<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>离魂记 by Greenplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605799">离魂记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay'>Greenplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Flame Alchemy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ishbal | Ishval, M/M, Memories, Mystery, Past Sexual Assault, War PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>授权：暂无。这篇是08年的文……作者最后在fanfiction上线是15年7月，我留了言不过她没有回复，所以暂时是无授权翻译。<br/>关于标题：英文原题是“Altered Perception”，直译“改观”感觉不是很好，于是最终决定用唐传奇里的名字“离魂记”，跟内容相关，大家看下去就懂的~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes &amp; Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang &amp; Team Mustang, Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>钢炼/Fullmetal Alchemist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章  去而复返</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658684">Altered Perception</a> by Sevlow.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伊·马斯坦抬眼一扫，看见进来的人是谁后，瞬间怒火中烧。这股怒气从胸中缓缓升起，烧向全身，让他的指尖和视网膜热得发痛。</p><p>“你迟到了，少尉，”他静静地说，下颌到脖颈的线条因生气而绷紧了。</p><p>“哦是吗？”哈勃克少尉随意地应道，朝他轻率地一笑，甚至没有正眼看罗伊，相反他审视了一圈办公室，好像对方根本不值得他浪费任何注意力。</p><p>“迟到了二十六小时，”罗伊更准确地说，从办公桌上撑起身体，仅仅这样就几乎耗尽了他所有的耐心。“你应该在周一就把报告交给我。真要说的话，迟交报告并不是现在最重要的问题。为了你自己着想，我希望你最好对这一切有个合理的解释。”</p><p>“哦当然，你大可放心。”</p><p>罗伊咬紧了牙站得笔直，向他的其他部下投去一记危险的眼色。</p><p>“麻烦各位暂时回避几分钟，”他下令大家解散，“哈勃克跟我有话要说。”</p><p>“是，长官。”霍克艾应道，菲利和布莱达也点点头。他们三个行了个礼然后匆匆离开办公室，关上身后的门，似乎已经迫不及待要走了。他们知道留下不是个好主意，特别是在大佐的心情如此糟糕的时候。</p><p>特别是……那个让他心情糟糕的人才刚进门的时候。</p><p>哈勃克迟到了，但与平时不同，这次的违规性质极其严重。三天前他被派去协助修斯中佐的小组，调查一场重刑犯监狱的暴动，同时帮忙清理现场并安置混乱中伤亡的囚犯。然而不幸的是，监狱的纪录厅发生了大火，于是现在也很难确定在案的犯人是不是还“在案”。总之，整件事搞得人焦头烂额，修斯那边正急缺人手。</p><p>哈勃克是自告奋勇去的，多半是想弥补之前的过错——因为把整整一周的工作文件弄丢了，气坏的大佐自然没给他好脸色看……这个失误罗伊到现在也不想原谅——于是主动揽活来干，并答应周一把完整的报告交到大佐的办公室。</p><p>问题是，哈勃克一直没出现。按马斯的说法，他到达监狱现场后不久就无故失踪了。有一队士兵曾经在那之后的第二天看到过他还试图叫住他，但是哈勃克只是马虎地行了个礼就消失在走廊尽头了。再之后就是现在，他闲逛似的晃进办公室，好像什么都没发生一样。</p><p>“那么，”见对面的男人依然没有说话，罗伊先打破沉默，“你没什么要说的吗？”</p><p>哈勃克偏过头，眼睛挑向天花板，手指支在下巴上，陷入了默剧表演般的沉思中。“并没有，”他说，那平静的语气让罗伊胸中的怒火更盛了，“而且我真的不觉得这事跟你有关。”</p><p>“这当然跟我有关！”罗伊吼道，大步走向哈勃克以便好好教训他一番，“是你主动要求支援这个高风险任务，当时我真的很欣慰，然而事实好像证明，你根本不适合做比文书工作更高级的任何事！你对不起自己这身军服，也让作为长官的我丢脸！你不能这样擅离职守，不管有什么该死的理由！你是个军人，随时服从命令就是你的天职，明白吗？！”</p><p>哈勃克的视线从天花板上移下来，自进门以来终于第一次正眼看他的上级，两人面对面相隔只有几寸。罗伊直直地对上他的眼睛，然而却被那目光中的某种东西一惊，差点后退了一步。不知怎么的，哈勃克看起来不对劲。他身上的某种东西让人不自觉地颤抖，但罗伊却说不清到底哪里不对。是他的眼睛……彻骨的冷和不真实……让罗伊仅仅是看着就觉得头疼，仿佛无法集中精神。</p><p>大佐转过身回到自己桌前，盯着办公室的窗户——忽然感觉莫名地焦躁——但他很快收拾了情绪，继续道，“你这次触到了底线，哈勃克，”他严厉地说，声音却轻下来，让自己从怒火中抽离片刻，“你太过分了，搞砸成这样，我也不确定能不能保住你了。”</p><p>“那就别这么干，”哈勃克简单地说。</p><p>“……你不想要我保你？”罗伊不可置信地问，又一次转向他，“你知道自己在说什么吗？哈库罗将军已经建议降级处分了；你真的不要我替你说情？你是疯了吗？”</p><p>哈勃克笑了——那种慢条斯理的、诡异的甚至有些情色意味的笑。</p><p>“可能是吧，”他轻声道，一双蓝色眼睛在窗外照进来的光线下闪闪发亮。刚才那种让罗伊感到不安的不对劲立刻回来了，这次的感觉是如此强烈，他只觉毛骨悚然，心跳一乱，仿佛想要逃离某种未知的危险。哈勃克踏前了一步，他的姿态略为蹒跚，十分古怪，罗伊不得不按捺住后退的冲动。最终他克制住自己留在原地，目光也仍然盯住哈勃克，他就正站在他面前。</p><p>高个的男人低头审视着罗伊，嘴角微抿，眯起眼睛。</p><p>“你被人捅过刀吗，马斯坦？”他问。</p><p>“……这他妈跟我们有什么关系？”罗伊厉声道，试图掩饰忽然加速的心跳，他的身体感知到危险正在内心狂喊不止。</p><p>哈勃克耸耸肩，表情既无辜又冷漠。他倾身靠向罗伊，嘴唇几乎贴上对方的耳朵，低声说：“只是好奇而已。”</p><p>罗伊甚至没有看到那把刀，他倒吸了一口气，感觉到金属撕开他的皮肉，冰冷的铁器划过内脏，在大脑感知那剧烈的痛楚之前甚至觉得有点冷。他本能地抬起身，用濒死的力气紧紧抓住哈勃克的手臂，却因震惊而无法作出任何反应，任由那刀子划开他的腹部。</p><p>“你知道吗，我本来可以直接射杀你的……”哈勃克静静地道，他温暖的气息贴在罗伊一侧的脸和脖子上，“但是这样更亲密，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>罗伊没有回答，仍然挣扎着从那被刺穿的难言剧痛中缓过气来。哈勃克轻轻地笑了，显然很高兴看到他痛得说不出话和难以置信的表情。</p><p>哈勃克猛地拔出刀。血肉和衣衫撕裂的声音似乎填满了整个房间，而在罗伊脑中，那声音随着抽动的心跳慢慢减弱。哈勃克后退一步，笑着看他，他的拇指轻抚过沾血的刀柄，仿佛很满意它的表现。罗伊的视线往下，慢慢地看着那忽然绽开的血花把自己深蓝色的军服染成紫黑色。他保持着站姿，一只手按住腹部喷血的伤口，但很快就一个踉跄，不得不把自己撑在桌子上。血从伤口涌出来，一滴滴流到地毯上，他盯着这血，闻着那冒着热气的金属气味，依然无法相信刚才发生的一切。他几乎想笑，这太不真实了。</p><p>约翰·哈勃克？</p><p>是杀手？</p><p>可笑。这不可能。</p><p>他的视线模糊起来，下一秒就已经跪倒在地，一只手还紧抓着桌子边缘以保持上身直立。而哈勃克就站在那，依然在笑。</p><p>这不可能是真的。</p><p>“好了，我还有别的事要做，”哈勃克顿了一会后叹了口气，向门那边走去，他的腿生硬地在地上拖动，就好像它们不想听从主人似的，“我想先从霍克艾那个贱人开始吧，我以前就不喜欢她。”他轻轻地对自己笑了，然后像告别一般朝身后弹了弹那把染血的刀，几点浓重得快凝固的红溅在了衬衫背面。</p><p>“下地狱吧，马斯坦。”</p><p>罗伊看着他离去的背影逐渐模糊。他艰难地呼吸，头因剧痛而眩晕，他往下摸到自己的皮带，然后从手枪皮套中拔出了他的枪。</p><p> </p><p>“……唔，我想这事很快就会揭过去了，就像以前那样，”布莱达不以为然地说，一边摆摆手以打消疑虑，“大佐会生气一会，但很快就冷静下来，然后想办法给约翰开脱。多半如此，还是那一套。”</p><p>莉莎皱起眉头，但并没有说话。考虑到哈勃克的话，她也希望是这样，但这次的事看起来没那么简单。他在执行高级别任务时无故失踪，显然有损马斯坦作为长官的名声。倒不是说大佐真会有什么麻烦……只不过当下级犯错的时候，军部的高层总会归咎于指挥官。马斯坦平时是很松懈，但如果你触到他的底线或者妨碍了他的大业……那就最好滚蛋吧。</p><p>莉莎、菲利和布莱达都待在办公室旁的休息室里，等着哈勃克冲出来或者马斯坦叫他们回去。莉莎叹气，啜了一小口咖啡，她真的不知道这事会怎么收场，于是并没有加入其他同事的各种揣测中。她只是坐在一旁，闲散地听着，眼睛盯住走廊对面办公室紧闭的门。</p><p>“我不知道……”菲利咕哝道，“大佐看上去真的很生气。万一他把约翰撵走怎么办？我是说，我挺喜欢约翰的。他是个很好的人……就是有时候——”</p><p>“是个粗心大意的白痴，”布莱达替他说完，双臂交叉在胸前，“而且没错，马斯坦是很生气……但约翰并不是经常搞砸事情，说不定他会从轻发落呢。我的意思是，别想太多了，我们讨论的可是马斯坦……钢仔惹出过比这还大的祸他都放过了呢……”</p><p>大家静默了一会，思考着他的话。布莱达是对的：大佐的确很在乎自己的部下——不管他如何极力否认——而且面对钢仔，他经常比莉莎所想的还宽容。多少次爱德做了有损他声望的事，最终都被原谅了，或许哈勃克也是一样吧……严辞教训一顿，但并没有实质上的惩罚。</p><p>忽然有响声从房间外传来，莉莎的心惊得一跳，那是两道她再熟悉不过的巨响。</p><p>“那……那是枪声吗？”菲利问道，睁大了眼睛。</p><p>三个人面面相觑，然后看向办公室的门，停顿了一拍后，他们一齐冲了过去。菲利猛地拉开门让大家进去，所有人都拔出了枪。</p><p>哈勃克散了架般的躺在地上，腿部的军服上赫然是两道弹孔，正汩汩地往外冒血。他大笑着回过头，就好像这样严重的失血是世界上最好笑的事情。</p><p>“天啊！我简直不敢相信你真的会开枪！”他狂吼道，“看来你终于男人了一回，你这混账东西！”</p><p>“按住他！”大佐咆哮的声音盖过了他，里面蕴含着一种部下们很少感受到的压迫力，除了在战场上。霍克艾立刻行动了，听从他的指令抓住哈勃克，迫使他趴在地上。她跨坐在他身上，粗暴地将对方的两手反制在背后，从他手里撬出刀然后扔到一边。在霍克艾的压力下，哈勃克不再笑了，他挣扎咒骂着，却动弹不得。正常情况下，哈勃克或许有力气挣脱她，但现在他受了伤，因剧痛和失血而虚弱下来。</p><p>“哦不……”布莱达忽然哀声道，“菲利，快叫救护车。”</p><p>莉莎抬头，看见他跪倒在办公桌旁，菲利急火火地冲出去找救援，直到这时她才看见大佐。他也跪坐在地上，额头斜靠着桌子，一只颤抖的手仍然瞄准哈勃克，另一只手捂住了腹部。军服上染血的部分逐渐蔓延，鲜血沾满了他的手，从指缝间渗出来，染红了他的白手套。</p><p>“我的天啊，约翰……”莉莎倒吸一口气，惊呆了，“你都干了些什么？”</p><p>“振作点，长官……”布莱达颤抖着说，慢慢扶住马斯坦的肩膀，让他平躺在地上。这一动让马斯坦痛得嘶了一声，但他默许了并没有抱怨。他的脸色灰白得厉害，冷汗自额上涔涔流下，他闭上眼睛，头靠着地毯，咬着牙艰难地呼吸。</p><p>布莱达拿过大佐的枪放到一旁，然后迅速脱下自己的上衣揉成一团，他用那结实的布料紧紧压住伤口试图止血。突如其来的按压让马斯坦身体一僵，痛呼着睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“我——操！”从齿缝间迸出一句，他整个背都因忽然爆发的剧痛弓了起来，他用尽全力控制住自己尖叫的冲动。</p><p>“对不起，我知道这很疼……”少尉缩了缩，脸色发白。“菲利正在叫医疗队，再坚持一会，行吗？”</p><p>马斯坦点点头，吃力地喘着气，他任由布莱达压住伤口，自己染血的手指深深地抠进地毯。大佐转过头看向莉莎，扬起眉毛抛去一个无声的问句：你制住哈勃克了吗？她迅速地点头表示肯定，同时在内心深处，纷杂思绪之下的某一部分，却为现在的状况而笑起来——他即便受了这样的重伤——却还是试图维持自己的掌控力，甚至比平时更严苛。他的表情相当的镇定，几乎让人觉得光是看到就能安心。莉莎模糊地意识到这多半是出于震惊，但她很快挥开了这些悲观的想法，让自己像他那样平静下来，咬紧牙慢慢地呼气。</p><p>然而很快他的眼皮虚弱地耷拉下来，不得不努力睁开，绝望地想留住最后一丝清明，莉莎最需要的那份镇定瞬间破碎了。</p><p>“情况有多糟？”她问道，看着大佐就在眼前一点一点地虚弱下去让她的心都抽动起来。</p><p>“很糟，”布莱达简短地说，“他流了很多血，伤口看上去很深。”</p><p>“如果你放我走的话，我可以叫人来帮忙，”哈勃克用一种怪异单调的嗓音说，他又一次无意义地试图挣开，肌肉不自觉地收紧了。</p><p>“你……你敢……霍克艾”马斯坦喘道，他那停滞失焦的眼神让她又一次回了头。</p><p>“我不会让他得逞的，长官。”她嘶声道，重重地把叛徒的脑袋往地上一砸。哈勃克又笑了，一副全然不在乎的样子。</p><p>马斯坦看了他们一会，呼吸越来越艰难，然后他闭上了朦胧的眼睛，头无力地歪向一边。</p><p>“不……振作点，大佐，”布莱达说，轻拍他汗湿的脸颊，“别晕过去。”</p><p>大佐的眼睛模糊地睁开，但他的目光笼着一层雾，显然并不是真的意识清醒。很快他又合上双眼，再也不动了。</p><p>与此同时，哈勃克大笑出声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章  审讯者</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马斯·修斯探身向前，张开的手掌按在面前冰冷的桌面上，死死盯住自己的犯人。他们头顶上吊着一个无遮盖的灯泡，微微地前后摆动，在桌子上投下两道驼背的影子，阴影随着灯光无意识地摇摆，好像两条宽背毒蛇正彼此针锋相对。</p><p>“为什么？”他终于发问了，声音填满了空荡荡的审讯室。进来之前他准备了一整套说辞，以及一系列精心设计的问题，但忽然间马斯完全忘记了这些，此时此刻他唯一想知道的就是为什么。约翰·哈勃克少尉一直是罗伊·马斯坦的忠实部下，而且为人温和顺从，甚至暗暗崇拜着名气很高的大佐……那么到底是为什么？他心里什么时候产生了变化？又是什么导致的？他凭什么认为，在中央总部行刺了军部高级军官后还能安然逃脱？</p><p>这样那样的问题在马斯脑中乱窜，而现在，他只要知道原因就够了。他本想抓住后立刻开始审问的，但这个人因为枪伤昨晚才出院，而且在今天之前，军法规定也不允许跟他说话。</p><p>“他活该，”哈勃克终于答道，语气非常冷漠，他冰冷的蓝眼睛注视着头上摇摆的灯泡。“……他死了吗？”</p><p>马斯咬了咬牙，没有回答。这就是为什么他通常都让自己的部下去做审讯了；马斯处理案子时总是过于情绪化，这一次也不例外。没错，这次的事件比其他任何事件都更让他冲动。这个……这个残忍的人刺伤了马斯最好的朋友，他发誓要保护的人，而马斯无法否认他确实想要报复。处于这种极度的愤怒和痛苦状态中，他或许不该坚持来审讯……但是，该死的，他就想这么干。</p><p>他想要生撕了哈勃克，让他后悔伤害了罗伊。</p><p>“我真的杀了他，对吧？”哈勃克咧嘴笑道，从马斯的沉默中读出了讯息。摇晃的灯光短暂地点亮了中尉的眼睛，在暗淡的房间里，诡异的白光一闪而过。</p><p>“太好了。”</p><p>马斯反手给了他重重的一耳光，哈勃克被扇到一边，震惊之中他脸上的笑容消失了。他僵了一会，仍然保持着扭头的状态一动不动，空洞地凝视着右边那面普普通通的墙壁。他的嘴唇含糊地一动，却没有发出声音，放佛是在跟自己说话，或是在无声地祈祷。整整十秒之后，他终于眨了眨眼，再次看向马斯。</p><p>马斯暗暗皱眉，心想刚才那是怎么回事……但下一刻，哈勃克的笑容又回到了咧开的嘴角，带着些愉悦和得意。</p><p>“哟，被我说中痛处了吗，长官？”哈勃克慢声问道，他的声音就像手指抹过烟灰的触感一般——平滑，却又肮脏，宛如毁灭后残余的劫灰。“你们非常亲密不是吗？我打赌就像亲兄弟一样。说不定还不止这样呢。”</p><p>马斯抬起他还在发痛的手，作势要再给他一记，但哈勃克毫不畏缩，寒洌的目光直视着面前的审讯者。马斯知道这不是一个能够轻易瓦解的人，正相反，他是那种会戳穿别人伤口以激怒对方，从而令审讯者自乱阵脚的类型。幸好，马斯并不那么容易被激怒……但他无法否认在刚才瞬间他确实想杀人。他深吸了一口气，把手放下，不想被对方牵着走，他不能让这种被背叛的情绪影响工作。</p><p>他的手悄悄放回口袋里，轻轻摩挲着其中一张照片，他总会把她放在身边的，这会给他力量。</p><p>“好吧，约翰，”马斯容忍地叹了口气，给了他一个亲切随意的笑容，“如果你现在不想说，那好，我会给你时间整理思绪。当我回来的时候，如果你还不愿意说，那也可以。不过你要明白，约翰，你所作的任何辩解都不可能让事情更糟糕……因为事实上，你已经完蛋了。”</p><p>他向前倾了一点，压低了声音，自然而然地抓住对方所有的注意力。“如果不需要负责的话，我会亲手杀了你，就现在。但是你连让我动动手指扣下扳机的价值都没有。”</p><p>说完后，马斯直起身离开了审讯室，留下哈勃克——仍然无所畏惧地笑着的哈勃克——一个人待在暗淡的小房间里，跟他自己的思绪一起。马斯拐进了审讯室旁边的一个小小的、昏暗的房间。这里有个稍大点的窗户连结两处，两边的玻璃都蒙上了薄薄的黑纱，使得光线较强的审讯室那边看不到这边，而这里却能轻易看到对面。马斯透过窗户扫了一眼，看见哈勃克还是安静地坐在那里，于是转向了房间里的另外两个人。</p><p>“怎么样？”他问布莱达和菲利，“你们有什么想法？”</p><p>“这一切都……难以置信，”布莱达喃喃道，“就像个噩梦。我的意思是，自从大佐……被刺……已经三天了……但我想起来还是头昏。这太不真实了。我不相信约翰会做出这种事。”</p><p>“我明白……”菲利轻轻地说，他一贯柔和的声音因为心理上的疲累更显弱气了，“这实在很难想象。”</p><p>“不止是很难想象，凯因，”布莱达厉声道，忽然间有些咄咄逼人，“这根本是不可思议。我简直无法相信，我不相信。”</p><p>“你是说你不认为哈勃克刺伤了罗伊吗？”马斯尖锐地质问道。“那该死的到底是怎么回事？难道罗伊捅穿了他自己，然后把刀放在哈勃克手上再打伤他的腿来陷害他吗？”</p><p>“我当然不是这个意思……”他苦涩地叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，“但我认识约翰很多年了，他是我最好的朋友。或许他遇到了什么事，我是说，首先他在任务中失踪了，然后就变成这样了？就好像完全变了个人……这真的……他绝对不可能做出这种事。”</p><p>“但他确实做了，海曼斯，”马斯激励似的告诉他，一只手塔上对方的肩膀，兄弟般地紧紧握住，他被对方那试图掩藏的悲伤所触动，也为刚才说的话而有些不好意思。他知道这对布莱达来说有多难接受。</p><p>“是啊……”他粗声道，回头看向那被黑纱覆盖的窗户，“嗯，我知道。”</p><p>马斯咬了咬唇，又在布莱达肩上一握，然后放开了他。“所以他从来没有表现出任何想杀马斯坦的迹象？”他回到刚才的主题。布莱达曾经是是哈勃克最好的朋友，任何他愿意提供的信息都可能有帮助。</p><p>“没有，完全没有。如果说有什么特别的话，约翰最近比平时更想讨好大佐，因为上周他把重要文件不小心弄丢了，这事让大佐气坏了。约翰是真心喜欢在马斯坦手下当差的……”</p><p>他停住摇了摇头，既痛苦又困惑，仍然难以想象他的朋友会对上司做出这种可怕的事。马斯这个一直以来都和善体贴的人，忽然感到一阵同情。布莱达和菲利都在这种不确定的边缘徘徊而濒临崩溃，他们最亲密、最信任的一个同伴因为故意伤害上司被捕了……对他们来说，世界就好像颠倒了一样，他们唯一想做的就是把它重新摆正。这就是他们为什么站在这个黑暗的房间里，看着窗户对面那个刚诞生的杀手，却不知道自己是不是应该恨他。</p><p>人们很难将自己的朋友看做邪恶之徒，即便在内心深处知道他们罪无可恕。马斯多少觉得自己还算幸运，并没有跟哈勃克走得很近，这样就可以不必面对那种灵魂灼烧般的痛苦，就像面前的两个人那样。</p><p>马斯叹了口气，揉了揉自己的后颈，“这样吧，我知道你们俩只是想帮忙，但是现在这里也用不上。不过如果你们愿意的话，可以帮我检查一下他的办公桌，看看会不会有什么线索。我本来想派自己的人去，但他们可能会把整个办公室弄得一团糟。而你们更了解哈勃克和大佐，还有他们之间可能有过的恩怨。”</p><p>“是，长官，”布莱达应道，他和菲利敬了个礼，在这种时候，他们大概都迫不及待地想要做点什么。</p><p>马斯回以致意，然后引他们出去走廊里，然后一个人回到这间小而昏暗的观察室，监视他的囚犯。哈勃克似乎没有感觉到马斯的目光，只是继续安静地坐着，被铐住的手放在面前的桌子上，他的拇指指甲在木质桌面上划着，好像在刻着什么东西。忽然，他的头猛地一抽，歪向一旁，露出痛苦的表情，他停下了手中的动作，又一次空洞地凝视着那面墙。过了几秒后，他打了个哆嗦，回过神继续划他的桌子。</p><p>“……刚才这是怎么回事，哈勃克？”马斯在黑暗中轻声问道。</p><p> </p><p>“——我当然不是说这是马斯坦自己干的……简直不能相信修斯居然那么说……”海曼斯抱怨道，从哈勃克的办公桌里拉出另一格抽屉，好把里面的东西倒出来检查，灰尘和过期卷烟的气味从打乱的纸张里散发出来，“而且他都不让我跟哈勃克谈……”</p><p>“我想他不是故意的，”菲利温和地叹道，一边草草翻着桌上的一堆堆文件，“他也很难过……你不是唯一一个不能跟最好朋友说上话的人，你知道的……”</p><p>海曼斯微微低下头，好像真的被这句话击中了似的。没错，菲利说得对。他怎么忘了自从认识修斯以来，他就是马斯坦最好的朋友？当然，马斯坦对他有很多牢骚，而且他俩总是像老夫老妻一样吵架……然而他们就是那样的。修斯能跟这个捅了他最好朋友的人他共处一室，还不一枪崩了他真是个奇迹……如果角色调换，海曼斯不知道自己是不是有这样的自控力。</p><p>“我明白，”他悲伤地沉默了一阵后，终于说道。他把手臂撑在桌子上，手指穿过自己那头赤褐色短发，深吸了一口气。“我只是……有点不知所措，我想。平时如果我遇到什么问题，我会去找约翰……如果我遇到什么严重的问题，我会去找大佐……但现在他们谁都不行。”</p><p>菲利顿了一会没有说话……他大概也不知道说什么好，但很快他轻轻地吐出一口气。“我们应该打给霍克艾，看看那边怎么样。”</p><p>“……嗯，”他赞同道，把头埋进手掌中，感受着脉搏拍打额头的节奏。马斯坦的形象鲜明地滑进了脑海中，浑身是血不省人事，冰凉汗湿的脸因失血而变得灰白。海曼斯一只手搭在他的颈动脉上，在医务人员来之前默默地希望他的心脏能坚持跳下去，一边试图屏蔽哈勃克那放浪恶心的笑声。海曼斯甩了甩头，迅速把脑中的影像赶走，他直起身来逼自己回到正事上去。</p><p>在办公室的所有人中，海曼斯布莱达少尉或许是最不容易被沉重的忧思所侵蚀的，但这一次他无法简单放下一笑了之。这次的打击是毁灭性的。他的视线忽然模糊起来，但他很快控制住自己，沮丧地一拳砸在堆满纸张的桌子上，以掩饰突如其来的坏情绪。</p><p>“该死的，我根本不知道自己在找什么！”他怒吼道，他的理智和忠诚都好像被虫蛀了的破布一样岌岌可危，“修斯到底想让我们找什么？难道他指望我们偶然发现约翰写了篇日志，说他觉得今天有点烦然后想去谋杀马斯坦大佐吗？”</p><p>“……等等，你说什么？”一个声音笑着问。</p><p>海曼斯一震，转头看向站在门口的那个人，是爱德华——自负又骄傲的金发小子——笑嘻嘻地大步走了进来。</p><p>“有人想杀马斯坦？”他继续开玩笑，“能算我一份吗？”</p><p>“这一点也不好笑，小子。”海曼斯咬着牙说——声音里不是生气，而是悲伤，还没有人告诉爱德发生了什么。他们在三天前就试着联络他，那时一切才刚刚发生，事态急转直下，但他一直很难联系上。他还没意识到自己刚才说了多么可怕的话……</p><p>听到海曼斯悲恸的话后爱德的笑容立刻消失了。爱德能处理愤怒的情绪——甚至当他觉得自己没得到应有的尊重和关注时，还会故意激怒某些人……一般来说就是马斯坦¬——每当他说大佐坏话时，会惹人生气，但这次的无礼冒犯却不是，那种沉重难过的情绪让爱德的小幽默生生冻住了。</p><p>“发生了什么事吗……？”他小心地问道，直觉大事不好。他迅速地扫视了一圈整个房间，就像在炙烤的战场上估算敌军数量一样。海曼斯知道爱德注意到他身旁地板上的血迹了，然后他的视线飞快地投向另一边，大佐桌子旁更大的一块——海曼斯自己就曾经跪在那滩血里，拼命地想让伤口别再流了，他的手浸满了温暖滑腻的殷红液体，而马斯坦痛苦地喘着气，挣扎着求生。</p><p>然后，爱德华的视线终于回到了海曼斯身上，他的眼睛睁得大大的，因某种糟糕的预感而恐惧起来。</p><p>“到底发生了什么？”这不再是一个不确定的疑问，而是质问。</p><p>于是，他们轻声告诉了他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章  呼吸之间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德在那扇紧闭的门前停下时，其实并不知道该期待些什么。他只是停下来盯着门看，注视着那反光的钢制把手，却不敢去碰它。这怎么可能发生呢？他只是出去了一个多星期而已，而当时中央一切正常……事情怎么可能变得怎么糟糕还这么快？某个罪无可恕的暴行就一下子改变了所有？</p><p>哈勃克少尉怎么会这样？太让人震惊了。爱德从来没想过他能做出刺杀大佐这种可怕的事……事实上，他挺喜欢哈勃克的，虽然过去几年里有过小小的争吵，但都算相处得不错……</p><p>刚才在办公室里，布莱达是那么难过……爱德从未见过他如此失态，而且在他们走之前菲利真的哭了，尽管他努力想掩饰，飞快地冲出房间，喃喃地说他要去厕所清洗一下眼镜。布莱达默默地看着他离开，然后轻声叫艾尔利克兄弟帮个忙，看看霍克艾那边怎么样。阿尔立刻答应了，心想她现在一定很受打击。阿尔对霍克艾很有好感——爱德也是，真心的——于是他们现在到了这里……站在一扇面无表情的白色大门外，却不好意思敲门。</p><p>阿尔方斯在爱德华后面停下，既没有催他进去，也没表示可以打道回府。他一言不发，只是将两手搭在哥哥肩上，静静地等待。</p><p>最终，爱德鼓起勇气敲了门。</p><p>正如他所料，应门的是霍克艾。她看起来惊讶了一会，然后分别对他们笑了——悲伤却又温暖的笑，表情充满了感激。她的眼睛红肿着，爱德不禁怀疑她是不是哭过，又或者只是累了。爱德默默地选择相信她只是疲惫，因为如果连坚强如铁的霍克艾都伤心得流泪的话，那么大概就真的回天乏术了，而爱德实在不肯定他是不是做好了心理准备。</p><p>霍克艾退后一步，引他们进入那个小房间，带起一阵冷冽的风吹进走廊。爱德走进去，身体微微一抖。</p><p>“你们能来探望真是非常贴心呢。”她温柔地说。</p><p>“是阿尔说要来，”爱德立即说，他的视线落到了狭窄房间的另一头，那里有一张床，被白色的帘子半掩着，它正随着床那边窗外的风微微翻动，时而鼓起时而深陷，就好像人的气息。一呼，一吸，一呼，一吸，一呼，一吸……</p><p>“他恢复得还不错，”霍克艾轻轻地说，让他回过神来，那起伏的布幔好像催眠一样，“今天睡眠中有些反覆……我们预计他应该很快就会醒。”</p><p>“就是说，他还没有恢复意识？”阿尔问道，声音低低的，饱含着担忧，但在这四壁皆白的医院里仍然透出一丝莫名的希望。</p><p>霍克艾严肃地摇摇头，她背靠着墙，交叉起双臂，红褐色的眼睛看床边。“有一瞬间我们以为他死了，就在医务人员赶到前没了呼吸，而且流了很多血……但是现在已经稳定下来了，他会恢复的。”</p><p>爱德吞了吞口水，内心放下一块大石，但不愿表现出他还是很担心。这毕竟是马斯坦，混蛋大佐。他不应该像这样受伤的，他总是一副盛气凌人的样子，刻薄得恼人，同时又强大而可靠……</p><p>“到……到底，发生了什么事？”爱德问，无视了嗓子眼里突如其来的一紧，“我是说，布莱达和菲利告诉我哈勃克捅伤了他……但他为什么要这么做呢？哈勃克看起来一直挺喜欢马斯坦的，有一次还因为我说大佐坏话而训我呢……”</p><p>霍克艾耸耸肩，“我们也不知道。修斯中佐今早就在审他了，目前还是一个字也没说他到底为什么这么干。”</p><p>帘子那边忽然传来轻声的响动，所有的视线立即聚焦过去。爱德可以看见布幔上他模糊的轮廓，大佐身形一动，然后又停下来。他们三个注视着，屏住呼吸想看看接下来会怎样，但马斯坦却没有反应了。</p><p>霍克艾失望地呼出一口气，清了清嗓子，再次看向爱德。“不过，哈勃克在袭击上级之前就已经惹上大麻烦了……”她继续道，“他本来在协助修斯的小队处理监狱暴动那件事，但之后就走失了。等他终于回来时，大佐已经气得不轻，他就是在教训哈勃克的时候被刺的……我们知道的只有这些。”</p><p>“但这不合常理啊，”阿尔方斯发声，他又扫了一眼马斯坦，焦躁地扯着自己长长的白色翎毛，巨大的金属手指卷起一根根丝缕。</p><p>“我也觉得，”爱德认同道，“这真的太……我的意思是，马斯坦吼过我不知道多少次了——比他吼哈勃克多多了我很肯定——但我绝对不会因此去捅那家伙。”他顿了顿，微微一耸肩，“好吧有一两次我确实想过……”</p><p>“爱德华……！”阿尔责备道。</p><p>“当然不是认真的！”他板起脸来反驳。</p><p>“唔……天啊，你们这些小屁孩能把死人吵醒……”一个粗哑的男人声音忽然抱怨道，爱德的心跳到了嗓子眼。</p><p>霍克艾好像被电到了似的跳起来，她冲向床边一把拉开帘子，连结环摩擦着金属栏发出“窸窸”的声响，然后就看到马斯坦躺在那里，底下垫着起皱的白床单，他摇晃着抬起一只手，揉了揉自己的脸。</p><p>即便是爱德，也不禁放松得膝盖一软，他深吸了一口气稳住自己。太好了，大佐没事了。</p><p>……倒不是爱德真的很在意或是别的什么……</p><p>“你也差不多该醒了，”霍克艾说，为了掩饰自己宽心的喜悦，她有些不自然地一笑，不过爱德看到，当她从床边的水罐里倒水进小塑料杯时，手还在微微地颤抖。她把水递给马斯坦，他盯着看了一会，有些茫然，然后感激地接下了。他慢慢地、略带犹疑地啜了一小口，然后递回给她，点头表示谢意。“你昏迷了整整三天，”她继续道，“即便是对长官你来说，也是破纪录的消极怠工了。”</p><p>大佐回以一个疲惫的笑容，眼睛闭了一会，缓了口气，然后又睁开，他模糊的视线晃向爱德和阿尔，面无表情地盯着他们，看上去有些困惑。</p><p>“阿尔很担心你，”爱德飞快地解释道，戳了戳他弟弟，好像指认某个打碎了花瓶的坏孩子似的，“他想过来看看你怎么样了。”面对这个小小的指控，阿尔发出一声软软的抗议，但并没有反驳。</p><p>“……你很有心呢，阿尔方斯，”马斯坦说——但仍然注视着爱德——嘴角勾起一个无力的嘲讽的笑。即便受了重伤，精神也很难集中，他依然不会这样简单就被骗过去。爱德感到自己的脸红了起来，他清了清嗓子，急忙低头看自己的鞋，阿尔在他身后偷笑。</p><p>“您记得发生了什么事吗？”过了一会霍克艾问道，把他昏昏欲睡的注意力从爱德那边引过来。</p><p>马斯坦迟疑了一下，微微皱眉，爱德发现他平时运转很快的脑子现在似乎不大灵光，不禁有些担心。“我……不完全肯定记忆是不是真的……”他的声音因长时间没说话而有些沙哑刺耳，“哈勃克他……他……”</p><p>“是的长官，他以试图行刺上级官员的罪名被捕了，现在调查组负责看着他。”</p><p>“他……他有没有说为什么……？”</p><p>“没有，他什么都没说。”</p><p>马斯坦叹了口气，看向天花板，咀嚼着这几句话。他看起来不仅仅是身体上受伤了，心理上也遭到了打击。爱德忽然省起，哈勃克，就像霍克艾——以及大佐的其他部下一样——对大佐来说真的不仅仅是下级而已，他是个忠实的追随者乃至亲密的朋友。被这样一个身心托付全盘信任的人背叛，实在是太可怕了，要让马斯坦接受这个显然是件痛苦的事。</p><p>他沉思了片刻，然后，好像暗暗做了什么决定似的，他坐了起来。</p><p>或者说，他至少是试着坐起来，实际上做到的只是喘着气然后倒回自己的枕头上，一只手抓住腹部的伤口。</p><p>“哎唷，哎唷，该死的，唉……”他咬着牙嘶声道，紧紧地闭上眼睛。</p><p>“您还想怎么样，长官？”霍克艾冷淡地说，表现出事不关己的样子，“您刚刚被人捅了一刀，不可能马上站起来就走吧。”</p><p>他睁开一只眼睛瞪了她一眼，然后吸了口气，慢慢把自己在床头摆正，手臂因用力而虚弱地颤抖。这个动作牵扯到了撕裂的腹部，让他的表情又痛苦起来，但他终于摆直了身体，一声也没出。他慢慢地深呼吸了几次，把头靠在墙上——显然正经受着巨大的折磨，而他同样努力地想要掩饰自己的痛楚。只不过，那苍白的脸色和咬紧的牙关，都比他的嘴巴更诚实。</p><p>他稍微转过头，看向那根缠着自己手腕的静脉注射管，细细的管子从床后面架子上的一个干净玻璃瓶里吊下来。他深思地看着它，呼吸还是有点不顺畅，然后伸出手。</p><p>“他们给我打的这玩意实在不够……”他抱怨道，很快地拨动瓶嘴旁边那个小小的控流阀门。</p><p>他坐回去，脸色即刻轻松了不少，药效好像立竿见影。他靠回床头板，闭上眼睛一叹，感受着麻醉的力量在自己血管中流过。爱德忍住笑，想起自己刚做完机械铠手术时是多么依赖止痛药，要是没有吗啡给予的美妙刺激，他都不知道自己是不是熬得过那折磨了他将近一年的剧痛。他居然没有上瘾也真不容易。</p><p>“别乱弄，”霍克艾严厉地叹道，将阀门拨回原来的位置。马斯坦瞪着她做完这个，但什么也没有说。</p><p>“能把我的病例日志递给我吗？”他问了另外一句，指了指他知道挂在床脚的那个笔记板。</p><p>霍克艾转身去拿，就在背过去的那一刻，他抬手调高了阀门的流速，并朝爱德和阿尔扔了一记危险的眼刀，威胁他们不许说出来。阿尔无辜地移开视线，假装什么也没有看到，而爱德只是摇了摇头，挑眼看着他。他不会说的……大佐看起来依然很痛，而且，看他打了药的样子也非常令人愉悦……阿尔直到现在还会开他玩笑，说他当时大声宣布他有多喜欢温莉。爱德自己一点也不记得，但是阿尔发誓确有此事，那时爱德不断地说温莉的头发很好看。每次想到这一幕，爱德的胃都要因为羞耻而翻起来，不过想到马斯坦也处在类似的状态下的话，他就觉得好玩的不行了。</p><p>霍克艾回过身把笔记板递给他。他拿过来开始看自己的诊断情况，心不在焉地浏览着。正在这时，霍克艾在他身后动作轻巧地又把阀门拨紧了，同时挑起眉毛，向艾尔利克兄弟投去宽容的一眼。看来什么都瞒不过她。</p><p>“也没那么糟糕嘛……”大佐喃喃自语道，目光因为无法集中在纸上而不断闪动着。如果霍克艾把吗啡剂量再调回来的话，或许也不是件坏事……他似乎觉得刚才的那一点点就已经够多了。“肠子是被捅穿了，但那把刀并没伤到胃部……”</p><p>“已经够糟糕的了，”霍克艾针锋相对。</p><p>“只缝了十二针……”</p><p>“只是外伤就缝了十二针，差不多吧。”</p><p>“我受过更重的伤。”</p><p>“不，您并没有，长官。”</p><p>马斯坦叹了口气，把笔记板还给她，觉得自己的眼皮耷拉地更重了。他闭上眼睛沉默了一会，忽然道，“我想要一份关于哈勃克的详细报告，中尉。还有试试看能不能让医院给这弄台电话，我要跟修斯中佐沟通一下。”</p><p>“……是，长官，”她应道，看上去并没料到他会忽然间变得这么正经。她敬了个礼然后领命离开，肩背挺得笔直，似乎很乐意再次看到上司发号施令，特别是当他在办公室的地板上差点流血至死之后。</p><p>然后很长时间都没有人说话。马斯坦静得像块石头一样，躺回他的病床上闭起眼睛。他的脸色灰白，形容憔悴，嘴唇干裂，眉毛也因为药物难以抚平的不适而微微皱着。爱德和阿尔交换了一个眼色，有些尴尬地犹豫着他们是不是应该离开，好让马斯坦静养，但这时大佐说话了：</p><p>“她走了吗？”</p><p>爱德弹了一下，被他的忽然发声惊到了。他回过头看向门边，确认她是不是真的离开了。</p><p>“嗯，她走了。”</p><p>“好，”马斯坦睁开眼睛直接地说。他直起身子，扯掉手背上那块固定着静脉注射管的胶布，然后拔出针头扔到一边。</p><p>“大佐，你这是在干什么……”阿尔担心道，一只手试探地伸向他。</p><p>“我要走，一大堆活要干呢，”他粗声道，小心地往床边放下双腿，他坐了一会，有点不稳，考虑着要不要真的试着站起来。</p><p>他审视了爱德一番，招手示意他靠近点。爱德犹豫地停住了，但还是慢吞吞地走向前来，让马斯坦把一只手放在自己的肩上。就这样借力，马斯坦撑着站了起来。爱德本能地把手放在他背上作为支撑，帮他直起身体。这个动作让他露出痛苦的表情，急喘了一口气，但他很快站直了，还不忘向爱德点个头致谢。</p><p>“你真的确定这样下床没问题吗？”爱德问，努力掩饰着自己声音中的担心。</p><p>“有问题，”马斯坦诚实地答道，嘴角滑过一色古怪的笑，好像喝醉了似的，毫无意外是吗啡的效果。“但是在休息之前，有几件事必须得弄明白，我需要你帮我离开这里。快点，在霍克艾回来之前。”</p><p>“噢，所以说，你现在是想让我做共犯咯，参与你的逃离大作战？”</p><p>“啊哈，差不多是这个意思。”</p><p>“这是医院，不是监狱！”爱德抗议道，“你就不能先申请出院吗？”</p><p>“哈，真好笑你居然认为中尉肯让我出院。”</p><p>爱德咬了咬牙，不得不沮丧地承认他是对的，只要霍克艾有心，她可绝对不是省油的灯。</p><p>“好吧，”他叹了口气，阿尔担心地看向他俩，看起来并不喜欢这个主意。“我们要去哪儿？”</p><p>“首先，回我家。我需要衣服，”他说，看着自己的粉蓝色病号服，没错，他可不能穿着这个在中央市街头溜达。“然后我们去总部，搞清楚哈勃克到底是怎么回事。我想我得亲自去审问一下。”他顿了一会，脸上隐隐显现出内心的一丝波动，但很快他抬头看向阿尔。“阿尔方斯，如果不介意的话，麻烦你先去帮我们叫一辆的士。我们在医院门口见……我可能得要一会才能走的那儿。”</p><p>阿尔拧着头，低低地发出一声不安的咕哝，但还是点头鞠了个躬，然后往门口走去，他在那停了下来，回头看向大佐。</p><p>“霍克艾知道了会杀了我们的吧，不是吗？”他问。</p><p>“很有可能，”马斯坦回道，语气里带着点懒懒的活泼，这又是他体内的药物在作祟了，爱德不禁觉得这既让人困扰又无比好玩。</p><p>阿尔又不高兴地嘟囔了一声，离开了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章  疑云</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……他在做什么？”</p><p>马斯回头看去，布莱达刚走进观察室，就透过窗户盯住马斯身后的审讯室，眼睛睁得老大。马斯转身面向窗户，不禁咬紧了牙。</p><p>“我也不太清楚……”他轻声回答，“他一直这样，已经十五分钟了。”</p><p>哈勃克仍然在审讯室里，等着马斯回来继续。起初他只是坐在那张普通的桌子旁——用指甲在桌面上划着什么——偶尔痉挛或战栗，在马斯看来就好像发病了似的。大约十分钟之后，他开始前后摇摆，坐立不安，整个身体不断地抽搐，还含混地自言自语。</p><p>而现在，他的动作真的是太诡异了。</p><p>现在，他不再好好坐正，而是卧倒在地上，紧紧贴住冷灰色的瓷砖地板。他靠着墙，受伤的腿弯起，铐住的手放在膝盖上，他缓慢而有节奏地用头撞着墙。他先把头向前低下去，停一会，然后甩回硬梆梆的水泥上——虽然力道不至于造成什么伤，但每一击都让他身后的墙面闷声一震。</p><p>低头……停下……撞！低头……停下……撞！一次又一次地重复着，不带任何感情。他的脸上是一片空白，尽管嘴唇仍然吐出一些莫名其意的低语，他的蓝眼睛半阖着，眼神空洞无物。有时他会停下机械的动作，整个人僵住，用手捂住脸尖声大叫，好像被人扼住了脖子，马斯隔着厚厚的玻璃窗都能清楚地听到。然后哈勃克就回复到安静不动的状态，几秒后重新开始用头撞墙。</p><p>低头……停下……撞！</p><p>低头……停下……撞！</p><p>“他不太对劲，长官……”布莱达低声道，他声音中的恐惧好像一块大石，那冰冷沉重的感觉让马斯的心沉了下去，“一定是哪里不对。他失踪那段时间遭遇了什么事，这是唯一的解释……”</p><p>“说不定他只是发疯了，”马斯不肯定地回答，“在压力之下突然精神崩溃也不是罕见的事……”</p><p>“但他不可能无缘无故地疯掉！一定是发生了什么事，”他透过窗子看着他最好的朋友，坚持道。</p><p>马斯叹了口气，心头不禁一揪。他其实不想相信哈勃克可能是个受害者，他想要恨他，他想要他为伤害罗伊而付出代价，他希望这事是出于哈勃克的恶意与怨怒……但现在事情已经越来越很明显，哈勃克的脑袋不太正常。布莱达是对的……他一定是遭遇了什么事——一些可怕的事——一定非常可怕，正如马斯非常不情愿接受这个可能性一样。</p><p>“……他的状况越来越糟了，”马斯最终只吐出了这一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们一路顺利地到达了罗伊的公寓。的士司机奇怪地看了他们几眼，后座上一个矮个子金发少年，一个古董铠甲人，还有一个坐在他们中间的，明显磕过药的病号男。这三人显然不是什么协调的组合，但他并没有多嘴问什么问题，只是从后视镜里呆呆地看着他们，心里一个有趣的故事多半已经成形了，等晚上回家后正好说给太太听。</p><p>罗伊一点也不介意这半是好笑半是疑问的目光。当他回到自己的公寓换上些能穿的衣服后，感觉甚至好了一点。他不知道自己的制服在哪里——多半满是血污而且被撕坏了——所以他选了一件黑色长裤和一件白衬衫。阿尔方斯得帮他系上扣子，因为他总是摸不准扣眼，他的脑袋欢快地嗡嗡作响，盛满了之前打的麻醉剂，根本没法好好穿衣服。更糟糕的是，他差点没穿鞋就晃回了车里，幸好爱德把他拉回来帮他套上了靴子。他的脑袋在飘，他觉得自己无法集中哪怕就几秒的注意力，他知道爱德在笑，但罗伊好像并不是真的在意这事。</p><p>他感觉很好。</p><p>罗伊早就忘记了多大剂量的止痛药能影响到他，他已经很多年没打过了，以前也只在牙科手术时才用药，而现在这玩意肯定比当时的要强效十倍以上。他感觉自己的灵魂好像出窍了似的漂浮在空中，正跟着出租车冲向总部。</p><p>爱德似乎觉得这整件事都特别搞笑，而且他一直在问罗伊问题——随机但却需要点思考量的高难度问题……正好是现在的罗伊答不出的问题。通常他不是答错就是根本忘记了问题是什么，因为被车窗外的东西吸引了注意力，又或者思绪漂流到了外太空。</p><p>确实，罗伊自己也承认，这种打了药的状态确实很好玩，周围的一切都很好玩，甚至变得迷人而美好起来。景色变得更明亮，每样东西都……如此生机勃勃。万物都有了脉动，树木在呼吸，天空在歌唱，即便是他们坐着的这辆车也充满了活力，引擎像一颗巨大而凶猛的心脏般勃动着，支持着整个机器的运作。他试图向爱德和阿尔解释这些感受，但当他说到呼吸的树时，他发现爱德咬紧了唇忍住不要笑出声，这时他才停下来，意识到自己有多兴奋，他已经情绪高涨地胡言乱语了二十分钟。</p><p>如果要他摆脱这种迷糊的状态，恐怕得照脸打一巴掌才行了。要不是戴上了吗啡染色的眼镜，他看到的世界绝不会这么美好。至少有一件事不那么好，他受伤了……而且是很重的伤。此时他并不怎么觉得痛，但伤势其实相当严重，他也明白这一点，所以打算小心些不要让缝针的地方裂开。</p><p>尽管如此，比新伤口更令人烦恼的，是哈勃克。哈勃克背叛了他，还想谋杀他……那凶残的一刀至今仍让罗伊心有余悸。除霍克艾和修斯之外，哈勃克是他最信任的盟友。哈勃克知道他的改革理想，知道他想要带领这个国家远离无意义战争的摧残，开启一个新时代，他知道罗伊正积极谋划着推翻现政府，走向权力顶峰。没错，哈勃克知道罗伊对大总统位置的深切渴望……他甚至参与制定了长期行动计划，以实现这个梦想。他一直是罗伊忠实而不可替代的好队友……</p><p>所以这他妈到底是怎么回事？</p><p>在他们共事的那么多年里，罗伊从未怀疑过他的忠诚。或许他有时是不够坚韧和缺乏责任心——更不用说他那飘忽的集中力——但他的忠诚从来无可置疑。无可置疑。哈勃克，正如罗伊的其他部下一样，是他亲自挑选且仔细调查过来助他成就大业的。罗伊怎么从未发现他欺骗了自己？这怎么可能发生？罗伊怎么可能信任这个双面杀手这么长时间，却对他面具之下暗藏的心思一无所知？</p><p>天啊，万一他一直以来都是别人派来的呢？万一他是布拉德利的线人？难道罗伊如此有眼无珠，竟然做出这样的错判……？</p><p>“我可是很有识人之明的！”罗伊忽然对车里的所有乘客大声宣布。</p><p>车里静了片刻，然后钢仔大笑起来，深深地弯下腰把脸埋在手套里继续笑。罗伊慢了半拍后才发现到之前几分钟里大家都很安静——直到他忽然爆出那句话——而且，没人知道他刚才在想什么，所以一定都觉得很突然：毫无预兆地，他认真地告诉他们自己多有识人之明。</p><p>“……没错，我的确是，”他坚持道，皱起眉头。</p><p>“没人说你不是呢……”阿尔方斯安慰道，同时爱德又笑疯了。阿尔使了个眼色，于是他很快严肃起来，咳了咳以掩饰自己刚才的笑声。</p><p>“既然如此为什么我没料到这事呢？”罗伊质问道，即便在服药的眩晕之下，他依然对自己很生气，“为什么我没想到他会这样背叛我？难道我瞎了吗？这可能毁了我至今所作的一切努力……”</p><p>又是一阵沉默，出租车在总部庄严的白色大楼前停下。</p><p>爱德叹了口气，他现在真的笑不出来了。“呃，别太自责了……我想你永远无法真正了解一个人吧。这种事也时有发生。”</p><p>“对我来说不是，它不应该发生。我的确会看人，我知道人们怎么想，怎么行动……”他停住了，试图整理自己模糊的思绪以表达出来。他揉了揉脸，对自己头昏眼花的状态感到沮丧，“该死，这样我没法思考！”</p><p>钢仔咬住唇，跟阿尔方斯交换了一个眼神。最终，他清了清嗓子道，“来吧，大佐。我们先把你弄进去……然后会有人照顾你的。”</p><p>罗伊阴沉着脸，对被人照顾这件事一点也不觉得开心，但爱德朝他顽皮地咧嘴一笑，推开了车门，他付了钱然后和阿尔一起把罗伊挪下车。他站起来时脸色微微抽动了一下，因为这动作扯到了他的伤口。爱德捕捉到了这一瞬间的痛苦表情，眉毛不禁担忧地揪了起来。这半遮半掩的关心让罗伊觉得既感动又恼人，于是他选择无视之。相反他一只手放在这孩子的肩上，把他当作人肉拐杖，三个人慢慢地向大楼走去。</p><p>一开始罗伊走得还行。当他们真的进到大楼里时，他有点喘不上气了，不过这也在意料之中。毕竟，他刚刚经历了一场性命攸关的腹部手术……必然是要虚弱一阵子的……不过他还好。爱德很安静，而且令人意外地有耐心，他仔细地引路，撑着他慢慢穿过大楼，每次罗伊需要停下调整呼吸时都毫无怨言地止步。</p><p>而这种停顿，在他们走了一半的时候，越来越频繁了。</p><p>罗伊已经筋疲力尽了。每隔几步他就要停下来努力呼吸，靠着墙维持平衡——而每次他停下来后，再迈步前进就变得越来越难。体内药力的作用让他分心而且头晕目眩，但他动得越多，止痛的药效就越弱。每一步都让他的内脏刺痛，每过一分钟这种不间断的疼痛都变得更剧烈。很快他就开始发抖，他的心跳得那么快，快得好像每一下都是一记铁锤在敲打胸口。</p><p>“或……或许这……不是个好主意……”他喘着气半是自嘲地说，一边绝望地挂在爱德身上，蹒跚着沿着走廊走下去。</p><p>“大佐，这根本就是愚蠢……”爱德回道，恼火地叹了口气，自觉地停住脚步，“你得在晕倒死掉之前回医院。即便你没死在我这里，要面对霍克艾也已经够麻烦的了。”</p><p>“哥哥的意思是，”阿尔马上补充道，“我们很担心你。我们都知道你很难受，现在就出来走动还是太早了，可能会伤到自己的……”</p><p>罗伊摇头，仍然艰难地呼吸着，一点也不想承认他其实也很想一头栽回医院的床上。他已经走了这么远了，可不能现在放弃。而且更该死的是，他即使想回头也免不了半路晕过去。</p><p>说实话，不管有没有爱德的帮助，在他走到这条走廊尽头之前，都很有可能栽倒在地板上。</p><p>“……罗伊？”</p><p>声音从他们身后传来，听起来震惊而难以置信，而罗伊立刻就认出了是谁。他僵住了，脸上露出痛苦的表情，并不想去面对那人。</p><p>他低头看向爱德，那口型说的是，不想死的话就快跑。</p><p>爱德眨了眨眼，好像不太确定他是不是认真的。于是，他没有像个正常人那样逃离现场，而是转过了身，然后他们俩看到了一幅有些吓人的画面：马斯·修斯朝他们冲过来，焦急地伸出双臂。</p><p>“我的天，罗伊……你在这里干什么？”他问道，眼睛睁得大大的。他在他们面前停下，然后上下仔细地检视了罗伊一遍，担忧的神色有如刀痕般深深地刻入了眉间。“我都没想到你已经醒了。他们怎么能这么快就放你出来？你看起来糟透了。”</p><p>罗伊本想用些巧妙的说辞来应付他的问题，但他的脑袋被那棉花似的药物塞得满满的，更不用说极度的疲惫和令人窒息的剧痛……这些都让他无法用玩笑来搪塞过去。因此，他反过来机智地说：</p><p>“……马斯，我想——想我需要坐下，不然就要晕倒了。”</p><p>马斯立刻俯下身，一只手兜住他的肩膀撑住他，这可比小个子的爱德要有力多了。罗伊放开了爱德，让马斯引着他往前走到一个昏暗的小房间。他没有怎么注意自己的周围，只是一屁股陷进那张椅子里，心中感激万分。他的伤口在坐下的瞬间刺痛起来，但他只是紧紧咬着颊，试图无视那加剧的疼痛，他把手肘撑在面前那张满是纸张与划痕的桌子上，紧握的拳头抵住额头，尽力平稳地呼吸。</p><p>“……他怎么在这？”布莱达问道，听起来既惊诧又担忧。罗伊抬头看向他，这才意识到自己是在一个房间里。他正斜靠在一个大窗子旁的墙边，而窗子朝着另一个房间。罗伊用了片刻，认出自己是在观察室里，然后当他的视线穿过窗户时，他的脉搏不禁加快了，他已经知道对面待审的人会是谁。</p><p>他就在那里，并不像罗伊想象的那样坐在桌子旁，而是在地上，目光涣散。他的头发乱糟糟的，金色的碎发杂草般地垂下，遮住了那双深不可测的眼睛。那双眼泛着血丝，而且没有焦距，在房间昏暗的光线里显得有些太亮了，好像刚刚哭过了似的。罗伊凝视着他，愤怒、痛苦与恐惧在皮肤下沸腾起来——尽管他的情绪已经被体内的药物大大减弱。他能听到的只有脑中细微的嗡嗡声和自己激荡的心跳声，他的理智正冷静地告诉还在眩晕的自己——他的朋友——现在是敌人了。</p><p>他是个杀手。他背叛了我们所有人。他是敌人，他这么告诉自己，然而却完全无法挪开视线，也无法说服自己相信这一点。</p><p>“……罗伊，你在听吗？”</p><p>罗伊猛地抬头看向马斯，很明显他刚才正在跟自己说话。</p><p>“呃，什么……？抱歉，我没……听到……”他含糊地致以歉意。不知不觉中他站了起来，不再害怕倒下或者呼吸困难，药力又生效了，他现在最想做的就是把头埋在桌子上睡觉。</p><p>“我们离开医院之前他打了不少止痛药，”爱德向马斯和布莱达解释道，不禁发笑着说，“一路上像个傻子似的喃喃自语。”</p><p>“一开始他们怎么会让他出来呢？”布莱达问道，视线在爱德和罗伊之间来回巡视，“光看他的样子我就知道这种状况是不能出院的。”</p><p>“的确……他还不能……出院……”阿尔咕哝道，低着头，就像一个等着被大人严厉训斥的小孩似的。</p><p>“阿尔闭嘴！”爱德嘶声道，踢了他的小腿一脚。钢铁撞击钢铁的铿锵声在小房间里显得特别响亮，让罗伊眼冒金星，他看着眼前的亮色斑点跳动了一会，摇了摇头想甩掉它们。</p><p>“他们迟早会发现的！”阿尔分辨道，“那还有什么必要掩饰呢？”</p><p>“等等等等……”马斯说，摆了摆手，“你们的意思是医院根本就没让他出院？那然后呢？你们就……把他带出来了？就像刚才那样？”</p><p>“呃，是，差不多……吧，”钢仔说，清了清嗓子。</p><p>马斯和布莱达两人盯了他一会，阿尔不由得退后了一步。年轻的艾尔利克看起来似乎希望自己能变隐形，然而他本身却是一副该死的巨大铠甲，想到这点罗伊忽然觉得特别滑稽。哈，他们应该在还有机会的时候赶紧跑掉的……</p><p>“你到底在想什么，爱德华！”马斯终于忍不住大喊道，一只手拍在额头上，“你不能就这样把病人从医院里带出来！万一你到这之前发生了意外怎么办？看在老天的份上他刚被人捅了一刀！还昏迷了三天！”</p><p>“是他叫我这么做的！”爱德急切道，夸张地打着手势辩解，“他说他还有事要办！对他发火，别拿我出气！”</p><p>马斯转过来盯住罗伊，“你他妈在笑什么？”</p><p>“……你看，我也不太清楚……”罗伊微微一耸肩，粗声说。</p><p>马斯转了转眼珠，一只手揉了揉自己的头发。“不管怎样吧，布莱达，请你把马斯坦大佐送回医院，然后让看护确保他这次乖乖待在那儿。”</p><p>“是，长官，”布莱达敬礼道，看来他也是这么想的。</p><p>“不，等等，”罗伊抗议道，努力让自己清醒一点——然而并不怎么成功，“我不是为了被送回去才这么大老远过来的，我想知道哈勃克到底是怎么回事。”</p><p>布莱达叹了口气，张嘴想说话，但这时一声含混低沉的叫喊从隔壁审讯室传来，所有的视线顿时投向了窗子。哈勃克浑身僵直，下颌突出露出了牙齿，他挪动身子，剧烈而绝望地抽着气，他又尖叫起来，嘴唇被唾液浸染而湿润发亮。这可怕的声音让罗伊背脊一凉，心头泛起一阵恶心。</p><p>哈勃克侧身倒在地板上，蜷缩着，把脸埋在手掌中。他的整个身体都在抖，好像处在某种过度的紧张中，汗湿的额头上，青筋根根凸起，看起来——在罗伊混乱的脑中——就像被一条人皮样的蛇紧紧箍住似的。</p><p>“我要杀了你！”哈勃克尖声道，那叫喊充满恐惧与狂怒，不过等穿过墙壁传到观察室每个人的耳朵里时，已经失去了力道。“我他妈要杀了你！”</p><p>他发出又一声刺耳的尖叫，但突然呛住了，好像被什么东西扼住了喉咙。他的身体略微放松了些，蒙住头的双手无力地垂落在地，眼睛闭上，眉头一舒，脸上的紧张之色松弛下来。那一瞬间他的样子几乎是平静的，而罗伊敢发誓，他看到他嘴角绽开了一丝极微弱的笑容。</p><p>罗伊靠向自己的座椅，心脏又一次狂跳起来。天啊……约翰……</p><p>“……刚才到底是怎么回事……？”爱德屏住呼吸道，问出了罗伊心里的问题。</p><p>“我们……也不知道，”马斯说，不适地摇了摇头，“他一直这样。而且状况越来越糟，但是不肯说是怎么回事，要么回避问题要么完全不理我。然后，每隔一会，他就……这么发作一下。”</p><p>“我们认为他在失踪那段时间里遭遇了什么事……”布莱达补充道。马斯眼神一凛，好像想说些什么，但最终改变主意保持了沉默。“那肯定跟他为什么刺杀你有关，但他就是不说。你记得他动手之前说过些什么吗……？”</p><p>罗伊头靠向椅背努力回想。他抬头看着天花板，只见整个房间好像都在微微地旋转，他稳住心神，集中注意力回想自己在医院醒来之前记得的最后一件事。</p><p>“他表现得很奇怪……”罗伊终于说，抓住了那一缕稀薄的记忆。</p><p>“怎么个奇怪法？”马斯问道。</p><p>“我不知道……很难形容。就是……很诡异。每次直视他的眼睛都让我感觉……有什么东西……”他摇了摇头，“我不知道。”</p><p>“这么说了好像没说一样，”爱德咕哝道，抱起双臂。</p><p>“喂，我已经尽力了，”他回击道，擦了擦自己的脸，“我才刚从昏迷中醒过来，现在还晕乎乎的，你倒是试试啊。”</p><p>“啧。哎，算我错……”</p><p>“还有什么吗？”马斯追问道，无视了爱德小小的打断。</p><p>罗伊努力回想。“唔……他走路的姿势有点僵硬。我当时没太在意，特别是肚子里被捅了一刀的时候……我记得的最后一件事是他说他下一个目标是霍克艾，所以我开了枪……然后我就什么都不记得了。”</p><p>他看向布莱达，忽然想起了那个画面。他能清楚地看到少尉——在其他糊成一片的记忆中——俯身在他上方跟他说着……</p><p>“振作点，大佐。别晕过去。”</p><p>罗伊从来没见过他那么害怕的样子。即便是在当时的情况下，躺在自己的血泊里，在身体撕裂开的极度痛苦中艰难呼吸的时候，罗伊都几乎为他感到心痛了。他看起来苍白得要命，视线在他流血的上司和流血的好朋友之间来回移动，按住罗伊伤口的手抖得厉害，把底下的军服弄得皱巴巴的。</p><p>是的……罗伊想起来了。</p><p>布莱达不自在地咳了一声，转开了头，罗伊这才意识到，刚才沉浸在记忆中时他一直双眼无神地盯着对方。显然，布莱达也记得这么回事，而且不觉得是什么愉快的回忆。尽管他身上那种恐惧消散了，但某种不安和错位感依然萦绕不去，仿佛他不知道该拿自己怎么办。他一直都是个很自信的人，现在这样真让人不习惯。</p><p>“……嘿，罗伊。”</p><p>罗伊再次看向马斯，内心咒骂了一句，他发现自己又失神了，完全没听见马斯说的话。</p><p>“抱歉……你说什么？”</p><p>“我是问，你想留在这里看吗？我待会要进去审他。当然之后我还是要把你送回医院的。”</p><p>“其实，我想亲自跟他谈谈，”罗伊答道，慢慢地站起来，这个本来就很昏暗的房间在那瞬间忽然全黑了，罗伊膝盖一软，不由得又坐了回去。内腑被剧痛割开，从肺部一路痛到尾椎，他喘息着弯下腰，耳朵里炸开一阵轰鸣。</p><p>马斯立刻出现在他身旁，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>“呃……嗯，”罗伊应道，眨了眨眼试图抖掉视觉中的光斑，“只是站得太急了些……”</p><p>马斯不相信地扁起嘴，然后说，“我还是觉得，最好不要让哈勃克看到你。他以为你已经死了，我想让他继续这么认为下去。他觉得自己赢了所以十分得意……如果他发现不是这样的话，我想就更难撬开他的嘴了。”</p><p>罗伊点点头，“你说得对，那我就坐在这里看。”</p><p>马斯也点头表示回应，但他停了一下，目不转睛地看了罗伊好一会。“哇，”他揶揄道，“你还真的磕了不少药呢，是吧？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”</p><p>马斯略带担忧地一笑，温柔地拍了拍罗伊的手臂，然后转向少尉。</p><p>“布莱达少尉，请你也一起来吧，”他说，他的声音很轻，听起来甚至带有一点歉意，“我想你肯定也有些问题想问的。”</p><p>布莱达站直了，感激地敬了个礼。“谢谢您，长官。”</p><p>“好。那么……”他看向爱德和阿尔，阴郁的眼神死死地盯住他们，“你们两个，给我待在这里看好大佐。既然你们把他带来了，那就要负起责任。”</p><p>“什么？！”爱德哀嚎道，“我才不要像个保姆一样——”</p><p>“为你自己着想，照我说的做。你们的作为已经够离谱的了，如果敢让他出事的话……就好好看着他，行吗？”</p><p>爱德恼火地叹了口气，抓抓自己的脑袋，他看向罗伊，不开心地拉下了脸。</p><p>“放心吧长官，”阿尔方斯保证道，“我们会照顾好他的。”</p><p>“马斯，我真的不需要他们——”</p><p>“你需要，”马斯情绪很坏，怒火切回了罗伊身上，“这事你说了不算，所以给我闭嘴。乖乖地待着行吗？好好透过窗子观察他，如果有任何异样就告诉我们。我们很快就回来。”</p><p>罗伊怒视着他，但心里明白再争下去也没有意义，于是只沉默地看着马斯和布莱达陆续走出房间，然后出现在审讯室里。他们进去的时候哈勃克连头都没抬一下，他仍然像只死狗般蜷缩在地上，一动不动。</p><p>爱德华粗暴地从桌旁扯了张椅子过来一屁股坐下，弄得木头在地板上刮擦作响。他把手肘撑在桌子上，两手握成拳头顶住脑袋，一脸闷闷不乐。</p><p>“为了这破事，你们该给我发工资，”他泄气地说。</p><p>罗伊嘲讽地一笑，并没有很恼火，反而觉得挺好玩，然后他打起精神看向那扇窗，等待审讯开始。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章  聆听</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们进来的时候，哈勃克一动不动，他没有退缩，甚至头也不抬。他只是躺在那里，蜷缩着，浅灰色的囚服几乎跟身下地板的冰冷颜色融在了一起。</p><p>“……约翰？”海曼斯大着胆子，往前一步在他身边蹲下。“约翰，是我……海曼斯。”</p><p>“海曼斯……”约翰粗声道，没有看他。他的嘴唇一弯，但这个微弱的笑容却无法让那双空白而充血的眼睛活过来。“海曼斯·布莱达……你那时候在办公室里是不是要吓尿了？怎么，都不敢见血吗？”</p><p>海曼斯的心沉了下去。他早就知道哈勃克自从被捕之后说话都很有攻击性，但莫名地他还是被朋友的话吓到了。他本来以为或许约翰会认出自己，脱掉这层愤怒的皮然后好好配合……然而在这审讯室里待了还不到一分钟，他就明白这不可能发生。他居然还寄希望于这种事，真是太天真了。天啊，他简直傻透了。</p><p>“我并不晕血……”海曼斯冷嘲道，作出一副毫不困扰的样子，要是哈勃克想这么玩下去，他也可以奉陪，“倒是你刺杀了一个无辜的人这件事让我觉得恶心。”</p><p>“无辜？”约翰难以置信地地大笑起来，那双蓝眼睛猛地转过来看向他，“你认为马斯坦是无辜的？哦不，他要是无辜那我就是纯洁了，亲爱的老友。”</p><p>“啊哈，‘他活该’是吗？”修斯嘲笑道，走了过去，“你之前说过了。他妈的给我站起来。”</p><p>约翰沉默着没有动，有那么一会海曼斯以为他会无视这个命令。但是他的脸抽搐了一下，然后调整为坐姿，仿佛感觉不到痛似的，他撑起受伤的腿站了起来。修斯粗暴地拉着他的胳膊，把他拉过来扔进椅子里坐好。中佐显然已经对他失去耐心了，而马斯坦刚才的突然出现让他的心情更加糟糕。</p><p>海曼斯知道修斯平时并不是一个粗暴的人，甚至可以说很有涵养……但同时也知道他绝对忠于自己所爱的人，愿意不惜一切代价保护他们——或为之复仇。如今他最好的朋友重伤得半死，还不肯好好医治，约翰要是现在惹毛了他，事情确实会很难收拾。</p><p>……或许这正是修斯让海曼斯和他一起进审讯室的原因，或许他希望，在自己面对这个囚犯失控的时候，能有人阻止自己……</p><p>这个想法让他不寒而栗。</p><p>“你准备好开口了吗？”修斯问道，倾身靠向桌子俯视着对方，一副蓄势待发的姿态。</p><p>约翰只是朝他坦率地一笑，眼睛眯成一条细缝，这让海曼斯想起了懒散地晒太阳的猫，仿佛在鸟巢下静静等待出击的时机。</p><p>海曼斯叹了口气，靠向墙壁。</p><p>他知道这事不会这么简单就结束的。</p><p>爱德拈起桌子上的一张白纸，那多半是之前修斯用来做笔记的。他把它揉成一个球然后扔向马斯坦。纸团打中了肩膀，然后轻轻地弹开了。大佐睁开沉重的眼皮，看着那皱成一团的纸傻兮兮地在桌面上停下来。</p><p>“喂，你不是应该保持清醒仔细观察他们的进展吗，”爱德责问道，指着窗户和对面的三个人。</p><p>“我很清醒……”他嘟囔道，揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“啊哈，那我就是新国皇帝了。”</p><p>“哥哥，就不能友好一点嘛……”阿尔小声地说，以免被马斯坦听见，“他已经吃了很多苦，你知道的。”</p><p>“别教训我，这都怪你，”他低声喷回去。</p><p>“怪我？这怎么怪我呢？”阿尔质问道。</p><p>“如果不是你坚持要去医院看霍克艾和他——”</p><p>“哦拜托，你还一路上心甘情愿地给他当拐杖呢！也没见你怎么坚持让他待在医院啊！”</p><p>“看看你自己吧！刚才在他家你还帮他穿衣服！”</p><p>“内裤是我自己穿的，谢谢你，”马斯坦懒洋洋地提气道，好像被他们的争吵逗乐了。</p><p>“你别插嘴！”爱德怒道，一根手指狠狠地戳向他，“这一切都是你害的！”</p><p>“嗯……现在你大概能体会到，有个成天到处跑给整个国家添乱的部下是什么感觉了……”</p><p>“噢闭嘴吧注意看他们……”</p><p>马斯坦轻轻一笑，转向了窗户，无力又顺从的样子，他居然听话了。爱德凝视了他一会，然后也顺着他的视线看去。</p><p>哈勃克在桌旁坐着，修斯站在他前方。中佐正在快速地说着话，眼睛闪着光，但他们在观察室里并不能听清他在说什么，无论内容如何，他很明显怒气冲冲的。爱德以前见过修斯生气的样子，也听他大喊大叫，但他从未想过自己会看到这个男人如此愤怒的样子。他脸色铁青，狂怒的吼声透过墙壁捶过来，砸出闷闷的杂音。看到平时性格温和的人变得如此暴烈，让人感觉既惊讶又怪异。事实上，爱德注意到，布莱达中尉一直紧盯着他，比看着囚犯还紧张，好像他半是害怕着修斯怒气升级时会揍哈勃克。</p><p>爱德知道修斯和马斯坦很要好，但如果是好到这种程度的话，那他们与实际上与兄弟无异了。修斯为他的朋友气得几乎全身颤抖。而转念一想，如果有哪个爱德信任的人背叛了他还威胁到阿尔方斯的性命的话……</p><p>那么以牙还牙，以血还血，这是绝对跑不了的。</p><p>“至少现在看起来他肯开口说话了……”阿尔说，他看到哈勃克的嘴唇在动。</p><p>“我恐怕他说的东西不会有用，”过了一会马斯坦安静地回道，“说实话，我不认为他会交代任何有用的东西。”</p><p>“为什么不呢？”阿尔方斯问，他还抱有一丝希望。</p><p>“很明显，他非常善于说谎……我的意思是，他可能在我面前伪装了很多年……”大佐阴沉地说，下唇抵在指尖上，“他的自控能力得相当厉害，我想他说的话我们一句都不能信。”</p><p>“你当然不能信他的鬼话了！”爱德说，翻了个白眼，“他捅了你一刀！谁要是这么对我，我也不会相信他。而且他怎么说很重要吗？我们已经知道他想杀你了，这还不够吗？他这是犯罪，我说我们把他关起来完事就对了。”</p><p>马斯坦又一次审视着他，“真是冷酷无情啊，钢仔，”他说，听起来不像是斥责反而有些好奇。</p><p>“我说，他要是背叛了你，那也就等于背叛了我。如果你死了，我在军部里会很难待下去，目标没达成之前你对我还有用，谁要是挡我的路就是我的敌人，我才不管他是哪位呢。”</p><p>大佐略微惊讶了一声，语气很是轻柔，然后视线回到那扇窗前，这让爱德忽然觉得有些羞愧。他不知道自己为什么忽然间感觉那么糟，但就是觉得好像被马斯坦那温柔的声音训斥了一般，尽管这不是那家伙的本意。或许是因为，当他受伤痛苦的上司坐在面前时，他却只顾着自己的愿望，他是如此自私。他从来没有认真想过马斯坦的梦想是什么，以及哈勃克的这次袭击对他们来说来说是多么毁灭性的打击。</p><p>想到这里，爱德不得不承认——虽然只是在心里——他开始真正为哈勃克所做的事感到震惊和难过。他挺喜欢哈勃克的，也跟弟弟一样全心地信任他。而他却能刺杀一个自己“支持”了不知多少年的人，这太可怕了。他是个疯子兼恶魔……可爱德就像信任马斯坦一样信任他。虽然不能说他们一直相处得很好，但爱德绝对不会怀疑这个整天乐呵呵的高个子男人会背叛。他曾经信任过他，而爱德是从不信任任何人的。</p><p>原因正在于此：因为你永远不知道别人心里到底在想什么，永远不可能。每个人都有自己的小秘密，每个人都有自己的目标和欲望，而且往往不会把这些告诉别人。所以，通常来说，爱德怀疑每一个人每一件事，从不与别人走得太近。马斯坦可能觉得自己身边的人个个忠心不二，但他也不可能百分之百肯定。如果哈勃克的刀锋还不能让他认清这一点的话……</p><p>“这么问可能有点傻……”阿尔忽然说，打断了爱德的思绪，“不过我们真的能确定那个人完完全全就是哈勃克吗？”</p><p>马斯坦眨了眨眼，慢慢地抬头看向他。“……除此之外还有别的可能吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，但他……”他顿了一下，仿佛有些窘迫，“他给人的感觉不对……他的感觉不像哈勃克少尉。”</p><p>马斯坦盯住了他。</p><p>“我知道这听起来不可思议……”阿尔踌躇道，他的盔甲在大佐没有表情的目光下几乎要发红了，“就只是一个想法……”</p><p>“接着说，”马斯坦催促道，显然正努力让自己集中注意力，“你是指什么意思？”</p><p>“呃，他……我不知道。就是某种感觉，忘了我说的吧，这太蠢了。”</p><p>“但我想我明白你的意思，”大佐坚持道，“当时他在办公室里捅我之前，也给我一种奇怪的感觉，就像……”他停下来，微微耸了耸肩，“我没法形容……但只在直视他的眼睛时才有这种感觉。”</p><p>“我什么也没感觉到，”爱德咕哝着，交叉起双臂。</p><p>“可能只是因为我们比你敏感些吧，哥哥……”阿尔叹了口气安慰道。爱德几乎要大笑出声了，马斯坦？敏感？哈。</p><p>“所以你们到底想说什么？”爱德问，“你们认为他不是哈勃克？那会是谁？那看起来根本就是他！”</p><p>但他马上停住了，眼睛睁得大大的。他转过身望向窗户对面，修斯正痛骂着哈勃克，一种强烈的不安刺痛了他的心口。“你不会是说……那可能是恩维，是吗……”</p><p>阿尔耸耸肩，“我不知道。那是我的第一反应……不过他肯定忍受不了被修斯这样吼……”</p><p>“没错……而且要是恩维的话他一早就逃走了，至少也会反抗……除非他在计划着什么事情，想迷惑我们。”</p><p>爱德咬着唇，从椅子上坐了起来。也许阿尔是对的。也许对面那个戴着手铐的男人真的不是约翰·哈勃克。备受信赖且忠心耿耿了很多年的哈勃克，忽然间变成了杀人犯，比起这个刚才那个解释要合理多了……</p><p>“喂，马斯坦，你觉得——”爱德刚开口，但忽然间，他身后的门被猛地撞开，打断了他的话。</p><p>一个女人站在走廊上，背着光的身形看起来有些模糊，被身后的阴影完全掩盖了。从她身后突然间灌进房间里的亮光刺痛了爱德的眼睛，他不得不快速地眨眼来适应光线。</p><p>她大步走向前，是霍克艾中尉。而且她看上去气坏了。</p><p>而与她明显的怒火形成鲜明对比的，是马斯坦的笑声，古怪而近乎歇斯底里的笑声。</p><p>“老天还嫌我找的麻烦不够多吗……”他咯咯地笑道，把脸埋进掌中。</p><p>爱德和阿尔彼此对视了一眼，不知道应该觉得好笑还是害怕。然后，正当霍克艾准备开口怒斥马斯坦是个笨蛋时，一切失控了。</p><p>马斯真的要开始失去耐心了。他意识到自己应该停下立即离开这个房间——用片刻时间来整理情绪调整呼吸，又或者派别的人来完成审讯——但他没有退缩。他不会……被这个懦夫激怒的。</p><p>之前他几乎被布莱达说服，快要同情哈勃克了。没错，他的确是不对劲……没错，或许他现在时不时爆发的疯癫状态正是他所遭遇之事的后遗症……但他也是完全清醒的，清醒到足以把握审讯的走向，并且毫不费力地让审讯者灰心丧气。</p><p>马斯心中那点那小小的同情完全蒸发了，同时他对布莱达的同情则增加了十倍。那个男人脸色十分苍白，一直听着自己最好的朋友不断地说出可怕的话。</p><p>“——马斯坦那种态度让人恶心，真的恶心透了，”哈勃克嘶声道，他目不转睛地盯着下方，好像想读懂眼前木头桌子上的细小文字，眼神既淡漠又尖锐。他说地非常快，几乎都不停下来换口气。“他从来不明白自己其实一文不值，就跟我们所有人一样，只是在泥里打滚的老鼠，等着死亡或者别的什么东西降临而已。哦不，他觉得自己高人一等，清白又纯洁，一边表现得像个贵族似的，一边在泥潭里跟其他人一起腐烂，他就是一具发臭的尸体，却还不知道自己已经死了。但他可骗不了我。他很强，的确……噢，胆子大的时候还能发出漂亮的火焰——多么美妙的燃烧反应，这是暴力的极致，仿佛日月之交媾，汇聚成全宇宙的高潮——但他心中的火焰早在我杀他之前就死去了。我简直是仁慈。”</p><p>他根本停不下来。他本来很长时间都没说话，现在却没法让他闭嘴。他的口才惊人，不停地吐出充满病态诗意的句子，条条举出他为什么恨罗伊·马斯坦。他显然想要彻底地回答一遍马斯重复的问题：“你为什么要杀马斯坦大佐？”尽管不久前他并不想回答。是什么让他改变了主意，马斯也不太清楚。</p><p>“他就是个懦夫，永远不敢真正发挥自己的天赋，”哈勃克继续咆哮着，一脸憎恶，“我承认最初我很欣赏他的能力，甚至还眼红过，但我后来明白了他是个什么货色：可悲的东西。多么浪费……”</p><p>“……你说完了吗？”就在哈勃克的声音慢慢低下去时，马斯用一副感到无聊的语气恹恹地说。</p><p>“你说呢？”他有些狂躁地反问道，然后他的身体一僵，朝椅子边晃去，又开始发作。他咬牙抽动着努力让自己待在椅子上，耸起肩膀然后把颤抖的手平放在桌面上，半遮住了他之前弄出来的无意义的划痕。“住手，”他低声命令自己，像是一个虚弱无力的警告，“给我住手。”</p><p>马斯无言地等着他恢复正常，他现在已经习惯这种状况，也不想对此作出任何反应，毕竟这一切都是装的可能性还是存在的，也许只是为了博取他们的同情，或者骗他们放下警惕。</p><p>就算如此我也不会让你得逞的。</p><p>哈勃克深吸了一口气，直起身子，他的表情回复到冷冰冰的状态。马斯等了几秒之后开口了。</p><p>“这么说，这一切是你自己策划的，”他推测道，镇定地抬起眉毛，“没有靠任何外界的帮助和支持，对吧？”</p><p>“我做的事都是为了我自己，只为我自己。”他这么回答道，马斯话中暗示他受雇于人去刺杀大佐，这好像让他感觉受到了侮辱。“我只走自己的路。”</p><p>马斯笑了。这是哈勃克第一次比较正面地回答问题，甚至都不用下套。而且他们发现了比答案更有价值的事：这位囚犯不知不觉间暴露了自己的弱点。当他坚持自己是独立行动时，语气中的恼怒不容错认，这显然是条好线索。上一次发作让他有点喘不上气，口风也不那么紧了，也许他也开始累了，他腿上还未痊愈的枪伤多半很痛……</p><p>那就让他痛苦下去吧。</p><p>马斯内心的某一处——平时外显出来但现在却被抑制的那个温和的他——正为自己感到恐惧，他竟然从复仇与施暴中感受到快感，但马斯无视了心底的声音。如果这个案子要将他变成虐待狂，那也无所谓。</p><p>“这可难说……”马斯叹了口气，很快决定利用哈勃克暴露出的弱点，“在我看来你一点也不像个策划者，更像只听话的狗，只跟从主人的命令。来吧告诉我：你背后的人到底是谁？”</p><p>“我背后没有人，”他坚持道，眼中忽然闪烁的光带有警示意味，马斯心中暗笑。“我没有‘主人’。我不想也不需要别人发号施令。”</p><p>“原来如此……”马斯最后说，故意让自己的语气透出不信与劝抚的意味，就好像一个大人装作和不懂事的小孩妥协似的。哈勃克被他的话激怒了，这是在怀疑和藐视他的能力。口头的威胁和轻微的暴力不能让这个准杀人犯有所动摇，但简简单单的质疑却开始瓦解他。</p><p>人心真是奇怪的东西啊……比起自尊受挫，肉体上的伤痛反而更容易接受。</p><p>“为什么非得有个老板叫我去杀一个我已经讨厌了很久的人？”哈勃克问道，他垂下眼睑，一双蓝眼睛几乎在发亮，他摆出一副傲慢至极的表情，仿佛觉得马斯愚蠢得无可救药，“我完全有能力做到我想做的事，无论何时。”</p><p>“是啊这简直太明显了，作为一个军事犯坐在在审讯室里……”</p><p>少尉的嘴角一抽。一开始他好像在得意地笑，但然后那不稳定的笑容变成了痛苦的表情，他发出一声干哑得快要窒息的声音，“红……”他突然呛住了，猛地从马斯面前退开，“红……”</p><p>“红？”布莱达问道，几分钟后第一次开口。</p><p>哈勃克呻吟着紧紧闭上双眼，把头靠向椅背。当他终于睁开眼睛时，里面的水气与血丝比之前更厚重了，眼泪仿佛承受不住似的，顺着脸颊慢慢地流下来。可当那泪水流到唇边时，他又像毒舌吐信一样伸出舌头飞快地把它舔掉。</p><p>“我没有主人，”他又说了一遍，好像之前的对话从未被打断过一样。他听起来非常冷静，语气和面部表情——不如说根本没有——是完全平静的，仿佛脸上晶亮的泪痕并不存在。</p><p>“……你说过了，”马斯注视着他，终于回应道。</p><p>“但你并不信，”他断然指出。</p><p>“哟，被你发现了？”</p><p>“你好像觉得你赢了。”</p><p>“那是因为我的确赢了。你可是当场被抓住的，别告诉我你觉得自己能逃过一劫……”</p><p>“只要我想，我自然能脱身，我还能毫不费力地杀了你。”</p><p>“你倒是试试啊，”马斯挑衅道，靠向桌子，逼近坐着的人。</p><p>空气令人窒息地凝滞了好一会。没有人动，甚至也没有人敢大声呼吸。布莱达依然站在囚犯身后，背靠着墙，视线在他最好的朋友和马斯之间来回移动。</p><p>然后哈勃克的嘴角拉出一个安静的笑容。他轻笑着垂下头，眼下的黑眼圈被阴影刷得更深重了，以至于他的眼眶看起来几乎是空的，那紧紧咬着牙的笑容让他更像一个骷髅。在那一瞬间，他就像是死神现身——一张咧嘴微笑的骷髅脸，他是灵魂收割者，来收取人间欠的债。</p><p>“如你所愿，”他说，装腔作势地双肩一抬，轻轻叹了口气，然后手掌重重地向桌面扣下。</p><p>紧接着，哈勃克在桌上划出的粗糙纹路开始发光。</p><p>“什么——？”马斯难以置信，刚要说话却被打断了，面前的桌子忽然向上爆开，扭曲着碎裂成一片片，腾地刺进空中。</p><p>变形的木头像箭一样射过来，直直地冲向马斯，恶劣地瞄准了他的头。他甚至来不及眨眼，更不用说跳开躲过这尖啸着飞来的“箭”。他紧紧闭上眼睛，本能地退缩了一下，等着即将到来的冲击。</p><p>“不！”哈勃克大喊道，他那震耳欲聋的尖叫声响彻整个房间，同时伴随着刺耳的玻璃和木头碎裂的声音。</p><p>马斯大着胆子睁开眼睛，只见眼前一片混乱。哈勃克跪在地上，额头狠狠地抵着瓷砖地板，双手疯了似的抓着自己的脑袋。木头桌子的碎片了无生机地散在地上，显然是在最后一秒改变了轨道，转而攻击马斯左肩后观察室的窗子。爱德华，阿尔方斯，罗伊，以及——出人意料的——霍克艾也在，他们透过仅剩几片玻璃的窗框望向这边，全体惊呆了的表情，看起来竟有些滑稽。</p><p>如果不是心跳得这么快，马斯肯定已经笑出来了。</p><p>“大家都没事吧？”布莱达问道，从震惊中第一个恢复过来。爱德和阿尔点点头，但罗伊仍然盯着哈勃克，好像完全没听到布莱达说的话。霍克艾的视线也锁在哈勃克身上，尽管她的眼神中带着罗伊所没有的恨意。</p><p>哈勃克还跪在刚才的地方，背部不断地起伏，他低声说着什么，焦急得声音都变了。马斯的鼓膜还在呼啸作响，透过那汹涌的杂音他听见几个零碎的字句：</p><p>“红——红……他……我不……停——停下，求求……红！听我说！”他粗声道，但很快他的声音卡住了，只能抵着地板无言地喘气，整个身体都在颤抖。他看起来完全不在状况，仿佛被内心的什么东西占据般，完全不知道自己在哪儿，甚至感觉不到周围的人。</p><p>“那是炼金术……”罗伊眩晕地说，一双无神的眼睛睁大了。</p><p>“哎，你觉得是吗？”爱德插道，他跳过那扇破窗子，小心地避开地上的碎玻璃。</p><p>“他几个小时前就把炼成阵刻在桌子上了……”马斯说，暗骂了一句自己简直是瞎了，“我却没注意到。”</p><p>天啊，他是有多蠢，居然看都没看一眼那些划痕！他还以为那只是个无聊疯子的无聊涂鸦，从没想到会是炼成阵。哈勃克大概也知道这些小动作会被忽略，所以敢大大方方地在审讯者鼻子底下作业。他的确可以毫不费力地杀了他们……他本可以射穿马斯的脑袋，如果他没有半路阻止自己的话。</p><p>“但哈勃克不会炼金术！”罗伊坚持道。</p><p>“看，说不定这真的不是他，”阿尔怯怯地说。</p><p>“等等，就因为他会炼金术，你就觉得他不是哈勃克？”马斯问道，既难以置信，又因为某种原因而有些恼怒。</p><p>“不过，也不可能是恩维，”爱德对阿尔说，没有理会马斯。他在木桌子的残骸旁蹲下，手指抚过那些木头碎片，上面的炼成阵图形已经几乎无法辨认了。“他也不会炼金术。”</p><p>“难道哈勃克就不能自学炼金术却不让你知道吗？”马斯问罗伊。</p><p>“不，这不可能。我一定会知道，我了解他。”</p><p>“所以，你能接受他想杀你这么大的事，却拒绝相信他能在你背后自学炼金术？”他吼道，不安与挫败感仍然让他气血上头。</p><p>“我……这个嘛……”罗伊迟疑了，然后懒懒地靠回自己的椅子，闭上双眼。“我他妈不知道，什么都不知道。完全没有头绪。我现在没法思考。别理我，我磕了药。”</p><p>马斯重重地叹了口气，扶起眼镜好揉揉自己的眼睛。“好吧，随便你，”他对罗伊说，“我先把这混蛋弄回他牢房，然后把你送回医院。今天我已经受够你们俩了。”</p><p>罗伊看起来好像想要抗议，但霍克艾一只手搭上他的肩膀，他只好闭嘴，阴沉地皱起眉头。</p><p>“来吧，哈勃克，我们走，”布莱达弯下腰想把少尉从地板上拉起来，他的声音在微微地颤抖。他挽住男人的手臂，将那人无力的躯体往上抬，直到哈勃克听话地自己站稳。他戴着手铐，神情茫然、一言不发地慢慢往前走，像个只会跟着布莱达的提线木偶。</p><p>他们经过那扇破碎的窗户，哈勃克稍微抬头看向对面。罗伊与他视线相接时畏缩了一下，已经很苍白的脸色又白了一分，仿佛仅仅是眼神相交就让他感觉不舒服。哈勃克停下来盯着他，这才意识到自己看见了谁。</p><p>“你……”他吸气道，声音既软弱又痛苦，听上去几乎是害怕的，但很快他的脸色就黑了下来，整个扭曲了，变成了不容错认的邪恶与疯狂，披上了那张长着血盆大口与恶魔眼神的可怕皮相。“你！”他又说道，不过这一次染上了嗜血的狂怒。</p><p>他挣开布莱达紧握的手，在所有人反应过来之前冲向窗子。他撞到了窗框，在疯狂中试图爬过去够到罗伊，毫不理会玻璃会划开他的手和胳膊。霍克艾本能地一步跨到她的上司身前，果断地拔枪直指哈勃克，枪管离他只有几寸之遥。</p><p>布莱达抓住他把他往后拽，窗沿上残存的玻璃扎进哈勃克的手臂，这猛力一拉把伤口扯得更大了。哈勃克似乎没有注意到自己的伤，只是杀气腾腾地咆哮着。马斯跃上去，帮布莱达把这个流血的疯子压制在地上。马斯摁住他，把他的膝盖按向腰眼，让人既动弹不得又痛苦难忍。</p><p>“再敢动我就杀了你，”他嘶声道，威胁着身下挣扎的男人。</p><p>“红——红……”哈勃克只说了这么一个字，而让马斯震惊的是，他忽然哭了，他大声抽泣着，泪水融进自己的血里，他的肩膀不断起伏着，好像在努力克制住呕吐的冲动。血从他被割开的手臂上流下，渗进瓷砖地板的缝隙中，织出道道红线。</p><p>布莱达咬牙，看着这个精神错乱的人，他最好的朋友变成了这副模样。“他流了很多血，”他轻轻地对马斯说，“玻璃可能伤到手臂动脉了，我们应该把他跟大佐都送去医院。”</p><p>马斯看了他一会，然后简短地一点头。他是对的，虽然马斯非常想要让这个男人付出代价，但他并不是残忍的人，而很明显哈勃克需要治疗。</p><p>“小子们，”他对爱德华和阿尔方斯道，“去我办公室找谢斯卡，让她叫医疗队来，带上武器和防具。”</p><p>爱德沉重地点点头，转身看向阿尔，然后两兄弟一齐离开了各自的房间，在走廊上会合。马斯听见两扇门关上，然后室内安静了一会，除了哈勃克压抑着的轻轻泣声。</p><p>“那不是哈勃克……”罗伊又一次道，表情十分沮丧。“那不可能是他。”</p><p>马斯忍住了没有回答，默默地希望——看在罗伊的份上——他是对的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六章  炼成</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伊闭着眼睛靠在车的扶手上，一手托着腮。窗外凉爽的风吹进来，犹如灵巧的指尖般轻柔地拨开他的头发。引擎的震动声让人安心，微风像温柔的情人，轻轻抚过他的额头，让他想就这么靠着黑色皮椅打个盹。</p><p>“你还好吗，长官？”</p><p>罗伊一弹，从快睡着的晕眩晕惊醒。他睡眼惺忪地看向霍克艾，她刚拐了一个弯，路线曲折地过中央市。他花了比平时久一点的时间才反应过来她问了什么，终于理解之后，他只是耸耸肩，又一次闭上眼睛。</p><p>“我没事，”他粗声道，“只是有点累。”</p><p>事实当然并非如此，霍克艾大概也知道，但她什么也没有说。罗伊远不止是有点累，而是筋疲力尽，实际上，他觉得自己快要吐了。他不知道这是不是因为吗啡的缘故，可能之前打了太多剂量，又或者只是腹部受伤的正常症状……但他就是感觉恶心。哦，他真的觉得恶心。而且，他知道待会一会更糟，他的伤口开始抽痛了。他只是很希望自己能克制住呕吐的冲动，因为如果他这个时候吐出来，腹部的剧痛会难以忍受。现在光是坐着不动都够痛了，他简直无法想象如果他的胃再绞成一团的话会怎样。</p><p>想想就觉得恐怖。罗伊对疼痛的耐受力其实很高，但真要那样实在太可怕了……</p><p>“……你确定不去医院没问题吗？”霍克艾过了一会问道。</p><p>罗伊叹气，不想再讨论这件事了。“没问题。而且我已经醒了，他们大概很快也会让我出院的，今晚或者明早，我猜。他们无非就是想让我待在床上休息，这样的话比起医院我还不如在家躺着。我只是需要喘口气。”</p><p>现在轮到霍克艾叹气了。“我知道你一定很痛……他们可以帮上忙，比你自己处理要好。”</p><p>“这个嘛，我不喜欢止痛药的感觉，它让我没法思考。与其一副浑浑噩噩的样子，我宁愿痛一点。”</p><p>“你现在可以这么说，等过一会药效没了的时候……”</p><p>“没事的，中尉。”</p><p>霍克艾又轻轻地叹了口气，不再说话。她的担心让他很不舒服，他不喜欢别人为自己提心吊胆的，特别是她，或者马斯，或者——思绪奇妙地飘到了另一个人身上——钢仔。他可以忍受阿尔方斯担忧的目光，但如果是爱德的话，就感觉怪怪的，这孩子总是表现出不在乎贤者之石以外的任何人任何事的样子。倒不是说罗伊没有意识到爱德其实是关心他的——还有整个马斯坦小队——只是看到他那样努力掩饰自己，心里就好像生了根刺似的。</p><p>而且，面对已经发生的事——以及正在发生的事——爱德其实跟所有人一样不知所措。他和哈勃克虽然不算是好朋友，但也曾经一起友善地聊过天，开过无数的玩笑。哈勃克给他起了一个亲切而略为打趣的绰号叫“头儿”……爱德如果知道这么叫是为了给他打气的话，大概不会开心，特别是那孩子还尽力想要跟周围撇清关系，虽然他总是会失败。</p><p>罗伊在座位上换了个姿势，试图把这些悲伤和同情的思绪赶出脑海。他一直在疼的伤口忽然间随着动作炸开一阵剧痛，然后又慢慢回复到原先绵密的痛感。该死的，连动一动都能疼成这样，他想尖声大叫，这太令人沮丧了。他感觉自己被囚禁在这副身体里，而谁知道要多久才能恢复……？</p><p>他花了点口舌说服马斯和霍克艾让他回家而不是回医院，说真的，那些医生除了让他乖乖躺在床上之外还能做什么呢？在家里养伤的话，他就更加自由，也能用上电话，这样就能跟进哈勃克的调查案。那事肯定有蹊跷，绝不仅仅是简单的暗杀行动。有时他确实感觉不对劲——阿尔方斯也这么觉得——这让他的脑袋无法平静下来安心休息。</p><p>阿尔方斯的话给他带来了希望，也许那个疯子真的不是哈勃克，但罗伊还没准备好全盘接受这个解释。他想要相信……他真的，真的想要相信……但他自身强大的理性排除了这种可能性。因为，如果那人不是哈勃克，那他究竟是谁——或者是什么？一个外表酷似他却怀恨在心的家伙吗？某个炼金术师找到了把自己炼成其他人模样的办法吗？拜托，那太荒唐了。</p><p>然而，他内心深处仍然坚持道，这个人不是约翰·哈勃克，或许是由于那对视时突如其来的怪异感。他仍然可以清晰地回忆起当时在办公室里的情景，而当他和哈勃克透过审讯室的窗户四目相对时，这种感觉又出现了。某种不对劲和错位感……还有疯狂……某种罗伊无法形容的诡异、陌生的熟悉感。</p><p>又或者，哈勃克只是精神错乱，终于被工作的压力给压垮了。或许他的眼神只是疯狂与嗜杀的表现，除此之外别无其他。事情就是这样，罗伊以前也见过这种例子：被战争的狂热逼疯，转而将枪口对准了友军，甚至更多的是他们自己。在伊修巴尔叛乱中，许多士兵就这样毁在那片染血的沙漠里。其中有两个还是国家炼金术师：一个是佐尔夫·金布利，另一个就是罗伊自己。金布利选择了杀人狂的路，炸死了几个高级军官，没有任何理由，而罗伊把枪塞进自己嘴里，想就那样结束一切。</p><p>但是罗伊也无法否认，当时他曾经想过谋杀自己的指挥官……铁血之炼金术师是个残酷的人，更是个残酷的军人。罗伊甚至做了行动计划，记下了许多注意事项，那个男人在帐篷里熟睡时怎样把他活活烧死……但他还是说服自己停手了。他提醒自己，罪恶只能带来罪恶，而他的责任应该是打破这杀戮的循环，而不是再添上一笔血债。</p><p>难道说，罗伊也这样刺激了自己的部下吗？他对他们很坏吗？他真心觉得马斯坦小队里大家的关系都不错，比其他大多数高层手下的班子友爱多了……但也许他只是在自欺欺人，也许他还是对他们太苛刻了，也许他们都讨厌自己，暗地里希望自己死掉，也许霍克艾，正安静坐在身边的她，心里不知有多鄙视他……</p><p>不，那太可笑了，他知道这完全不可能。他只是累了，又被疼痛折磨，脑袋不清楚，只是在自怜自哀而已。或许他应该先睡一会再来想这些沉重累人的事情，那时他会比现在清醒，能更客观地思考……</p><p>“大佐……”霍克艾唤道，轻轻地碰了碰他的手臂，“罗伊。”</p><p>他再次睁开眼睛，迟钝地发现他居然睡着了。他应该没有睡很久，但双眼却又重又痛，他看向中尉，只见她靠近他，眉头仍然微微皱着。不……眼前的这个女人绝不会讨厌她，她身上散发着温暖和善意，一如既往。</p><p>“我们到了，”她见罗伊醒了简短地说。她伸手到后座上抓起一个公文包，然后下了车。这个包里放着关于哈勃克和那场监狱暴动的文件和报告。罗伊希望能在调查中帮上忙，即便他的伤要因此而遭罪。但是他最讨厌无能的感觉，所以多半会小睡一会就开始看报告，因为他现在显然是看不动的。</p><p>霍克艾为他打开门，扶他出来到人行道上，他紧紧地靠着她，很高兴能有人支撑着。他困倦地抬头看向他们停车地方的公寓大楼，然后顿住了，他疑惑道：</p><p>“……中尉，这里不是我家，”他对她说，一边看着这幢暗褐色的建筑物，虽然很眼熟，但毫无疑问并不是他住的那一栋。</p><p>她笑了笑，拉过他的手搭在自己肩膀上，帮他站稳然后走向那栋楼。“我知道这不是你家，是我家。”</p><p>哦。</p><p>“你或许可以说服我们不把你送回医院，长官，但不代表我会撇下你一个人，”她宽容地解释道。“你可以睡沙发。”</p><p>“噢，你都不让我跟你睡在一张床上吗？”他开玩笑道，两人慢慢向门走去，明亮的黄铜门牌号在傍晚的光线里一闪一闪。她又一笑，然后打开了门。</p><p>“不好意思，我可不会跟三天没洗澡的男人睡在一起。”</p><p>“嘿，这又不是我的错。我昏过去了嘛！”他假装生气道，并不真的觉得被冒犯。“不过嘛，我可以让你帮我洗个海绵擦浴，如果这样能让你满意的话。”</p><p>“听起来很诱人，不过还是免了。”</p><p>他疲倦地轻声一笑，让霍克艾打开门引他进去。</p><p>黑色疾风号在门口摇着尾巴欢迎他们，霍克艾嘘了一声，叫疾风号让开一条路，然后带罗伊到沙发旁。他就这么陷了进去，那柔软的触感让整个身体都化开了。</p><p>啊他真的太累了……</p><p>他想如果自己就这么倒下去蒙头大睡会不会太没礼貌，不过管它呢……他在象牙白的沙发垫上伸开四肢，头枕上绒毛扶手，他试着把靴子踢掉，但是失败了，随即又想就这样穿着也没什么不好。疾风号欢快地小跑过来，在沙发旁蜷起身子，把罗伊的手拉下来，搭在自己暖茸茸的脑袋上。他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>霍克艾把公文包放在桌子一角上，好像在说什么要给他拿床被子和枕头，但他听不太真切，只漫不经心地应了一声。</p><p>她回来的时候，他早已睡熟了。</p><p>阿尔皱着眉头——这其实是他的情绪而非真实的面部表情——然后从那小小的画框般的窗子旁走开，那里正可以看到房间里面。</p><p>“他会被牢牢锁在这的，”修斯中佐冷冷地说，“他们把他绑在床上了，我在门外也派了守卫。他的手动不了的话，就不可能用炼金术了，不过我可不想因为低估他而再犯一次错误。”</p><p>“没错，”布莱达同意道，他的声音很呆板，就如眼睛一样毫无生气。</p><p>几个小时前，哈勃克满身是血的被急送进医院，一边还在自言自语着可怕的话。倒不是他受了多重的伤，需要长时间的手术或者别的什么——他的伤口并不是那么糟糕，尽管手臂上那些深深的割伤得让他缝上三十针……他的其中一根手指被削得很严重，阿尔觉得可能需要截肢了，不过医生们还是尽力保住了它，紧紧地缠上了绷带。</p><p>是的，哈勃克会痊愈的……之所以花费了这么长时间都是因为修斯要安排病房的安保人员。</p><p>尽管费了点功夫，不过修斯还是找到了一个房间，在医院的一个几乎没人住的侧翼，精神科病房的角落。这是布莱达的主意，多半是因为他宁愿自己疯掉的朋友被关在医院里，也好过阴冷狭窄的牢房。修斯也认为这是个不错的想法。于是就变成了现在这样，哈勃克被绑在床上，待在一间奶油色的房间里——在头顶老式煤气灯的光照下，墙面看起来其实是黄色的——他在镇静剂的作用下，仍然无法动作，这是刚才护士们为了让他配合治疗打的。他还没有从药物所致的睡眠中完全清醒，但已经稍微能动弹了，有时眼睛还能睁开几秒钟。</p><p>修斯看向布莱达，那一瞬的眼神中蕴含着挫败、愤怒、同情和悲伤，但很快他温和下来，清了清嗓子，“我的人会接手这里的。不过我得去搞定些文书工作，然后回趟家……而且我建议你们也都回去。</p><p>阿尔和一旁的爱德沉默地点点头。布莱达，却回头扫了一眼哈勃克的房间，一句话也没有说。他心烦意乱的情绪让修斯也微微耷下肩膀，嘴角同情地一沉，在阿尔方斯看来，像是很内疚似的。然而他为什么会感觉内疚呢，阿尔并不知道……或许是因为他看起来要丢下布莱达，回家去不再理会哈勃克了。但修斯现在已经加班了很久，比正常工作日要久多了，而且很明显他的身心状态都不适合再多做思考。霍克艾说他本来昨天晚上八点就要走，而现在已经快下午五点了，也就是说，可怜的中佐已经连续工作了近二十一个小时，中途仅仅休息了一会，就为了弄清楚哈勃克到底是怎么回事。</p><p>他没有理由感到愧疚，要说也应该是他那令人佩服的敬业精神……不过，阿尔想，看到布莱达眼中的痛苦，和看到他最好的朋友遭受的痛苦，一定都很不好受……</p><p>阿尔觉得有必要安慰一下，于是伸出手亲切地握紧修斯的手臂，表示他真的可以去休息一会了。中佐回头看向他，惨淡地一笑。难道我心里想的都写在脸上了吗？那个笑容这么问道，但他很快明白了阿尔默默的鼓励。然后他的表情振作起来，简短地向阿尔点了点头，拍拍布莱达的肩膀，跟大家道别。</p><p>然后他就离开了，沿着狭窄的走廊出去，军靴在锃亮的地板上踏出清脆的响声。</p><p>阿尔看着他离去，暗自悲伤地一笑。他本来还觉得惊讶，修斯居然肯让马斯坦回家而不是去医院，现在看来恐怕是他自己也撑不住了。不过，霍克艾在送走大佐之前，在修斯耳边说了些几句话，让他放松不少，还笑了。阿尔不知道她说了什么，但肯定是能安慰他的话，为此阿尔更喜欢她了。他们这几个算是爱德和阿尔认识了很久，并且也颇有好感的大人，现在他们都处于明显的忧虑中，这种情况可不常见。</p><p>“我最好也走吧，”布莱达静静地说。他跟这个案子的时间跟修斯差不多一样长，而且无疑准备回自己的宿舍睡上几个小时。</p><p>“我们可以拼一辆的士，”爱德提议道，声音里的同情意味让阿尔有点惊讶。布莱达看向他，呆呆地一笑，从别人那里获得同情让他既感动又有点窘迫，特别是这人还是爱德华·艾尔利克。</p><p>“不用了，我还是走回去吧，我想，”他最后说，“一个人走，不过还是谢谢你。”</p><p>他朝他们草草行了个礼，而爱德不假思索地回以致意。这是他第二次让布莱达惊讶了，他眨了眨眼睛，静静地一笑，然后转过身，把手插进口袋里，低垂着脑袋往修斯离开的方向走去。</p><p>爱德看着他走开，叹了口气，似乎对他的轻笑声有点小不满。</p><p>“你在想什么？”等那人走得远了，爱德忽然问。</p><p>“……我不知道，我不知道该想什么了，”阿尔答道。</p><p>“但你确实觉得那不是哈勃克，”</p><p>“嗯……”阿尔犹豫了一下，说，“其实，我也不肯定……只是一种感觉。你没感觉到的话，那可能是我想多了……而且我们现在明确地知道那不是恩维，除此之外还能是谁呢？”</p><p>“可是，马斯坦说他也有这种感觉。”</p><p>“是，但他……受了伤，也可能想多了。他看起来心神不宁的，也许我们都只是一厢情愿而已。”</p><p>爱德看向他，表情非常认真。“别再怀疑你自己了，”他严肃地说，“我们现在已经怀疑得够多了。如果你真的认为那个人不是哈勃克，那么我相信你。”</p><p>“但我还不完全肯定他真的不是，这才是关键，”阿尔叹道，“他只是给人的感觉不一样了，就这样……他就是感觉像另一个人。”</p><p>“像另一个人？”</p><p>“还有哈勃克。”</p><p>“所以，他感觉像某个人以及哈勃克？”爱德慢慢地问道，皱着眉头，垂下眼睛思索起来。</p><p>“是吧？完全不合理对吧？”阿尔哀声道，一双硕大的手捂住脑袋两侧。爱德一动不动地站了一会，然后忽然僵住了，肩膀猛地一抽，像被吓到了似的，刚才从他脑海中划过的念头好像真实的拳头一样击中了他。</p><p>“不……不这很合理，阿尔，”呆住了好久之后，他深吸一口气，再次看向弟弟，双眼睁大了，忽然间豁然开朗。“这很合理！完美地解释了一切！”</p><p>他一句话也没有多说，只转身往走廊冲出去。</p><p>“哥哥！”阿尔叫道，跌跌撞撞地在后面跟着，“什么东西合理？你要去哪儿？”</p><p>“他是个炼金术师！”爱德大步跨过一个转角，靴子滑过光亮的大理石地板，他一边挥舞着手臂回头喊道。</p><p>“我知道！”</p><p>“我要给马斯坦打电话！”</p><p>“他也知道这个！”阿尔恼怒地说，他俩终于在病房的公用电话前停了下来，“你想到了什么？”</p><p>爱德飞快地从口袋里摸出一个硬币，塞进机器的投币口里。“我想我们已经找到答案了，”他喘着气，更多的是出于暗暗的兴奋而不是剧烈运动，“我想我知道是怎么回事了。阿尔，你真是个天才！”</p><p>“……谢谢，我想，”阿尔沉思道，他看着爱德拨下几个数字，心中十分困惑。电话接通，他停了下来，然后，“菲利！快告诉我，马斯坦家的电话号码是多少？……什么？好吧，也行，那她的电话是……”</p><p>阿尔退后站着，尽量耐住性子，双臂交叉在胸前，等着他哥哥来解释他脑袋里到底在想些什么。</p><p>莉莎·霍克艾又翻了一页手中的书，但其实并没有看进去，之前的十页也没有看进去。她挺喜欢这本书的，但现在却难以集中，从客厅里传进卧室的每一点声响，都让她不由自主地分心。</p><p>开始几个小时马斯坦都睡得很安稳，甚至不知道她脱下了自己的靴子，还在自己身上盖了张毯子。而现在，他时不时地翻来覆去，最初只是在沙发上移动的声音，每隔几分钟一声轻轻的痛苦的呻吟。她用尽全力克制住自己不要出去看他的状况，因为她知道他不喜欢自己担心，稍有点小动静就大惊小怪的更让他不舒服。</p><p>于是，她只是坐在那儿听，竖起耳朵听薄薄的墙对面传来的每一点声响，以备他有事叫她，又或者不小心滚落沙发。</p><p>然而这两种声音都没有出现——不论是轻柔地呼唤，还是他那受伤的身体重重砸在地上的可怕声响。她听到最多的是布料的摩擦声，当他在沙发上翻动，以及疾风号的爪子敲在硬木地板上的声音，还有更远处的汽车引擎声，它们偶尔路过她的公寓，开向沉沉的夜色里。</p><p>但然后她听到疾风号软软地呜呜叫起来，接着是马斯坦咒了一句，她决定即便惹恼他也得去看看了。她从一直坐着的床上站起来，轻手轻脚地走向门，偷偷看向客厅。</p><p>马斯坦摇摇晃晃地站着，拖着脚走向一角的桌子。他蹒跚着又迈了一步，差点摔倒，但幸好抓住了桌旁的椅子稳住身形。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，一手掩着嘴，蒙住自己口中漏出的细小痛呼声。她走上前想帮他，但最终还是咬咬唇停住了。他深深吸了一口气，又一口气，然后终于鼓起勇气拉开椅子，小心地坐了下去。刚坐下去他就忍不住双手抱住腰，头抵在桌子上喘气。</p><p>很明显，吗啡的药效过了。</p><p>霍克艾再也受不了只在一边站着看他受苦了，她靠近他，一只手安慰地搭在他颤抖的背上。</p><p>“很痛吗？”她轻声问道。</p><p>“你——你觉得呢？”他啐了回去，声音因疼痛绷得紧紧的。</p><p>“我能做些什么吗？”</p><p>“……不。只是……没有，”过了一会，他略带歉意地回答道。他犹豫了一下，然后把手按在桌子上，强迫自己坐直，他咬着牙，“我只是需要点别的东西来转移注意力……我应该看看这些文件……”</p><p>他指了指公文包，于是丽莎打开了它，把他说的文件拿出来。她知道他现在也不可能看进去——不过她也心疼地发现，没有止痛药的作用他确实更能集中精神，不管是平时还是现在——然而争论这个问题只会让事情更糟，特别是他顶着一副重伤之躯的时候。他只想干点别的不那么痛的事。</p><p>“需要我泡点茶吗？”</p><p>他回答之前停下来想了想，“不用……我不想冒这个险，除了水以外的还是算了。”</p><p>“那就来杯水？”</p><p>他慢慢地点头，没有看她，开始试着阅读第一份文件。</p><p>她把手搭放在他背上搭了一会，然后到公寓的小厨房里接水。她回头看向他，很是心疼。那人看起来糟透了，嘴唇苍白，又因太久没喝水而开裂，脸颊毫无血色，冷汗自太阳穴涔涔流下，额前没梳好的刘海湿答答地黏在略微皱起的眉头之间。他的眼睛却又太过明亮，即便尽力想掩饰这一点，却还是因疼痛而泛着水光，眼皮也深深地耷拉下来，晕成一片暗红色。</p><p>他的状况看着比刚醒来那会还差，而伤口的疼痛已经快无法忍受了。她想试着说服他回医院，但她知道最好还是不要。他多半会生气，而此时他更需要保持平静好好休息。然而，她还是希望自己能做点什么减轻他的痛苦……</p><p>她摇了摇头，把一缕头发拢到耳后，褪下脸上所有的担忧表情，拿着水回到她的上司身边。她把水递给对方，他轻声道了谢，举起凉凉的杯子凑近嘴唇。他先喝了一小口，停了一会看有没有什么不良反应，然后又喝了几大口。他实在渴极了——除了在医院喝的那点东西之外他滴水未进，而且昏迷的三天里什么也没吃——尽管他很想就这样一饮而尽，但还是明智地没有喝得太多太快，那可能会对身体有害，而他再经不起更多折腾了。</p><p>他微微抖着手，把杯子放在桌面上，尽量不把水洒出来。</p><p>“在止痛这方面我没什么办法……”莉莎带着歉意说，她站在他身后，手搭在他双肩上，拇指按压他的背，抚慰似的画了一圈又一圈，“我有阿司匹林，不过我不知道有没有效……”</p><p>他叹了口气，肩膀在她的按摩下放松了，然而他脖子和背部的肌肉仍然因为难受而绷得紧紧的。“我只能不去想它，如果不想的话，我就没事的。”</p><p>这是个显而易见的谎话，但莉莎保持了沉默。罗伊·马斯坦讨厌虚弱的感觉，更讨厌别人看到他这副样子。这几乎已经是一种烦恼，甚至成了恐惧症，不过她尊重这一点，并且尽量在他脆弱的时候无视之……可一旦他的生命受到威胁，身处痛苦中时，她就无法扭头装作没看到。</p><p>尽管如此，为了他着想，还是让他任性地逞强下去，她只是安静地按摩着他的背，希望这能带来少许安慰。</p><p>天啊，好疼。</p><p>真的，真的很疼。比他想象的还糟糕，比他至今为止受过的任何伤都要疼。他被刺的那瞬间，至少还有肾上腺素的作用来减缓痛感，然后又有吗啡，可现在，再也没有什么能保护他了——麻醉剂或是别的东西——他和疼痛之间再无屏障……这太糟糕了。</p><p>他甚至都喘不过气来。每一次吸气都像是给伤口加压，肺部一鼓起来，就仿佛能推挤到它。疼痛把他从小睡中弄醒，然后就像池塘中的涟漪一样向全身泛开。他试着继续睡下去，本来已经筋疲力尽了，可是那剧痛让他怎么也躺不住，最后只好起来。</p><p>现在他起来了，想干点别的事，他在霍克艾的雪松木桌子前坐着，面前摆着一摞文件，只觉得烦躁不堪。他的身体如坠地狱，腹上的伤口正通过感官向大脑传递着信息：哪里出了问题。然而问题是，所有能做的都已经做了。他动了手术，连着休息了几天……现在只是需要时间来恢复。罗伊自嘲地想，要是他的大脑能叫伤口别再抱怨，告诉它一切都在控制之下那就好了。</p><p>尽管他这么想，它还是在不停地哀嚎。</p><p>罗伊能听到血液奔流作响的声音，那声音鼓动着耳膜，让他几乎没听到霍克艾温柔的低语，但她光是在这里，就足够安慰的了。她就站在他身后看着他——徒然地——试图阅读那些文件，一双凉凉的手来回抚过他的背，几乎像是母亲安慰小孩那样。</p><p>他有点想回去继续睡，如果有霍克艾在的话说不定真的能睡着，但桌边的电话忽然响了，她那双有魔力的手移开，接起了电话。罗伊为此轻轻地抱怨了一声，然后她的一只手又回来了，指尖温柔地戳着他僵硬的肩膀。噢，她真是天底下最好的副官……</p><p>铃声停下了，霍克艾对着话筒，例行公事地低声应道。她听着那边，静默了片刻，然后惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“长官，是找你的，”她说，握住话筒按在胸前。</p><p>“如果是马斯，告诉他我没事……”他粗声道。</p><p>“是钢仔，长官。”</p><p>罗伊朝她投去疑问的一眼，她耸了耸肩，同样表示不解。显然那孩子不会是来问他的状况的……会吗？要是的话可有点奇怪，至少可以这么说……</p><p>罗伊犹豫地接了电话，贴住自己的耳朵。“你最好有重要的事情要说，爱德华，”他埋怨道，“我正准备干活呢。”</p><p>“好吧，我就知道药效没了……”爱德悻悻地回道，“你要是上瘾就好了，你嗑药的时候可比现在和善多了。”</p><p>罗伊一手擦了擦自己的脸，不愿去回想不久前跟爱德和阿尔的短暂冒险，那时他打了很多药。爱德绝不会就这么忘了这事的……</p><p>“说重点，钢仔。你想干什么？”</p><p>“阿尔和我知道哈勃克是怎么回事了。”</p><p>“……我们真的知道吗？”阿尔的声音从遥远的听筒对面传来，罗伊讶异地坐直了身子，突然燃起的希望甚至让他一瞬间忘掉了痛苦。爱德有时真是个混蛋，但他却不会说谎，他绝对不会编出这些话来。</p><p>“怎么说？”罗伊问，又喝了一口水润了润忽然干燥起来的嘴唇，“继续，告诉我。”</p><p>“是灵魂炼成，就像阿尔那样。”</p><p>大佐停了一下，消化着这句话的意思，但他承认他无法理解这种事，于是他坦白地说，“我不懂……”</p><p>“呃……让我想想怎么说……”爱德沉思道，对他的不解并没有苛责，尽管在这个年轻的天才看来实在是显而易见的事，罗伊暗暗感激他的这份理解。“这么说吧，你知道阿尔的身体是一副盔甲对吧？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“然后我把他的灵魂用炼金术固定在上面了，明白吗？”</p><p>“至今为止都能理解。”</p><p>“好，我认为，某个炼金术师……某个从监狱暴乱里逃出来的邪恶的炼金术师……不知怎地抓住了哈勃克，然后把自己的灵魂炼进了他的身体里。”</p><p>罗伊想了一会，试图理顺这一切，但并不太成功。</p><p>“我不知道，爱德……这听起来有点牵强，”他最终遗憾地说，“就是感觉不太可行。如果某个人要把自己的灵魂弄进哈勃克身体里，那个人得是个炼金术大师才行，灵魂炼成可不是哪里都有的技术。而且，他又怎么做到赶走哈勃克的灵魂却不伤到他的身体呢？那家伙不仅仅是一具拥有别人意识的尸体而已……他还活着，他还在呼吸。”</p><p>“关键就在这里，马斯坦……哈勃克的灵魂也在里面，他必须在里面。这就是他为什么时不时地崩溃，他想要夺回自己身体的控制权。”</p><p>“这……这可能吗？”罗伊怀疑地问，“一个躯体两个灵魂？”</p><p>“我也不知道……但是你看见没？这能解释一切，马斯坦。所有的事情都合理了！真相一定就是这样。”</p><p>“这是一种猜想，还不是真相……但是个好想法，”罗伊半是认同地说，对这天马行空的剧情仍然有所保留。</p><p>“但这能解释你和阿尔看到他时的诡异感觉！”爱德坚持道，决心要让罗伊相信他的理论。</p><p>“怎么解释？”</p><p>“好吧，阿尔说在哈勃克身上能感觉到他和另外一个人……而你也说你直视他的时候感觉很奇怪。那种感觉……有没有可能……是因为你其实在看着两个人呢？”</p><p>罗伊听得胸口一滞，差点拿不住电话。</p><p>他失神地盯着面前杂乱的桌子，忍不住低喘了一声，感到惊骇又恶心。慢慢地，他想起了当他与哈勃克视线相触时，那席卷而来的令人不安的扭曲感，因为有不止一个人透过那双阴魂不散的蓝眼睛盯着自己。爱德是对的。</p><p>“……我的天……”他低语道，不禁为自己的朋友感到害怕，他无法想象与另一个人争夺身体控制权是多么可怕的一件事……某种看不见的力量控制着自己的手，把刀插进自己上司兼好友的身体里……</p><p>“现在你明白了吧？”爱德轻轻地问道，他的声音很低，好像懂得罗伊的震惊和悲伤。</p><p>“是，没错我懂了……你是对的。我怎么没想到……”</p><p>“我敢肯定你潜意识里已经想到了，但就是……反正，这几天你也没什么机会好好思考嘛……”</p><p>“我得打电话告诉修斯。”</p><p>“他才刚走，我猜他已经到家了，“爱德告诉他。</p><p>罗伊沮丧地叹了口气。这事很重要，真的很重要而且必须处理，现在马上。哈勃克正在受苦，而且说不定已经害怕得要发疯了……</p><p>“我说，我会处理的，”爱德说，大概是感应到了罗伊越来越深的焦虑，“我过几分钟就打电话告诉他这事，好吗？你现在好好休息就行。我们明天可能会需要你帮忙想想办法，我可不希望你到时还苦着脸，所以去睡会吧。”</p><p>有那么一会，罗伊竟无言以对。“我……我不知道怎样谢你，爱德华……你和阿尔两个，”他终于哑着嗓子说，真心感谢他主动参与到这些可怕的事情里来。天啊，要是没有他们，罗伊得要多久才能发现真相？</p><p>那边也静了片刻，然后，“呃，这没什么。我们只是刚好碰上了。阿尔和我都是天才不是吗？我们简直厉害得没法形容了，”他嘲道，显然是想逃避罗伊刚才那由衷的话。罗伊暗暗一笑，摇了摇头，他差点忘了，爱德面对别人的谢意时总是十分窘迫。“我们明见天早上在医院见吧，到时候要把一切都理出头绪——明白了吗老家伙？”</p><p>“明白，长官，”罗伊模仿道，“我们八点见。”</p><p>“八点。”</p><p>爱德挂了电话，罗伊把听筒递回给霍克艾。</p><p>“有好消息？”她问。</p><p>“或许不能算‘好’，不过确实是个消息……”他答道，往前靠在桌子上，把头枕在臂弯里。“我得让那小子升职了……”</p><p>霍克艾一笑，然后在罗伊的点头鼓励下，重新开始按摩他的背。</p><p>“该死的我爱你们……”他对她低声说，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>她轻轻地笑了，让他就这样渐渐睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七章  意识流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马斯在医院病床旁的椅子上坐着，看着他的囚犯在白被单下翻来覆去。他跟哈勃克独处一室已经快一个小时了……每一秒钟都信息量巨大。</p><p>“哈……他不会……就……不……我做不到……”哈勃克喘着气，努力让朦胧的视线集中在马斯身上，“我对不起……对不起……”</p><p>“没事的，”马斯轻声告诉他，“再试一次。”</p><p>哈勃克点点头，张开嘴再次试图说话，但出口的只是一声泄气的抽泣。然后他扭过头不看马斯，嘶声道，“闭嘴，该死的！”他用一种刺耳又陌生的声音自言自语道。</p><p>如果不是亲眼看见，马斯自己也不会相信。诚然他并不认同爱德昨晚跟他说的话：无辜的哈勃克，被一个罪犯上身了？拜托，这太不可思议了。更不用说马斯在自己这行已经见过够多不可思议的事情了，但这种事……于是他这天早早就来了，在所有人来探视之前，为了亲自做出判断。</p><p>很快他就开始怀疑自己了。</p><p>他看着面前这个男人，他的表现越来越印证爱德说的话。现在他明白哈勃克的“发作”是怎么回事了。那根本不是什么发作……而是哈勃克在奋力击退那个困住自己的灵魂，试着跟他们说话。马斯原本以为他发作得越来越频繁是因为哈勃克的心理状态越来越糟，但回忆一下，这只不过是因为他开始逐渐摆脱那个人的控制罢了。不知何故，那个困住他的炼金术师在逐渐失去掌控，使得哈勃克时不时地能冒头。</p><p>如果分析他过去几天的行为的话，马斯的第一反应是哈勃克本身变强势了……但不对……不是这么回事。哈勃克看起来一直处于极度疲累的状态中——即便在能讲话的时候也说不出一个完整的句子——而且他一直处在痛苦中。不，马斯不认为哈勃克的力量增强了……他几乎可以肯定只是那个寄生的炼金术师变弱了，慢慢失去了对宿主的控制。</p><p>虽然这算是件好事，但看起来衰弱下去的不止是那个人。哈勃克——或者说他的身体——也每况愈下。他挨的那发子弹已是一记重创，昨天被碎玻璃划到导致的失血，更是雪上加霜，而且除此之外还有其他的因素。</p><p>他在发烧，尽管烧得不是很严重，但却不合常理。在他行刺罗伊的那一天医生们就发现了，等到移交到马斯那里的时候烧退了，现在又热起来，比之前那次还要高一点。他的伤口并没感染，体温却升高了，医生们找不到病因，对此百思不得其解。要说真有什么影响，也该是因为失血而略为降温才对，到底为何发烧成了个谜……</p><p>好吧，这只是马斯希望能尽快找到答案的许多谜团中的一个。</p><p>“来吧哈勃克，”马斯鼓励道，“我需要你帮我，是谁控制了你？”</p><p>“红——红……”</p><p>“红，你一直在说这个……”马斯叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴。自他到这个房间以来，这已经是哈勃克说的最清晰也重复最多次的字眼了。“是他的名字吗？”</p><p>“不……也不是‘红’……”</p><p>“……等等，不是红？”</p><p>“不！是红，但……是别的……别的……另一个词……我……”</p><p>他发出一声长长的绝望的哀鸣——他知道自己的话不知所云，但却无法阐述清楚。</p><p>“抱歉，约翰……”马斯真心地说，“但我不明白你想要说什么。”</p><p>哈勃克猛地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，看得出他只是说出那几个字都已经筋疲力尽了，而更令人灰心的是，他虽尽力了但别人还是听不懂。</p><p>听完这整个过程花了不少时间，不过马斯今早从哈勃克那里得到了很多讯息。首先，通过一系列是非题他已经能确认，哈勃克的确被一位炼金术师控制了。其次，哈勃克告诉马斯这位炼金术师是男性，而且是上次暴乱监狱里的犯人。然而除此之外，他就没能再提供给马斯任何有用的线索了。</p><p>哈勃克的脸忽然间绷紧，好像被痛苦折磨一样，然后他的眉头一舒，下颌也放松下来，好不容易赢得的控制权又被夺走了。他再次睁开眼睛，但马斯立刻意识到看着自己的再也不是哈勃克了。他不禁一阵战栗，现在他知道刚才发生了什么，马斯目睹了一个灵魂切换到另一个灵魂的那一瞬间。眼前的这副躯体以一个身份闭上眼睛，等睁开的时候又完全是另一个人……该死的这简直令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>“你有什么话要说吗？”马斯叹道，坐回椅子里，翘起二郎腿，装作毫不在意的样子。</p><p>“没有，现在没有。”</p><p>马斯双臂交叉在胸前，“告诉我你是谁。”</p><p>“哦别傻了……”假哈勃克劝道，“我费了这么大劲，就是不想让他告诉你我是谁，你为什么认为我会主动泄密？而且老实说，你连个‘请’字都没有。”</p><p>中佐咬了咬牙，刹住差点脱口而出的反击。</p><p>“你为什么要这么做？”他换了一个问题。</p><p>“我想杀马斯坦，”这个人简单地说，脸上毫无愧色，“这再明显不过了吧。”</p><p>“不说这个，你还想逃出监狱，对吧？”</p><p>假哈勃克的眼睛闪着恼怒的光。他无法阻止哈勃克给对方提供线索，这显然让他很不高兴，他的优势在逐渐丧失，他也清楚这一点。</p><p>“马斯坦对你做了什么，让你想杀他？”炼金术师保持沉默时马斯问道。</p><p>“哦……你一定觉得自己很聪明。想想看，如果我告诉了你，你就能查出我是怎么认识你的宝贝大佐，从而查出我是谁。你得再加把劲啊。”</p><p>“为什么要费心隐瞒自己的身份？你已经输了。不让人知道名字对你有什么好处？”</p><p>“我们没什么好说的了，”他打断道，轻蔑地再次闭上眼。</p><p>马斯看了看自己的表，八点差五分，很快所有人都会到。“嗯，我想也是，”他同意道，“暂时如此。”</p><p>假哈勃克得意地一笑，神色沉着而自信，并没有看他。马斯站了起来，那人的平静很是恼人，但马斯有种强烈的感觉，他不会得意太久的。哈勃克正在里面努力抗争着，尽管他又累又虚弱，可也不难看出那个罪犯也开始显出疲态了。</p><p>马斯站着犹豫了一会，然后把手放在哈勃克的肩膀上。“坚持住，少尉。”</p><p>“一定，”他答道，声音是那么的轻，马斯都不太确定自己是不是真的听到了。</p><p>马斯握住他的肩膀，然后转身离开了房间，用医院的给的钥匙把房门锁好。只有他和哈勃克的医生才有这把钥匙，而且马斯严格下令医护人员全天锁门。他本来还想找个人看着，但医院最终说服他现有的安保措施已经足够了，而且答应一旦有需要随时待命。</p><p>不管怎样，哈勃克哪儿去不了。</p><p>马斯听到两个声音从远处传来，他抬起头，看见霍克艾中尉和罗伊正朝他走来，她撑住他迈着缓慢而小心的步子。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿……”马斯打了个招呼，很快走向他们，“你感觉怎样？”</p><p>“我好——好些了，马斯，”他虚弱地回道，靠在霍克艾的肩上喘气。</p><p>“来吧，长官……坐下来就好受了……”霍克艾说，握紧了他的手带着他往前走。他微微点头同意，然后马斯立刻冲上去前把私人探访室的的门打开，这是他们预定开会的地方。</p><p>霍克艾扶着他在第一张椅子上坐下。罗伊靠向椅背，脸色痛苦地一紧，他闭上眼睛屏住了呼吸。</p><p>“今天没打吗啡，是吗伙计？”马斯半是挖苦半是责备地说。看到罗伊这么痛的样子，他心都抽了，但是那家伙自己不愿意回医院，该死的都怪他自己。当然，他是来开会了，不过马斯知道他们没法让他像个病人一样乖乖的，不管大家怎么劝也不管他有多痛……但这不代表马斯会就此放弃。</p><p>“哦，去死吧，”他呛回来，眼睛都没睁开，“你这么说有用吗。”</p><p>“我知道……不过我们早说过了吧，”马斯叹了口气，坐进他旁边的椅子里，“你并不需要忍受这种痛苦……如果你肯——”</p><p>“就闭上嘴行不行。”</p><p>马斯暗自同情地一笑，但脸上仍然保持严肃，他转向霍克艾，“你带了监狱的报告来吗？”</p><p>“带了，长官，”她说，把公文包递给他，“大佐和我看过大部分了，但并没有发现什么特别的地方。”</p><p>“我明白了，”马斯沉吟道，不禁怀疑罗伊到底看进去了多少东西，考虑到他现在的身体状况，估计不会很多。</p><p>“要我给你倒点水吗，长官？”霍克艾问罗伊，心疼地低头看他。</p><p>“谢谢，”他答道。</p><p>她看向马斯，脸上那副无奈的表情就好像在说：我还能为他做什么呢？然后她离开了房间。马斯看着也不禁同情起她来，照顾罗伊·马斯坦是一件特别困难的事……说实话，马斯觉得她比罗伊还要让人同情些。</p><p>他摇了摇头，打开公文包。至少他们现在知道从何处下手了，行凶者是一名男性炼金术师，而且直到最近都被关押在南部监狱里，这些线索收拢了一点搜查范围。被关押的炼金术师必须得严格归档，而且比一般的犯人要求更高的安保级别，所以他们的档案都被清楚地标注出来，并记录下各自的能力专长。现在马斯要做的就是把炼金术师们挑出来，然后逐一排查，直到找出真正的犯人。如果有必要的话，他会把每一个犯人的照片放到哈勃克面前，等他认出其中一个而露馅。不管怎样，马斯觉得他很快就能揪出那个混蛋了。</p><p>“钢仔呢？”罗伊问道，他的嗓子沙哑地可怜，光是听着就让人不忍。</p><p>“还没到。放宽心，你知道他总是迟到的……”马斯提醒道。不过说实话，罗伊其实挺庆幸爱德还没来，这让他可以喘口气定定神，从霍克艾家到医院的这段路太累人了。这倒霉的家伙看样子就半死不活的，实际感觉只怕更糟。</p><p>马斯回到眼前的文件面前，试着——这好像是自罗伊受伤一来第一百次了——咽下他满腹的担忧。他漫无目的地一页页翻过监狱纪录，滑过一张张令人不快的大头照，扫视着每个犯人的信息。</p><p>这个，马克·克洛斯——五尺八寸高，金发褐眼，两百磅重——因盗窃和强奸罪被捕，中级炼金术师。</p><p>还有那个，乔治·萨尔哥特——六尺二寸高，黑发绿眼，一百零八磅重——因谋杀未遂被捕，炼金术初学者。</p><p>他一边浏览着，思绪飘向了哈勃克那些破碎的字句。该死的“红”到底是什么意思？他说那不是人名……但是，他也说了“不是红”，一句话否定了另一句话。这显然是很重要的讯息……但是什么意思？按哈勃克说的去理解，什么可以既是红，又是“别的什么”呢？</p><p>马斯翻到下一份档案。亚历山大·弗林奇：五尺十寸高，褐眼红发……</p><p>唔。哈勃克会不会说的是那个人的发色呢？也许他是个红发佬……？不无可能，而且红发佬的头发并不是真正的红，而是有点偏赭色的橙色……所以此“红”非彼“红”。</p><p>马斯转向罗伊想问问他怎么看，但什么也没有说出来。罗伊伏在桌子上，头埋在两手中，背部随着缓而深长的呼吸上下起伏。或许马斯不该在这个时候打扰他，就让他在爱德和阿尔来之前休息几分钟吧。于是，他阴沉地回到档案堆里，一言不发。</p><p>约瑟夫·斯卡利特（Scarlet）：五尺五寸高，棕发蓝眼……</p><p>等等。</p><p>斯卡利特。</p><p>这个姓是“红”的同音词。也许这就是哈勃克说是红而非红的意思……但是他既然表达出那是个“不同的词”了，为什么不干脆直接说出来呢？可能他想说的是：他只是想要传达“红”的近义词，但控制他的那个人不让他这么做。</p><p>但是……哦，哈勃克明确地说过那不是人名。而且——马斯重读一遍后发现——此人甚至根本不是炼金术师。</p><p>该死的。</p><p>好吧……至少他现在知道要找的不是红色的东西，而是红的同义词……不过，见鬼了红的同义词又好几个呢……“猩红”是自然的……还有“宝石红”，“洋红”和“酒红”……更不用说还有“樱桃红”，“朱红”，“紫红”，以及好几打划分更细致的颜色名称。每一个都有可能是答案，而马斯不知道如何判断哪个才是哈勃克竭力想要告诉他的。</p><p>他感到很是挫败，他猛地翻过另一份档案，太过用力甚至撕开了页角。</p><p>然后他的心就提了起来，眼前那页纸给了他当头一棒，让他有些眩晕。</p><p>噢……</p><p>天啊，马斯绝对要杀了他……</p><p>“马斯？”</p><p>“什么？”马斯高声道，飞快地盖上文件坐直身子，像个被搜出黄色杂志的孩子似的。罗伊正顶着充血的眼睛打量着他，疲惫的眉头一挑。</p><p>“你看起来不太舒服，”罗伊说，仍然注视着他。</p><p>“我……我只是需要透透气……”马斯结巴道，跌跌撞撞地站起来，“我很快就回来……”</p><p>“……别着急。”</p><p>马斯几乎没听到他，就已经急忙冲到走廊上，差点撞上爱德和阿尔方斯，手里还紧紧抓着那份麻烦的档案。</p><p>“哇哦，赶着去投胎吗？”爱德惊讶道，跳开了一点。</p><p>“进去跟马斯坦说说话，别让他出来好吗？”马斯跟他们擦身而过，顺便命令道，“我有点事要核实一下。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“没什么，爱德。就照我说的做吧。”</p><p>他听到身后的爱德又问了另一个问题，但决定无视之。他大步跨过走廊，心头隐藏的怒火已经烧得快要爆发了。他把钥匙插进哈勃克房间的门上，打开锁，猛地掀开门，让它狠狠地撞上了后面的墙。</p><p>“哈勃克！”他叫道，走到他身边，“哈勃克，你能听到我吗？”</p><p>过了一会，哈勃克水汪汪的眼睛抬了起来，“……能，”他低语道。</p><p>马斯把那份档案抽到他面前，好让他清楚地看见上面的大头照。照片里的男人跟马斯差不多年纪，一头又长又直的黑发，在眼前垂下几缕油腻腻的卷须。他的嘴巴很宽，一边的嘴角嘲讽地勾起，仿佛被逮捕不过是跟他开了个玩笑。</p><p>“这就是你的意思，对不对？”马斯逼问道，“你一直在说的‘红’？不是‘红色’，而是‘红莲’！”</p><p>“他——他……是……！”哈勃克挤出一个战栗的胜利笑容，“红——红莲……之炼金术师！”</p><p>哈勃克的头忽然一抽——不是哈勃克，而是他里面那个混蛋——正无力地怒吼着。他被发现了，真的是他。</p><p>佐尔夫·J·金布利。</p><p>“我要……我要杀了你……我要杀了你们所有人！”他尖声叫道，不过隐藏在这之下的哈勃克的笑声，使得他声音中的威慑力大大减弱。但很快哈勃克的身体一僵，眼神放空，两个灵魂都从意识前端抽离，无疑是在别的什么地方激烈争斗着，然后他的身体放松下来，闭上眼睛。</p><p>马斯在那站了一会，试着让平静自己加速的心跳。在所有可能的炼金术师里，当然只能是金布利，不是吗？就好像这家伙还嫌不够招人恨似的。而且……天啊……要是罗伊知道了……他会疯掉的。</p><p>“……修斯……？长官？”</p><p>马斯急忙回头，看到爱德华正站在门口，刚才他太过激动而忘记了关门。爱德大睁着眼睛，看着马斯颤抖的手里握着的那份档案。</p><p>“我只是……有点东西要问哈勃克……”他慌张道，稍微从毫不掩饰的怒火中回过神来，他看起来不太自在，一点也不像他。</p><p>马斯回头望向哈勃克不省人事的样子。“……你不能告诉罗伊这件事，”他低声对爱德说。</p><p>“……为什么不能？难道他不该知道是谁想杀他吗……？”爱德踌躇道，“这个红莲什么的是国家炼金术师……？”</p><p>“这是命令，钢仔。一个字也不要对人说。”</p><p>爱德咬了咬唇，但还是点头道，“是的长官。”</p><p>“好……”马斯说，一边努力让自己消气，那恶心的感觉把他的胃都搅翻了。如果他不在回去前做好预防的话，罗伊马上就会发现，而他要考虑的烦心事已经够多的了。“现在让我们来想想今天怎么才能让哈勃克多回答一些问题……”</p><p>
  <i>呼，金布利简直疯了……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰咒骂着退回战壕里，一只手把头盔紧紧扣在脑袋上。他还是不够快，刚才爆炸的冲击在他蹲下躲避之前就掀翻了他，把他狠狠甩到了壕沟对面的墙上。他的后腰猛地撞上那平滑又硬实的墙面，按说应该会重伤的，然而事实上，他只是滑到了地上脏兮兮的散兵坑里，毫无形象地呻吟了一声。尽管身上又脏又不舒服，但除了衣服之外毫发无损。他跪坐起来，从战壕边偷偷往对面看去。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哈哈哈！”他嘲讽道，“现在你打算怎么办？他们知道你是谁了！躲不下去了吧混蛋！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他一边大喊，一边迅速地躲过从湿地平原那边袭来的另一波爆炸。烟火和残骸带着潮气在战壕上空吹过，一时遮住了那顶着灰蒙蒙云团的天空。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“谁在躲了？”金布利从附近的什么地方质问道，丝绸般的嗓音环绕着四周，听起来满是怒气。“我不是在躲，我是在争取时间。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“争取时间干嘛？”约翰笑道，阶段性的胜利让他头有点晕，“我们现在都有点……不方便，你我都是，除非你认为能把捆住我手的绑带咬断。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利没有回答，但约翰听到一声小小的爆炸在他左边的什么地方炸开，好像泄了气似的。约翰咯咯地笑了，兴奋地不能自理，哦马斯·修斯，你是个了不起的家伙！自从大家发现约翰不对劲后才过了几个小时，而现在他们就已经找出那个控制他的恶魔是谁了！按这个速度，他们很快就能想出法子把红莲之炼金术师驱逐出去，然后让一切恢复原状。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>不过比这更令人高兴的是，马斯坦还活着！昨天约翰和金布利在审讯室的破窗户后面见到他时，约翰第一反应是他出现了幻觉。而且考虑到最近遭遇的事，这再正常不过了……但不是，马斯坦真的活着。他看起来糟透了但是，天啊他活着！约翰没有亲手杀死他。他没有因为属下的无能而死……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>可是他脸上的表情……当约翰用刀划开他的腹部时，他的脸整个扭曲了，那种震惊、无法置信的坏掉了的表情……却怎么也忘不掉。约翰恐怕这辈子想起那一幕都会害怕得要死。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>想到这个，他愧疚地抖了一下，然后突然间，周围的环境一闪而变。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他坐着的那个又脏又湿的散兵坑突然变得色彩斑斓起来，围绕着他的大地上绽开各色花朵，就像一群活跳跳的土拨鼠似的。青草从泥墙上发芽，墙体本身沉入了地表，大地升高化成了一片长满罂粟花的草地——那是约翰儿时熟悉的草场。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>在他身旁，一颗巨大的橡树从草地上拔地而起，枝叶在宜人的阳光里伸展开来，被露水点缀得闪闪发亮。树干上还凿着J.H.的名字缩写，虽然那已经是约翰十多年前刻的了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>在这里，时间没有意义，逻辑也被抛到九霄云外。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰从他坐的地方移了移，背靠向那棵熟悉的大树，几乎没有注意到环境的转换。这种事发生得很频繁，时不时地……因为，他毕竟是在做梦不是吗？至少，这是他唯一想到能描述自己状况的词了。</i>
</p><p>过去一周的人生对他来说就是一个梦——一个确确实实的噩梦——而现实变得非常不稳定。这一刻他可能在办公室里，浏览那些让人走神的文件，而下一刻他又在战场上，或他自己的公寓里，又或者——就像现在这样——在他的童年时光里。有时他能控制自己梦的内容，但多数时候他都在乱漂，困惑地看着自己周围的世界每隔几分钟就变一个样子。</p><p>
  <i>他被困在了自己的精神世界里，他那充满了记忆与幻想的潜意识主导了思绪的流动，而大脑变得只会随机地发射图像和感觉。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“好吧，或许明天会下雨，”约翰脚边的一朵花表示，就好像是续上刚才的聊天似的。花心是一张漂亮女人的脸，深红色的花瓣环绕着她，宛如一头精心打理的秀发。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰厌倦地叹了口气，移开了视线，决定不去回应她。他大概真的疯了，这都吓不到他。现在他看到什么都不会吃惊了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哈勃克！”一个声音从天际炸开，“我们需要跟你谈谈。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>又是修斯。唉……约翰再也不想说话了……太困难了。他已经尽了全力，连着几个小时忍受着非人的痛苦。修斯现在知道那个炼金术师的身份了，他还想要什么？难道现在还不够资格休息一会吗？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“少尉，拜托了……”另一个声音说道，一个年轻点的声音。是爱德华吗？“我有点事想问你。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰抱怨着闭上了眼睛。他不是很肯定这次是不是还能浮上去，因为之前用掉了太多力气，为了说出金布利的秘密，同时抗拒他的控制力。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但是……约翰不能因为累就放弃，如果他想挺过这一关的话。他深吸一口气——不过他想这只是在梦里，因为他的身体正以一种完全不同的节奏呼吸——然后试着醒来。</i>
</p><p>他睁开眼睛，被病房里苍白的灯光刺痛了双眼，只见爱德和修斯都在俯身看着他。</p><p>“头——头儿……”约翰挤出一句，仅仅是动一动声带都很疼，哪里都疼，太疼了。他的脑袋好像被什么东西重重捶打着，让他觉得头盖骨都要爆裂了。手腕和脚踝上的绑带严重磨破了皮，伤口烫得无法忍受，就好像有人不停地用白铁在烙他。哪怕是身上穿的病号服，也仿佛动一动就能扒掉他一层皮。他好像整个身体都变得高度敏感，以至于一点点摩擦都会变成痛觉。即便是发烧的额上流下的汗，本应有缓解作用的，现在感觉如同碎冰贴在皮肤上一样冷得刺骨，让他忍不住想要尖叫。</p><p>“哈勃克……”爱德努力用一种坚强的语气又说道，“我需要你告诉他画在哪里。”</p><p>“……什么……？”约翰问，他的脑袋填满了痛觉，听不太清他说的话。</p><p>“炼金术师用的炼成阵，”他解释道，“一定在你身上的什么地方。你知道在哪儿吗？”</p><p>“我……我不知……呃……”</p><p>“我想他不明白那是指什么……”修斯安静地告诉钢仔。</p><p>该死的，约翰完全明白那是什么，他只是没办法说出来。他们根本没意识到自己是多么强人所难。哈勃克浑身都疼，要开口真的很难，而且谁知道金布利什么时候又会出现……</p><p>约翰的背猛地从床上一拱，他痛苦地急喘了几口气，身上的每一寸都十倍放大地疼了起来。是金布利想要夺回控制权。约翰能感觉到那人正在把自己挤进意识前线里，他在折磨宿主，强迫对方放弃然后坠回梦境中。约翰用力反抗并试着还击，可是他已经太累了。</p><p>“放弃吧，你已经不行了！”金布利吼道，用他的嘴说道，“你赢不了我！”</p><p>约翰聚起全身的力气，用来说一句话：</p><p>“告诉……告诉马斯坦，对不起。”</p><p>他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>
  <i>当他再次睁开时，他又回到了那罂粟花丛中——不过许多花儿莫名其妙地变成了五彩的鱼。约翰能听到金布利和修斯在互相大喊着什么，但并没太注意他们。他已经做了目前能做到的一切了，当然之后会再努力的。金布利也在消耗，不管他承不承认，而哈勃克已经能越来越频繁地打破他设下的屏障了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰已经逐渐意识到，红莲之炼金术师不能永远保持这种状态……他自己也不能。但是当其中一个——或者他们两个——没有力量再继续的时候，谁知道会发生什么事？如果金布利的灵魂消失了，约翰就能重新掌控自己的身体吗？他一开始是这么想的，但现在却不那么确定了……因为当金布利没有压制他的时候，自己也很难跟外界沟通。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>或许是他的身体出了什么问题，或许它承受不了两个灵魂。金布利似乎不像约翰那样被疼痛困扰，而且他怀疑那位炼金术师根本感觉不到痛。也许约翰的身体因为过载而快要报废了。说实话，他一点头绪都没有，他很愿意把这个想法告诉别人，但是当然，他知道自己根本没法说出心里所有的话。不过他猜应该可以随时问金布利……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“嘿，金布利！”他对着空气唤道，“你还在吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“闭嘴，你的声音很烦，”在草场的另一边的某个地方传来回话。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>哈勃克轻轻地笑了。金布利非常讨厌他，而约翰对此喜闻乐见，他希望尽己所能的越烦人越好……估计这就是为什么约翰并没有经常见到金布利——“见到”或许不是很确切，毕竟他们并不真的处在实体空间中，不过约翰还是打算这样形容。约翰的潜意识是个非常大的空间，但他还是会偶尔看见金布利，而且总能听到他在发脾气。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰对这家伙了解不多，不过那人好像喜欢爆炸……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>一条粉蓝相间的“花鱼”在约翰的膝边扑通一声掉了下来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哦，原谅我！”那鱼以一种欢快而又世故的语气说道，像个大学教授似的，“我好像找不到能游的水了……这多叫人为难！您能不能告诉我……？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……那边过去应该有一条小溪，”约翰说，陪它演下去——他经常这么干——跟自己的幻觉对话。他指的地方有细细的水流分开那片软软的草地，他和海曼斯小时候经常在里面放纸船玩。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“不胜感激，”鱼说，一蹦一跳地往那个方向去了，它的鳞片在阳光下反射着诱人的光芒。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰看着它离开，半是好笑地想，他的脑袋到底是哪里进水了。</i>
</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>Sevlow的注：</p><p>有些评论提到，爱德和罗伊不至于对“两个灵魂一个身体”感到如此惊讶，因为在第五研究室里出现过屠夫巴利。</p><p>请容我略述己见，因为：1）巴利两兄弟并不是真的共用一个身体，而是分别被困在了铠甲的两个部件中，然后合起来的；2）哈勃克是个活生生的人，而铠甲显然不是。</p><p>依我看来，至少哈勃克的情况跟屠夫巴利是完全不同的，因此也就不会在爱德或罗伊的脑海里形成参考……抱歉造成了误解。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八章 恶魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德跟着修斯沿走廊走回去，不知道自己应该对此作何感想。就爱德所知，修斯对马斯坦一向是毫无保留的……但现在他却叫爱德闭上嘴，不让爱德说出他认为很重要的事。如果不想让人知道罪犯是谁的话，一开始又为什么要主导这次调查呢？中佐有什么权力这么做？</p><p>两天以来的第二次，爱德承认他对修斯有所改观了。似乎这个乐天派大叔黑化成了某种严肃又阴沉——甚至有点暴力的——军人，这跟爱德以前认识的马斯·修斯一点也不像。</p><p>倒不是说修斯从前对自己的工作不够认真，那显然不是事实，因为爱德见过他特别投入干活的样子，各种发号施令，而且在必要的时候会亲自把犯人拿下。没错，修斯是非常敬业的……但爱德从未因此而感到害怕过。</p><p>“记住，爱德华，”他们走到会议室门前时，修斯轻轻地说，“一个字也不要说。”</p><p>爱德没有回答，他知道如果自己出声的话，心里的气愤和怀疑就会表露出来。修斯现在是在威胁他，而爱德对此无能为力。</p><p>正在爱德想要据理力争，表明马斯坦理应有知情权时，修斯却平静地说，如果敢告诉任何人，他就能轻易让爱德在军队里待不下去。他没有费心解释自己会怎么做，但爱德完全信服，而且感到一种莫名的恐惧，以及胸中一股无力的愤怒。修斯在军部里也算得上是高层了，言出必行是分分钟的事。是考虑他和阿尔的利益，还是做他认为正确的事，爱德进退两难了。</p><p>修斯推开门，他们走进去，看到阿尔正坐在霍克艾身边，他在爱德去跟哈勃克说话时坐过去的。马斯坦在她的另一边，布莱达跟菲利一起在桌子的对面。</p><p>“我们现在的第一要务是找出，到底是谁，控制了哈勃克……”马斯坦说着，示意爱德过去，一边拉开阿尔身边的椅子，一边继续发言，“还有，更重要的是，怎样把他赶出去。”</p><p>“可我们好像还不知道从哪儿下手？”菲利问道，不确定地看着马斯坦。这大概是自大佐苏醒以来他们第一次见面——而且即便算上受伤的状况——爱德也得承认他看起来脸色很差。</p><p>马斯坦吸了一口气，揉了揉眼睛，显然很难受但却极力想把痛苦藏起来的样子。“所以，为了查出这人的身份，我们第一步要做的翻一遍监狱犯人记录……至少是那些没被火烧毁的部分。我们已经开了个头，修斯那边好像有些进展……”他停了一下，看着修斯在布莱达身边坐下来。他审视地看了他一会，然后继续道，“那里关押的每一个炼金术师在档案里都有标记出来。国家对我们这些有破坏力的人总是密切关注……因为放心不下。”他的最后一句话带上了一丝毫无玩笑意味的笑，爱德不禁感觉脊背一凉。</p><p>“那然后呢？”菲利追问道，“我们怎么找出……净化哈勃克？我们讨论的不是驱魔什么的吧……是吗？”</p><p>“不，当然不是……”马斯坦严厉地说，叹了口气，“现在，我们的敌人不是恶魔，这跟鬼神，或者牧师，或者精神没有任何关系。这是科学，我们要对付的是个科学家，不是怪物，他是个人类，就像我们一样。千万别忘了，这里没有任何超自然的事。”</p><p> 大佐语气中毫不掩饰的不耐烦让菲利不由得微微低下了头，于是再没说什么。</p><p>马斯坦的目光停留了片刻，然后他的肩膀沉了下去，他又擦了一把脸，“不过，关于你的问题……我并不知道如何‘净化’哈勃克，这就是为什么我让钢仔兄弟俩来这。在灵魂炼成这件事上没人比他们更了解了。”他转向爱德，“有什么想法吗？”</p><p>爱德吓了一跳，好一会都来不及反应出表情。虽然他时而参与马斯坦与部下们的会议，但从来没人要求他发言，而现在问到自己的想法——即便他并不是个害羞的人——还是有点吓到了他。</p><p>“呃，”阿尔出来救场道，“我们现在只能说，其实这跟我的灵魂炼成完全不同……简单来讲，那个炼金术师对哈勃克身体的掌控力比我的灵魂要强。我的意思是，这家伙甚至可以控制哈勃克的声音。我没有喉咙，所以只能用灵魂说话，用我自己原来的声音……但这个人利用的不止是哈勃克的四肢。如果他能控制声音的话，他就能控制呼吸……这就表示他已经进得非常深了。”</p><p>他停下来看向哥哥，爱德清了清嗓子说，“我们觉得哈勃克身上的什么地方一定有某种形态的炼成阵。按阿尔的情况，他的炼成阵是唯一将灵魂与铠甲绑定的东西。”</p><p>“所以如果我们破坏那个圈圈，哈勃克就会好……？”布莱达充满希望地问。</p><p>爱德咬着唇，“这个嘛，我们一开始也是这样想的……但就像阿尔说的，这比他的情况更难解，而且哈勃克看起来一点也不好……他发着烧，修斯说医生们也不知道是怎么回事……我觉得这是那个罪犯搞的鬼，不过并不肯定。那个炼金术师一定还做了什么别的事，为了……为了能这样控制哈勃克。”在强调“炼金术师“这个词时他回头看向修斯，对方的眼睛眯了起来。爱德扫了一眼马斯坦，只见他正在来回打量着爱德和中佐，脸上看不出情绪。</p><p>“不管怎样，”爱德继续道，“我觉得我们现在还是不要草率破坏炼成阵……至少在找到的时候，我想先研究一下。这是很高深的炼金术，不过我想一定在什么地方有过记载。”</p><p>“听起来是个不错的切入点，”马斯坦赞同道。他转向修斯，“麻烦你叫谢斯卡查一查，有没有灵魂炼成理论相关的任何资料，我相信她能帮上大忙。电话在病房的另一边。”</p><p>“是，长官，”修斯不情愿地领命，他知道这是让自己走的意思。他站起来敬礼，顺便朝爱德投去了另一记警告的眼色，然后就转身一言不发地走了。</p><p>马斯坦没有目送他离开，而是继续向其他部下道，“霍克艾，请你给我拿一份哈勃克最新的病情记录，我居然不知道他还发着烧。诸位，我希望消息能更灵通一点，菲利和布莱达……”他停了下来，声音好像有些颤抖，但很快轻轻地说完那句话，“去看看哈勃克。”</p><p>“我让医院保安去帮他们开门，”霍克艾主动道。</p><p>“谢谢你，长官……”菲利哑声道，而布莱达只是点点头，他俩站起来，仍在努力压抑着情绪。三个人敬了礼，陆续离开房间。</p><p>马斯坦等着房门在身后关上，然后他那仿佛能看透人心的视线定在了爱德身上。</p><p>“那么，爱德华，”他随意地说，“你有什么想跟我说的吗？”</p><p>爱德扬起眉毛，惊异于这个男人的聪敏。他说自己懂得人心以及人们的行为，这也许不是自夸。明明谁也没有透露一个字，他就已经知道他们有什么事情瞒着自己，难怪三十不到就能在军部爬上这样的高位。他富于观察力，善于算计到近乎荒谬的地步，而且他知道如何利用自己天赋的专注力，并从中赢得优势。</p><p>爱德开口前犹豫了一下，“在我说出来之前，”他开始道，“我想知道修斯有多大权力能处置我？以军阶而言？”</p><p>马斯坦皱起眉头，“没错，他级别比你高……但是我可以撤回他给你的任何命令，如果你担心的是这个的话。”</p><p>“哥哥，发生什么事了？”阿尔问道，声音里有些担心。</p><p>“修斯要我对某件事保持沉默，否则的话就要让我在军部里不好过。”</p><p>“他吓唬你呢，“马斯坦笑了，“你是我的人，不是他的，他没法处置你。”</p><p>爱德叹了口气，但仍然很犹豫。</p><p>“是不是有什么事，你觉得我很有必要知道？”大佐耐心地哄道。</p><p>“是。”</p><p>“那就告诉我。”</p><p>爱德舔了舔唇，“……我们知道是谁困住了哈勃克。”</p><p>马斯坦淡定地支起手指，毫不意外的样子。“我想也是。早些时候修斯翻查罪犯记录的时候忽然冲了出去，我想只可能是因为他发现了什么。”</p><p>爱德松了一口气，不由得微微一颤，这没有想象中的那么难……他原以为修斯和马斯坦会跟彼此分享一切，不过马斯坦似乎早已习惯修斯时不时对他有所隐瞒。他看起来并不高兴，但显然也没有震惊。</p><p>“你知道那个炼金术师的名字吗？”马斯坦问道，“是不是什么我认识的人，还是某个不知名的杀手？”</p><p>“呃，我不知道……我想他可能曾经是国家炼金术师，不过修斯没有直说。我不太记得他的名字了……好像是凯利还是金布尔……”</p><p>“……是金布利，对吗……？”</p><p>“是，就是他，”爱德记起来，打了个响指，“红莲之炼金术师是吧？”</p><p>马斯坦一僵，全身都绷紧了，好像仅仅是这个称号都能带来肉体上的痛苦。他的表情先是因怀疑扭曲，随后愤怒地沉了下来。爱德看着他，慢慢意识到一点，他其实从来没见过马斯坦真正生气的样子。</p><p>“再说一遍？”大佐命令道。</p><p> </p><p>约翰今早的状态特别差。倒不是说他昨天看起来就状态好了，只是他的健康明显不如前一天，海曼斯和菲利都很难不去注意这一点。</p><p>他们进来的时候哈勃克没什么反应，但当布莱达叫他的名字时，他睁开了眼睛看向对方，很快又闭上了。</p><p>“约翰？”海曼斯又唤道，凑近去握住他被绑起来的手，“你能听到我吗？”</p><p>“约翰暂时无法接通，”眼前那副躯体冷嘲道，眼睛仍然闭着，“你要留言吗？”</p><p>海曼斯内心一抽，听到这些话从约翰口中说出，还用着约翰的声音，让他觉得很恶心，但他心里清楚其实是另一个人在说话。</p><p>“我想跟约翰谈谈，”海曼斯坚持道。</p><p>“如果他能的话一定会的，只不过今天已经玩够了，他有点累了，所以给我闭嘴。”</p><p>“那好，我们跟你谈。”</p><p>炼金术师大声叹了口气，很不耐烦地再次看向他，“我跟你们谁都无话可说。”</p><p>“那就坐回去好好听着，因为我可有很多话要跟你说，你这恶心的混蛋！”</p><p>“哇哦，好暴躁啊。”</p><p>“什么样的人才能做出这种事来？你伤害了不止一个无辜的人，而是两个！”</p><p>“无辜，无辜……”炼金术师沉思道，“你很喜欢这个词，是不是？我可以承认哈勃克少尉算是个‘无辜’路人，只不过正好符合我的需求……不过就像我说过的，马斯坦可一点也不无辜。”</p><p>“罗伊·马斯坦是个好人，”菲利说，这是他进来后第一次说话。“是我认识的最好的人之一。”</p><p>“罗伊·马斯坦是个骗子兼懦夫，是个喜欢利用别人的王八蛋，为了往上爬什么都肯做……”</p><p>“哦你他妈给我闭嘴……”海曼斯打断道，“这些谣言谁没听过，我们都知道上面命令他在伊修巴尔干了些可怕的事，我们都知道，老掉牙了。而且，传闻太夸张了，他并不是人们说的恶魔，我知道他不是。”</p><p>“真的吗？‘你知道’吗？你怎么知道？你在伊修巴尔吗？你亲眼看见他干了什么吗？我可是看见了。”</p><p>“他做过什么并不重要！他只是在服从命令，这不是他的错！”海曼斯爆发了，“他是个好人而且他绝对不会——”</p><p>海曼斯激烈的辩解忽然被门板扇开的声音打断了，他们正讨论的当事人，罗伊·马斯坦就在那，撑着门口站着，背部因怒火而费力地起伏着。</p><p>“你这混蛋……”他喘道，眼睛睁得大大的，表情中有种介于愤怒和痛苦之间的狂乱。他摇晃着走到那个被绑的人影床前，双手颤抖，杀意沸腾，但是钢仔忽然冲进来跑到他身后，抓住他的手臂把他往后拖。阿尔方斯就在门后站着，金属手指不安地绞紧了自己的围裙。</p><p>“喂！”爱德喊道，“大佐，住手！”</p><p>“他是金布利！”马斯坦吼道，奋力想挣开爱德的束缚。海曼斯连忙过来，手搭在大佐的肩上，帮爱德把他往后拉。</p><p>“马斯坦！哈勃克的寄主大声道，带着嘲讽得意地咧嘴一笑。他忽然来了兴趣，从床头坐直，固定住他脚踝的绑带还有余裕，让他足以坐起身。“我们刚刚还在说你呢！”</p><p>“你这该死的叛徒！”</p><p>“看出来你把头发留长了一点，很好看。我以前就挺喜欢的，不过这都比不上手上沾满你的血的美妙滋味……”</p><p>“变态！”</p><p>“呀，五十步笑百步吧……”</p><p>马斯坦发出一声野兽似的的喉音，奋力向海曼斯一冲，挣扎着去够哈勃克。海曼斯把他往后推，然后跟爱德一起驾着他出去走廊。</p><p>“长官，你先冷静一下……”海曼斯说，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，温柔地把对方按在墙壁上，“你身体不好……”</p><p>“我不要冷静！”他怒吼道，“你知道那人是谁吗？”</p><p>“……发生什么事了？”</p><p>大家一齐回头，只见修斯正大步朝他们走来。他看了一眼哈勃克房间大开的门，然后扫一眼马斯坦，那人喘着气，一脸怒不可遏的样子，马斯的目光随即杀向爱德。</p><p>“你告诉他了？！”他质问道。</p><p>爱德的眼睛睁大了，一只手还抓着马斯坦的胳膊。“我……”他犹豫着，但在想出说什么之前马斯坦就先打断了。</p><p>“他没告诉我任何事，是我自己发现的！”马斯坦激动地说，耸耸肩甩掉海曼斯，把手臂从爱德那抽出来。“而你竟敢瞒着我！你为什么要这么做？！”</p><p>“我怕你反应过度，我可真傻。”</p><p>“你知道我跟那混蛋之间发生过什么！”</p><p>“这正是我暂时不告诉你的原因！”</p><p>“我有——有权知道！”</p><p>“没错，是这样，我同意，我本来也打算告诉你来着，但是时间点——”</p><p>“去他妈的时间点，马斯！”马斯坦尖声喊道，颤抖的手抓住对方的衣领，把他俩的脸拉近。“哈勃克被困在那……跟那个神经病……！”</p><p>修斯的眼神忽然一凛，但很快他的表情放柔了一些，“罗伊，你还好吗……？”</p><p>“什么时候告诉我不重要！”马斯坦继续争辩道，好像没有听到修斯说的话，“我们的时间不多了！我们……我们……”</p><p>马斯坦挣扎着睁开眼皮，无助地低喘了一下，声音软了下去。他的双腿先撑不住，然后颓然往后一倒失去了知觉。布莱达大喊着从后面抓住他好让他不要摔倒，轻轻地把他平放在地上。修斯迅速低下身子，嘴唇紧张地抿了起来。马斯坦轻轻地呻吟了一声，弓起身子把手按在伤口上。他喘着气，苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，脸上完全没了血色。</p><p>“深呼吸，罗伊……”修斯焦急地低声道，所有的怒火仿佛热煎锅上的一滴水，一下子都消失了，“来……就这么深呼吸……”</p><p>马斯坦头垂得更低了，他听话地慢慢吸气，对抗着那汹涌而来的眩晕感。</p><p>“他还好吗？”阿尔方斯细声道。爱德站在他旁边，看起来也很恐慌。</p><p>“我想应该还好……罗伊？”修斯轻轻地问道。马斯坦点点头，表示他没事，但并没有说话，为了让这副遭罪的身体吸进足够的氧气他已经用尽了全力，实在没有余力开口了。“我想他只是太激动了……该死的，罗伊，你需要休息，不能一直这样东奔西跑的……”</p><p>“我……我没——没事，该死。”</p><p>“很抱歉，你看起来一点说服力也没有，”修斯冷淡地指出，“你该回家了。”</p><p>“不……”</p><p>“真遗憾，你不想也得想。这次调查由我负责，医院安保也归我管，如果你不乖乖回家的话我就派人押你回去。”</p><p>马斯坦难以置信地抬头看他，一滴冷汗自太阳穴流下。“你不能……”</p><p>“我可以，而且我会，我有权这么做。更不用说你还是医院登记的病人，必须严加护理，所以严格说来，我的级别默认比你高。我是说真的，罗伊，你不能再插手这件事。我不会让你待在医院，因为我知道你的确不喜欢……但我命令你回家。”</p><p>马斯坦盯着他的好友，看起来就像被背叛了似的。他知道修斯是对的，他的确有这权力，虽然到刚才为止马斯坦好像都没意识到……而且他一点也不喜欢这种感觉。他垂下眼睛，只好放弃，含怒带怨地点点头，然后试着站起来。</p><p>修斯扶着他，两人慢慢地一起站直身子。光是费力站起来好像就能让马斯坦再次晕过去，但他还是稳住了。修斯看了他一会，抿了抿嘴唇，“阿尔方斯，”他说，“如果你不介意的话，能把大佐抱到门口去，然后叫辆出租车吗？”</p><p>“什么？”马斯坦问，“我说，马斯，这真的……”</p><p>“你真的觉得自己能一个人走那么远？”修斯反问地合情合理。</p><p>“不……但是，我——”</p><p>“让他抱着你会快点，而我想让你立刻离开这里。”</p><p>马斯坦的脸色沉了下来，“你有时真的特别混蛋，马斯。”</p><p>“只在需要的时候混蛋。”他转向阿尔，“阿尔方斯，麻烦你了。”</p><p>阿尔方斯低低地应了一声，听起来一点也不开心，然后他不好意思地挪到大佐身边，“抱歉了，长官，”他稍稍鞠了个躬致歉，然后就上前准备将人横抱起来。</p><p>马斯坦把自己紧紧贴在墙上，十分恼火，“我不会让你抱的，阿尔方斯。你可以帮我，但是我不要被人抱着。”</p><p>“也行，”修斯让步了，“阿尔方斯，帮他找辆车然后送他回家。我希望你跟他待在一起，确保他哪儿也不会去。”</p><p>马斯坦眼睛一转，虽然依然很生气但实在太累了不想再争下去，他把手放在阿尔方斯的胳膊上，略一歪头示意对方领路。阿尔无助地看了爱德华一眼，然后慢慢地带着马斯坦走了。爱德想跟上他们，但修斯的一只手沉沉地搭在了他的肩膀上，让爱德停了下来，脸色一下子紧张起来。</p><p>海曼斯，菲利，修斯和爱德看着马斯坦和阿尔方斯消失在走廊尽头，好一会没有人说话。终于，海曼斯打破了这莫名可怕的沉默。</p><p>“刚才好像有点太过分了，你不觉得吗？”他抬起眉毛问修斯。</p><p>“不会，”他答道，“我并不是真的要让阿尔抱他走……这么说只是假作讨价还价，好让他乖乖回家……”</p><p>“哦，操纵人心者反被人操纵了，干得漂亮。”</p><p>修斯咧嘴一笑，但很快低头看向爱德，收起了笑容，他的手指扣进了对方的肩膀。“你告诉他了吗，爱德华？”</p><p>“……他说了我没有。”</p><p>修斯仍然紧盯着他，身上那种安静的威慑力和压迫感就跟在审讯室里面对哈勃克时一样。爱德反抗似的回视着他，尽管他微微晒黑的皮肤有些发白，视线却毫不动摇。</p><p>“……好。去帮你弟弟吧。”</p><p>“是，长官。”</p><p>“就让罗伊好好待在家里，确保他别弄伤自己好吗？我让谢斯卡把炼金术相关的书送过去了，这样好让他也能帮上忙。”</p><p>“谢谢你，长官，”爱德勉强地道了谢。</p><p>“下午晚点我会去看他的，不过我得先打几个电话，搜集多点金布利的资料。在那之前照顾好他行吗？”</p><p>“行，好，我可以走了吗？”</p><p>修斯终于放过他了。爱德闷闷不乐地把手插进口袋里，没精打采地走开，去找他弟弟和马斯坦。他的表情说着他想冲到走廊尽头，越快离开这个地方越好，可实际上他走得慢吞吞的，头昂得高高的。</p><p>“所以……我猜我们现在已经知道是谁控制了哈勃克吧，”爱德绕过转角后菲利说，“至少，看你们一通乱喊我是这么觉得的……”</p><p>修斯叹了口气，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“唔……佐尔夫·金布利少佐，记得这个人吗？”</p><p>“有一点印象……是那个在伊修巴尔忽然发疯，对自己上司出手的炼金术师，对吗？”</p><p>“是虐杀，如果你指的是这个的话。罗伊当时跟他同宿，虽然从没详细提过，不过那家伙很明显是个疯子，”修斯肯定地说，语气十分可怕，“他想必是自愿杀掉自己盟友的……罗伊是审判金布利那次法庭上的关键证人，而且尽了一切努力把他送进监狱，难怪金布利想报仇……”</p><p>“而现在他控制了哈勃克……”</p><p>修斯慢慢点头，从敞开的门口看向哈勃克。</p><p>“但我们会解决的。”</p><p> </p><p>“……我想出租车很快就会到的……”阿尔方斯说，他跟罗伊坐在医院前的矮墙上，两人之间的沉默让他有点不太自在。</p><p>罗伊咕哝了一声，并不想开口说话。他很是心烦，而且知道如果自己再说话的话可能又会忍不住大喊大叫起来……大家都看到了那会有什么后果：靠在墙上喘气，努力不要晕过去。该死的，马斯太气人了……他现在依然很生气，但他确实也明白朋友想要瞒着自己的原因。一时的震怒过去，他终于有空整理一下自己的思绪。</p><p>他很难相信，他还是不能相信。别是金布利……老天，谁都好就别是他……光是想到就觉得毛骨悚然，而他那不安分的伤口又吓人地抽起来。罗伊讨厌那个人……而且怕他。即便过了这么长时间，即便他认定旧日的伤痕早已痊愈，即便他把那家伙送进了监狱小小地报复了一番……</p><p>他抖了抖，让自己靠向阿尔方斯，暗暗地从那坚硬厚实的铠甲中寻求一点安全感。他觉得自己这么做太过孩子气，可是他又累又病而且，哦他简直担心死哈勃克。被一个异常强大的罪犯控制就已经够可怕了，更别说罪犯还是佐尔夫·金布利……</p><p>那简直是噩梦，哈勃克陷在了一个醒不来的噩梦中。金布利想要毁了他，从内部完完全全把他撕碎……让他彻底疯掉。即便金布利没有杀他，到最后也只会让人生不如死，无论事情如何收场，如果真有个收场的话。罗伊了解金布利，他了解的远比自己想知道的多，他目睹过金布利残杀了别人全家，还是在睡梦中……</p><p>不，事实上不是那样。他并没有杀睡着的人，而是先弄出几声巨响把他们叫醒，因为他想看到最后一击时那些人眼中的恐惧，他会给时间让他们明白接下来要面对什么……然后再把他们一个一个干掉：先是男人，然后是孩子。他不止一次告诉过罗伊，女人会留到最后，因为喜欢听她们的惨叫，当看到自己的丈夫和孩子在面前被炸成碎片的时候。他一边想着这个一边手淫，即便知道罗伊就在旁边的铺位上还没睡着，他也毫不在乎。</p><p>罗伊又抖了一下，颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。他觉得这世上再没有什么人比那家伙更讨厌了。</p><p>“你还好吗，长官？”阿尔方斯问，“你一直在发抖。”</p><p>“很冷，”他粗声道，抱住自己试着不要去想那个过往记忆中的恶魔。</p><p>这并不是他发抖的真正原因，但他也不完全是在说谎，他的确觉得冷。他感觉很虚，脸和脖子上的汗在微风中渐渐发凉，不过他还是很高兴能待在外面。新鲜空气可以镇静他过快的脉搏，也让他得以整理那充满怒气和恐惧的思绪，光是坐着也让他感觉好多了。他不再发抖，尽管脑袋还在一下一下地作响，而且伤口也让人筋疲力尽，但他不会想要晕过去了……</p><p>“嗨。”</p><p>罗伊抬起头，只见爱德华正朝他们走来，绷着脸不高兴的样子。他跃过矮墙，在罗伊身边——而不是像罗伊以为的那样在阿尔身边——坐下。</p><p>“修斯教训你了？”罗伊问他。</p><p>“嗯……他很生气。”</p><p>“让他气去吧。我才是气疯了呢。”</p><p>“……谢谢你刚才给我打掩护。”</p><p>罗伊耸耸肩，“也不全是假话。我已经知道他所有发现……即便你不告诉我是金布利，我迟早也会查出来的。但是修斯没有权力让你这么为难，而且还不让你知道为什么。”</p><p>“好吧，说实话，”爱德喃喃道，交叉起双臂，“如果我知道你会那么大反应的话多半也不会告诉你……你吓死我了。那个金布利做了什么让你这么恨他？”</p><p>“你是说，除了控制我身边的部下捅我一刀之外？我还需要更多理由吗？”</p><p>“但是之前肯定发生过什么事，让他想要杀你，”爱德推测道，“你还说你们之间有过节……”</p><p>“……我们当时都在伊修巴尔……就别说那些了。”</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“我真的不想谈这个。他是个恶魔，而我会不惜一切代价救出哈勃克。不惜一切代价，爱德华。”</p><p>爱德停下来看了他很久，以至于罗伊不得不移开视线。终于，这小子说，“阿尔和我会尽全力帮忙，是吧阿尔？”</p><p>“我们不会让你失望的，大佐，”阿尔方斯轻轻地应道。</p><p>罗伊的心不由得一暖，“非常感谢，”他说，其实已经掩饰了不少胸中忽然涌起的感动。他知道爱德和阿尔会帮他——就算他们不乐意，罗伊也可以直接下命令——但真正听到他们两个如此真诚地向他许诺，而不是被强迫，真的是非常暖心。</p><p>爱德笑了，然后抬起头，看到出租车在前面路边停下，“来吧长官，”他说，温柔地拉起罗伊的手帮他站起来，“修斯让谢斯卡把我们的研究资料送到你那去，这样他们一到我们就能开工了。”</p><p>罗伊站起来，轻哼一声表示同意，同时也半是为了掩饰痛苦。跟爱德在一起，他想越早开始越好。爱德的信心和热心深深鼓舞了他，集三人之力，他们一定可以解决这事，把金布利从哈勃克的身体里驱除。爱德和阿尔都是能创造奇迹的人，罗伊自己就见过。他们都很强，而且非常聪明，如果这世上还有什么人能帮到哈勃克的话，那就一定是他俩了，所以行动要快。</p><p>他们三人进了出租车，在宽敞的后座上坐好。</p><p>“去哪儿？”司机问道。</p><p>罗伊想了一会，然后说，“爱德，你知道修斯现在在哪里吗？”</p><p>“呃，他说他要去打几个电话……”</p><p>“好，那应该要花上一点时间。你知道其他人在做什么吗？”</p><p>“不知道……”</p><p>“这样的话我们得小心了。师傅，麻烦你就带我们绕到医院后门去。”</p><p>司机好奇地一挑眉毛，但很快耸耸肩开车。</p><p>“大佐？”阿尔问，低头看向他。</p><p>“走之前我想回上面去看看哈勃克。爱德你说的对，他身上某个地方一定有炼成阵，而我认为在继续调查之前应该先看一眼。”</p><p>“我同意……”爱德勉强地说，“但是让我和阿尔进去，你可以回家。”</p><p>“我会回去的，在我们找到炼成阵之后。我想亲眼看看，这样就能知道我们要对付的是什么。”</p><p>“大佐，我真的觉得——”</p><p>“爱德，请不要跟我吵。我受够了被人当成残废，即便是你，”他忽然厉声说道，“我不会倒下的，行了吗？我还是能做好分内之事的，所以就让我去做！”</p><p>“……好吧，随你的便，”爱德愤愤地一哼，看向窗外，“让修斯去发火吧，我才不在乎。”</p><p>“乖，那就来吧，我需要你们两个望风。”</p><p>片刻后他们就回到了医院里，在走廊之间穿行游荡。爱德和阿尔警惕地来回扫视着，观察任何一点修斯或罗伊部下的踪影，但看起来并没有危险，他们没遇到什么阻碍就回到了哈勃克的房间，除了罗伊需要中途停下来几次调整呼吸。尽管这样走动十分困难，但他还是觉得比今早好些了——又或者他只是习惯了那持续的疼痛而已。多走走对他说不定有好处，即便这很痛也很难，毕竟他已经太累了，甚至有点盼望在这之后能回家了。吃上双份的阿司匹林再小睡一觉听起来简直棒呆了。</p><p>罗伊试着旋开门把手，却发现门被锁住了。他并没怎么惊讶，只是示意爱德过来打开它。爱德不情愿地双手合十，按上门把手，那道熟悉的光随即一亮，门已解锁。罗伊一碰，它就轻易地打开了。</p><p>他推开门，但却犹豫起来，他不想跟金布利说话，他不想一个人跟他待在一起。</p><p>“阿尔方斯，你跟我进来。爱德你去放哨。”</p><p>“我无所谓，”爱德小声抱怨道，转身背向他们，以确保走廊上没人过来，“快点。”</p><p>罗伊忍住心头的恐惧走进房间，阿尔紧紧地跟着。</p><p>“你回来了？”金布利问道，装出震惊的样子，“我就知道你会想我的。”</p><p>罗伊没有回答他，甚至没有看他的正脸，他只想尽快搞定然后离开。只要找到炼成阵，把线条和形状记在心里就好，很简单。他抬起哈勃克的手臂开始找，眼睛在那肌肉紧实的臂膀上来回扫视，然后拉起他的袖子检查肩膀，阿尔则查看另一边。</p><p>“这边没有，”罗伊看向阿尔时他这样说道。</p><p>“怎么，你打算无视我吗？”那个恶魔生气地说，他意识到罗伊一点也不打算跟他说话。</p><p>罗伊仍然一言不发。他检查了一遍哈勃克的脖子，然后把病号服低低的领子拉下来露出胸口，这里也没有。他有条有理地继续往下，把衣服提起来查看肚皮和腰侧。他知道金布利正透过眯起的眼睛盯着他的每一步动作，无疑很清楚他在干什么。正如罗伊所想，哈勃克的病号服下什么也没穿，考虑到脸面的原因，他迅速地查看了腹下和腹股沟，以便能马上把衣服遮回去。他知道金布利不在乎，但他希望能尽可能保存哈勃克的尊严，不管现在的他能不能感觉到周围的事。</p><p>“想起了在兵营的时候对吧，罗伊宝贝？”金布利嘲笑道，身体在床上微微一溜，把衣边卷得皱了起来，露出自己的生殖器。</p><p>罗伊的心脏不禁抽紧了，一阵恶心与自我厌恶泛上心头，他害怕的眼睛迅速瞄向阿尔方斯看他的反应。阿尔依然完全无视金布利。或许他还太小不懂事，没有领会到金布利话里的暗示，而罗伊对此十分庆幸。他抖了抖振作起来，拉下那件罩衫然后问阿尔，“有什么发现吗？”</p><p>“没有……”阿尔沉思道，“但可能会在他背上，可我们看不到，因为他被绑在床上了。你要我把绑带松开看看吗——”</p><p>“不，别……先……先看看其他地方，实在没有再说。”</p><p>阿尔点点头，往下继续查看哈勃克的腿。罗伊负责另一边，安静将金布利的膝盖慢慢弯起，好检查大腿下面。还是没有，除了那一片裹住枪伤的白绷带。他剥开绷带的一角看那道伤口，状况并不好，但目测也不至于太糟。它泛着红，暗色的缝线部分旁肿了起来，这无疑会很痛。</p><p>“……我很抱歉，哈勃克，”他脱口而出了这么一句，声音很轻柔，他真心为自己开枪打伤了部下而难过，即便那是情势所迫。</p><p>哈勃克的身体忽然僵硬起来，他难受地呻吟道，“马——马斯坦……”</p><p>“约翰？”罗伊问，很快回到床头，“是你吗？”</p><p>他点点头，然后被一阵可怕的痛苦刺得战栗起来，忍不住又呻吟了一声。他想说话，但却在突如其来的剧痛中尖叫出声，显然正努力抗争着保持意识清醒。</p><p>“右——右腿……右腿……绷带……”他终于杀出一条血路，费劲地喘着气。</p><p>“阿尔，看下他的伤口，”罗伊命令道。</p><p>“啊！在那！”阿尔惊呼道，他拉下哈勃克另一条腿上的绷带一角，“我找到了！”</p><p>“干得好，哈勃克，谢谢你，”罗伊对他说，伸手把他汗湿的金发从眼前拨开。他能感觉到对方皮肤上攀升的温度，那里正散发着病怏怏、湿乎乎的热气。“我们会救你的，我的朋友……拜托了，再坚持那么一小会。”</p><p>“我对不起……真的……真的对——对不起，大——大佐……”他低声道，疲惫而布满血丝眼中泪如泉涌。“我……我不想的……”</p><p>“我知道，我没怪你，而且，”他温和地一笑，“我打了你两枪，你只捅了我一刀，这就算扯平了，怎么样？”</p><p>哈勃克还以一个颤抖的笑容，急急地呼出一口气，半是在笑半是在哭。罗伊也笑了，然后回到床脚，弯下身子查看阿尔的发现。</p><p>然而他花了整整三秒才意识到这样靠近对方的姿势有多危险，在那瞬间他忘了哈勃克有足够的机会能把脚抬起来。罗伊再次直起身，但已经太迟了。就在那三秒钟里，金布利重新控制了身体，迅速地运起力道一屈膝，狠狠地踢中罗伊毫无防备的伤处。</p><p>那突然爆发的痛楚让他呼吸一窒，他感到有什么东西撕裂开了，然后整个世界摇晃起来，他重重地摔到地上，像一麻袋湿透的沙子。他什么都感觉不到，除了那铺天盖地的痛，以及阿尔方斯大叫着呼唤哥哥的声音。</p><p>爱德听到弟弟的叫喊声跑回房里，看到马斯坦倒在地上，顿时呆立当场。大佐的眼睛震惊地大睁着，他紧紧咬着牙，护着伤处蜷缩起来，显然已经痛得连再次站起来都顾不上了。</p><p>金布利在一边狂笑着，那笑声既可怖而好像在强作欢颜，“噢，噢天啊……看他的表情！”</p><p>“阿尔，扶他起来！”爱德喊道，“我们带他离开这里！”</p><p>在爱德出声之前，阿尔已经俯下身抱起大佐，然后他们飞快地冲出房间。但是，去哪儿？</p><p>“来这！”阿尔说，推开哈勃克房间旁的许多个空房间中的一个。他们冲了进去，大佐已经开始在阿尔怀里挣扎起来，他只好把人放下。马斯坦蹒跚着向前走了几步，然后背靠在墙上，两手交叠按在伤口上。</p><p>“长官，你还好吗？”爱德问，心脏砰砰地跳，“流血了吗？”</p><p>马斯坦没有说话，只是继续抵着墙喘气，腰弯得更深了。</p><p>“长官……？”爱德追问道，挪到他身边，一只手搭在对方背上。</p><p>“稍等下……”他粗声道，声音绷得很紧，微微变了音调，听起来忽然年轻了很多。又几次深呼吸之后，马斯坦终于镇定下来，然后略直起身子，把手从伤口上挪开。“该死……”他轻轻地咒骂道，看到那里已经被染红了。</p><p>“长官，快到床上躺下，”阿尔催促他，稍微把爱德推到一边，抓住马斯坦的手臂，温柔地把他拉到最近的那张床边。“让我看看情况怎么样。”</p><p>令人意外的是，马斯坦任由他推上床，此时的阿尔有一种惊人的威严和决断力，他解开大大佐的衬衫时，对方也只是紧紧地闭上眼睛。爱德退到后面看着，整个人焦虑而紧张。阿尔拉下被血浸湿的衣料，露出了那一大块湿透了的长方形绷带，那里弄得皱巴巴的，几乎完全染成了血色。</p><p>爱德暗骂了一声，“我们该叫人来吗？”</p><p>马斯坦摇了摇头，但好像还是没法说话。他闭上眼睛，把脑袋沉入枕头里，一只手掩住嘴。</p><p>“我们先看看吧……”阿尔小心地说，一边观察着马斯坦的表情一边开始剥下绷带，“也许没那么糟糕……”</p><p>阿尔用力一扯绷带，马斯坦忽然尖叫出声。他咬住自己的手试图压住那声音，但爱德感应到了那种可怕的剧痛，就好像它同时冷酷地刺进了自己的心脏。</p><p>“抱歉……”阿尔颤声道，“它卡到缝线了……”</p><p>马斯坦没有回答，只是从鼻子里拼命地吸气，在阿尔拆掉剩下的绷带时忍住不要叫出来。</p><p>爱德看到伤口的那一瞬间几乎喘不过气来。这比他想象的要大，而不止是他以为的一寸长的直直的切口。那地方看起来好像不止是被捅了，而是哈勃克在拔刀的时候还把那里完全划开了。伤口得有五寸长，一端正汩汩地流着血，缝线撕开了，血肉红肿得仿佛要烧起来。</p><p>“看……？也不是那么糟糕……”阿尔说，努力显出自信的样子但却可悲地失败了，他抓起床单一角试图把血擦掉一些，“我，呃……我这就去找点干净绷带来……按着这里，我很快就回来……”</p><p>他让马斯坦接过床单按在伤口上，然后匆匆出了房间。爱德听到他一到走廊上就立刻跑了起来，无疑是去求援的。他也许只是不想跟马斯坦讨论重新回到医院这件事，所以才借口出去拿绷带。虽然伤口看起来并没有特别严重，但阿尔从来都信奉“宁可谨慎有余，不要追悔莫及”，而爱德在这事上完全同意他。如果他早知道伤口这么大的话，一开始就绝对不会把马斯坦带出医院。</p><p>马斯坦好像全然没注意到他心里的这些盘算，他的脑袋被那难以言喻的疼痛填得满满的。他睁开含泪的眼睛，注视着爱德。</p><p>“他很快就回来……”爱德尴尬地告诉他，觉得自己应该靠近去握住他的手，却又唯恐太过亲密。</p><p>马斯坦的视线眩晕地游走了一会，然后闭上了眼睛。他很快又睁开，抗拒着昏过去的冲动，然后他掩住嘴唇的手抓住了爱德的手腕。</p><p>“扶我起来，”他命令道，他的声音是如此细弱而低沉，差点连自己都认不出来了。</p><p>爱德犹豫了，他不知道现在是否应该这么做，但然后他小心地扶住对方，让马斯坦从床边上坐起来，双腿不住地晃荡。他弓起背抱怨了一声，敞开的衬衫从苍白的双肩滑下，像披巾一样覆在臂上，他也没有在意。他的皮肤白得很不健康，因为不时的颤抖和喘气，满是汗水的泛着光，赤裸的肩头已经开始战栗。</p><p>他飞快地又一次掩住嘴呻吟起来，微微偏过头不去看爱德。</p><p>“要吐出来吗？”爱德问，声音略有些生硬。</p><p>马斯坦点点头，爱德自觉地转头望向别的地方。</p><p>阿尔适时地出现在门口。“我让医院打给修斯了，”他说，无意再掩饰自己的想法，反正马斯坦现在也没法阻止他去找人帮忙。“他应该一会就到。”</p><p>“该死的，你干嘛不叫霍克艾？”爱德埋怨道，走到两张床中间拿起那个小小的金属废纸捅。“修斯绝对会杀了——”</p><p>爱德被身后的呕吐声打断了。他畏缩了一下，自己的胃也翻搅起来。爱德本身并不是容易感到恶心的体质——一般来说他对血已见怪不怪，只要不是特别严重——但看到别人吐却不一样，他从小就受不了这个。</p><p>“天啊……哥哥，他在流血……”</p><p>爱德忍住自己的反胃感回头看去，心想吐成这样会把那人的伤口扯得更开。但是，他真正看到的却更加令人担心。</p><p>马斯坦的双肩上下起伏着，血如泉水般从口中涌了出来，喷到那已经被浸湿的床上；他不是在吐别的，他在吐血，大量的血。马斯坦稍微一呛，发出一声小小的痛呼，然后睁开紧闭的眼睛，亲眼看见自己的状况。他僵住了，眼睛睁得大大的，立刻明白了这意味着什么。</p><p>伤处挨的那一下肯定远远不止扯开了肚子上的几条缝线，还伤到了内脏，血正从身体内部飞快地往外流，直至死亡。</p><p>马斯坦镇定地用手背擦了擦嘴唇，然后慢慢地转头看向爱德。他脸上血色尽失，除了唇边那道深红正一滴滴地流下。</p><p>“爱德，这不是你的错，”他急切地说，声音中的绝望让爱德整个人都害怕起来……因为他知道，除非马斯坦认为自己要死了，否则绝对不会这么说，他不想爱德自责，就如他料到爱德一定会自责。</p><p>马斯坦很快回过头，又是一阵吐，他再也扛不住这大量的失血，只好倒回床上。爱德手一松，刚才捡起来的垃圾桶掉了下去，在地板上敲出响亮的当当声，他冲到马斯坦身边。</p><p>“不！就好好躺着，大佐，你会好的……”爱德喊道，阿尔转身又一次冲出门外，意识到他们需要比修斯更多的援助。“只要保持清醒，你会好的……”</p><p>“罗伊，这到底——”修斯说了一半，差点被阿尔方斯急匆匆的脚步绊倒在门口。但然后他就看到了马斯坦，和他身旁那一大滩血。他知道现在最重要的不是解释。</p><p>他冲了过去，扶起马斯坦虚软的身体，一只手环住他的背，另一只在他腹部的伤口上徘徊不定。他抬头看见马斯坦的脸，惊恐地盯住了对方唇边的鲜血，发现流血的还不止那道深深的口子。</p><p>“天啊……哦不，罗伊……”他哀声道，一下子明白过来，声音因令人窒息的恐惧变得极轻。马斯坦对他的到来乃至话语都毫无反应，他或许已经听不到对方了，他的感官在死亡的阴影下悄悄远去，双眼已看不见，眼皮耷拉着慢慢合上。</p><p>修斯抬头看向爱德，他那双大大的满是恐慌的眼睛开始泛出泪光。“爱德……爱德，去叫人帮忙……”</p><p>“阿尔已经去了……”爱德告诉他，音调不禁拉高了一点，修斯的眼泪让他彻底明白了事态的严重性。哦天啊……哦，马斯坦，不……</p><p>“快去！”修斯吼道，满含恐惧与愤怒的泪水夺眶而出。</p><p>爱德转身冲出门跟上弟弟，内心惊惧万分：他居然让这样可怕的事发生了。</p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注：“罗伊宝贝”那句原文里是“Reminds you of the base camp, doesn't it？Roy-Boy？”这个boy意思很广泛，在俚语里也有指同性恋中受方的用法，所以就暂时这样翻（其实大佐的长相确实有点娃娃脸呢，作者也用boyish face形容过……OTL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九章  炼狱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>哈勃克咆哮着扑向那个得意洋洋的家伙，整个压在对方身上，两个人在沙地上扭打成一团。他抽回拳头，狠狠地照金布利的脸揍去，但他知道那人感觉不到，这让他更加愤怒，果可以的话，哈勃克会徒手杀掉金布利，把他彻底撕成两半，让他为刚才做的事付出代价。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利放肆地大笑着，任由约翰白费力气地一拳一拳捶下去，甚至都没打算还手。他们身下的那片沙地突然动了，然后他俩都陷了下去，那闪着微光的谷粒似的东西将他们裹得越来越深，直到整个地表像大嘴一样张开，把他们整个吞吃了进去。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>掉进那在那狭窄的空间后，所有一切都暗了下来，密不透风的沙子把他们推挤到一起，刮擦着约翰的手臂，灌进他的衣服里。他喘了口气，那带着咸味的颗粒就钻进了肺部，几乎要让他窒息。当脚下的沙分开，一道光照上来时，他忍不住惊慌起来——即便知道这只是一场噩梦但还是很怕——他们从沙海中直直地坠落下去，掉进一片生气勃勃的蓝色晴空里。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰紧紧地抓着金布利的衣衫前襟，他的满腔怒火因这忽然变化的精神世界而镇静下来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你害他还不够多吗？！”在狂风的呼啸中，约翰冲着金布利大喊道，他俩的脸一边坠落一边贴近，“害我们还不够多吗？！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他？那他对我做的事又怎么说？”金布利冷嘲道，他扎紧的马尾在落下时松开了，一头黑发被风卷起，吹打在脸上。“他把我送进了监狱！你坐过牢吗？你知道那是什么滋味吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“再怎样也不会比你对我做的更糟糕，你这混蛋！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利又笑了，但这次却不带一丝幽默。他从约翰面前挣开，往后一翻，以一个完美的跳水姿势向下方的大地飞速冲去。约翰咒骂了一声，随即跟了上去，双手僵硬地贴住身体两侧，从那片虚空中自由落体。他的速度越来越快，当终于追上金布利时，他脑袋的一侧先着陆，一头撞上了一棵无比巨大的树。那个疯子在繁茂的枝叶中不见了踪影，几片树叶被那动静震到，打着旋儿慌慌张张地飘落在地。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰抓住扫过身旁的一根枝桠，让自己安然地落在另一根坚实的大树枝上。他蹲下来四周查看，在浓密的枝叶间张望，他知道金布利就在其中的某个地方。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我还没输！”约翰大喊道，“你跑什么，胆小鬼？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你烦死我了，”他干巴巴地回应道，“我要找马斯坦算账，不是找你。别多管闲事。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“如果你不从我这里滚出去我要怎么才能不管？！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利咯咯地笑了，那丝绸般的声音从下方的树枝间传来。“我会的，如果我能做到的话，相信我吧，我也不想这样，我当初应该更耐心点，等到别的人来。我应该把自己炼进修斯身体里……那可就完美了：让马斯坦被自己最好的朋友杀掉……噢，简直美妙如诗。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰失望地握紧了拳头，往下跳到另一根树枝上，但他没踩中那里，也没能抓住，只好把手搭在巨树的树干上，那树皮十分温软，触感犹如天鹅绒，仿佛是活着一般。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你心理有病，你知道吗？”他低声喃喃道，不自在地把手从树皮温暖的表面挪开，再次查看周围寻找那个家伙。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我被骂过更难听的呢，”金布利说，他的脸在那片绿色掩映之下一闪而过，但很快又消失了，就像一头丛林中安静又嗜血的豹子。约翰抱怨着继续跟上他，但那棵树不想让他如愿，反而自觉地让大地将自己吸进土里，发出一种滑稽的巨大吞咽声。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>树顶消失在地里时，约翰从原先站的位置跳了下来，他落在岩石地面上，身形格外地轻巧。金布利也在几码远的地方落地，他赤裸的脚停在那被谁冲刷的极为平滑的石头上，优雅地有如一位舞者。过了一会金布利叹了口气，抬手重新把自己的长发束成马尾，一边远眺着一片水晶蓝色的湖面，那片湖刚刚在他们面前现身。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你的梦真诡异，少尉，”他说着，随意地把头发捋到后面。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰在另外一块大点的石头上坐下，交叉起双臂抱在胸前。他气得不行，甚至能感觉到他的心脏——他真正的心脏，在距离一百万英里远的身体里跳动——现在跳得更快了。他想让金布利付出代价……但他却什么也做不了。他攻击金布利的时候，对方甚至都感觉不到，那么这样又有什么意义？他在愤怒中感到很无助，觉得自己无能为重伤的上司报仇……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>老天，要是他真的伤到马斯坦了怎么办？看起来他摔得很重……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>哈勃克紧紧地闭上眼睛。他就算担心也帮不上什么忙……最终迟早会有人走进医院房间告诉他到底怎样了……而且，如果被捅了一刀都不能让马斯坦倒下的话，那这小小的一踢应该也没有大碍……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰再次睁开眼睛，看见一个身影站在水边，他背对着约翰和金布利，穿着一身白色的亚麻质衣服，宽松的布料正随风微微摆动，宛如城墙上飘扬的苍白旗帜。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“马斯坦！”约翰不假思索地喊道，差点没喘过气来，但很快沉入了静默中，他想起来这里的每件事物都只是他的臆想而已，不管看起来多么逼真……不管他有多希望看到真的马斯坦像这样站在他面前，肩背挺直，毫发无损，头昂得高高的远眺着水面……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>梦中的马斯坦听到约翰的呼唤，微微转过头，但还是看不到正脸。约翰知道是他，虽然……但至少，这是他潜意识里投射的那个人。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“马斯坦其实并没有那么高，”金布利评论道，漫不经心地走向那个静默的人影，“他的肩也没那么宽。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰不耐烦地耸了耸肩，“我又没法控制自己的脑袋要想什么，真遗憾他跟你想象的不一样。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不是在抱怨，我只是觉得很有趣，在你的脑海里，他比真实生活中更强势更威风……”他沉思道，像秃鹫般绕着马斯坦打转。对方似乎没有注意到他，而是弯下腰捡起脚边一块平滑的石头。“这就是所谓‘个人崇拜’的气息吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我的确很钦佩他，如果你是这个意思的话。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利一脸龌龊地笑了，“哦你当然了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“该死的你到底有什么毛病？”约翰终于爆发了，他站起来大步走向对方，“马斯坦是个好人，他不该遭这些罪！你进了监狱又不是他的错，是你他妈自己犯了谋杀罪！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他在伊修巴尔杀的人可比我多。超过一千个了吧。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“那不重要，他是在服从命令！而且他没杀自己人！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“噢，真的吗？那几个医生看着倒像是自己人呢……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰踌躇了一会，然后回应道，“……那也是被命令的。这不是他的错，他是被迫的。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利面无表情地看了他一眼，然后转回去看那个梦中的马斯坦。“你是这么告诉他的吗？”他笑了，“你还散布了多少谎言，火焰少佐？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>马斯坦没有回答他，只是拿着那块捡来的石头，手腕一弹把它掷了出去，那黑色的石头飞过水面，在平滑如镜的湖面上踩出一圈圈小小的涟漪。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他没有说谎！他才不会在这件事上说谎！”约翰愤愤不平地气道。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“是啊，因为罗伊·马斯坦是个诚实的人，不是吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“没错，他是。”</i>
</p><p>“你这可怜的傻瓜被骗了，他花了多长时间让你们相信这事？“</p><p>
  <i>“天啊闭嘴吧，”约翰嘶声道，他在马斯坦身旁低下身子，“别费心机离间我们了，我全心信任他。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“唔……你是对的。我猜他也不是一无是处……至少有一样我得承认：他口活真心不错。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……恶心，”约翰露出痛苦的表情，移开了视线。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利窃笑起来，一手粗暴地扣住马斯坦的下巴，把对方的脸拉近。“你现在是这样讲，少尉，可一旦你尝过他那张美妙小嘴的滋味——”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利突然顿住了，整个人呆立当场。 约翰正想恼火地质问他到底又怎么了——整个世界好像——在一片黑与银的炫目爆炸中崩坏了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>有一瞬间约翰感觉到自己又在坠落，他在那空间中七颠八倒地翻滚，甚至都分不清哪边是上面了。但然后一切停下了，就像刚才开始时那样突然。</i>
</p><p> </p><p>然后就开始痛。</p><p>约翰在惊吓中睁开眼睛，面前的医院房间在他被疼痛扭曲的视界里好像膨胀了起来。他对着空荡荡的房间，被剧痛折磨得尖叫出声，身上的每块肌肉都难受地收紧了，每一寸意识都被那无法忍受的痛觉占领，一会冰火交煎，一会刺痛难当。他没法想东西，呼吸的时候甚至没法忍住不尖叫。他的五脏六腑都在沸腾，他的皮肤被酸腐蚀，他的眼睛变成了锋利的冻石块，深深挖进眼眶里，让他的大脑里充满苦涩而冰冷的疼痛。</p><p>他唯一能做的只有喊出来，在床上剧烈挣扎，无助地一边尖叫一边抽泣，那难以名状的痛苦如巨浪般无休无止地拍打着他。他试着压抑住这种感觉，告诉自己这不过是大脑产生的幻觉，是金布利搞的鬼……但是，天啊，从来也没像现在这么难受过。他受不了，真的受不了了。</p><p>在他一边叫喊的同时，也听到了一些东西。一开始他并没意识到那是什么——他的感官已经被撑爆了，整个人都在被慢慢地撕成两半还怎么去在乎那是什么东西——但他还是可以听到上头有个声音在咆哮，在他自己的叫声中显得格外刺耳。</p><p>那是另一把声音，同样被可怕的剧痛逼出来的。</p><p>是金布利。</p><p>
  <i>黑暗再次降临，约翰这次在硬木地板上潦草地写着什么，跟另外一个人在一起，艰难地呼吸着那不存在的空气，试图平复自己。金布利也跟他一样躺在地上喘得厉害，一只手正好搭在他胸口上。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>一时间，他俩都大睁着眼睛，谁也没有动一下，除了疼痛之外，刚才更多的是震惊和恐惧。这次发作可怕得难以置信，约翰简直怀疑他的身体已经坏掉了……但不是，他还是隐约地感觉到它，尽管那副躯体抖得厉害而且已经被掏空，但它还活着。</i>
</p><p><i>“刚才那——他妈是怎么回事？”过了一会金布利质问道，他的声音听起来就跟约翰一样害怕。<br/>
</i>
</p><p>
爱德华在他的椅子里又陷下去一点——他已经这样坐着五个小时了——试着让自己变得不那么显眼。他想走，如果走了也没人会怪他的吧，会吗？但是，不行，他不能这么做……发生了这种事之后，他不能现在离开。</p><p>阿尔说那不是他的错。霍克艾说那不是他的错。就连马斯坦也说那不是他的错……但修斯一句话也没有说，他甚至看都没看爱德一眼。他就坐在等候室的薄垫椅子上一言不发，把一切惨淡的心思收了起来。霍克艾坐在他旁边，把手轻轻地搭在他的手上，他俩都努力装作一点也不害怕的样子。他们有时低声跟对方说一两句，但爱德完全听不清他们在说什么。不过阿尔或许能听见；他坐在霍克艾旁边，而爱德萎靡地陷在他的另一边，十分庆幸至少有他弟弟的巨大铠甲和霍克艾坚强的身姿挡在他和修斯之间。</p><p>手术还在进行中，现在已经进行了几个小时了。之前有人出来了几次，把修斯和霍克艾拉到一边，告诉他们手术的进展。尽管爱德离他们太远听不清谈话的内容，但从他们灰白的脸色和愁眉苦脸的样子看来，情况并不乐观。不过，说真的，都到这个地步了情况怎么可能乐观？这是一周内马斯坦第二次大量失血，第二次伤口被整个撕开，第二次动手术。这回他不可能挺过去。流了那么多血他不可能还平安无事，马斯坦是很强……但并不是超人。</p><p>“我想去给大家弄点咖啡，长官，”霍克艾轻声跟修斯说，“你要黑咖啡，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢你，”他答道，对她悲伤地一笑。</p><p>她也还以一个微弱的笑容，拍拍他的手然后站了起来。修斯看着她离开，脸上的笑容在她转过头的一瞬间消失了。</p><p>“阿尔，”当她走到听不到这边的时候修斯轻轻地说，“你能不能——”</p><p>“正有此意”，阿尔答道，修斯还没说完他就站起来跟上霍克艾走了。她非常难过，这让阿尔痛苦得要发疯了。爱德感觉到，阿尔或许就像霍克艾担心马斯坦一样担心她。阿尔方斯非常喜欢霍克艾，为她做任何事都在所不惜。</p><p>爱德也挺喜欢她的，但并不像阿尔那样全心地奉上忠诚。也许阿尔方斯多少把他当做母亲吧，也许是因为，即便过去几年里他们不得不迅速长大，但他还是依然需要安全感和温暖的关怀。而霍克艾也默许这种感情，甚至也会回应，爱德很高兴他们之间能产生这样的羁绊。他其实有点点嫉妒……他也渴望这种安心的感觉，尽管他不需要，但他想要。</p><p>修斯曾经在很多场合都营造出一种氛围，让爱德和阿尔感觉到欢迎和关爱，但爱德对他的善意总是太羞于回应。即便马斯坦也是，用他自己独有的恶劣方式，给他指点，在变动的时节里保障他的安全。爱德总是试图说服自己，修斯不过是个烦人的傻瓜，整天胡思乱想，而马斯坦不过是个只在意升职的混蛋……他从来没有想过跟任何一人走得太近。然而现在，他正站在失去他们两个的边缘上——修斯对他十分生气，发生了这样的事他多半永远不会原谅爱德，而马斯坦……</p><p>爱德紧紧地闭上眼睛，内心正被负罪感一点一点地腐蚀掉。</p><p>等候室里十分安静。现在，只有修斯和爱德，隔着两个座位坐在那。修斯的视线直直地穿过那扇开着的门，等着门廊外的另外一扇打开，然后出来个人说一声他最好的朋友是不是死了。爱德盯着前方的那面墙，不敢看中佐，生怕看到他眼中的愤怒和痛苦。</p><p>过了大概三分钟，或者三世的时间，修斯说话了。他的语气低而平稳，不带或好或坏的任何感情。</p><p>“我要求你的只有一件事，爱德华，”他慢慢地说，“就是送他回家，看好他。我要你做的就只有这样而已……”</p><p>“……我知道。”</p><p>“你当时在想什么？这是你今天第二次违背我的命令了，而两次罗伊都因此而受苦。你为什么就不能听我的？”</p><p>修斯并没有叫喊，他的声音其实非常柔和，几乎是低语了，但爱德稍微避开了一点，就好像对方是在冲他大喊似的。</p><p>“他说他没事，”爱德终于讷讷地道，声音就跟修斯一样不带感情。他的眼睛从未自眼前那面墙挪开，把那难看的碎花墙纸的每个细节都看了个遍。</p><p>“我知道，他也这么对我说。他对我们所有人都这么说，但是爱德，每个人都知道那只是表象。你真的觉得他没事吗？前一分钟他还差点不行了。我把他托付给你和阿尔方斯，因为我真心认为，在所有人里，只有你会无视他的抗议让他好好待着。很显然，我想错了。”</p><p>“……很显然。”</p><p>小房间里又静了下来，两个人继续直视着前方。不过，爱德眼中的墙开始变模糊了，那粉色的花和绿色的叶子变得软软的，互相纠结在一起，就像廉价画布上糊成一团的颜料。他狠狠地咬了咬牙，努力抵抗心里的痛，即便再怎么否认它还是痛。他的眼眶湿了，慢慢地他甚至不敢眨眼睛，怕泪水夺眶而出，流到脸颊上。</p><p>“……如果他死了，爱德……”修斯又道，但他的嗓音忽然一破，不得不停下来。</p><p>爱德咬紧了牙，忍住不让自己呜咽出声。泪水在他的眼眶里打转，然后那大颗温暖的水珠滴在他握成拳的手上。忽然间，他和修斯都哭了——尽可能静悄悄地——轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，像小孩子一样用袖子抹眼睛，一边想隐藏自己，一边装作没有看到对方的哀伤。</p><p>天啊，为什么爱德没有听修斯的话呢？他不是一直爱违抗大佐的吗……是什么变了吗？为什么他就不能像平时一样，叫大佐闭嘴别发牢骚了呢？或许爱德只是不愿相信马斯坦真的很虚弱，真的需要帮助。或许爱德不愿去想焰之炼金术师差点死掉这个事实。或许他还没能接受这件事，因为——该死的——马斯坦是如此强大，充满自信而又无法阻挡……而如果他轻易地倒下了……被六寸长的一把普通小刀杀了……那这个世界也一定会轻而易举地崩溃。因为，尽管爱德并不总是喜欢马斯坦，但他总是会在有人需要的时候出现。</p><p>而爱德现在就需要他——爱德和修斯都绝望地发狂地需要他——可他不在。就因为爱德小小的纵容，不顾他衰弱的身体，置他于危险之中，只为了保持自己内心的安宁。</p><p>他努力抑制的那声抽泣终于破音而出，他不得不用手捂上自己的嘴，咬住中指下面，让自己不要全然崩溃。</p><p>他是这么一个胆小鬼……</p><p>爱德看到修斯正望向他，那佝偻的身形在爱德盈满泪水的眼中有些模糊。爱德不知道该如何形容那人脸上的表情——恨意，又或者是厌恶——但他不想转过头，反而直视着对方。他只希望修斯就那样待着别再说话。</p><p>然而已经没有什么话能让爱德感觉比现在更糟糕了。</p><p>但是那人站了起来，犹豫地跨了两步走到他面前。他停了一会，无言地低头看着爱德。爱德没有看他，心脏却在颤抖，因为情绪已经很低落，又害怕对方靠得这么近。终于，修斯在他面前蹲下，让自己平视着爱德。</p><p>“我……我不想你太自责，我真的不想，”他重重地吸了吸鼻子，“你的确很粗心，也不听我的话，但这事不是因你而起的。罗伊也是自作孽，而金布利才是那个伤害他的人。你虽然没能防范危险，但你也没有带来危险……要说过失，我跟你一样难辞其咎。我应该亲自送他回家，但我脑子里一直想着要怎么惩罚金布利……”</p><p>“不……”，爱德哭道，又一次擦了擦眼睛，最后终于看向他，“不，你只是在做分内之事而已……而我却没做到我应该做的，没有听你……对不起，修斯……我没有……”他的喉咙一哽，然后又是另一声抽泣，他把脸埋在手里，为自己的泪水和失职感到羞愧。</p><p>不知不觉中爱德已经被抱在修斯宽厚的怀中。修斯狠狠地揽住他，就像家人一样。爱德惊讶地僵硬了一会，很久不习惯跟任何人这样近距离接触。他确实想不起上一次被这样抱着是什么时候了，一开始他俩都有些不自在，但然后修斯发出一声深深的不知所措的呜咽，他的背悲伤地颤抖起来，爱德马上回抱住他。</p><p>“我也对不起……”修斯喘着气，“我知道这不是你的错，不是。我没有发疯，但我就是……我很害怕，爱德……我不知道该怎么办……”</p><p>爱德一边抽泣一边往修斯制服上蹭，湿润的眼睛抵在对方肩上，藏进他的怀里，渴望着哪怕一点点安心的触感——尽管脆弱而又沾满泪水——同时也抱紧了对方，静静地试图安慰这个悲伤的男人。</p><p>“说——说不定他没事……”修斯鼓起希望说，拉开一点点距离看向爱德的脸，“我的意思是，幸好他的伤口是在医院里裂开……如果是在别的地方出事，医生们大概也没法及时救他了，但现在他已经在这……”</p><p>“长官？”是霍克艾的声音。修斯和爱德一齐抬头看她。她的脸色苍白，眼中既是同情又有点受惊。“医生在走廊里，他想跟我们单独谈谈。”</p><p>修斯的肩膀一紧，爱德的手还搭在上面，那忽然绷住的肌肉让他内心的不安表露无遗。他取下眼镜，飞快地擦了擦自己红肿的眼睛，然后站起来跟着霍克艾回到走廊上。他回过头给了爱德最后一个鼓励的眼神，然后就走了……而爱德不顾一切地想要他回来再次抱住对方。</p><p>“哥哥？”</p><p>爱德揉揉眼睛，只见阿尔在他身边坐下，把手放在他膝盖上。阿尔不需要说任何话，他的存在本身就足够让爱德稍微振作。阿尔总是这样乐观，即便在事情看起来已经无望的时候。也许这是因为他不像爱德那样担心自己的软弱被看破……也不像马斯坦那样。对他来说“弱”从来不是个问题，他更关心的是如何与周围的人产生共鸣，而不是保持距离显出一副坚强如铁、对什么悲剧都无动于衷的模样。在很多方面，他其实都比爱德要强大……爱德不知道如果没有弟弟自己要怎么活下去。</p><p>爱德靠了过去，把脸枕在他凉凉的臂甲上，心里想着如果马斯坦真的死了，修斯会怎样。</p><p>几分钟里爱德和阿尔谁都没有说话。他们就那样坐在等候室里，害怕着修斯跟霍克艾回来时带给他们的消息。爱德依然贴着他弟弟以为慰藉，阿尔则伸出手来抚摸他的头发，一边漫不经心地望着门。</p><p>修斯终于回来的时候，他走得很犹豫。他没有像爱德希望的那样，小跑着进来，开心地宣布“他没事了！”他没有笑，没有那种听到自己的好朋友安全脱险时的喜气。他看起来并不高兴，也不像是松了一口气。他慢慢地在爱德身边坐下，脸色苍白，牙咬得紧紧的。</p><p>“那……？”爱德问他，心脏因为恐惧而剧烈地跳动，“他……他……？”</p><p>修斯吞了吞口水道，“没有死，他还活着。他现在做完手术了，但是……情况不是太好，他还在危险中。”</p><p>“……这到底是什么意思？”阿尔问道。</p><p>“意思是我们明天才能知道。他在逐渐稳定下来，但现在还处于随时都可能断气的状态中。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>修斯看了他俩一会，然后叹了口气。“我说，你们应该回宿舍去，然后开始研究灵魂炼成的问题。今天这儿还早呢，如果有事发生我会叫你们的。”</p><p>“书都在马斯坦的公寓里……”爱德提醒他，他的嗓子很紧，说话声只比低语大一点。</p><p>“哦……好吧。那这样吧，”他从口袋里拎出一串钥匙，从圈上取下一个。“这个是开前门的。你们记得他家怎么走吗？”</p><p>爱德和阿尔都点头然后站起来，其实不知该作何感想。爱德想过，他们离开这间屋子时要么是为马斯坦即将康复而兴高采烈，要么是为他死掉而悲痛欲绝。可是现在，他被困在了中间。马斯坦没有死，但前景也不乐观。这就像某种炼狱，而爱德完全不知所措。</p><p>“那好吧……保重，长官，”他粗声道，拍拍对方的手臂，然后往走廊出去。</p><p>霍克艾在走廊另一边的墙上靠着。他们走过的时候阿尔小小地打了个招呼，但她甚至都没抬头看。她那双打满阴影的眼睛仍然盯着瓷砖地板，陷入了沉思。</p><p>马斯从腰带上取下那副叮当作响的金属手铐，然后走上前，一只手熟练地敲开了它们。他靠近那张床，尽量轻地把其中一个铐在铁制床栏杆上，一边无视身后转来转去的护士。</p><p>在马斯能进去探视之前的几个小时，罗伊的医生出来告诉他，病人有些苏醒的迹象，开始对刺激有反应了。马斯觉得心脏快要爆炸了，那是个好现象。</p><p>尽管如此，一个小时前马斯才获准进房间看他，就连这样也得有护士陪同，而且只能待一会。</p><p>但现在他在那人的床边，低头看着他平静的面容。罗伊并没有真的清醒，虽然医生说他睁开了眼睛，甚至也说了几个字，，但他的意识仍然被身体上的重创和药物作用严严实实地压着。他还是朦朦胧胧的，尽管病情已经好转到了“严重”这一级，不过还没有脱离危险。他挺过了危急时刻，但康复之路依然漫长。</p><p>马斯握住罗伊的手，轻轻地捏了捏。“你能听到我吗？”</p><p>罗伊的眼皮稍稍抬起了一点，房间里灯光柔和，他没有焦距的眼睛在寻找着说话的人。</p><p>“罗伊？”那人快要闭上眼睛的时候马斯又唤道。过了一会，他懒懒地抬眼看向他，有几秒钟似乎不认识马斯了，但然后他发出一声轻轻的喉音，把手抽了回来。</p><p>“……你真是个傻瓜，”马斯静静地说，他的心放松地颤抖起来，“你知道吗？”</p><p>罗伊细细地应了一声，大概不明白马斯在说什么，然后合上了眼睛。马斯叹了口气，抬起罗伊的手，用另一枚手铐锁好。</p><p>“马斯……？”罗伊问，看向他被铐住的手，在昏昏欲睡中一脸迷惑。</p><p>“我不会再冒险让你伤到自己了。这次你就好好待着。”</p><p>罗伊的眉毛一皱，不明其意。他虚弱地拉了拉那钢化的手镯，在铐在一起的床栏杆上刮擦出声响。“……马斯……？”</p><p>“你明白我的意思吗，罗伊？我不会让你自作主张了。如果没有医生的允许你再离开这个房间的话，我就以违抗执行公务之名把你抓起来。”</p><p>罗伊又拉动那只手铐，这次更加用力了些，他昏沉的眼睛开始聚焦，他看起来甚至害怕了。</p><p>“我不想再跟你胡闹了，我也受够了别人不听话。”</p><p>“……马斯……”他粗声道，试着想坐起来但是失败了，他伸手去够对方，“马斯……”</p><p>“我们现在该让他休息了，长官，”护士说道，显然希望他离开。</p><p>马斯悲伤地一叹，点点头。他探身过去，亲了一下罗伊的脸颊。</p><p>“晚安，罗伊。我明天早上会回来看你的，”他说，然后他做了此生中最难的一件事，转身背对了他。马斯从罗伊身边走开，不管那人怎样一次又一次叫他的名字，声音又小又脆弱简直像个孩子，马斯也没有回头，但他经过护士身边时轻轻地按住她的手。</p><p>“保持镇静剂不要断，”他低声命令道，“我不希望这次出现任何差错。”</p><p>“是，长官，”她勉强道，不过他可以从她的眼神里看出，她不认同这个命令。</p><p>他再次冷冷地一点头，离开了这个小小的房间，把罗伊那紧张而不安的声音屏蔽在后。</p><p>“马斯……马斯……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十章   清白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不知道自己在这里待了多久。窗外灰白的天光逐渐暗淡下去，现在又随着清晨的来临慢慢变亮，这么看来一定已经有好几个小时了。每次罗伊睁开眼睛，被自己不成形的梦惊醒时，太阳都升得更高一些。他分辨不出时间，它仿佛变成了液体，像流水一样抽刀难断。</p><p>他没法集中精神。</p><p>人们来了又走。陌生人拿着针头和听诊器戳他，然后幽魂似的飘过，他们来来往往得太匆匆，罗伊那混沌的脑子里都不禁怀疑是不是真的有人来过。</p><p>他依然在意识边缘上下浮动，在真实与梦魇之间的深渊中沉没，思绪被那些以为早已忘却的恐惧和记忆缠绕……</p><p>
  <i>罗伊坐在细细的沙地上，尽管几个小时前黑夜就已降临，但那暗褐色的沙粒被灼热的日光晒了一天，到现在还是暖的。虽然已经入夜，他周围半毁的村庄还是燃着星星点点的光，那火光正来自他那双该死的手，它们召唤来各色毁灭之火，扫荡一切，片甲不留。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊就那样坐在地上，把那孩子抱在腿上——庆幸这一次对方没有怎么尖叫，因为被烟火呛住了。它难逃一死，烧伤得太严重，罗伊甚至认不出它的性别，但它还活着，不断重复着痛苦的呻吟。罗伊所知的伊修巴尔词语不多，这是其中一个：“Dajaa’n…dajaa’n…dajaa’n…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>妈妈……妈妈……妈妈……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……你到底在干什么，焰？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊抬起头，看见金布利站在他旁边，胜利之火点燃了他金色的眼睛，里面闪烁着比周围火焰还要热切的光芒。他笑得开心又兴奋，像个进了马戏团的孩子，心知这整场表演都属于他。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“在等，”罗伊粗声道，把那孩子又抱紧了一点。它在轻轻地哭，在弥留之际已经神志不清，但它却无法真正流出眼泪，因为泪腺已经被罗伊的火焰烧坏了。它没有多少时间了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“等什么？走吧，我们的活干完了，回营地去吧。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊没有说话，只是抱着孩子，等着它断气。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>最开始的一个星期，他还能让自己保持疏离感。“会好的，”他对自己说，“杀戮会停止，伊修巴尔人会安静地投降，然后我们就都能回家了。”但是事情没有好转，军令接踵而来，每条都是杀，杀，杀。国家炼金术师每夜都出去大杀特杀，直到鸡犬不留，然后整个营就整装向下一处进发，再重复以上步骤。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>没完没了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊觉得恶心的不行了。他讨厌待在这，讨厌那些烟灰那些火焰还有那些衣服上去不掉的死尸臭味。他讨厌再装作不为所动，假装他不认为这一切——这所有的一切——是无法形容的罪恶。他受够了听指挥。他受够了只会盲从的自己，不管他为那些命令感到多痛苦。更令人恶心的，他竟然想学金布利那样享受杀戮的快感。而最可怕的是，他有时真的会。         </i>
</p><p>
  <i>今天就是这样。在金布利不断的蛊惑之下，他今天的确在自己做的事情里找到了一点乐趣。他的指尖打出火焰，吞噬整栋整栋的建筑，而他对这力量和强度很是骄傲。他是强大的，他是神。他们最好都逃得远远的。这元素属于他，这火焰属于他，他可以让它听从自己的意志。他活着就为见证那火焰之舞，看着它们吞噬自己赐予的一切。他主宰火焰，他是它的主人。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>或许是战场让他有些精神失常了。或许是血肉烤焦的味道让他回到了久远的狂战士的年代，让他的整个精神、灵魂和心都投入到战争的狂热中去。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然而现在，现在一切都烧光了，除了怀中的那个孩子之外再没有别的什么可以让他杀了。在一阵自我厌恶和悔恨的狂潮之后，他的恐惧又回来了。他迷失在自责和恶心感中，就成了现在这个样子。坐在地上，等着他今晚的最后一个牺牲品咽气。这孩子死前总该有点安慰吧，不是吗？难道它不应该被人抱在怀里，哪怕就一次？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊紧紧地闭上眼睛，低下头，忍住流泪的冲动——他最近总是特别容易这样。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“呵，马斯坦，”金布利斥道，带着一种扭曲的爱意，摇了摇头表示容忍，“克服一下，行不行。操，这只是份工作。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“只是份工作……”罗伊重复道，再次睁开他干涸的双眼，试着去相信对方。他怀中的孩子正咯咯地咳嗽。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……Dajaa’n……”它低语道，一只黑黑的烧坏的手伸向罗伊的脸。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“犯蠢也适可而止吧，”金布利抱怨道，他弯下腰，双手很快地在孩子焦黑的脸两侧碰了一下。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>那孩子急促地喘着气，然而即便有这么一个模糊的警告，罗伊眩晕而悲伤的大脑还是花了一点时间才明白金布利刚才干了什么。当反应过来时，他诅咒了一声然后把那孩子扔开，但是太慢了。那具小小的躯体发出一阵吱吱的脆响，在罗伊怀里整个爆开，血淋漓的肠子搭在他的腿上。血与内脏的碎片溅上他的胸口和下巴，还有一些甚至爬到上面，沾湿了他的嘴角。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“噢，这一手真妙……”金布利得意道，低头看向他的作品，“我甚至都没烫到你，对吧？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊惊得说不出话来，只是摇了摇头，大睁着眼睛看着一块血肉从自己手上滑下来，软软地砸到沙地上，发出一声闷响。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利残酷地叹了口气，抓住罗伊的手臂，粗暴地把他从地上拽起来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“站起来，你这胆小鬼。我们得回去了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>随着他的动作，那些内脏从罗伊腿上流下来，纠结成一团的组织很快被脚边苍白的沙砾覆盖。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他一言不发地跟着自己的室友回营，还没从金布利那可恨的爆炸中回过神来，那人竟然能做地如此随意。回去后罗伊跟上级报告——一如既往——然后就洗了个澡直接上床了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>过了很久，就连金布利也睡下之后，罗伊忽然在一身冷汗中惊醒，他跌跌撞撞地跑出去，跪倒在地吐了起来。</i>
</p><p> </p><p>罗伊再次睁开眼睛。他其实不记得自己曾经合上过，但时间却不知不觉过去了。太阳升高了些，一缕阳光直直地照在他的脸上。他转头避开光线，只见自己正被手铐锁在床上。他想起来自己在哪里，心不由得跳到了嗓子眼。</p><p>不，不，不，不要待在这儿……不要跟他在一起。</p><p>他猛地把手抽回来，徒然地想脱出钳制，某种恐慌又回到了他身上。金属咬进他的手腕，几个小时前他试着挣脱的时候磨破了皮，刮伤的皮肤正隐隐刺痛。他不想待在这里。他必须离开。天啊，马斯在哪里？</p><p>“马斯……！”他虚弱的哽咽道，朦胧的眼睛寻找着房间里任何能帮他的人。他不能待下去，金布利也在这里的某个地方。罗伊不知道是哪里，但他就在这，而罗伊又被困住了，无助地被锁在床上。</p><p>有人在面前出现，一只温暖的手搭上了他的额头。</p><p>“嘘……”她轻声让他安静下来，把头发从他眼前拨开，“没事的，长官，只要休息就好。”</p><p>是霍克艾。她的声音那么温柔，她的手那么安慰人心。他感觉到药物的安眠作用又一次袭来，把他从现实世界里往下拽。他努力抗争着，害怕又一次失去知觉让自己变得脆弱，也害怕看到梦中可能出现的东西。</p><p>“不……”他呻吟道，用能动的那只手抓住她的手腕，拉到手铐前，希望她能解开它。“求你了……莉莎……”</p><p>他其实并不能真的看见她。视线太过模糊，根本看不清她，但他能感觉到对方警觉地绷紧了。</p><p>“天啊大佐，你的手！”她惊叫道，把手铐移开了一点，检查他自己弄出的伤。他不在乎，如果能出去的话他甚至不介意把整只手扯下来。</p><p>“弄掉它……”他请求道，哀怨地拉了拉手铐，在金属床栏上发出铛铛的响声。“莉莎……”</p><p>“我做不到，罗伊……”她语气沉重地说，丢开了平时那套礼节，她用拇指敲了敲他的手背。“军令在身，修斯怕你又伤到自己，而且你真的经不起折腾了……这次的状况太危险了。”</p><p>罗伊想抱怨，她说的话他大多都明白，可是却不能完整地回答。他得用尽全力才能张嘴说话，而脑袋则比之前打了吗啡时还要昏沉。他现在可说是完全无能了……甚至连动都不能动，而这整个状况都让他深深地害怕。</p><p>“弄掉，”他坚持道，“……金——金布利……”</p><p>“金布利？”</p><p>“不……不……安全……求……”</p><p>霍克艾沉默了一会，她温暖的手指仍然在他手臂上轻抚。“……你在这里没有危险，罗伊……”她有些犹豫地说，语调放慢好让他能听懂。“金布利正被锁着，在两层楼下。他都不知道你在哪呢。”</p><p>“不……我……”他呻吟道，开始大口吸气。“莉莎……”</p><p>她又停住了，有些不知所措。他吓到她了……他某种程度上也知道，但或许这就是他的用意。她应该在能走的时候赶紧离开……</p><p>“嘘……”她又安慰道，另一只手捧住他冰冷麻木的脸，“我想这只是药物的作用，罗伊……只是打了太多吗啡有点副作用……没事的……”</p><p>他不相信，他必须离开这里。她必须离开这里。他知道那个家伙能做到什么程度，而忽然间罗伊更加担心霍克艾而不是自己。</p><p>“修斯很快就到，好吗？我会让他告诉护士调低一点剂量……”</p><p>金布利喜欢听女人惨叫……他喜欢伤害她们。哦天啊，莉莎，快走……如果他发现她在这，一定会杀了她的，就像之前在办公室里说过的那样。他已经对哈勃克下手了，然后他会杀掉霍克艾……然后是马斯和爱德还有……他太危险了，那个残忍至极的疯子。</p><p>就像那次在伊修巴尔——当然金布利已经无数次证明了自己是个可憎又可悲的人渣……</p><p>
  <i>“……我做不到。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你杀的人，自己善后，“金布利毫不在意地说，一边用一把小折刀修指甲。金布利的指甲总是严谨地保持着整洁。他对自己那双修长有力的手十分自傲，一直好好地保养，即便是在严酷的沙漠里。掌上的炼成阵纹身更加凸显了那双手上可怕的力量和美感。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我做不到，做不到，”罗伊又说道，自从来到这个炎热的地狱般的地方后，他还没有像现在这样快要哭出来，“拜托你了，就帮我一次吧。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我说，我可不是你的女仆。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“求你了！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利叹了口气，往下扫视着那躺在地上的两具尸体——一男一女。盟友。两个无私奉献的医生，只想做点对的事，可惜这个时间这个地点一切都是错的。他们躺在那儿已经超过一个小时了，身边的那滩血已经凝成了黏糊糊的血浆，无疑会在地板上留下永久的痕迹。女人冰冷的手仍然抓着一张染血的照片，上面是一个小女孩，多半是他们的女儿。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊的头开始眩晕。他刚刚让一个小女孩变成了孤儿。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他还在抖，心脏和胃部都因难以抑制的歇斯底里而战栗不止。他开枪的手在刺痛。他感觉自己的手弄脏了。他没想过杀这两个人会如此艰难。就两个。然而，不知为何，就在他扣下扳机的那一秒，他感受到的恐怖远比在野外一次杀一群要强烈得多。或许这是因为他杀人的时候离他们太近了——近得可以在子弹穿透身体时看见他们睁大的双眼，在他们倒地不动之前听到他们最后的呼吸。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>这些尸体无法被火焰吞噬。他们不会像其他牺牲品那样在炽热的火焰中奇迹般地消失。不，他们必须亲手搬走亲手埋葬。地板必须擦洗干净，收拾得光亮如新。明天，更听话的医生就会被派来驻守这里。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>而罗伊必须要做。他得把尸体处理掉，把所有一切清理善后。这就是命令。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>为什么，罗伊那害怕而仍在眩晕的脑洞想着，他能如此轻易地杀掉这两个人，却又拖了超过一个小时，被自己将要做的事逼疯（真正地触碰他们，然后把凉掉的尸体里流出来的血擦干净）？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>五分钟前，金布利带着一瓶伊修巴尔产的酒回到现场，说他实在觉得无聊。他甚至都没看尸体一眼，好像那画面一点都不让人困扰似的。他只是坐在角落的桌子上，看着罗伊的不安越来越难忍，仿佛这是世界上最有趣的事。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他来之后的每一分钟，罗伊都想把处理尸体的任务推给他，因为自己就是做不到。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“求你了求你了，佐尔夫……”他绝望地恳求道，“我真的做不到。你就帮我这一次，我愿意为你做任何事。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“任何事？”金布利问，眉毛忽然感兴趣地抬起，他拔去酒瓶塞子，大口灌了一口酒。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊吞了吞口水，点点头，尽管此时脑中的那个声音正大喊着叫他拿出点男人的样子自己处理掉尸体。他不喜欢金布利那种眼神。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利斜睨着他，通常他知道自己赢了——或者胜券在握的时候，就是这样看人的。“好吧。可以。我会帮你收拾，但我要先拿报酬。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……你想要什——什么？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>红莲之炼金术师咧嘴一笑，嘴角弯成一个挑衅的下流表情。然后，很简单的，他告诉罗伊他到底想要什么。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>罗伊差点笑出来了，他歇斯底里的情绪正在脑中蠢蠢欲动。他一定是在说笑……他不可能指望罗伊做那种事……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但金布利只是继续平静地对他笑着，等着他答应自己的要求。他不是在说笑，意识到这一点让罗伊一时无法呼吸言语，就像被一头猛兽突然扼住了似的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他想转身离开，他被金布利居然敢提议这种事恶心到了，他想叫他去找个妓女，如果真的那么想要的话……但罗伊的懦弱阻止他说不。他得权衡一下，哪个任务是真正更加可怕的？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他回头看向尸体，心跳又一次加快，回到了刚扣下扳机时的危险速率。他想象着自己把那个女人的尸体从地上抬起来放到肩上然后搬出去……因为这比金布利的条件要容易些，不是吗？把那些毫无生气的东西拖到外面去扔进深坑里？这不是没那么可耻吗？不是吗？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>可是，一想到她冰冷的死皮擦过自己，那画面又太可怕以至于他不得不又转过头，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他紧紧闭上眼睛，他恨自己。不，不，他做不到，他没法去碰他们。可到底是怕被他们弄脏，还是怕自己那双杀人犯的手弄脏他们，他不知道；他的大脑说是前者，可他的心却说是后者。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他深吸了一口气，吸进那尸体上血肉和硝烟的臭气。“……好，”他低声道。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利的眼睛微微睁大了，好像有点惊讶。但很快他的笑容加深了，低低的笑声如丝绸般柔滑，仿佛一缕轻烟慢慢升起。他把瓶子递给罗伊。罗伊毫不迟疑地接过它，直接干掉了半瓶烈酒，试图用酒精给自己壮胆。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然后，就在那个房间里，就在两具友军的尸体面前——他自己杀掉的友军——就在那小孤女的照片面前，她还不知道自己已经失去了双亲……罗伊跪了下来，他身上的最后一丝清白就此消失不见。</i>
</p><p>罗伊在昏暗的房间里再次睁开眼睛，在伤口和止痛药的双重眩晕之下，刚才那记忆和精液的味道迅速逃回了他的脑海深处，已经不太记得了。</p><p>“……怎么了，罗伊？很痛吗？”霍克艾问，她急切的声音穿透了那满是幻觉和梦境的回忆。</p><p>他没有回答，只是喘着气，无知觉地恳求着什么，她的手从他颊边移到颈侧，按在颈动脉上。</p><p>“你的心跳很快……”她吸气道，略微往后坐了一点，“长官，你需要平静下来。”</p><p>求你了……他无声地说着，明明听到了，却无法理解那些话的意思。</p><p>在伊修巴尔发生了太多事，太多可怕的事。太多无辜的——没错，无辜的！——生命被罗伊夺走。</p><p>罗伊的思绪又开始游走，霍克艾安慰的话变成毫无意义的背景音。记忆如洪水般淹没了他，满是暴力血腥的恶心画面，仿佛他内心滋长的恐惧正在把金布利对他做过的每一件事都从心底挖出来。</p><p>他甚至说不出话。他没法动，他被困在黑暗的茧里，而忽然间霍克艾也不在他身边了。他想叫她，可是声带却不听自己的，只能勉强发出低低的筋疲力尽的喘息。</p><p>“——是幻觉，长官……”霍克艾正在门边的什么地方说着话，声音很轻柔，但却很急迫，罗伊只能看到她正对着一个高高的人影。“他一直在说着伊修巴尔和金布利。我真的觉得他们给他的剂量太大了，用这么多镇静剂我认为弊多于利。”</p><p>那人影也咕哝了些什么，他低沉的声音听起来几乎是不安的。是马斯吗？</p><p>“这不仅仅是失血的影响。他神志不清，长官，你看看他。”</p><p>罗伊眨了眨眼睛，想让视线和脑袋清醒起来。那两个身影都俯身看着他，显然注意到了自己的动静，然后高个子靠近了他。</p><p>“罗伊，你听得到我们吗……？”</p><p>没错，没错，是马斯。</p><p>“马斯……”，他想叫唤，但干涩的喉咙只发出了一声轻响。</p><p>“我在。”</p><p>罗伊想告诉他，告诉他现在很危险，可这实在太难了。马斯必须离开这里，跟莉莎一起离开。他们得保护彼此的安全，远离那个在黑暗中大笑的疯子，因为他不知道什么时候就会突然出现把他们炸成碎片，他做得到。</p><p>“修斯，他很害怕，你看不出来吗？”霍克艾温柔地坚持道，“护士们说他整晚上都是这样。叫他们降低吗啡的剂量吧……你不觉得手铐已经足以让他动不了了吗？他受了伤——比之前还严重——他不可能站起来的，就算再怎么想也没用。”</p><p>“……嗯，好吧。我会跟他们说的，”马斯悲伤地沉默了片刻后同意道。“就……就在这陪他一会，好吗？”</p><p>“是，长官。”</p><p>马斯的人影咕哝着道了声谢，然后又靠近了罗伊一点。“我得去看看哈勃克，但很快会回来的，嗯？”</p><p>罗伊说不出任何话，也没有再尝试，尽管危机潜藏在身边，但他只是再次闭上眼睛，感受着马斯站得这么近带来的安全感。</p><p>阿尔方斯看向爱德，他刚刚打了个很响的呼噜然后翻了个身，一只手甩到了马斯坦家靠垫的另一边。他的机械铠砸到了睡前看的那一堆书上，书卷卡纸堆成的小山一时摇摇欲坠。</p><p>昨晚没怎么睡，再加上情绪上透支，累坏了的爱德终于在日出前一小时睡着了，因为实在睁不开眼睛看书。阿尔对此并没有眼红，只是一个人继续研究着文书，让他能睡时多睡会。</p><p>真是个漫长的夜晚。</p><p>阿尔画出了那个金布利纹在哈勃克腿上的炼成阵，它很小，但却复杂得不可思议，看起来像是用血和墨水混合着画出来的。他和爱德埋头把所有谢斯卡送来的书扫了一遍，寻找有没有相似的纹路。他们并没遇到多少困难就有了发现，而且很快分析出了它的构成。</p><p>帮助哈勃克所需要的一切信息都在这了。爱德和阿尔很快就有了解决方法，但却跟他们想要的那种相差甚远。然而，越研究下去，出现的依然是同样的答案。</p><p>答案看似简单：金布利必须离开哈勃克的身体。</p><p>这再明显不过了。</p><p>唯一的问题是，他必须是自愿离开的。按研究结果来看，没有任何办法能赶走金布利的灵魂而不同时驱逐他们两个。早些时候阿尔方斯就发现了，金布利不止是把自己炼进了哈勃克的身体……他还在某种意义上，链结了两个人的灵魂。哈勃克的灵魂变成了他的人质，尽管他不能完全控制他，但只要有心就能把两个都毁掉……而外人对此无能为力。</p><p>哪怕被关进监狱，或是绑在医院的床上，金布利依然占有优势。</p><p>阿尔方斯叹了口气，合上正在读的书，心知无论再看多少遍也无法改变这个事实。哈勃克的性命在金布利掌握之中，他们所有人只能站在一边干瞪眼。</p><p>但是，现在还不能放弃。爱德醒来之后，他和阿尔得回医院去做他们唯一能做的事：试着让金布利自动离开哈勃克。</p><p>……这个想法简直可笑，即便以阿尔的乐观心态看来也是如此。金布利绝不可能就这么走人，让自己化为乌有，他绝不会做这种失去一切而一无所获的事。如果金布利放手，他自己就会死，因为他的灵魂无处可去。他原本的身体要么在炼成过程中已经严重损毁，要么是在找到新寄主时就被丢弃在监狱的大火中了。不论哪一种，都没人知道它到底怎么样了。</p><p>但是，即便金布利不离开哈勃克，他多半也难逃一死，他们两个都是。对于这种炼金术书上说得非常清楚，一般使用不会超过几天，因为一副肉体无法承载两个灵魂的重压——特别是这两个灵魂还老是在打架争夺控制权。</p><p>哈勃克原因不明的高烧现在可以解释了：他那过载的身体必然把金布利的灵魂当作某种完全陌生的危险东西，就像病毒或者什么传染病。因此那吃尽了苦头的身体只是在保护自己，试图通过发汗把它排出去，但这么做其实加重了病情。它已经奄奄一息了。</p><p>哈勃克快死了。</p><p>而没有人，除了金布利，能改变这一切。</p><p>阿尔叹了口气，把书放在一边。他应该打电话给霍克艾告诉她……但是，天啊，现在发生的事已经让她够难过了——她甚至真的为可怜的马斯坦流泪了——阿尔害怕把坏消息告诉她。马斯坦状况也不好……昨晚十点左右马斯打来通知最新的病情，他虽然在好转，但还是可能死掉。然后就是哈勃克的事……</p><p>阿尔从来没见过霍克艾哭……而他希望永远也不要看到那一幕。</p><p>不过，现在还不该担心这些事。爱德大概很快就会醒，然后他们就一起去医院，做些力所能及的事，希望金布利至少还保有一点点良心肯放过哈勃克……</p><p>那渺茫的希望已经成了他们唯一的希望了。</p><p>爱德在马斯坦的客厅里又翻了个身，睡梦中叫了不知谁的名字。</p><p>TBC</p><p>注：“清白”一词原文里是innocence，出现过很多次，不过之前都作“无辜/无罪”解，只有这章不太一样，也是作者一语双关吧。我想伊修巴尔时期的红莲与焰，大概心里都觉得对方特别没下限，只不过节操掉在不同的地方……啊，幸好金布利没要求更多呢，真是细思恐极。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一章  濒死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莉莎合上摊在腿上的文件，一脸挫败地坐回摇摇晃晃的椅子里。往后靠的时候，那不平的椅腿一磕，她微微眩晕了一下，然后很快坐直身子。这一动差点让文件散落到地上，但她还是及时抓住了文件夹和笔记板，没有洒出去太多。</p><p>现在还没到中午，却已经是度日如年。</p><p>她深深吸了一口气，然后慢慢地从咬紧的齿间呼出来，并不想承认左眼下那隐隐的疼痛。她偷偷看了眼昏睡着的上司，发现他即便在昏迷中也一副很难受的样子，不禁摇了摇头。如果放空一下脑袋，再来杯咖啡的话，压力很快就会消散的，一点点头痛实在不值得抱怨——哪怕是心里抱怨——特别是马斯坦还受了如此重伤的情况下。</p><p>她又深深地吸了口气，强迫自己重新打开文件夹。</p><p>看起来，她就只是在看档案，就只是坐在马斯坦身边，不管他知不知道她在这，然后看他妈的档案。每个人都是这样——至于艾尔利克兄弟——看的是书，因为谁也不知道此时此刻还能怎么办。</p><p>马斯坦减了药量之后，他的脑袋终于从歇斯底里中平静下来，他不再说话。从那以后他就几乎一直在睡。修斯告诉莉莎，他在她出去跟护士说话时醒来过几分钟，但回来之前又睡着了。她绝望地想跟他说句话，问他现在到底应该怎么办。他总是知道下一步的，他总是条理分明而又一无所惧，总是能指出一个正确的方向……</p><p>莉莎摇了摇头，不让自己再去看他，从那副残破的模样里汲取力量。谁也不应该再要求他什么了。他对自己已经要求得够多了——这是他最大的强项，也是他致命的弱点。</p><p>于是，她让自己的目光回到刚从护士那里拿来的档案上。她已经看过哈勃克的病历记录，也跟医生全面地了解过他的病情，但他们显然不会带来什么好消息。哈勃克的身体恶化地很快，而医生们甚至找不出病因。他们并不知道金布利和灵魂炼成这一切，但他们知道最好还是不要问太多，那个成天在医院里乱转的军部长官看起来又累又悲伤，还很易怒的样子。他们只是保证尽全力让病人舒服一点，但无法再带来更多的希望了。</p><p>哈勃克的健康每况愈下，这让她很是难受，莉莎把手上那份放在一边，又向护士要了另一份医疗记录。虽然花了超过一个小时才找到，但正如她所料，档案还在。所有军部人员的病历通常都保存在中央医院，这份也不例外。现在她已经拿在手里了——佐尔夫·金布利的全部病历，包括从小到大的每一次体检和就医。</p><p>她不知道这样做是不是有用，但她就是无法坐在那里无所事事。所有其他的重要文件都已经反复看过了，她也没有别的办法能帮上忙。所有人都是一样无助，但没有一个就此放弃，因为生怕漏掉什么能改变一切的重要线索……</p><p>……</p><p>然而到目前为止，金布利的档案平凡到令人厌倦。还是婴儿时得过疝气病……六岁时从树上掉下来摔断了一只手……十岁时得了一次重感冒……没有什么能引起莉莎注意的有用线索。</p><p>她恼火地吹开脸上的一缕头发，又一次合上了文件夹。她受够了这一切，而且也很累了。她把它们放在椅子旁的地上，调低床栏杆，以便能伏在床垫上，脸埋在臂弯里当作枕头。她一只手肘轻轻地抵着马斯坦的臀部，觉得这样比较安心。她闭上眼睛，呼吸着空气里他的汗味和亚麻床单上的洗衣粉味。</p><p>莉莎讨厌没有他的日子。虽然他就在面前，可他又不是真的在。他隔着云端就跟她一样无助。而且，她至少还身体健康。倒不是说她需要对方照顾……当然不是那么回事，即便在他状态好的时候，她照顾自己也比马斯坦照顾自己要强多了，而且她还有余力帮他处理大多数麻烦。她只是想要他在这，自信地微笑，不耐烦地抱怨……</p><p>但他却不能。</p><p>她让他失望了，每个人都是。而现在他“不在了”，永远“不在”下去的可能性就像乌云一样笼罩在地平线上。即便能挺过这样的大出血，他可怜的心脏也必然疲惫不堪，毕竟它靠那少得不能再少的血液支持了那么久……如果这还不足以弄死他，那还有感染的几率呢……没错，他的确在恢复中，但谁又知道明天会在哪里……</p><p>她让自己靠近了一些，小臂抵着他盖着毯子的腿，希望能睡上一会——低落的情绪就像灰尘一样在她身上蒙了一层，要是能掸开一会多好啊，但她不能放弃，所以唯一的选择就是无视它。</p><p>然而，仿佛是回应她似的，不知从哪儿冒出来的一只手搭在她头上，笨拙的手指轻轻地揉着她的头发。</p><p>莉莎惊得立马坐了起来，差点从不稳的椅子上翻倒，但她抓住床单摆正了自己，终于没被这难搞的东西摔出去。</p><p>“早啊，”马斯坦粗声道，          在睡眼朦胧中对她眨了眨眼睛，伸出来的手还停在空中，只是忽然没了那头发的触感。</p><p>“……你，也早，”从惊讶中回复过来，莉莎很认真地答道。看到他睁开眼睛，哪怕只是半醒着，目光还有些呆滞，这已经让她欣喜若狂了。“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”</p><p>“不知道……没有吧。”</p><p>她虚弱地一笑，双手握住了他还在徘徊的手。他的声音缓慢低沉又沙哑，让人有点在意，但她觉得不该为此丧气。“还是很痛吗？”她问道，一边摩挲着他的手指。他的手好冰。</p><p>“不知道……”他说，眼皮又垂下来，盖住了充血的双眼，只露出睫毛下的一弯眼白。</p><p>“你不知道自己痛不痛？”</p><p>他笨重地摇摇头，“有点麻木……我感觉不到自己的脸……”他停下来看向自己的手，正紧扣着莉莎的手，“指尖也没有感觉……”</p><p>“好吧，这总比感觉到痛要好些。”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>他不再说话，莉莎也没有再打开话题。她只是继续握着他的手，试着让那冰凉的手指温暖起来。也许她可以出去叫护士再拿一床毯子来……或者是来杯水。不过，大手术之后才没多久，医生们多半还不想让他喝任何东西。那最少可以含几块冰吧……哦但那会让他更冷的……</p><p>马斯坦叹了口气，把手抽了出来，然后凑近覆上她的脸，手掌紧紧地贴住她的鼻子，半挡住她的视线。</p><p>“不要……那样看我……”他无力地警告道，看起来有点不高兴。</p><p>她透过那指缝眨了眨眼睛，差点被这滑稽的举动逗笑了，但她只是平静地抬起眉毛，“我难道不能担心你吗？”她问，被他压住的嘴唇让声音有些闷闷的。</p><p>“不能。”</p><p>“呼，那可真不好意思，但这不是我能控制的。我只能尽量担心地不那么明显。”</p><p>他咕哝了一声，显然不喜欢这个回答，但还是收回了手，软软地垂落在身侧。</p><p>“……不过你已经好很多了，如果你想知道的话，”过了一会她说，本想继续握着他的手，可又怕惹他不高兴。“至少比今早好些。”</p><p>他又低低地抱怨了一声，倦怠地闭上眼睛。</p><p>“你之前产生了幻觉。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>她不确定他记不记得自己做的噩梦，又或者那些单音节的低语暴露了哪些东西。莉莎并不完全明白他大喊大叫的那些内容，但她大体知道了重点。她不需要细节。当他说出金布利的名字时，她都能尝到那声音里恐惧和厌恶的味道。</p><p>他对你做了些什么？在惊恐中她想问，可是她不能问。这本就与她无关。</p><p>“马斯气坏了吧？”</p><p>他又一次抬起沉重的眼皮，看着她。</p><p>“……有点，”她笑着承认了，“不过，我觉得他更多的是害怕。昨晚你做手术的时候，他小小地崩溃了一次，到现在为止都很沉默……”</p><p>马斯坦不禁露出痛苦的表情，莉莎温柔地一笑，她知道他有多讨厌别人为他哭泣。</p><p>“他先是对爱德发脾气，结果最后是他俩抱头痛哭，”她继续轻声说。</p><p>“……爱德？不……”他不相信地疑问道。</p><p>“他对之前的事很自责，我敢肯定。他就像我们所有人一样担心你。”</p><p>“……说了这不是他的错……”</p><p>他语气中那药物导致的沮丧让她有些灰心，她终于鼓起勇气靠前去握住他的手。“我们也这么跟他说，”她保证道，决定不告诉他其实修斯——不管是不是故意的——让爱德更加自责而不是开解了他。“但你了解钢仔，他从来不听劝……他和阿尔方斯还在你的公寓研究金布利对哈勃克用的炼金术。他们说如果有什么发现，今天中午会告诉我们的。”</p><p>马斯坦沉思着静默了片刻，然后问，“哈勃克怎样了？”</p><p>她咬了一会嘴唇，飞快地考虑着要不要说谎，但还是说，“……并不乐观，罗伊。”</p><p>然后，她语声轻柔地告诉了他一切关于哈勃克的状况。他的肾脏和肝脏都开始撑不住了，每隔几个小时就高烧到致命的热度。情况甚至危急到医生们在讨论要不要用冰浴来降温的地步。他的肺已经负担很大，心跳也很快……病历里当然还有其他还没完全搞懂的复杂医学术语……总之事实就是，哈勃克少尉的时间不多了。</p><p>如果按这样急转直下的现状来看，医生们都不指望哈勃克能活到明天，或许还更短些。</p><p>她说的时候马斯坦只听着，一言不发，每当她仔细描述严峻的病况时，就闭上眼睛。</p><p>“……我想见他，”听完后他这么说。他直直地看向那个把他扣在床上的手铐，缩了缩自己的手。</p><p>“我会跟修斯说的……但没有见他之前我不会取下手铐的，罗伊。”</p><p>他急促地呼出一口气，隐隐有些恼火，但并没有争辩。他只是把自己能动的那只手抽回来，别过脸不再看她。</p><p>莉莎咬着下唇，清了清嗓子，试图让自己的语气尽可能轻松。“但是爱德华和阿尔方斯一定会找到什么办法的……他们昨晚看起来都很有信心……”</p><p>马斯坦停了一会没说话，但长长地吸了一口气，感觉那么令人悲伤，然后他说，“我累了，莉莎……你不……不需要陪着我……”</p><p>他在叫她走，只是说地很安静很礼貌，但他还是那么说了。他不想她在这跟他一起。她不知道这是因为她拒不帮忙让他生气了，还是真的只想一个人待着。她有一瞬间想装作没听到，坚持留下去……但还是不了，他应该一个人静一静，而她也毫不怀疑对方的确很累需要休息……</p><p>“当然，长官……”她低头轻轻地应道，弯下腰捡起那些放在地上的文件，站起来跟他标准地敬了个礼，然后垂下眼睛，转身离开。</p><p>“哈勃克有什么情况……记得告诉我……”他对着她的背影说。</p><p>她回头看向他，悲伤地一笑，“会的，大佐，”说完便离开了房间。</p><p>走廊上的灯比房间里的要亮一些，莉莎眨了眨眼睛才适应光线的变化。她不耐烦地揉了揉太阳穴，头又开始发痛了。或许她应该回家……反正在这也没什么用……又或者她应该回办公室，帮菲利处理那些堆成山的文书。或许她可以叫菲利来这里，那样他就能和布莱达一起陪陪哈勃克，说上几句话也说不定……</p><p>她咬了咬牙，脑后的压力越来越高她头疼得快要爆炸了。该死的金布利，该死的他给大家带来了多少灾祸……她低头瞪着他的病历记录，盯着页首那人的名字，在心里诅咒他。她的视线往下游走，忽然停住了，眉毛惊讶地打了个结。</p><p>“……什么？”继续读下去后她自言自语道。刚才的发现让她震惊，手不自觉掩住了嘴。然而尽管事实无情得无法言说，她还是咬着唇忍住了笑。</p><p>写在页角的“晚期”二字，让她心中不禁充满了残酷的喜悦。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>约翰伸出手，握住门把手，那铜制表面雕刻的鹿头早已被磨蚀，冰凉的触感就跟他小时候摸到的丝毫不差。他怀念地笑了笑，然后打开门，对自己梦中那不正常的真实感已经见怪不怪了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他走进门时深深吸了口气，灰尘和木材抛光的淡淡气味钻进了他的鼻子。一如他记忆中的那样……当然了，因为这本来就是从他记忆中来的。但约翰还是穿过房间，走到那张铺着淡蓝色床单的小床边坐下，装作好像他真的回到了童年时代的卧室。那乱糟糟的床感觉多么熟悉啊……如此让人安心的景象，却让他难过得几乎想要哭出来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他轻轻地对自己笑了，一只手留恋地抚过柔软的床单，不禁觉得有点可悲……但是天啊，他愿意付出一切代价，真的回到这个房间里，而不是待在现在真正待着的地方：被困在医院的病床上痛得打滚，还被一个疯子的灵魂侵入了自己的思维。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他叹了口气，一头栽进床垫里，两脚搭在地上。他好想念这个房间这张床……他想念真正的生活。这么多天来，金布利把他的一切都夺走了，他的自由，他的身体，还有——他每况愈下的——健康。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>医生们现在来得越来越频繁了，彼此之间低声争论着什么，试着从约翰那半死的躯壳中读出答案。约翰并不都能听清他们说的话，不过他们看起来好像心情不佳。他断断续续听到的词都是在说他的高烧，显然自昨天傍晚起温度就开始蹿升。他们一直在说着器官损伤和感染……约翰半心半意地听着，但多数时候都不会在意太多。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>要么死，要么不死，担心这个也无法改变事态。他已经累坏了——即便是在脑内——而每次他想挤回现实世界都要经历无法想象的痛苦……说实话……他有点想就这样算了。现在看来死亡也不是那么糟糕，至少那意味着噩梦的结束。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>倒不是说他真的想死……只是那感觉比现在要好一些——或者说，这是他试图说服自己的。如果就这么一命呜呼的话很多问题就都解决了。如果他死了，金布利也会死。约翰并不很清楚自己的状况，但他知道金布利存活与否完全看他。那还不错，不是吗？如果他们俩就这么死掉？然后所有人都可以不用再担心了。现在烦恼已经够多了，马斯坦伤势加重什么的……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>海曼斯今早来告诉过他马斯坦的病况。看来他在康复中，但还没有脱离危险……他状态还是很糟，海曼斯说，而且他声音中的谴责意味也很难忽略。约翰知道那并不是冲着他来的，而是对着他体内那个恶魔说的……但还是……如果他更努力一点，如果他再用点力跟金布利搏斗……他就不会让马斯坦受伤了……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>海曼斯现在正在这里，坐在约翰床边，时不时地说点什么。约翰想他大概应该有所回应，但每次忍着痛试图开口，他都讨厌看见朋友脸上那种恐惧和同情的表情。还是安安静静地待着等死好了……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰呼了一口气，决定不去想这些，开始向上盯着天花板。他的视线在那熟悉的蛛网般的缝隙间游走。他小的时候，每到夜晚，月光从窗外照进来，他时常觉得那些裂缝勾勒出一只盘腿坐着的狮子的形象。如今，这只梦境中的狮子正俯视着他，尾巴左右摆动，莫名其妙的火气很大的样子。约翰不确定地朝它笑了笑，它傲慢地甩了甩鬃毛，不再看他，显然不想有人打扰。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰自顾自耸了耸肩，看向别的地方，比如那塞满了冒险故事的书柜，还有撑在敞开窗台上的灰扑扑的玩具熊。那只熊曾经有名字……一个约翰想起来多半会尴尬的很嗲气的名字。是“雅加熊”？或者“雅加宝”？总之是那种软软的东西……他的嘴角一咧，试着去回想但是并没想起来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他怀疑这个房子是不是还健在……十六岁时父亲去世后，约翰就和母亲就搬去了市中心附近跟亲戚们住在一起，此后就再没见过这可爱的老家了。离开这个房间意味着童年时代的结束，但他还从来没有像现在这样想念它……至少他是一直这么对自己说的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“这是你的房间？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利平滑的嗓音忽然出现，让约翰微微一跳，但他低声叹了口气掩饰住自己的惊讶。“我小时候的房间。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰抬起头，看向他的敌人。这个邪恶的家伙居然也能进到他童年最神圣的避难所里来，让他感觉有点受到侵犯。他觉得金布利光是站在这，就毁了这个小房间里的所有一切，尽管它可能早已不存在了，只有记忆还保留着……但这却莫名地让它更加宝贵了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利走到角落里那个小书桌前，注视着那年代久远的军用纪念品，约翰从他祖父那里继承的：用过的子弹壳……一个老旧的有凹痕的口琴……一张框好的照片，上面是威廉·哈勃克少校和他的战友们跨在马上的样子，那时的阿美斯特利斯还有骑兵。那里还有一个拳头大小的木质小雕像，是他在战争开始时刻的一匹弓背小种马——这玩意陪伴他度过了那么多战役和艰难的时节，实在非常幸运。约翰在现实中的什么地方还留着这匹小马……大概是宿舍里那些他从来懒得打开的盒子里面……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“看来你是注定要从军呢，”金布利沉思道，拿起那张黑白照片，斜眼看着上面的人。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我想是吧，”约翰喃喃道，其实并不想跟他说话。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“至少我们这一点是相同的。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰看着他，等对方说下去，可是金布利没再说什么。反而他放下了照片，环视起整个房间，将所有景物尽收眼底。约翰忽然有些不自在，面前这个成年人在仔细端详自己童年时的卧室。他不知道为什么自己要在意金布利的想法，他也知道这很蠢……但他还是觉得对方的侵入非常令人困扰，即便他没破坏任何东西，甚至也没说无礼的话。他只是静静地看着四周，就像一只刚到新地方的猫一样好奇而又冷漠。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>于是约翰就这样看着他探索自己的房间，没有去阻止，但是当金布利把手伸向橱柜窄门上的装饰把手时，他开口了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我要是你，就不会打开那个……”他警告道，假模假样地一笑，“那里面可能有一只鳄鱼。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……一只鳄鱼？”金布利问，他的眉毛狠狠一跳。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“嗯……我小时候曾经很怕橱柜里的鳄鱼。考虑到这个鬼地方什么事都可能发生，如果我的意识真的放了一只在那里也不奇怪。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利盯着他看了一会，然后低下头咯咯地笑起来。那并不是约翰预想的嘲讽冷酷的笑……而是令人意外的温暖。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你很有创意，我想，”他说，摆了摆手从橱柜前收回。“我怕的东西更普通一些……只是一匹狼，在窗户外等着我睡着。小孩子喜欢想象这些，是吧？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰用手肘把自己撑起来，一时不知说什么好。金布利竟然……正常了。或者说，他至少在这一刻不是个混蛋。他刚才随意地说着话，就好像是跟朋友聊天似的。他声音中轻快的语调带着某种友善的亲切感，让约翰不知所措。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>自昨天以来金布利就表现得有点奇怪，自从他俩被无情地扔进那突如其来的痛苦深渊中。他们从惊吓中缓过劲来后，金布利就消失了几个小时。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然后，午夜之前的某个时刻，剧痛又一次来袭。一切骤然变暗，约翰唯一能感觉到的只有痛，以及金布利的尖叫声。他在床上痛得打滚，只隐约记得有护士用凉凉的布擦拭他的额头，叫他挺住，但除此之外都是一片混沌。那无法形容的突然袭击比第一次持续得更久，也让约翰和金布利花了更长时间恢复。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>……接着，大概两小时前，又来了。比上两次更漫长更可怕。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>事情不对劲，约翰知道金布利也意识到了。那个疯子安静了下来，而说话的时候又是完全自然的。没有嘲笑，没有表达对马斯坦的憎恶或者任何别的约翰预想中的情绪。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他看起来几乎是个正常人类……又或者他只是跟约翰一样害怕，不知道怎样寻求安慰。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利继续在房间里转悠，双手紧紧交握在背后。他在一扇大窗户面前停下往外看，夕阳的余晖在给他的脸笼上了一层可怖的橘红色。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“好吧，你到底出了什么毛病？”约翰终于逼自己问出这一句，他躺回床上，双臂交叠在脑后。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“这是个奇怪的问题，少尉。对你来说，我应该有数不清的毛病……你真的想要我一一列举出来吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“啧，老天，我只是出于礼节……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“那又是什么，请告诉我，让你想要赐予我这种礼节呢？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“没有。你只是看起来有点不对劲……你知道，除了最明显的那部分。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利转了转眼珠，一脸讽刺地看向他。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“明显的那部分？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“是啊，你知道的，你有暴力倾向，还有点精神错乱。你小时候是不是受过创伤或者别的什么？因为那种事……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他笑了，一只手在窗台上抚过，“噢，每个人的童年都是噩梦。童年本身就是噩梦。不这么说的人要么是自欺欺人，要么是想显得自己的伤疤比别人的更特别。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利继续看向窗外，约翰咀嚼的他那几句人生哲学，沉默又一次降临在两人之间。金布利的注意力被窗台上那只毛绒玩具熊吸引住了——“雅加宝”，它就叫这个！——他拿起它，放在左手掌心里抬到眼前，仔细打量着它。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我们快死了，”过了一会他叹道，转过头给了约翰一个平静得惊人的笑容。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰吞了吞那想象中的口水，闭上了眼睛。他一点也不意外，早就明白这个事实，只是当听到这样肯定的话时还是受到了一点打击，“我估计……我们还有多久？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“不知道。那种炼金术本来就无法维持这么长时间，我们现在还活着已经很令人惊讶了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“难道你不能做点别的吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利没有立刻回答。他看回那只熊，似乎想要记住它的每一个细节：打了补丁的灰褐色皮毛，缺了的眼睛，脱落的耳朵……他摇摇头，好像想挥开这个画面，然后把熊抱在胸口，好远离自己的视线。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“没有，”他最后说。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰咒骂了一声，“所以，你连退路都没有就跳进了这个坑里？早知道炼金术也不能持久？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不需要退路。我还能去哪里？我的身体已经没了，记得吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>唔。约翰不得不承认他说得对。他其实不太记得被金布利占领前后的那一段，但他的确记得一件事，就在金布利用他的身体逃出监狱之前……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>大多数记忆都非常颠簸，不断地淡入淡出。炼成之后最开始的几分钟里，约翰还不明白发生了什么，一切都是黯淡的，他头昏眼花得好像醉酒一样，脑袋很沉，他的手也不听话，笨拙地颤抖着，手指摸索过一具躺卧在地上的身体。他把那副身体翻过来，然而其实无法控制自己的动作，而且那时候也没有意识到自己正像提线木偶般被人操纵着。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰没有认出他。那是个男人，一个囚犯。他的头发长长的乱成一团，像沥青一样乌黑油亮，丝丝缕缕覆在那人憔悴的脸上。那家伙看起来是病了，约翰记得。他那么瘦，简直皮包骨头，手腕骨节突出，细得可以从铁木质的手铐里脱出一只手来。约翰无助又失神地看着，他的双掌上纹着炼金术的符号，然后有什么力量迫使他拉起那人的手——金布利的手——然后按在了那已无生气的胸膛上。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>随之而来是爆炸，黑乎乎脏兮兮的牢房地板上血花四溅——整个躯体在眨眼间化为齑粉。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>……所以，没错，约翰想金布利大概是对的……既然已经没有能够回去的身体，他要退路何用呢？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你为什么对自己的身体都要那样做……？是为了掩饰行踪，还是别的什么？”约翰问，想起金布利瘦削失魂的身体在自己面前灰飞烟灭的画面，不禁抖了一抖。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不需要它了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你当然需要了！你自己说过在我身体里存活不了多久！你这是谋杀我们两个！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“计划就是这样。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“……你想死？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“不完全，不。但事情已成定局。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰盯着他，看他把那只玩具熊又搂紧了些，不自觉地抵着自己的下巴。金布利现在的脸并不像当时在牢里那样憔悴，约翰忽然意识到。那个金布利一点也不像现在他眼前的这个。想象出来的这个是金布利的灵魂对自己的投影，全然不似真身……那把过早逝去的瘦骨头。这个男人看起来强壮而有力，是他幻想出来的自己……以及他入狱之前曾经的样子。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你病了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰说的话并不是在指责这个恶魔的邪恶灵魂，而是恍然大悟。他不由得呼吸一窒，“你已经是快死的人了，对吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利又笑了，是那种充满蔑视的笑容。而令人惊讶的，他竟真的回答了约翰的问题：“我的病魔叫慢性白血病，如果你非要知道的话。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哦，”约翰说，没法做更多的思考。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“战前还不算太糟糕，但是近年来越发严重了，而且我……不想再撑下去了。反正也多活不了几天。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地坐直了。“你的意思是说，”他一边打着手势，双臂像起伏不定的噩梦一样挥动，“所有这一切，都只是你煞费苦心的自杀计划？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“呃，如果简单点的话也可以这么说……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰顿住了，“……你他妈到底有什么毛病？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不想死在监狱里，”他耸了耸肩，“我看见有机会能出去，于是就抓住了机会。我宁愿在外面待几天也好过在牢里待一年。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰爆发出一阵难以置信的大笑，停都停不下来。“哈你自己毁了自己的机会，不是吗？即便‘在外面’你大部分时间也是被关起来，不是这里就是那里！”他摇了摇头，“天啊，你他妈有病。如果你不去找马斯坦，你都能自由地回家了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不后悔。我幻想过无数个夜晚像那样伤害他。真希望能用我的炼金术啊……不过那有点引人怀疑，我猜。可惜他没死……不过嘛，还有机会，不是吗？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰恶心地扭过头。刚才有那么一瞬间，他几乎都同情那混蛋了……他快死了，他得了白血病，而且已经病了很多年，甚至在伊修巴尔参战之前。但那样的事应该在医疗记录里特别标注才对啊……如果知道他生病，军队一开始怎么会派他上前线呢……？他们怎么能让一个癌症患者去打仗？不过话说回来，厉害的国家炼金术师非常难得，在那段时间很抢手。只要金布利还能扛得住，他就不得不去做。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>或许这就是为什么他总是这么……充满活力……在参战的时候；死亡对他来说毫无意义，因为他一开始就注定了要死。又或者这只是一种绝望的麻木自己的方式，好让人忘记他必将到来的终结。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但是不，这家伙不值得同情。约翰拒绝同情他。他活该这悲惨的命运。自己生了病不代表他有权给别人发便当，又不是开派对。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我很庆幸马斯坦把你送进了监狱，”约翰轻轻地对他说，“你活该被锁在牢里孤零零地死掉。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“而马斯坦也跟我一样活该。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰保持沉默，忍住了反驳的冲动。总会回到这个问题上。金布利似乎决心要让约翰明白马斯坦是多么的坏。金布利从不否认自己是个恶魔，而只是坚持要约翰也这么看自己的上司。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我什么事都为他做过，”约翰没话说时金布利继续道，“没有我他在伊修巴尔根本活不下来。而我得到什么回报呢……？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰无视了他，翻了个身好背对着那个疯子。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利叹道，“视而不见……”然后约翰听到他轻轻地爬出窗外的声音，他到约翰的意识想象出来的外部世界里去了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰又听了一会，确定他真的走了，然后翻过身坐起来。那玩具熊可怜兮兮地坐在地板上，在窗外投下的那片长方形橘色阳光下显得很是萎靡。约翰从床上滑下来，坐到它旁边捡起它。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然后，不知为什么——当然他有无数个理由这么做——约翰把脸贴在那熊柔软的脑袋上，忽然发现自己正强忍着眼泪。天啊，他只是想回家而已……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>房间的另一边，橱柜的门慢慢地打开了，一只巨大的绿色爪子从拉开的缝隙里伸出来。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我说，我真的心情不好，”约翰一边哭一边气道，用手臂擦了擦自己的眼睛。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>带着某种奇异的尴尬，那橱柜门忽地关上了，里面的鳄鱼悻悻地安静了下去。约翰试着平复自己，他抽了抽鼻子止住眼泪，然后站起来，觉得自己太不争气了。他很害怕，他不想死，但他只能接受事实……哭也不能解决问题。他必须面对自己的恐惧。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他看回那扇门，有点歇斯底里地对自己笑了，他又擦擦眼睛，仿佛受到某种鼓舞似的，他走过去把它打开，本以为会在那阴暗的地方看到一只硕大染血的爬行动物，也就是约翰原初恐惧的具象化。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然而当他往下看时，眼前的很显然不是鳄鱼。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>是一个小男孩。年纪很小——大概七八岁——长着雀斑的双颊上还沾着泥点子。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“啊……”孩子叹道，一只手抓了抓那头乱糟糟的红褐色头发，“你这就找到我了？去你的臭约翰！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“海曼斯……”约翰的呼吸急促起来，他的心一揪，眼眶不禁又湿了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“现在到你去藏了！”约翰曾经认识的那个男孩命令道，然后准备关上橱柜门。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“等等！”约翰大声道，但是在他能阻止之前门已经猛地关上了。“海曼斯，等等！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他抓住把手把它扳开，但是只有黑暗映入眼帘，回应他无助的抽泣。海曼斯走了，所有人都走了……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰站在门口的阴影里，手里仍然抱着玩具熊，一生中从未感到如此孤独。</i>
</p><p> </p><p>约翰一整天都没有清醒过来，也没有说过一句话，但海曼斯尽力让自己不要太沮丧。只要约翰不再痛苦地大喊大叫，他就该知足了……就在今天早晨，他已经发作了两次……有什么东西……让他整个身体绷紧，不住地打战，把自己的脑袋砸进枕头里不由自主地尖叫。</p><p>医生们对此束手无策，而且无论打进什么止痛药，对约翰好像都没什么作用……然而几分钟后，约翰又静了下来。那是好事，不是吗？至少痛苦不是持续不断的……又或者，约翰只是无法一直作出反应而已。</p><p>海曼斯用手擦了擦脸，本来想看的书早已粗心地忘在了地板上，书页被弄得乱七八糟的。其实最糟的一件事正在于海曼斯的无知，他不知道约翰的痛苦其实一直都在，也不知道他是不是在被侵入者折磨……当他想要鼓励对方，告诉对方马斯坦在好转的时候，他不知道约翰能不能听到自己。他想要安慰他，可是不知道该怎么办。</p><p>“约翰？”刚才的几个小时里他试了大概有一百次。“你能听到我吗？约翰？”</p><p>约翰自然没有回应。海曼斯失望地坐了回去。他已经跟对方说了一个上午的话，告诉他马斯坦的情况，试图得到一点反应……但是没有。他的信心不由得慢慢消退下去。约翰现在是那么苍白，又因为逐渐坏死的肾而生了黄疸，脸色灰黄得令人担忧。高烧又让他汗流如注，把病号服浸得透湿。薄薄的衣料紧紧贴住他的躯体和手臂，因为湿气而变得几乎透明，就像第二层皮肤一样覆在他身上，清晰地勾勒出肌肉紧实的胸膛，那里正随着呼吸艰难地起伏。</p><p>医生说他时日不多了，而海曼斯——不禁想诅咒自己居然敢这样想——已经开始相信他们。海曼斯只能坐在这里，看着自己的朋友死去，因为别无他法。</p><p>房间的门也被打开了，他们决定不再锁着它，以便医生和护士能即时看诊。就算金布利/约翰挣脱了束缚，也走不到哪去。海曼斯一直认为锁门毫无必要，但是近来的修斯似乎很不好惹。</p><p>正在这时修斯走进了房间，关上了身后的门。他在那里靠了一会，注视着不省人事的约翰，然后转向海曼斯。</p><p>“爱德和阿尔刚才打电话来，他们应该很快就到。我不知道他们有什么发现——如果有的话——但他们说想跟金布利谈。”</p><p>“需要我回避吗？”</p><p>“不，不……你可以留下。我相信他们不会介意的。”</p><p>然后是短暂的沉默。</p><p>“马斯坦还好吗？”海曼斯问道。</p><p>修斯耸耸肩，“一如所料。霍克艾跟他说了一会话，但然后他赶走了她，说自己累了。他现在睡下了，她也回了办公室。她说一会就派菲利过来，看看哈勃克。”</p><p>“……菲利一定被这一切吓坏了，”他静静地对修斯说，“他要是不来我也不会觉得惊讶的，可怜的孩子。”</p><p>修斯同情地应了一声，然后两人又陷入了沉默，只听着哈勃克那湿重而不稳的呼吸。</p><p>几分钟后，有人试探地敲了敲门，两个军人都惊得一跳，但修斯很快反应过来，拉下门扣，心里知道来的人是谁。</p><p>不出所料，爱德华和阿尔方斯站在门外。阿尔先进来，向修斯和海曼斯略鞠了个躬，但爱德却更拘谨些，他小心翼翼地滑进房间，故意不去看修斯。对方似乎对此有些难过，但并没说什么，同时他清了清嗓子，向两个年轻的炼金术师打招呼。</p><p>“下午好，小子们，我希望你们带来的是好消息。”</p><p>一时间两个艾尔利克都没有说话，好像都在等着对方先开口，海曼斯不禁感觉内心的不安砰砰地更响了。这个平时爱嚷嚷的小鬼说话很少会犹豫，尤其是炫耀自己的炼金术，而那份知识又很关键的时候。如今这紧张的沉默不仅奇怪，还让人有点灰心。</p><p>然而最终，阿尔方斯还是同情地看了哥哥一眼，先开口了。</p><p>“我们可能有一个办法能救哈勃克……”他犹豫地说。尽管海曼斯能听出他声音里的谨慎，甚至近乎悲伤，他的心还是欢喜地一跳，好像重新注入了希望。没错！他就知道这对天才兄弟一定能找出线索！</p><p>“但必须是金布利去做，”爱德华迅速地补充道，然后他看到海曼斯脸上的喜悦刚浮起又落下，不禁缩了缩。</p><p>“什么……？”</p><p>“我们摧毁炼成阵时，金布利必须主动放手，不然的话他们两人的灵魂都会消失。”</p><p>“现在这个时候，哈勃克的身体多半已经认不出哪个是哪个了，所以会试着把两个都驱逐出去，像排除感染一样……这就是他为什么病得这么重，”阿尔接道，极力想让海曼斯明白，“那个炼成阵可能是唯一让灵魂附着的东西了……如果我们弄掉了它，他们有可能同时死去……”</p><p>“所以，那是什么意思？”海曼斯质问道，“你是打算……叫金布利放过哈勃克？那太荒唐了！”</p><p>“喂，你有更好的主意吗？”爱德呛回去，忽然间怒气上涌。“听着，我们知道这很蠢，但这是我们唯一的机会，明白吗？”</p><p>“那小子说得没错，你知道的，”一个诡异的声音响起。</p><p>听到这话所有人都看向病床。哈勃克那红着眼眶、布满血丝的双眼睁开了，正看着他们，干燥死白的唇上浮出一丝微笑。</p><p>“这的确是哈勃克唯一的机会，”金布利继续道，他看着爱德华的目光里带着一种病态的兴趣，让海曼斯忍不住想要站在他俩中间挡住视线。</p><p>“那……”爱德开口，然后又停下，吞了吞口水，“那么，你觉得呢……？”</p><p>“我觉得白痴才会问这种问题，”那个恶魔诚实地答道。</p><p>“你无论做什么都注定要死的！”爱德爆发了，终于找回了应对的勇气，“对你来说已经太晚了，金布利，但你还能帮我们救回哈勃克！放过他你又不会少块肉！”</p><p>“放过他我又有什么好处呢？”</p><p>“……你会赢得我的尊重，”爱德严肃地说，挺直了身板，显出自己最高的样子——尽管那也没多高。</p><p>金布利注视了爱德一会，然后转过头嘶哑地笑了起来，不由得为那孩子声音中的认真逗乐了。</p><p>“噢……噢，真是无价之宝，”他咯咯地笑道，“你听起来跟马斯坦一模一样，可怜的家伙，觉得自己的意见对我来说很重要。是什么让你认为我想要你尊重？那对我来说有什么价值？”</p><p>爱德对此似乎无话可说。他只是满怀着少年的怒火直直地瞪着金布利，握紧了拳头。</p><p>“我们能提供有价值的东西，”修斯忽然开口，一只手搭在爱德肩上让他冷静下来。</p><p>“我就快死了，很快。除非你能改变这个事实，除此之外我不需要也不想要你给的任何东西。”</p><p>“我可以带你出去几个小时，我可以跟医生安排这事。你在牢里待了很久……我想你大概想要呼吸一下新鲜空气……？”</p><p>“……不。不够好。我要的不止那些。”</p><p>“我可以给你找个女人……”修斯又提议道。</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“……或者男人。”</p><p>金布利又笑了，似乎很享受这个游戏。</p><p>“很高兴你认为我这么有男子气概，不过我很怀疑这个时候是否还适合做剧烈运动。”</p><p>修斯慢慢地摘下眼镜，开始用手帕擦拭镜片，试图保持冷静。“那你想要什么？你自己提。”</p><p>金布利叹了口气，沉思着朝天望了一会。“你不会喜欢的……”他警告道。</p><p>“告诉我。”</p><p>他收回视线，平视着修斯，“让我杀了马斯坦，哈勃克就能活。一命换一命，我想这很公平。而且，除非我弄错了，马斯坦一只脚已经踏进了棺材，我多半是便宜他了。”</p><p>“不，”修斯很快答道，把眼镜推回鼻梁上，“不可能。”</p><p>“为什么不？他比我附身的这个好人该死多了……约翰·哈勃克或许不是伊修巴尔的英雄，但跟他长官比起来他已经是个圣人。哈勃克从未杀过无辜之人。就算他做过，也绝不会以此为乐。”</p><p>“你是说马斯坦在伊修巴尔就喜欢杀人了吗？”爱德不相信地打断了他。“嘿，我或许对他的过去不全然了解，但我知道那次叛乱对他来说就是地狱……直到现在心里都过不去，而你说他以杀人为乐？”</p><p>海曼斯和修斯都对这个年轻人刮目相看，他敢于维护自己一向说讨厌的人，真是令人欣慰。大家都知道他并不真的讨厌马斯坦——当然有时候，他很明显的确不喜欢他——所以看到他如此团结地对抗马斯坦的敌人时，海曼斯心中不禁涌起一股战友般的喜爱。</p><p>“你没见过他在战场上的脸。我知道什么是嗜血，相信我。而且若非如此，谁会自愿去杀自己的盟友呢？”</p><p>“他从来没有自愿——”修斯愤慨地说，但是被金布利打断了。</p><p>“哦，没错。哈勃克曾经提过他的满嘴谎言，说他是被命令去杀掉那些医生的……”</p><p>“你到底在说什么？”爱德抗议道，“他是被命令的！我们都……”他停了一会，吞了吞口水，“我们都原谅他了。”</p><p>“你错了，小矮子。那个任务原定是另一个人的，但马斯坦在之前那一周的突袭中搞砸了，想向上级证明自己，所以主动去做了。”</p><p>海曼斯的心，不久之前还因自豪而砰砰跳的心，忽然凉得直直沉到了胃里。他在说谎……他一定是在说谎……</p><p>“哟，少来了，”金布利窃笑道，眼珠一转看向他们，“你们真的认为军部大佬们会派一个国家炼金术师去做这么简单一件事？射杀两个手无寸铁的医生？拜托，我们有更重要的任务。马斯坦只是想在上级面前讨点印象分而已。”</p><p>“我……我不相信你，”爱德争道，“我敢打赌，你为了让我们反对他，什么话都说得出来。”</p><p>“噢，还有更棒的呢，”红莲之炼金术师笑了，“那事之后他忽然有点惊恐发作，为了让我帮他处理尸体还吸我的屌！哈！这真太有趣了！”</p><p>“他现在对我们没有任何帮助了，小子们，”修斯迅速地说，搭住他们两个的肩膀推向门边，“我们走吧。”</p><p>谁也没有拒绝修斯明智的撤退建议，不过海曼斯在他们离开房间之前瞥了一眼爱德的表情，他看起来好像想吐。</p><p>“你这王八蛋！”门关上后海曼斯激动地说，“你知道刚才那话有多残忍吗？那两个医生是他们最好朋友的父母！”</p><p>金布利惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后他的嘴角慢慢咧成一个疯狂而邪恶的笑，“……噢亲爱的，真是太糟糕了呀……”</p><p>“他们还只是孩子，你怎么能说出那种可怕的谎言！你这恶心的变态。”</p><p>“早知道早好……以后他们会意识到，这个世界不过是腐败的地狱，充满了像我这样敢于说真话的坏人，那时候打击就不会那么大了。”</p><p>海曼斯只是咬着牙，移开了视线，气得无法忍受这个披着自己好朋友的皮的混蛋。</p><p>金布利在说谎。他是个骗子是个胆小鬼，马斯坦绝对不会沦落到他说的那样。绝对不会。</p><p>绝对。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二章  改观</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德的心跳得很快，快得他都能感觉到自己的血液被一下一下地泵出去，冲上脸颊和手心。</p><p>他想要生气，他想回到房间里把金布利揍趴下，暂时不去想那样会同时伤害到哈勃克。也许爱德就是在生气，在大脑的某个地方……修斯把他和阿尔拖到走廊上时，他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响，那巨大的震惊就仿佛黏在喉咙里的一口痰，咳都咳不出来。</p><p>修斯把身后的门砰地关上，脸色铁青。</p><p>“那家伙有病，”他的怒气里带着点奇怪的歉意，“完全就是有病。我简直不敢相信他能编造出这么……龌龊的事情。很抱歉让你们听了他的疯言疯语，小子们。”</p><p>爱德耸了耸肩，试图把喉中那黏糊糊的不适感吞下去。“那是他的问题，不是你的错……”</p><p>“嗯……”他叹了口气，烦躁地捋了一把头发，“我想你可以试试晚点再跟他谈……或许我们还有机会说服他放过哈勃克……”</p><p>修斯听起来并不是很有信心，但爱德还是点点头。也许他是对的呢……说不定金布利想清楚之后会妥协……说不定他会接受修斯的提议，决定在生命的最后一刻到外面转转，而不是拉着哈勃克一起下地狱……</p><p>“……为什么一个国家炼金术师会被命令去杀掉两个手无寸铁的医生呢？”阿尔忽然问道。他并没看爱德或修斯，而是空洞地望着走廊，看着一个金发护士从柜子里收齐补给，然后消失在走廊尽头。</p><p>“阿尔方斯……”爱德嘘了一声。</p><p>修斯看了他一会，没有说话，张了张嘴，好像不知道该如何回应。“你……”他终于开口道，声音里带着点怀疑的颤抖。“你不会真的相信那个疯子说的话吧，不会吧……？”</p><p>“什么？不，当然不……！”爱尔保证道，很快回过头看向他们，“我只是……在想为什么……”</p><p>但阿尔的声音里的怀疑不容错认，爱德不由得感到一阵恶心。万一马斯坦真的做了金布利说的那些事呢？他在战场上真的享受杀戮的快感？万一他真的是自愿去杀掉温莉的爸爸妈妈呢？为了让金布利处理尸体他真的……</p><p>不，不可能。马斯坦不会——也不可能做以上任何一件事。尽管他有时是个十足的混蛋，但毕竟还是个令人敬重的人，而不是别人描绘中的那个恶魔。爱德知道的。没错，他是杀过人，没错，他是犯过罪……但他为此付出了代价，而且至今还在为之受苦。正如爱德和阿尔也必须为自己的罪孽付出代价一样……尽管他的伤疤不像他们的那样显而易见。的确，他是个有秘密的人……也喜欢利用别人……而且……可能有时候真的会说谎……</p><p>爱德脑中的思绪如火车般狂奔，然后被他紧急刹住，发出一声刺耳的尖叫。好吧，马斯坦并不总是诚实又和善的。那又怎么样？爱德也不是。关键在于金布利这个畜生只是想抹黑他的名声。就是那样。</p><p>“我相信马斯坦，”爱德对弟弟坚定地说，或许比正常来说还要坚定一点。</p><p>爱尔垂下头，什么也没有说。</p><p>修斯对他俩微弱地一笑，看起来既感动又万分的悲伤。</p><p>忽然间，一声尖锐得要把人冻住的尖叫从哈勃克的房间里传出来。修斯惊得一跳，咬紧了牙急急忙忙冲过去。</p><p>“天啊，可别又来……”他低声自语道，把门摔开闯进房间。</p><p>爱德和阿尔站在那，不确定是不是该跟他去，但是第二声尖叫很快随之而来，爱德终于鼓起勇气踏进门。</p><p>哈勃克的整个身体都僵住了，肌肉绷得紧紧的，他急急喘着气，不时地呛住，像垂死的野兽般尖声大叫——半是怒吼半是嘶喊。他的声音仿佛能在爱德的胸腔里回响，在心肺周围萦绕不去，把里面所有的温暖都吸光。那声音有种阴魂不散的诡异，但爱德花了几秒钟才意识到到底是哪里那么诡异。</p><p>那不是一个人的尖叫，而是两个。哈勃克的声音嘶哑刺耳，是从肉体的剧痛中爆发出来的……而在那起伏的叫喊之下还有另一个声音，听起来则是来自灵魂——事实上也的确如此。金布利那更低沉平滑的喊声与哈勃克一起，混合成一种恐慌与震惊的和声，如果不是太过可怕的话，听起来几乎是美妙的。</p><p>布莱达在哈勃克那边站着，一只手扣着哈勃克被束缚的那只手，他们彼此抓得那么紧，爱德感觉他们快要把对方的手指掰断了。布莱达的另一只手犹豫地徘徊在上方——轻轻地触碰哈勃克的脸或手臂，把他汗湿的金发从无知觉的双眼前拨开——他疯了似的想要帮他，但也知道自己无能为力。</p><p>“挺住，约翰……”他断断续续地恳求道，“再坚持一会，很快就好了……”</p><p>修斯站在布莱达身边，紧紧揽住他的双肩。他没有试图去安慰哈勃克，因为他知道——正如站在门口无助的爱德一样——这样做毫无意义。显然哈勃克是感受不到安慰的，所以他把注意力转移到房间里其他受苦的人身上，至少布莱达还能从关心中汲取一点力量。</p><p>修斯抬起头，看见爱德站在那里。关门，他做了个嘴型，暗暗一偏头叫他回去走廊上。爱德舔了舔干裂的嘴唇然后点点头，退出去把哈勃克的尖叫声关在门后。他紧闭着眼睛，额头靠在门板上。他讨厌这个，讨厌这一切。就因为一个挟怨报复的罪犯，每个人都那么痛苦，而爱德却没法改变现状。</p><p>在路上的生活——只有爱德和阿尔两人的旅行生活——比待在这里担心其他人要简单多了。爱德只想操心阿尔的事，再加上一点点自己的事。他想把这些人全部推开然后再也不回头。他们谁都与他无关，与他无关……但他却不能抛弃任何一个。虽然听起来毫无说服力，但除了温莉和毕娜可婶婶之外，他们是他和阿尔仅有的亲人了。不管主观上是否乐意，他们都占据自己生活中的很大一部分，而且爱德也的确关心他们……</p><p>但是该死的……现在他只想把那些情绪都甩开。他不想要关心，不想要担忧，也不想要悲伤。他希望他们只是路人甲路人乙，正如他刚加入军队时那样。但他现在长大了一些，跟他们待久了，也深深地喜爱他们……</p><p>“哈勃克就要死了，”爱德轻轻地说。“金布利绝对不会听我们的。他没有理由……”</p><p>爱德感到弟弟那双沉重的手搭在自己耷拉的肩膀上。“或许我们应该看看能不能跟马斯坦谈谈……”他轻声回应道，尽管语气中显露出他其实并不真的想见他。“他应该比任何人都了解金布利……他也许知道什么条件能让金布利放过哈勃克。”</p><p>爱德仔细想了一会，然后沮丧地摇了摇头，“……我不想再打扰他了……都不知道他能不能清醒地回答我们的问题……”</p><p>“至少我们应该试一试，哥哥。”</p><p>“是，但……”爱德半是让步了，微微抬眼回头看向对方。</p><p>“而且我知道你真的想见他，不管他帮不帮得上忙。”</p><p>爱德有些惊讶，但知道否认也没意义，只吞了吞口水，“我去问问修斯看能不能去见他……”他最终同意道，“但他不一定肯，因为昨天……”</p><p>“比起这个，修斯现在有更重要的事要做呢……”阿尔温和地说，向着门那边点头示意。“再说，大佐是你的上司，你不需要修斯批准才能去见他啊……而且我们都知道你绝对不会让他再出事的……”</p><p>“……我知道。你说得对，你总是对的，阿尔，”爱德苦涩地一笑，“来吧，我们走……反正在这也没什么用吧我想。”</p><p>于是他们俩从那扇门前离开，里面的三个人还在跟那看不见的敌人搏斗。走到听不见哈勃克的惨叫声后，爱德终于放松了一点，但身体里那顽强坚守着的恐惧和悲伤却无法挥之而去，而且随着他走向急症室的脚步愈演愈烈。他们没花多久就找到一个护士，问出了马斯坦在哪个房间。</p><p>这不是他之前第一次被刺时住的那间，但很相似，所有的房间都很相似——在蜂窝般的医院里每个房间都一模一样。马斯坦的床在另一头，罩着窗帘的窗户下面。另外靠近门的地方还有一张床，但是空的，被褥叠得整整齐齐，一架轮椅孤单地坐在床脚边。爱德走进这个昏暗寂静的房间时不禁想，睡在那张床上，用那个轮椅的人现在怎么样了？他们完好无缺地回家去了吗？还是敌不过病痛最终离开人世，只留下家人在一旁看着流泪？有多少人曾在那张床上死去？</p><p>他逼自己走上前，靠近马斯坦的床时忽然感觉紧张起来。大佐正沉沉地睡着。有人——多半是护士——在他腰下放了一个软垫，好让他能侧躺着舒服一点。他的一只手放在身旁，软绵绵地搭在腹部，仿佛在潜意识中仍然想保护自己不再受伤。另一只手曲起卧在脸侧，拇指几乎触到他那毫无血色的微张的唇。他看起来像个孩子那样躺着……与军队领袖的样子完全相反，平时人们只会看到他趴在桌子上睡，在一摞没完成的文件后面。</p><p>爱德看着他，一线金属的闪光抓住了他的视线。马斯坦的手腕上有一枚手铐，把他牢牢地拴在床上。这副景象让爱德莫名地感觉有些厌恶。他昨天无意中听到修斯和霍克艾在等候室里说话，讨论把马斯坦锁在床上的事，这样他就无法起身伤害到自己，但当时爱德真心觉得他是在开玩笑。而很显然，他不是开玩笑。</p><p>什么样的人会把自己奄奄一息的好朋友铐在医院病床上？</p><p>真正的修斯到底是个什么样的人？</p><p>爱德曾经以为自己很了解修斯了……但他完全没料到他会这么做。他叹了口气，试着把那想法从脑袋里驱赶出去，阿尔正看着这边，现在应该集中做正事。</p><p>“大佐？”</p><p>爱德细细的声音在静室里显得格外响亮，但马斯坦一点反应也没有。他一动也没动，完全沉浸在重伤麻醉的状态中，注意不到身边站着的两个年轻人。也许他们应该走开让他好好睡，他需要睡眠来恢复，不是吗？打扰人家休息，告诉他面对金布利毫无胜算这件事根本没意义……没必要提醒他自己的朋友有多接近死亡不是吗？</p><p>……但如果还有一线希望能帮到哈勃克，难道不该试试吗？马斯坦早已表明了决心，不顾自己的身体去尽力寻找救他的办法了，而爱德也了解他，知道他不会放过任何机会……他会想帮忙的。</p><p>爱德有点犹豫地伸出手，去摸马斯坦的脸，但在指尖真的碰到那副睡容之前收回了手。从前妈妈经常早上这样叫醒爱德和阿尔，双手捧住孩子的脸，或者把乱糟糟的被子从脸上掀开。爱德至今还记忆犹新，那样被叫醒的感觉是多么安宁又舒服……但他和马斯坦还没有亲近到可以这样接触。碰他的脸是越界行为——即便只是为了叫醒他。那感觉太亲密了，爱德不禁有些莫名这为什么会是他的本能冲动。</p><p>于是，爱德的手往下挪，搭在马斯坦的胳膊上摇了摇，确保不会刺激到他。</p><p>“马斯坦……？长官……？”</p><p>大佐轻轻咕哝了一声，深深地叹了口气，双眼慢慢睁开了。</p><p> </p><p>罗伊无力地眨了眨眼睛，在刚醒来的那一会里一脸迷惑。有什么人在他上面，呼唤着他，手搭在自己臂上。他的视线清晰了一点，然后看见一张关切的脸，长着一头金发。</p><p>“霍克艾……”他喃喃道，想继续回去睡了。</p><p>那只手僵了一下，然后收了回去。“不，是爱德华，”一个声音轻轻地说，“钢仔。”</p><p>罗伊又一次向上看去，眯了眯酸痛的眼睛好看清楚些，那模糊的好似圣光中天使的影像清晰起来，现出了爱德那张少年人的脸。</p><p>“哦，”认出后他应了一声。如果不是太困的话他可能还会不好意思，“抱歉……”</p><p>“没事……你感觉怎样？”</p><p>“……仿佛得了幽闭恐惧症……”他含糊地说，省起自己还被锁着，又拉了拉手铐。该死，说话好难，动一动更难。“爱德……把这个弄掉。”</p><p>爱德尴尬地清了清嗓子，但并没有去碰手铐。“长官，我们得跟你谈谈……”他停了一会才继续道，“……如果你觉得还撑得住的话。”</p><p>他看起来很难过。</p><p>“别难过……”罗伊说，他想起了霍克艾之前告诉他的事。爱德为他哭过，他很担心自己……他不应该的，明明有其他事情要操心……</p><p>“……你说什么？”爱德试探地问道，往前倾了一点，“我听得不是太清……”</p><p>“马斯不应该……弄哭你……”</p><p>爱德沉默了一会，然后慢慢地直起身子，稍微退后了一步。也许是不好意思……罗伊也不知道。他的世界又一次变得模糊，他已经开始慢慢把脸埋进枕头，快要沉入温暖的梦乡了。</p><p>“大佐，拜托……”爱德说，过了一会终于鼓起勇气靠近，重新抓起他的手。“哈勃克状态不大好，我们需要你的帮助，好吗？能理解吗？”</p><p>罗伊呻吟了一声，又一次撑开眼皮，显然被哈勃克的名字唤醒了。</p><p>“约翰……他怎么样？”罗伊问，试图把脑子里的睡意抖掉。他意识到爱德要说一件重要的事，于是看了看房间四周，好让自己打起精神。阿尔方斯也在这里，正站在爱德身后。爱德一脸忧色，眉间皱成了川字。他总是这么严肃……小孩子不应该老是那么严肃，太不健康。</p><p>“他快死了，大佐。昨天晚上阿尔和我在研究金布利留在哈勃克背上的炼成阵，我们发现除非金布利肯帮忙，否则我们没法分离他们，”爱德急急地说道，好像想在罗伊又一次睡着前把话说完。“修斯甚至开出条件想买通他了，但他不肯让步。拜托了长官，你知道有什么办法能让他听我们的吗？”</p><p>罗伊一时间并没回答，而只是咀嚼着爱德说的话。这就好像在深雪中拖着锚长途跋涉似的，但终于他还是明白了这孩子要求的是什么，他的脑袋在那一瞬间的焦虑中清醒了起来。他抬起手揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>天啊，哈勃克，他快死了……罗伊其实早就知道，今天早上霍克艾告诉他时就知道，但是真的听到爱德说出来，他那被病痛蒙蔽的思绪才完全理解事态的严重性。阿尔方斯和爱德完成了自己的任务，查清了那种炼金术的性质，但如果想恢复原状必须要金布利的协助那又有什么用呢？金布利是个邪恶之徒，而这两个热心孩子的请求是不可能动摇他的。</p><p>“他不会听你们的，”罗伊一边试着思考一边说。</p><p>“那……那就到此为止了吗？”爱德质问道，“我们完全束手无策了？”</p><p>“他不会听从你说的任何建议……我知道他不会。”</p><p>“难道我们什么都无法提供给他吗？你想不到任何东西……？”</p><p>“我是说你没法说服他……”罗伊提醒道，抓住床栏试着直起身子，“但说不定我可以……爱德，把这玩意弄掉，带我去见他们。”</p><p>“……不。”</p><p>罗伊看向他，一脸惊讶。“呃……不？”他靠在扶手上喘气，稍微一动，腹上的伤口也随之苏醒。</p><p>“不，”他重申道，语气中的坚决与脸上柔和的表情正相反。他又抓起罗伊的手臂推回床上，“因为你的事我已经跟修斯闹得很僵了……我去跟他说说，看他让不让你跟金布利谈……”</p><p>“他不会……不……会让我去……根本……没必要问。”</p><p>爱德怀疑地咬了咬唇。然而尽管视线模糊扭曲，脑袋也一样不清楚，罗伊还是看得出爱德信服了。马斯明确表示过他不会让罗伊离开这个房间，也不会，在任何情况下解开手铐。马斯平时总是吊儿郎当的，但是惹急了，他绝对说到做到。</p><p>“……听我的爱德，这可——可能是哈勃克唯一的机会……”</p><p>爱德微微低下头，刘海遮住了低垂的眼睛。</p><p>“不，”他终于又说，“如果修斯说不行，那就是不行。”</p><p>“钢……把它弄掉。这是命令。”</p><p>爱德固执地又摇摇头。“我不会再帮你了。你可能会受伤的，马斯坦，还可能会死。”</p><p>“如果你不帮我，哈勃克一定会死！”罗伊吼道，他是声带嘶哑地抗议，这样忽然高声说话伤到了喉咙，让他不禁想咳嗽。但他忍住了咳嗽的冲动，考虑到最近的手术，这时候发作感觉恐怕不会太好。</p><p>“我不会让你再拿命冒险了！”爱德吼回来，“你受了伤！应该卧床休息！”</p><p>“就让我试一试……！”</p><p>“如果金布利不理我们，你凭什么认为你能让他改变主意？你真的觉得他会听你的？真的觉得自己去谈就会有任何不同？”</p><p>“我不知道，爱德。也许……也许我帮不上忙，但至少让我见见哈勃克！”但罗伊马上停住了，深吸一口气。大喊大叫完全不能减缓内腑逐渐攀升的疼痛，也没法让他说服对方。他呼出那口气，声音柔和下来，“我要求你的只是让我见自己的部下……见我的朋友……在他死之前，就算我救不了他。”</p><p>爱德抱起双臂交叉在胸前，又一次咬住唇。“我做不到。你不明白吗？我做不到！”</p><p>“爱德华，听我说，我——”</p><p>“不，你听我说！”爱德打断了他，“别再把这破事推给我。不管我们做什么，哈勃克都可能会死，而我无能为力，但我不会因此置你于生命危险中。我很抱歉……真的很抱歉。”</p><p>罗伊的心沉了下去——就像一块石头坠入了黑暗冰冷的海底。爱德的声音里带着悲伤，他的歉意也发自内心，他是真的要把罗伊留在这。他会离开让他就这么被锁在床上，等着自己的好友在同一栋建筑里死去。想到这个就像被迎面打了一拳似的，心中一下子填满了深深的恐惧，让他几乎想要吐出来。经历了这一切，过去几天里约翰和罗伊之间发生的一切，最后却连彼此道个别都不行。</p><p>“爱德……爱德，求你了……”罗伊恳求道，感觉仿佛被绝望刺得浑身冰凉。“你不能让……”</p><p>爱德别过脸不去看他。暗淡的光从厚厚的窗帘外钻进来，一瞬间照亮了他那双过于明亮的眼睛，泪水正在里面打转。</p><p>“你真的……要剥夺我最后一次机会，就在他死前跟他说说话……”罗伊喘气道，“你真的要把这个也夺走……”</p><p>“是啊，我会，”爱德低语道，声音有些破碎。他抽了抽鼻子，清清嗓子道，“如果能让你安全的话，我会做很多事。你不——不知道当时我有多害怕……”他的声音又哽住了，他停下来，摇了摇头，把自己抱得更紧了。</p><p>罗伊盯着他看了一会，然后慢慢地躺回枕头上，试着理清刚才发生的一切。这不公平……太不公平了……整件事让人不知所措又害怕，而罗伊却什么也做不了。他往里蜷回去，无助地闭上了眼睛，心脏还在喉头砰砰地跳。</p><p>“休息一会吧，大佐……”他听到爱德说，那语句出口时听起来很紧张。“我很抱歉打扰你了……不过我……我会及时告诉你最新消息的，好吗……？”</p><p>罗伊没有说话，他再也不想跟他说话了，连看也不想看他。过了一会，罗伊听到爱德发出一声小小的悲伤的叹息，也许半是抽泣着，随后就是不稳的脚步声冲出房间，然后很快消失在走廊尽头。</p><p>罗伊把眼睛闭得更紧了，一边咬住了牙。他不能哭，泪水除了让人头痛之外没有任何益处，而他最不需要的就是头痛。他们怎么敢——爱德华和马斯两个。不管伤病到怎样的程度，只要有一线希望能唤回金布利的良心……他们怎么能这样把他关起来？这条命是他自己的，他有权拿来冒任何险，哪怕只能起到一丁点的作用……哪怕只能握住挂心之人临死时的手……</p><p>这不公平……</p><p>“大佐？”</p><p>罗伊惊得一跳，他没觉察到阿尔方斯还在房间里。刚才跟爱德说话时他几乎都没意识到阿尔在这……之前被别的吸引了注意力，脑袋也不清楚，而现在是阿尔进来以后第一次说话。罗伊差点就不想应他了，如果装作睡着的话说不定他会就那么离开。他不想跟爱德华说话，也不想跟他说话。他已经说够了……</p><p>“什么事？”静默了一会，他还是粗声道，但是并没有高抬贵眼去看对方。</p><p>“别生我哥哥的气，”那孩子温和地接道，“你知道他是对的，你现在还太虚弱……我们一开始都不应该来这。如果他帮了你，会有大麻烦的，你再受伤的话，他永远都不会原谅自己……”</p><p>“走开，阿尔方斯，”罗伊说，手挪到腰上抓起毯子然后小心翼翼地盖回胸前。他只想睡一会，那样就能暂时放下所有这一切……很有可能当他再次醒过来时，哈勃克的死就已成定局……他不禁为这么个病态的想法抖了抖。</p><p>房间里死寂了片刻，但他并没有听到阿尔动作的声音。然而又过了漫长冷肃的一刻后，他说：</p><p>“……你真是被迫杀掉温莉的父母吗，还是你自愿的？”</p><p>罗伊的眼睛突然睁开，心脏因震惊而停跳了半拍。他抬起头看向那个站在床脚的铠甲人，在罗伊那打了药的视线里，对方忽然变成了一个可怕的幽灵，挟着暗潮袭来他的床边。他舔了舔唇，发现自己一时失语，而口中的唾液刺痛了干涸的口腔。</p><p>“为什么……为什么问那个？”他终于说，心里已经知道原因了。</p><p>“只是金布利之前……说了一些话，我只想确认他是不是在说谎。”</p><p>阿尔方斯的声音里有些罗伊以往从没听过的意味。那简单孩子气的纯良——尽管他和哥哥在还很短的人生中经历了那么多——每次说话时都会快活地显露出来，现在已经消失不见，取而代之的是某种隐隐的怒气，对这样的年轻人来说显得过于老成的怒气。阿尔方斯并非真的在询问，他是在谴责。</p><p>“阿尔方斯……阿尔，你要明白……”罗伊开口道，震惊之后他的心脏落回了嗓子下，躲进了喉结后面，“你不能信那个疯子说的任何话……”</p><p>“我尽量不信，但这件事打击很大，我得知道你到底是不是他口中那个恶魔。你是自愿的吗？”</p><p>“但事情没那么简单……你不能仅仅——”</p><p>“这个问题很简单，大佐。是或不是。”</p><p>这一直是罗伊和艾尔利克兄弟之间最痛苦的心结，今后也会如此。他们之间有很多心结，而这个伤人最深……对双方都是……通常他们都不计代价地尽量避免。罗伊从来没想告诉他们这件事，尽管他很清楚兄弟俩跟那对医生的关系，但马尔科——这个殉道者——暴露了罗伊和他自己的罪孽，而那些话是无法收回的。现在那些罪又一次回来了，成为压在他心上的最后两根稻草，把他打入无底深渊，像一把枪指着他的脸，看着他坠落下去……</p><p>“是。”</p><p>这个字卡在喉咙里，然后被一声虚弱的气音吐了出来。是，他是自愿的，他主动去做的这件事。两个无辜的人，两发子弹，两声震耳欲聋的巨响，终结了他们的生命，也跟着烙进了他的灵魂，让他万劫不复。</p><p>阿尔方斯靠近来，罗伊本能地瑟缩了一下，他内心的那个懦夫还以为会被打到。他活该被揍，他死有余辜……他隐瞒了自己所做的事——对每个人——他骗了他们那么多年。</p><p>阿尔粗暴地扯过罗伊被铐住的手，猛地一拉，金属环狠狠地咬进他手腕上半是结痂的创口。他痛呼了一声，但很快听到了刺耳的金属解开的尖锐声响，不由得再次睁开眼睛。</p><p>一身铠甲的孩子扯断了两枚手铐之间的链子，解开了罗伊的束缚。眩晕的大佐盯着那里，看着挂在自己手腕上断掉的锁链，目瞪口呆。</p><p>“我们跟你到此为止了，”阿尔方斯说，他的声音轻得让人害怕，“我哥哥再也不欠你任何东西，所以想死就去死吧，如果那就是你想要的话。”</p><p>然后他生硬地鞠了个躬，身子弯得很低——那白色的马尾头饰都滑下了肩膀，扫到了光亮的地板上。“如果你需要的话，门边有轮椅，”他说完后就头也不回的离开了房间，留罗伊一个人待在充满恨意与哀伤的空气中。</p><p>罗伊很久没有动。走廊中阿尔方斯的脚步哐当哐当的，而直到那回声都消失了很久之后，他仍然麻木地躺在那里。他那迟钝而悲伤的大脑让他没法真的反应刚才发生的事，所有的思维都离他而去。是金布利在背后，逼他对阿尔说出真话，他知道自己本该感到恐惧和痛苦，可是现在他都感觉不到什么东西了。阿尔方斯的离去让他整个脑袋都空了，而体内的药物迅速占领了这份空虚，连痛觉也一并带走了。</p><p>他几乎想待在原地……如果就听别人的话乖乖留下来其实好过多了，哪怕这会让他的心死掉。但是哈勃克呢……？不，阿尔方斯冷酷地给了他这个救人的机会，罗伊是不会浪费的。</p><p>他试了几次才坐起来，而他终于好不容易坐直后，只觉整个房间旋转着摇摇欲坠，失血的寒意从颈后爬上来直刺额头，瞬间让他眼前爆开一丛白色光点。他深呼吸了几口气，等着那些光点散去。他必须很小心，慢慢来，不然的话会晕过去……而如果他真的晕倒了，他知道自己不可能再站得起来了——即便倒地的时候没有严重受伤。</p><p>他拔掉静脉注射器，然后往床边挪——离门近的那一边，早先霍克艾来的时候已经把那一侧的床栏摇低了——然后慢慢地……非常，非常慢地……把脚放在地上，站起来。自从爱德弄醒他后就开始隐隐作痛的腹部忽然从不适炸成剧痛，让他一时间没法呼吸。他的腿在抖，膝盖快支撑不住自己要弯下去，但他还是尽力往前蹒跚了几步，在倒下之前抵住房间里的另一张床。</p><p>躺下。躺下，他的身体仿佛在咆哮。</p><p>他垂下沉重的脑袋，逼自己的肺继续呼吸，不堪重负的器官让他极不舒服，脸色十分痛苦，但他还是无视了身体的强烈抗议。哦，这会非常艰难。当时有爱德和阿尔扶着走的时候就已经够痛苦了，现在的难度则是指数级增长，没有人会帮他了……至少阿尔，是再也不会低下身子撑住他了……</p><p>不，现在不能想这个。他得去找哈勃克，那是他唯一应该集中精力去做的事。哪怕是爬也要爬到那去。不过幸好，阿尔说床脚有架轮椅倒不是假话——只不过他现在靠着的地方还差一点才能够着——那就不至于要爬过去了。他深吸了几口气稳住自己，然后把床当作拐杖，一点一点挪到床脚边，坐进那张候着的轮椅里。</p><p>“狗娘养的……”一坐下来他忍不住骂道，略微弯下腰喘口气。他跋涉了总共大概有七尺的距离，就已经感到筋疲力尽，但至少他现在能坐下了……即便有那两个小子帮忙，他也不知道自己还能站多久。这可不像上次私自出医院的情况……不久前那次，他已经昏睡了好几天，伤口略有好转，大量失血的身体也得以补充供血。而现在，他的伤口复发，心脏得一刻不断地往全身输送血液，已经烧得快要冒烟了……即便是坐着，也感觉头重脚轻，如果不是专注于自己的目标，他恐怕早就晕过去了。</p><p>“哈勃克，”他大声地提醒自己，依旧喘个不停。他抓住椅轮然后——搞清楚这破玩意怎么操作之后——把自己推出了房间，小心翼翼地不与走廊远处的任何医护人员眼神接触。</p><p>然而很明显，当他穿过这条走廊，也完成电梯前另一个过道一半的路程时，他发现这是项不可能的任务，尽管已经无可挽回。滑行了大概十或十二码之后，他的手臂开始无力地颤抖，但他还是逼自己向前，每次转动轮椅时都几乎要大喊出声，他受尽折磨的腹部肌肉因用力而绞得紧紧的。吗啡让他的大脑混沌不清，但他每走一步，止痛的药效就降低一分。</p><p>大概离电梯十五码远的时候，罗伊那疲惫笨拙的手在摸索中不小心从轮椅上滑了下来。轮椅稍微转了个弯，他让自己停下，剧烈地喘息起来，他的肺痛得难以呼吸，就是无法呼吸。尽管他很想去到哈勃克那里，可是一个人真的做不到。这太难了，他也太累了，周围却没有人能帮他。也没有人愿意帮他了……马斯被他的自虐行为气坏了，爱德和霍克艾又听话地离开了……哈勃克在某个罗伊看不到的地方奄奄一息……谁又知道布莱达和菲利在哪里？而阿尔，他再也不会伸出援手了。现在他已经恨上罗伊了……</p><p>老天，如果他告诉爱德自己真的做过金布利说的那些事呢？但这是当然的……他怎么可能对哥哥隐瞒这种事呢？那令人心痛又可憎的事实……他不仅残杀了两个无辜的医生——两个他们从小就喜爱的大人……说不定还照顾过他们不止一次——而且他还是主动去做的，只为了自己的形象……他开枪的那一瞬间就后悔了，没有一天不为此痛心疾首……可那份悔意对于丧失双亲的孩子来说又有什么意义呢？</p><p>罗伊的谎言最终还是被揭穿了，他知道自己可能永远不会被原谅……所有人都会发现的。他的部下们会鄙视他，马斯会离他而去……</p><p>金布利还说了什么？他还揭露了罗伊多少可耻的秘密……又有谁听到了？他还有多久，会被所有人抛弃，被视作恶魔（他真的是），就像刚才阿尔那样？也许他真的跟金布利一样坏。也许他还更差劲，至少金布利从不讳言自己的罪孽……</p><p>罗伊眼前的白光点点又回来了，视野外围就像下着雪似的。他的心脏重重地拍打着，既疲劳又悲伤，而每一下痛苦的跳动都让他的脸和指尖更冷一分。他虚弱地把头埋进手中，感觉自己一文不值又无能为力，只想着金布利为什么没有抓住机会真的杀了他。</p><p> </p><p>莉莎·霍克艾坐在她上司的办公桌前，发觉菲利已经走了，办公室里只剩下自己一个人，用袖子擦着湿润的眼睛。她旁边的地毯上还染着大佐的血，无论清洁人员打扫了多少次都是那样。地毯得换，哈库罗将军说，为了保证形象。不过莉莎个人并不很在意它是不是维持原样。或许留着这染血的纪念品也不错……时时可怖地提醒着他们，人皆难逃一死。或许这会让他们对死亡怀有更多敬畏……</p><p>莉莎把金布利的病例放在面前，本来不应该把它从医院带走的，不过她出来的时候并没有想太多。</p><p>她当时笑了——真的笑了——当看到金布利患了绝症的时候。什么样的人会以他人的痛苦为乐？不管那个人有多招人恨？不，金布利是个人渣谋杀犯这件事并不重要，关键也不在于他有多残忍，或者她认为该怎样制裁对方。堕落到他那个份上，对别人的病痛拍手称快这种事……不会因任何借口正当化。任何借口都不能。</p><p>她无法忍受这种羞愧的感觉了，她不是这样的人，那不是她。她从来没想过自己会变成这样，这样病态又邪恶，能对别人的绝症笑出声。即便他是敌人，她也无法原谅自己，现在她知道，自己也有跟红莲一样的恶质，也可能成为跟他一样的恶魔……即便她选择不去纵容，恶的种子也存在于此。</p><p>不过或许每个人都有可能变坏。渴望看到敌人倒下——不仅仅是被杀或被俘，而是被折磨——这种想法栖息在每个人心中，是一种潜在的动物天性。然而不管是不是天性，她都不希望这成为自己的一部分，同时她也意识到那只能抑制不能消除，又不禁感到恐惧。是的，她是有些孩子气，这么容易受影响，但就是控制不住。之前由衷的笑声把她不愿承认的可怕真相暴露无遗，让她怀疑自己，她的内心深处动摇了，开始看不清自己的本性。</p><p>她在马斯坦的椅子里蜷缩起来，呼吸着黑色皮面上他的气息，试图从中找到一点安慰，可却一无所获。</p><p> </p><p>爱德华站在男厕所的洗手池前，用水龙头里冰冷的水泼自己的脸。</p><p>冷水可以减轻眼眶周围的红肿，同时把脸颊上干掉的泪痕洗掉。他不想让阿尔知道他又哭了。他不想让任何人看到自己的脆弱。昨天在等候室里那次崩溃已经令人无法忍受了，去他妈的修斯……去他妈的马斯坦。</p><p>为什么马斯坦就不能明白他得乖乖待着呢？都已经伤得那么重了……爱德昨晚做了噩梦，梦到马斯坦又咳血了，他被那血海淹没，然后在自己怀里慢慢变凉……无论如何他都得好好躺着。修斯也这么说……而且他连把人锁起来这么过分的事都做了，那就表示不是闹着玩的……</p><p>但是，当马斯坦意识到这次就算是爱德也不会帮他的时候，他脸上的表情……当他终于明白哈勃克就快死了而爱德却不让他见最后一面的时候……这让爱德很不好受。看到那凄惨的表情时，他差点就让步了……</p><p>爱德抬头看向厕所的门，水从他的睫毛和鼻子上流下来。或许他应该回去……马斯坦有权见自己的朋友，不是吗？爱德知道他希望至少能道个别……他们小的时候，在妈妈弥留之际，爱德也是努力争取了才让自己和阿尔能在最后一刻坐在她床边……才能握住她的手，告诉妈妈他们有多爱她，一直想让她相信会好起来的，不管医生跟他们说了多少次都会好起来的。那最后一刻在爱德的记忆中是神圣的……那么对于马斯坦和哈勃克，他真的可以把这个也夺走吗……？他应该回去，他应该帮带他去见哈勃克。爱德会确保万无一失的……</p><p>不，不，他不能。马斯坦受了伤，该死的！</p><p>爱德一边气着自己，一边从扁扁的纸巾盒里抽出一截抹在脸上，让它吸走皮肤上的水分，他才刚止住又一波眼泪。</p><p>停下，他在脑中对自己说。停下，停下，停下……</p><p>爱德并不常哭，他讨厌哭。有时候身体真的希望他放下一切像孩子一样放声大哭，但他几乎从不这样做。一般来说要忍住不哭是很简单的，可一旦打开了泪匣子就收都收不住。</p><p>“哥哥……？”</p><p>爱德捂着湿透的纸巾，瞥见阿尔正从门外探头进来。</p><p>“我马上就出去，”他答应道，声音没有完全崩溃居然让他有些小自得。</p><p>“我有话想跟你说……”</p><p>“好，就等我一会行吗？天啊。”</p><p>听到爱德那尖厉的声音，爱尔不由得一僵，但他一言不发地退出了门外。爱德吸了吸鼻子，把纸团扔进垃圾桶，低低地咒骂了一声自己。阿尔也很担心，他不该被人发脾气的。爱德晚点会跟他道歉。</p><p>爱德抬起肿痛的双眼，看向镜中的映像。</p><p>“你个哭包，”他谴责着自己，眼睛又开始湿了。</p><p> </p><p>阿尔在厕所门外等哥哥。他知道爱德在哭。虽然哥哥觉得自己很擅长掩饰，但阿尔就是知道。他装作没注意到这些，只是想保全爱德脆弱的自尊罢了，不管他哥哥朝自己脸上泼了多少冷水，他总能看出来。</p><p>从马斯坦房间冲出来后，阿尔没花多久就找到了他。厕所应该是他最有可能去的地方，因为在那里他可以一个人呆着平复情绪，还有随时待命的纸巾来擦干脸。他不像他自己想象的那样坚强，行动也不是一般的好猜。所以阿尔站在走廊上等着他，让爱德相信他是在保护弟弟免于痛苦，而事实上他这样独自承受却让阿尔感觉更痛苦了。</p><p>阿尔本来想闯进去告诉爱德，金布利所说关于马斯坦和洛克贝尔的一切都是真的。他想向整个世界大声喊出来。他想让整个宇宙看看罗伊·马斯坦的谎言与残忍，把他永远钉在耻辱柱上。有那么一瞬间，他想杀了那个人……把他整个撕碎……把他的脑袋从脖子上拧下来扔在医院病床上，一边抽搐一边流血。那感觉很短暂，却寒意刺骨，然后阿尔逼自己放开他，在真的被狂暴控制之前赶快离开那个房间。但当他打开厕所门的时候，他看见爱德站在那里，用纸巾压着脸颊试图止住泪水，他胸中的愤怒平息下来，涌起的是挥之不去的悲伤。</p><p>倒不是说那人做的事让阿尔这么生气——他多多少少接受了那种过去，不是吗……？真正困扰他的是，马斯坦说谎了，而且不止是对爱德和阿尔。当马尔科医生告诉他们大佐跟洛克贝尔夫妇的死有关时，他好像也认为马斯坦是被命令去做的。就连修斯也不知道，他很愤慨金布利居然敢说出那么肮脏的事情。这个谎言太过分了，至少对阿尔来说，它充分说明了马斯坦在他强大的外表下其实是怎样一个懦夫。他就像其他所有人一样软弱。</p><p>甚至还要更软弱。</p><p>而如果金布利说的这一件事不假，那么其他证词也很有可能是真的。如果是那样的话……</p><p>“嘿，阿尔方斯。”</p><p>那声音让阿尔微微一震，它不是从面前的门里传来的，而是从走廊的右手边。他转头看见菲利正朝他缓步走来，抬起一只手打了个招呼。阿尔注意到，他的手指上缠着至少半打绷带。</p><p>“你的手怎么了？”阿尔问，那个年轻人走到他身边停下。</p><p>菲利羞怯地一笑，低头看看缀满绷带的手。“加班处理文书割伤的，那些纸简直能杀人。”</p><p>阿尔敷衍地扯开一个笑容，但并不真的想笑。</p><p>“……马斯坦恢复得怎样？”菲利微微皱眉问道，感觉到了阿尔身上的焦虑。</p><p>阿尔本想淡定地说些套话比如“还行吧我猜，”或“我不知道，”但实际上脱口而出的话却更加可怕。尽管不是故意的，但他就是肆无忌惮地把脑子想的所有东西所有担忧所有愤怒都说了出来。他告诉菲利自己有多担心修斯布莱达和霍克艾——特别是霍克艾……他想跟她说一切都会好的真的不是在说谎。他告诉菲利，自己和爱德实在帮不上哈勃克，而可怜的少尉看起来是那么虚弱。</p><p>他还告诉菲利，金布利说的有关马斯坦的事，他说马斯坦也承认了。阿尔说起自己心里那被背叛的愤怒，他说他想过叫爱德转到另一个总部去，从此避开那个满嘴谎言的家伙。他告诉菲利，爱德在哭他在害怕而且忽然间，他不知道该怎么办也不知道该作何感想了……</p><p>所有一切都变了，都崩坏了……事情已经脱离控制而且没人可以让它回头了。金布利开启了连锁反应，看起来是要毁掉一切。</p><p>当那激烈的长篇大论终于倾吐完时，他两手在身侧不住地颤抖。菲利深吸了一口气，靠向门边的墙，低头看着他亮锃锃的靴子。</p><p>“我们谁也不能幸免，”他轻轻地说。“等到事情结束时，我们谁也无法再向从前那样看待彼此了……不论最后怎么收场。”</p><p>“……你——你是什么意思？”阿尔问，一股脑说完自己的想法和恐惧之后，他只觉得又虚又想哭，就像小孩子在床上吐完之后那样想呜呜地啜泣。</p><p>“我的意思是……我们对彼此的看法改变了。如今每个人都不一样了。我知道布莱达是哈勃克忠实的朋友，但他比我想象中的更能用情。他总是大大咧咧的，但看看现在的他，这之前我还从来没见他哭过。然后是修斯……近来披着修斯那张皮的人一点也不像我认识的好爸爸。他总在生气，有时还很恶劣……我离开办公室的时候霍克艾坐在马斯坦的桌子旁，她一边哭一边自言自语，而她平时总是很镇定的，不是吗？”</p><p>听到最后那句时阿尔方斯的心一痛，脑中浮现了她一个人在办公室的画面，她把头深深地埋进臂弯里，平日里强大的自控力都被悲伤击溃，阿尔还以为她是水火不侵的……</p><p>“还有马斯坦……”菲利停下来，吞了吞口水，他的声音越来越轻。“……我们不必谈他。现在的爱德十分脆弱，躲在厕所里哭红了眼睛，因为他刚告诉某人不能去见自己快死的朋友。当他不得不让所爱之人伤心时，坚强的人也不总是坚强，对吗？”</p><p>他又停下了，抬头看向阿尔。菲利的眼睛，当走进来的时候还很明亮——无疑像许多人一样注满了刚踏进医院时的小小雀跃——此时暗淡了下来。他看上去比平时老了，而不知为何甚至是悲痛的。</p><p>“然后就是你，”他终于继续道，这时声音已经比耳语大不了多少。“你在一个人最需要帮助的时候抽回了手，就因为他犯过一些我们早已原谅了的错。不管是不是自愿的，每次他看到你或爱德时，都会回想起曾经的罪过，每次都很痛苦。他主动杀了人这件事不会改变任何东西，除了你对他的观感，而你却选择抛弃他——一个伤痕累累又悲痛欲绝的人，一个比你们所知的还要爱护你们的人——就因为那种原因。我觉得你只是潜意识里想找个理由去恨他罢了，因为你从来不像我们这样真正原谅过他的罪孽。说到底，我从来没想过你会是艾尔利克兄弟里更有报复心的那个。我想人永远无法真正了解别人吧。”</p><p>阿尔盯着他，一个字也说不出来，更不用说为自己辩护了。</p><p>“不过那只是我的想法……是我现在眼中所见，我的看法也改变了，”他略为尴尬地耸了耸肩，说完最后一句话，“我得去看哈勃克了，说不定路上会碰到马斯坦，待会见。”</p><p>他缠着绷带的手一挥作别，然后转过身慢慢地朝走廊那头走去，莫名散发出一种目中无人的气场，阿尔从来没在这个平时安安静静热爱小动物的年轻人身上看到过。过了一会，阿尔的视线从他的背影上移开，再次盯住厕所的门，完全不知所措。</p><p> </p><p>注：这章的标题就是文名，altered perception，算是终于点题了……菲利怒领工资！我当时也是真的没有想到他会说出这番话啊……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十三章  痛苦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>没完没了。哦天啊，真的没完没了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰说不清这次来袭的剧痛折磨了他多久——十分钟？一个小时？不论怎样，已经太久了，他甚至都叫不出声了。他和金布利只能挣扎着呼吸，在床上翻滚哀嚎，偶然漏出几声啜泣。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰还没准备好接受这个。他还没准备好接受死亡。他应该放手的……只要放弃求生，痛苦马上就会停止，可他还是在抗拒。海曼斯还在他身边，依然抓着他的手告诉他再坚持一小会。很快就结束了，他一直说，就坚持一会，很快就结束了，再等一会。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>但是一切没有结束，海曼斯也开始意识到事实与他所说的并不相符。医生们来来去去，同情地拍拍修斯和海曼斯的肩膀。他们都已经束手无策，也知道无力回天了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰的意识不再清醒，浮浮沉沉的，但不管那隐约的意识在哪里——幻想还是现实——感觉到的都是痛。即便在这个飘着雪的山坡上，以前从来不会难受的，现在却痛得要死。躲进自己的潜意识里也无法再让他逃避痛苦了。那玩意找上门来，直击他的灵魂。他在跟自己的身体殊死搏斗，而且节节败退。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“不……不会太久了……”金布利说，他在几尺之外蜷成一团，长长的手臂笼住自己的躯体，仿佛不想碰到四周飘落的雪。然而约翰知道那并不是雪，意识到这一点他不禁颤抖起来，弯下身子缩得更紧了。金布利与约翰谁也感觉不到雪，但他们还是徒劳地发着抖抱紧自己。其实约翰还希望能感觉到……即便是那冰冷苦涩的温度也好，至少能从痛苦中转移一点注意力，就在他和身边的男人坐着等死的时候。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“约翰。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰抬头望天，凝视着那触不到的暴风雪，看向那千里之外的病房，修斯应该正在那里呼唤他。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“约翰，”修斯又叫道。约翰只能隐约感觉到那人冰凉的手放在自己脸颊上，拍了拍试图唤起他的注意力。“能听到的话就点点头。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他在想要不要干脆无视算了。那样会轻松一点，但他知道不能这样做。他应该趁还能沟通的时候试着沟通，毕竟谁知道他什么时候会呼出最后一口气然后永远沉默下去……？</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“点头吧，让他闭嘴，”金布利建议，虽然没有看他。</i>
</p><p>于是约翰又一次探头浮出水面——他现在已经尽量避免这样做了，不过有时候他没法真的控制，因为他和金布利都被抛进了痛苦的漩涡，不得不忍受这副快死的躯体和更加敏感的感官。约翰已经无法控制任何东西了。在幻想世界的雪天里都已经痛成那样，现实只会更糟糕。然而，尽管疼痛的波涛拍打地更响了，变成了名副其实的海啸，他还是逼自己点了头。就连这样一个小动作，也让他感觉颈骨仿佛裂成了灼热的玻璃碎片，整个脊柱一片片扎进坏死的血肉里。</p><p>“我准备打电话给你妈妈，好吗？”修斯继续道，“布莱达说她是你最亲的家属了，而我们一直都没联系过她……你觉得能坚持到她来这吗？”</p><p>约翰静了片刻，挣扎着想听清对方，他那剧烈的喘气声，想象中骨骼摩擦和肌肉撕裂的声音太响了。妈妈？他们想让他妈妈来然后看见他这个样子……？她当然不知道自己的孩子此刻已经命在旦夕，被无法形容的痛苦折磨得彻底崩溃……如果瞒住妈妈，等到自己死了之后再告诉她，别让她看到自己受苦，这样不是更好吗？</p><p>但是——约翰那早已模糊的双眼中涌起了泪花，他打了个激灵忽然意识到——他想要妈妈。他忽然间想见她，在某个远离灵与肉的地方，想得痛彻心扉。他想窝在她那胖乎乎的臂弯里，他想把头埋在她胸前哭泣，告诉对方自己有多歉疚，他应该听她的话多打些电话回家。</p><p>他又一次点头，咬牙忍住口中那可悲又痛苦的声音。是的，是的，他会坚持到那个时候。如果她现在从家里出发的话，需要差不多一个小时，虽然他不知道自己还剩多少时间，但他会尽最大努力死守在这副身体里等她。</p><p>“很好……”修斯哀伤地说，“你能告诉我她的电话号码吗？”</p><p>“我知道，”海曼斯机械地回答，他的声音嘶哑得很不自然。约翰听到稍微一笑，但那轻轻的笑声很不像样地从喉咙里滚出来，听起来就像呛到了似的，让修斯和海曼斯都绷紧了神经。但还是很好笑呢。海曼斯当然对哈勃克妈妈的电话倒背如流了，他说不定比约翰自己打得还勤快呢。海曼斯的亲妈是个恶毒的女人，小的时候就让约翰心惊胆战……海曼斯实际上跟约翰住在一起，早上过来，晚上天黑回去，直到约翰的父亲去世后他们搬走。他们一直很亲密，从那时起就没怎么变过。</p><p>天啊，约翰会想他的。他已经开始想念他了，而这种感觉并不只是他一个人的。约翰想告诉对方，这些年来他是个多么好的朋友，自己又是多么感激他守在自己身边一连几个小时……可他不能说话。他丧失了语言能力，他想念自己上一次能说话的时候，怎么就没告诉他自己爱他如兄弟呢。</p><p>还有那么多事情来不及做。</p><p>他的身体一僵，胸口痛得更厉害了，让他不禁溢出一声小小的虚弱的哀嚎。</p><p>
  <i>他往下沉，从肉体知觉中抽离出来，又一次在脑中那片下雪的平原上睁开眼睛。情况并没改善太多，不过疼痛的确稍微减轻了一点点……足够他思考和说话了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>沉默片刻后他转向金布利，他知道这个人能看穿他的恐惧和绝望。不过金布利并没有斥责他。在这无尽的痛苦中他基本没怎么说话——他的身体仿佛在闭关，排斥一切形而上的东西，试着把约翰和金布利两人的灵魂都驱逐出去，想把他们送进死神的怀里，而不是新生儿睁眼看到的光明世界。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰揉了揉自己的脸，心中莫名充满了这些如诗般自怜自哀的废话。他一定是快疯了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不知道我们……”金布利开口，但马上停住了，垂着头呻吟起来。约翰希望自己多少有些胜利的感觉，因为这个男人现在也跟自己一样得受苦了，可他心中却只有悲伤与同情。过了一会金布利才抬起头继续道，“我们能不能坚持到你亲爱的妈妈赶到这里。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我明白，”约翰喘着气说，往后一靠，平躺在粉尘般的雪地上，双臂大张。“我只是想——想尽力……这可是你……欠我的……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利看着他，透过灰白一片的寒气凝视着他，即便眼睛痛得快要睁不开，他的目光依旧穿透人心。但然后他点了点头表示同意。他知道这一切对约翰不公平，金布利自己也承认约翰不过是个无辜的局外人……至于他是否真的对夺走约翰的生命抱有悔恨，约翰也不知道。无论如何，对方默许了会帮自己坚持活到妈妈来的那一刻，还是让人感动的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>居然会有这样的念头，约翰差点又笑了。他真的发了疯，面对这样的恶人他居然能产生好的想法。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>不过……他忽然觉得有必要问他一件事。“你……你有家人想——想要联系吗？修斯会找到……他们的……如果我告诉他的话……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“没有，”那人断然道，不带一丝犹豫。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他声音里的某种意味告诉约翰不要再问下去，于是他只是叹了口气，抬头望天。</i>
</p><p><i>等着他的世界整个崩塌。<br/></i>

</p>
<p>马斯轻轻地道了声再见然后挂了电话。艾多拉·哈勃克正在赶来。马斯没有心情告诉对方她儿子的真实情况到底有多糟，但她知道他已经住院了而且希望她在身边。但愿她能赶上吧。</p><p>他也打给了霍克艾，叫她也回医院。每个人都应该在场，跟他们的同伴告别。罗伊的部下们互相之间有种奇怪的羁绊，几乎让马斯有些嫉妒——他们是一个大家庭，每个人都由他亲自挑选，对彼此绝对忠诚，就这么简单。当然，马斯自己的部下也很忠心，但他们不像大佐的人那样互相喜爱……不过说不定这还更好。如果有人在任务中倒下，在他们美丽的城市里被人所杀，悲伤就不至于那么难熬。以前他的团队里曾经发生过这样的事，也有可能再度发生。在调查工作中，伤亡在所难免。只当做普通同事而避开亲密接触的话，那样会好过一些。</p><p>他叹了口气。天啊，这太难了。</p><p>他从公用电话前走开，摇了摇头。他应该回哈勃克的房里陪着布莱达，那人已经失魂落魄了。马斯知道他和哈勃克是好朋友，但从不知道好到什么地步——他们一定非常亲密，如果布莱达能随口说出哈勃克妈妈的电话号码的话……但马斯现在并不想回去。那地方令人窒息，而约翰不停的尖叫声就像在刺激他的灵魂。在那里他感觉很无助，他根本就是很无助。他最终还是会回去的，但现在他只是需要在医院周围走走，清一清自己的大脑。</p><p>他把手插进口袋里，沿着走廊踱下去，然后他停了一会，转向左边的楼梯。他应该再去看看罗伊，说不定他醒着呢。即便他没醒，能见到他知道他还活着，也是好的。布莱达的痛苦让他想起了自己，他最好的朋友也可能会死，所以他得去看看罗伊好让自己放心……也让自己坚强起来面对即将目睹的死亡……</p><p>马斯转过一楼的第二个过道，往罗伊房间那半开的门走去。他轻轻地摸进房间——想着如果对方还睡着那还是不要吵醒——但是在那寂静的小室里还没走上两步，脚步就突然僵住，心脏也跟着停拍。</p><p>“你说什么？”哥哥站在厕所门口质问道，他那红肿充血的眼睛睁大了。</p><p>马斯在走廊上像疯子般狂奔起来，罗伊空荡荡的床让他心头充满了恐惧。当你想找护士的时候他妈的怎么就没有呢？！</p><p>不会吧，不会吧，不会吧……老天保佑，让他好好的……马斯对着所有可能听到的神明默默地祈祷着。罗伊要是再受到什么伤害可是绝对挺不过去的。他就好像在生死线上走钢丝，如果不小心摔倒或不知何故伤口裂开，那就神仙难救，一切都完了。</p><p>该死的，爱德和阿尔不在哈勃克的房门外，为什么他当时没反应过来有事情发生呢……他应该猜得到的，当马斯的注意力被吸引住时，他们下了楼帮罗伊解开了手铐。回想起来简直一目了然。</p><p>马斯绝对要宰了爱德。</p><p>他怎么能这样做？明知道有危险，他怎么能让罗伊离开病床？不久前他们以为罗伊会死时还吓得魂飞魄散抱头痛哭……</p><p>天啊，就让他活着好吗……</p><p>马斯跑到走廊尽头然后转弯。他看见过道尽头的电梯，于是猛冲向它。爱德多半会带罗伊上去见哈勃克，不是吗？他们说不定已经在那了，进了三楼精神病科那个侧翼。如果罗伊没有血流满地，最后的一点点生命力还没从伤口里喷涌出来的话……但说不定他已经死了……</p><p>心都跳到了嗓子眼，马斯全速冲向那电梯，正好跟一个坐着轮椅双手抱头的病人擦肩而过。马斯几乎没看到他，心里装满了焦虑，甚至都没有留意那个人在跟什么病魔搏斗。他到了电梯前，反复地按那个上行的键——按得手指都痛了，他尚存的理智告诉自己，即便把情绪发泄到按钮上电梯也不会快一丁点，但感情上其实整个人都慌得根本不在乎这个了。该死的，这玩意太慢了！他应该爬楼梯。没错，没错，楼梯会快些。</p><p>他转过身无助地回望来时的路。操，他甚至不知道楼梯在哪……！他一开始是从楼梯下来的，但是他怎么都想不起来那是在哪个方向。惊恐中他的方向感翻了个底朝天。他得从原路返回然后……</p><p>马斯飞奔过的时候那个轮椅病人抬起了头，略微放下了手，茫然地凝视着他。那人的手腕上扣着一枚手铐，还吊着一小截链子，这让马斯可耻地想到了栓狗的皮带。</p><p>马斯身后的电梯忽然发出“叮”的一声巨响！它终于来了，在那瞬间马斯终于意识到自己看着的人是谁，一时间腿软的几乎要倒下。</p><p>“你个龟儿子……”马斯呻吟道，他冲向罗伊，浑身颤抖着，又激动又高兴得想笑。“你这傻瓜，傻到家了……”</p><p>罗伊什么也没有说，只是看着马斯走近他。马斯注意到他的眼神完全是死的，这让他心头又添不安——那双眼睛黯淡无光，就像一具尸体般绝望。</p><p>“罗伊，伙计，你还好吗……？”马斯试探地问，气喘吁吁地差点说不出话来。</p><p>罗伊摇了摇头算是回答了问题，又一次用手盖住自己了无生气的脸。不，他不好。这很明显。</p><p>“你伤到自己了吗？流血了吗？”马斯又问道，尽力想保持冷静。他没看到任何血迹，但罗伊被手遮住的脸很苍白，而且他抖得很厉害。没看到血不代表他没受伤……</p><p>但罗伊还是摇摇头。马斯小心地站近一点，一只手搭在他臂上，徒劳地试图安慰对方——其实并不知道还能怎么做——但罗伊唯一的反应是抖得更厉害了。</p><p>“阿尔方斯……”他哀声道，他的声音被双手捂住，那么的轻，马斯几乎都听不到这个名字。</p><p>马斯困惑地皱起眉头。在所有人里，为什么他要叫阿尔方斯？他可能有点神志不清，但还是很奇怪……不过，说到这里，阿尔在哪里？或者更重要的，爱德呢？难道这俩小子把他放出来然后就走了，甚至都不跟着他确保能安全地去到哈勃克那里吗……？</p><p>想到这个，马斯压抑下去的怒火又冒了出来。爱德怎么敢这样……这远远超过一般的不负责任，已经构成过失罪了。老天，等一会逮住他……</p><p>“他恨——恨我……”</p><p>“什么？”马斯问，被这黑暗的想法吓了一跳，“阿尔并不恨你，为什么你会……？”</p><p>但很快马斯的声音一弱，他想起刚才在楼上时阿尔说的最后一件事，就在他进去看哈勃克之前，一时间他的血都凉了。</p><p>“……为什么一个国家炼金术师会被命令去杀掉两个手无寸铁的医生呢？”</p><p>那句话在马斯脑海中回响，每个音节都充满了怀疑和被背叛的愤怒。之后阿尔说他并不真的相信金布利说的鬼话，但是……</p><p>“……阿尔方斯跟你说了什么吗……”马斯尽可能谨慎地问道，他的大脑实在很难想象阿尔方斯会残忍到提起它，特别是罗伊还在这种状况下。“关于洛克贝尔……？”</p><p>罗伊可怜地又点点头，把手放下了一点，双臂抱住自己，好像想止住颤抖似的。马斯叹了口气，揉揉罗伊的手臂，发现他的身体不可思议地冷，同时他也明白他一半的冷都来自那件事，而且他呼吸地很艰难。如果从他房间那一路走到这里，没有任何帮助的话，肯定已经筋疲力尽了……他得躺回床上去。</p><p>“罗伊，听着……没人真的认为你是自愿是干那活的，”马斯告诉他，想在推他回房之前稍微安抚一下。“阿尔方斯只是太伤心了而且他——”</p><p>“我是自愿去做的，”他低声道，稍微有点破音。</p><p>马斯僵住了。哦。他张开嘴想说话，但发现不知道该说什么，于是只好又闭上。</p><p>“我知道我……从来没告诉过你，”他继续道，已经快要窒息了，“我从来没告诉过任何人……我真的很抱歉，马斯……拜托……”</p><p>马斯别过脸，不去看他最好的朋友眼中的痛苦和愧疚，他不知道该作何反应。这么说金布利没有说谎……等等那就意味着……？</p><p>“那……你……”过了一会马斯开口，却不得不飞快地闭了闭眼睛，压住自己心中的痛苦才能继续说话，“金布利强迫你……交易……才帮你处理尸体……？”</p><p>罗伊的眼睛睁得更大了，他脸上的悲伤已经变成了恐惧。</p><p>“哦天啊……”他的声音嘶哑地战栗着，又转过头把脸埋进手里，看起来就快要吐了。“哦天啊……”</p><p>马斯的喉咙一干。这么说那是真的……那是真的。他原以为不可能的，只是金布利下流的污蔑，为了让大佐的部下反对他而做的最后一击……但不是，罗伊自己已经在他面前承认了那可怕的事实，深深的羞耻感让他的双肩不住地颤抖，也让马斯的心沉得难以忍受。</p><p>有好一会马斯都呆若木鸡——他只是低头看向自己的朋友，安静地看着他，等着对方改口说刚才的话都是开玩笑——但然后他把搭在罗伊身上的手抽回来，揉了揉自己忽然刺痛的眼睛，知道那不是玩笑话，而且也一点都不好笑。然而，罗伊一定是把这个动作解读为嫌弃的意思了，他又一次抓住他，紧紧地握住，模糊的双眼中满是绝望。</p><p>“对不起，真的对不起……”他粗声道，听起来就快哭了，他把脸贴近马斯的手，“求你了，马斯，不要恨我……求你了，不要连你也……求你了……”</p><p>“噢罗伊……我不会恨你。真的，”他慢慢地保证道，“我只是有点……不知所措。我没想到……”</p><p>“他毁了一切，”罗伊继续说，仿佛没听到马斯的话，字句语无伦次。“他毁了我，还有我所做的一切努力……你们不——不会再有人相信我了，而我只是……我……”</p><p>他颤抖着说不出话，悔恨和疲惫夺走了他的语言，让他喘着气一时陷入了悲痛欲绝的沉默之中。</p><p>“没有你们我做——做不到！你们所有人！”他终于抽泣道，既害怕又迷惘，眉头仍然压着马斯的手，像是某种古老的祷告仪式。“爱德和阿尔会离开我……哈勃克快死了……你们都会离开我，不是这——这样就是那样……都是我活该……我真的对不起，马斯……”</p><p>马斯同情地咬了咬牙，他叹了口气，考虑着该怎么表达。</p><p>“我就在这哪儿也不去。你想多了，知道吗？我想你大概是有点神志不清……我们晚点再谈这个……但是我，就说我，绝对不会因为这种事而抛弃你。”</p><p>“但——但是……”</p><p>“战争的确会改变人，罗伊。我们都知道。你当年太年轻，又傻又害怕……但现在已经不重要了。我们所有人更在乎的是现在的你，明白吗？只要现在的你能言出必行，做该做的事，你的过去都不重要。我会跟随你到天涯海角，大佐。你知道的……”</p><p>修斯本以为，这些真诚的话能安抚眼前这个伤痕累累的人，可让他惊讶的是，罗伊的眼泪反而流得更凶了。他在轮椅上略微坐直了些，抱住马斯的腰把他猛地拉过来，一头埋了进去。他双臂环抱着他，哭得那么狠，甚至都扯到了伤口，只不过情绪已经混乱得根本注意不到。</p><p>“我真的很抱歉……”马斯能听出的只有这句，因为那人趴在他的肚子上泣不成声。“真的……我真的，真的很抱歉……”</p><p>如果说马斯之前还算犹豫的话，现在就是完完全全不知所措了。罗伊从来不哭的。虽然马斯有一次见过他差点哭出来，那是他刚从东部叛乱回家后的几天……当时罗伊陷入了某种悲伤而疯狂的抑郁之中，为自己在伊修巴尔所做的事痛苦万分，无时无刻不在想着弥补他犯下的罪。马斯当然不想任他这样下去，于是想尽办法，希望温暖的陪伴和烘焙苹果派能安慰他，然而他永远忘不了那一天。罗伊并没说太多，不管是他做过的事，还是他遭遇的事……但他偶尔提到的已经足以告诉马斯，那些经历比任何身体上的伤口都要刻骨。</p><p>而现在，马斯联系刚刚才知道的那些事，再回想起那一天……天啊，在那片孤独的沙漠里，难怪罗伊会想自杀。罗伊恨自己，因为他不得不杀掉数不清的伊修巴尔人，更不用说那些好医生了……马斯一直知道这事，但是至今才明白那种自我厌恶有多深。而且，罗伊依然恨着自己，这么多年来都藏着心事，从来不提那场战争中最可怕最屈辱的部分，而那些东西已经把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。</p><p>罗伊的确做过很糟糕的事，没错，但他之后的每一天都在试图弥补。是的，他主动去杀害无辜者这件事很令人厌恶，然而这样的暴行至今仍然折磨着他的良心，正因为他骨子里本是个好人……至于他为了处理尸体而与金布利交易……</p><p>马斯肚子上的肌肉恶心地绷紧了，罗伊依然在抱着他哭。</p><p>不。那不是罗伊的错，而且无论怎样他也不会因此而看低他……以马斯看来，罗伊是遭到了性侵犯，被一个疯子强上了。他才是受害者，而且很明显他到现在都没恢复过来。他在所有人面前隐藏了自己的创伤，即便是最好的朋友，他觉得这件事既恶心又不可原谅，因此担心被人指指点点甚至抛弃……没错的确是很恶心也不可原谅，但金布利才该是矛头所向，不是罗伊自己……</p><p>罗伊现在一定又失望又害怕，以为马斯会因为这种事离开他。明明已经一身是伤又累又痛了……他心里的伤口是这里的任何医生都无法治愈的。</p><p>他们得谈谈。既然罗伊的秘密被人发现了，他们需要对此好好地谈一谈，但现在还不是时候。马斯现在不想说，而罗伊也显然无法进行理性的对话……现在，他只需要安慰并且好好活着，其他的都可以从长计议。</p><p>于是马斯只是把一只手搭在朋友的脑后，让他哭一会，手指捋着他的头发，静静地一句话也不说。这些眼泪来得太晚了，尽管只是因为药物作用和极度的疲惫。过了一会，罗伊开始稍微平静下来……不过他仍然抱着马斯的腰，好像永远不想撒手似的。</p><p>“呃，罗伊……”马斯低声说，尽可能温柔地推开他一点。“没事的……振作起来，这样可不是一个受尊敬的大人的表现哦？”</p><p>罗伊抽了抽鼻子，静了片刻，但似乎还没准备好放开对方。他慢慢地深呼吸了几次，把脸埋得更深了，就像孩子想要拥抱父母一样。然而过了一会，他终于开口了。</p><p>“……你才是受人尊敬的大人……”他阴郁地含糊道，眼泪还在流，“……但你哭得比我多——多了……”</p><p>马斯笑了笑，把罗伊的手从自己腰上移开。这一次罗伊任由自己被推开了。他用手擦了擦脸上的泪，抖得更厉害了，而且呼吸急促得好像喘不上气来似的。</p><p>马斯从口袋里摸出手帕递给他，让罗伊接过，也给他一点时间擦干眼睛平复情绪。</p><p>“哈勃克怎——怎样了？”罗伊一边用手帕压着眼睛一边问，显然想换个话题。</p><p>“……情况很糟。我刚给他妈妈打了电话，”马斯轻声告诉他，“就快……到最后一刻了。”</p><p>罗伊好像瑟缩了一下，头抵着手上的白色布料。</p><p>他们输了。对抗金布利的这场战斗就快结束了，而好人最终要死。金布利也不算是赢，马斯想，因为他想杀的人还活着——而只要马斯还在的话那人会继续活下去——但哈勃克即将来临的死亡对他们来说就是失败，可他们却什么也做不了……</p><p>“还是躺回床上去吧，伙计……”马斯轻轻地说，走到他身后抓住轮椅把手，好把他推回自己的房间。“你看起来很累。”</p><p>“求你了……”轮椅才一动，罗伊忽然说。“让我见约翰最后一面。求你了。”</p><p>“罗伊……”</p><p>“我是认真的！说不定我能做些什么……我可以……至少可以跟金布利说。爱德不让我……但是……”他的声音犹豫着停了一会，仿佛一不注意就会又一次哭出来。“他是我的朋友……我必须尽力一试，马斯。我必须去。”</p><p>马斯一开始并没说话，但然后他的脚步不听使唤地停下了，站在了走廊中间。他深深地叹了口气。</p><p>“……不行。你受不住的。你真的需要休息，那样才能恢复。你昨天差点死了你知道吗？”</p><p>“但我没有死。我还活着，而且这是我的义务——”</p><p>“我说不行，”马斯含糊地说，又开始把他往前推，这次稍微快一点了。他不会被说服的，不会置他于危险之中。他得回床上躺着。就这么决定了。如果有必要的话再锁起来也可以。也许他可以换一张能绑人的床，像哈勃克的那样……</p><p>然而，罗伊另有打算。他以惊人的速度探出手，紧紧抓住椅轮，逼它刹住车。那轮椅停地那么突然，差点把人往前甩出去，但他还是牢牢地把自己固定在上面，依然紧扣着轮子，剧烈地喘着气。</p><p>“罗伊！”</p><p>“我想——想要帮忙，”他说，声音越来越有力。“我能做到。”</p><p>“不，你不能！你认为自己可以，实际上做不到！”马斯已经是在大吼了，怒气又一次占领了他。“你需要休息，所以放弃吧！”他试着往前推轮椅，但罗伊不让动，用仅剩的力气死死地钉在原地。仅仅是这样都已经气喘吁吁了，而当马斯第二次用力往前推时，他发出一声小小的尖锐的痛呼，腹部肌肉一拉紧，他再也无法忍住不出声了。</p><p>马斯立刻放开了轮椅，知道如果继续这样拉锯下去，罗伊会伤得很重的。他深深地叹了口气，咬咬牙，看着他的朋友抬起头来。</p><p>“我会——会想办法到那去的，马斯……”过了一会他粗声道。“我不——不能……再失去这个了……就算要死，我也要去找他……所以拜托了……如果你不——想让……我受伤的话，就帮我。”</p><p>马斯吞了吞口水，向轮椅靠近了一点，垂下了头。他知道罗伊是对的……哪怕只有一百万分之一的机会能救哈勃克，他都不会放弃去见他……而如果真的做不到的话，那就在对方死前陪他一会。罗伊会尽全力一步一步到那去——既然不能用药让他失去意识——那么在这过程中，其实并没有万无一失的办法保证他不会意外伤到自己。即便是伤疲交加，罗伊·马斯坦还是聪明而顽强的……他不会因此而放弃，不管那有多痛。</p><p>“……你这个讨厌鬼……”马斯抱怨道，然后把轮椅转了个弯。罗伊放开手，让马斯把他推向电梯。他是对的……既然无论如何都要这么做，那马斯最好还是帮他，这是唯一让罗伊不受伤害的办法。没错，马斯不得不暗暗承认，非要二选一的话，就只能这样了。</p><p>“谢谢你……”罗伊低语，再一次擦了擦眼睛。</p><p>“嗯，嗯……”马斯随口埋怨道，忍不住伸出一只手，揉乱他那几天没洗纠结得无可救药的头发。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十四章  一息尚存</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱德以最快的速度，三步并作两步地飞奔上楼梯。他能听到阿尔方斯在下面哐当作响，正努力跟上来，但他不会为此而放慢脚步，时间非常紧迫，而且他对这个弟弟的所作所为，现在也绝对称不上高兴。</p><p>阿尔到底在想什么？！他想让马斯坦去死吗？阿尔没怎么解释他为什么要放马斯坦下床，说不定他只是心肠太好，不忍心见到对方被锁起来而无法去见濒死的朋友……阿尔就是见不得别人伤心……他不够冷酷——不像爱德这样——能忍心让别人受苦，即便是为了对方着想……爱德想他大概也不应该太苛责阿尔方斯是吧……？</p><p>但不管怎样，就这么放他出去自己乱走都是不负责任的错误行为……拜托，大佐看起来完全不在状态，万一他脑子一抽出了医院怎么办？万一他不清不楚地迷路了怎么办……？</p><p>不。他一定就在附近某个地方。他们会找到他，一定没事的。</p><p>他们在楼梯口撞见了菲利，但是他也没有见到马斯坦……虽然他看起来不是很担心的样子。他只是打量了爱德一会——很奇怪地完全没有看阿尔——他的表情是同样的平静和绝望，然后表示可以打电话叫保安帮忙去找大佐。但爱德摇摇头否决了这个提议。如果他们能在不惊动医院人员——尤其是修斯——的情况下找到他的话会更好。他们不如再试试看，如果到三楼还是没见着人的话，就别无选择只得寻求帮助了……</p><p>该死的，一切乱成一团，每件事都不对。爱德刺痛的眼睛又开始模糊不清，但他狠狠地咬了咬牙，把泪水吞回肚子里。别又来了，他警告自己。哭也没用，从来都没用。</p><p>他冲上三楼，把门摔开，眼前是另一条长长的走廊，跟他之前经过的半打走廊几乎一模一样。他迈得太快不由得往前一晃，因为剧烈运动而有些气喘，但他不打算停下，他必须找到大佐。要是他死了……</p><p>不，不，不！别想那种破事！他暗骂着自己，冲向哈勃克的房间。马斯坦不会有事的。他们会找到他然后把他架回房间。反正他也反抗不了。他们只要安静地把他弄回床上，谁也不会知道发生过任何事。修斯永远不需要知道马斯坦出来过，这样谁也不会有麻烦。只要——</p><p>然而当爱德一转过弯，眼前看到的画面却让他的整个大脑和身体都尖叫一声停了摆。</p><p>就在几尺外，刚走出电梯门的修斯中佐回头惊讶地看向他。他俩视线相交，呆呆地卡了片刻，然后修斯那困惑的目光一沉。爱德从未见过这个温和的人脸上露出这种表情，有那么一瞬间，他真的担心自己性命不保。</p><p>修斯迅速向前跨了五六步，伸出手一把扯住爱德的衣领，让他根本来不及躲闪。高个子的男人把他拎在空中，拉到平视的高度，一双杀人的眼睛盯住了他。</p><p>“你这粗心的混蛋……！”他低声道，轻轻的声音因愤怒而颤抖着。“你怎么能……？”</p><p>爱德只能瞪着他——他没法动，更不用说挣脱对方的钳制。如果修斯已经在这里……还这么生气的话……那就大事不好了。他们一定找到了马斯坦而那家伙受了伤或者快要死了或者已经死了……修斯会把爱德踢出军部又或者剥夺他的国家资格而且，哦天啊，都是他不好……都是爱德的错。如果一开始他和阿尔不去马斯坦那里的话……</p><p>“放他下来，马斯！”</p><p>爱德和修斯同时往下看去，只见马斯坦出现了，他坐着一架普通的黑色金属轮椅，正把自己推出电梯间。他的头发看起来脏脏的，垂到了阴影重重的眼前。他的脸色苍白，眼眶泛着深红色，眼里含着泪，仿佛不久前才哭过……不过应该只是因为疲惫和痛苦……</p><p>但他看上去还好，爱德的内脏战栗着松了一口气。即便马斯坦现在一副蓬头垢面又憔悴不堪的样子，爱德还是觉得世上没有比这更好看的画面了。</p><p>“他上次就已经违背命令了！”修斯吸气道，一边把爱德从解脱的眩晕中摇醒，“如果他想拿自己烂命冒险的话那随便，但我不能眼睁睁看着他让你遭到危险，就因为他妈的不肯听话！”</p><p>“他没有！”马斯坦抗议道，他有点喘不上气，声音粗哑得仿佛在折磨声带。“他跟这件事没关系！我叫他让——让我……走……但他拒绝了。”</p><p>“是这样的！”爱德保证，抓住对方握紧的拳头，试图让它们松开自己的衣服。“我没让他离开房间，我发誓！”</p><p>修斯的眼睛不信任地眯了起来。</p><p>“我以人格担保，马斯……他什么也没做错。”</p><p>马斯坦最后这句话，尽管是直接对修斯说的，但却在爱德脑海中徘徊不去。他什么也没做错……？确实没错，按照修斯的定义他这次真的没做错任何事。是阿尔方斯把那家伙放出来的。爱德所做的不过是背对自己的上司，夺走他见自己朋友最后一面的权利而已……</p><p>但这样做，在爱德的定义里，同样是错的。</p><p>不过，马斯坦的人格很明显是很有分量的东西，修斯叹了口气然后放下爱德。</p><p>阿尔就在这个时候冲了上来，他那金属制的腿像锤子般敲打着地面。他一眼看见修斯，立马僵住了——跟爱德的反应差不多。</p><p>“哥哥什么也没做！”他急切地尖声道，因为看到修斯脸上还满含着怒气。“我——”</p><p>“我已经告诉他爱德不肯帮我了，阿尔方斯，”马斯坦对他说，抛给了他一个奇怪的锐利眼神，不知为何让人感觉既直白又微妙。阿尔停住，看了他一会，但很快就不自在地移开了视线。爱德来回看着他俩，不明白到底发生了什么事。除了“我让马斯坦走了”，阿尔之前并没解释太多，因为爱德整个慌了神，只想着去找到那人……不过看起来弟弟和大佐之间另有隐情——他们甚至无法直视对方。但至少马斯坦似乎愿意掩盖阿尔的违规行为，不管发生过什么……</p><p>晚点得想办法帮阿尔开脱才行，现在当然不是时候。</p><p>“好，如果爱德没有帮你，那该死的到底是谁弄断了手铐？”修斯恼怒地问，“那锁链可是钢制的！”</p><p>“我不会告诉你的，除非我……还得再弄断一次，”马斯坦断然道，用手背擦了擦自己疲惫汗湿的额头。老天他看起来糟透了。</p><p>修斯怒哼了一声，像一匹生气的马似的。“随便你，罗伊。我们过去吧，”他说，然后开始推着大佐往哈勃克的房间去。</p><p>过了一会，爱德小跑着跟上他们。</p><p>然而他注意到，阿尔没有动。</p><p>马斯推着罗伊慢慢地往前走，一言不发。罗伊知道他心里不高兴，但该做的还得做，罗伊就是无法袖手旁观。他想说服金布利的努力多半会失败——他自己知道——但他就是无法像个懦夫一样站在后面，一点抵抗都不做就让哈勃克去死……</p><p>他用修斯的手帕揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，他几乎控制不住想哭的冲动，更别说制定任何计划，他要对金布利说什么呢——他的脑袋里嗡嗡作响无法思考……不过他说的话真的有用吗……？</p><p>“……你还好吗？”</p><p>罗伊抬起头。爱德华正跟在他身边，双手冷淡地插在兜里。他看起来很担心，又有一点羞愧的样子，犹豫着仿佛害怕罗伊会生他的气。对不起，他的眼睛无声地说。我真的……但我还是认为你应该回去躺着。</p><p>“不怎么好，”罗伊逼自己答道，又用手帕压了压眼睛。他没有生爱德的气。他只是做了自己认为正确的事，那就是把罗伊继续锁在床上。如果这世上多些人能做到自己认为正确的事，即便会伤到自己，人性就不会沦丧至今天这个地步。在那一层意义上，如果罗伊更像爱德华一点，现在的所有一切都不会发生。如果他像钢仔那样，他绝对不会杀掉那些医生，因为他一直都知道这是错的。他会像马尔科那样逃出军队，他会临阵退缩，因为这整场战争都是错的，离开是唯一正确的行为。如果他更像爱德华一点，他不会考虑后果。即便在逃跑途中被抓，他宁愿被捕也不要重返战场，他会欣然背上叛国的罪名死在绞刑架上，只要心中的正义不被玷污……因为爱德华是如此骄傲。虽然有时候太骄傲了，但正是那不屈不挠的骄傲让他得以诚实地面对自己，而罗伊很羡慕他，小小年纪就拥有这么可贵的品质。</p><p>罗伊也有这份骄傲，毕竟年纪渐长了，然而当他回看过去的自己时，只觉得可怕和羞愧。要是他当时像爱德一样多好，要是他……</p><p>咸咸的热泪又一次刺痛了他闭上的眼睛。那水分从他紧闭的眼睑之间漏了出来，被湿答答的手帕吸走。</p><p>你敢，他警告自己，吞下想要哭出来的冲动。你敢在爱德面前哭。</p><p>轮椅缓缓地停了下来，罗伊不得不把手帕放低一点，但是仍然低着头，这样爱德就注意不到他含泪的眼眶。</p><p>他们到了。</p><p>“……你要休息一会吗？”马斯轻声问道，走过去把手搭在房间门把手上。罗伊摇摇头，尽管他的眼睛哭得酸痛，心跳也很快，让他四肢都觉得刺痛。他需要的不是休息一会，他需要一生的时间来面对这个。他要跟金布利说什么？他真的不知道。罗伊总是伶牙俐齿，善于察言观色，然后马上想出适当的话来赢得好感，但此时此刻他感觉嘴里好像塞了一团棉花，不知道该怎么处理这件事。他累坏了而且思绪越飘越远，他想睡觉，他想吃药，他想要任何能让痛苦远离的东西。他付出了不小的代价才来到哈勃克身边，身心都消耗巨大。</p><p>他甚至无法直视马斯的眼睛，更别说爱德华了……</p><p>马斯正在把门推开，他差点就想跟对方说，算了送自己回去吧。我还没有强大到能面对这个，他想说，但他逼自己闭上嘴。他想见哈勃克——尽管毫无意义——根本不是哈勃克的问题。金布利是罗伊的敌人，不是哈勃克的敌人。他才是那个无辜的人，而就算无辜他此时也很有可能死掉……罗伊不能现在放弃他，不能在离他几尺远的地方放弃。</p><p>爱德不会逃开的。</p><p>于是房门打开了，只见布莱达正绝望地坐在哈勃克的床边。病人一边呜咽一边挣扎着呼吸，奋力地抵抗那迫近的死神，就像童话故事中的英雄似的，在所有希望断绝时仍然拒绝投降。</p><p>布莱达抬起头，然后视线落到了罗伊身上，眼睛一下子睁大了。他有些惊讶地一僵，但然后又低落下去，嘴边露出一丝悲伤的苦笑。</p><p>“我就知道你会回来的，大佐，无论怎样，”他轻声取笑道。</p><p>罗伊忍住心中的情绪，不知为何布莱达眼中的感激和赞赏刺痛了他。他不配，他只是一个普通人：愚蠢又虚弱，一文不值的普通人。</p><p>马斯把他推进房间，直接来到哈勃克床前。</p><p>哈勃克看起来状态很糟。如果不是他还在呼吸的话，罗伊敢发誓说这人已经死透了——然而他充水鼓胀的肺一起一伏地吞吐着空气，却又时不时地呛住，其实已经不像在呼吸了。他的双眼半睁着，眼白几乎是黄色的，还有丝丝血红从眼角蔓开。他并没看向走近来的人，不过罗伊也没指望他怎么样。真正的约翰已经不在这里了，他在别的地方，意识深处的某个地方，对他们来说遥不可及。面前这个只是他的躯壳，一个除了感受痛苦之外别无它用的容器。</p><p>“……我需要跟他们私下谈谈，”罗伊转过头，对背后的马斯说，他的存在是那么的温暖人心。</p><p>“……当然可以，”过了一会马斯答道，听起来好像在犹豫要不要留下他跟金布利独处，不过他知道现在不是争论这个的时候。“来吧，爱德。”</p><p>罗伊听到两道缓慢低沉的脚步声转身离开房间。布莱达深深地看了一眼哈勃克，然后站起来，一言不发地准备跟他们一起离开。</p><p>“你可以留下，海曼斯，”罗伊轻轻地对他说，一时间很不想剥夺对方跟自己朋友相处的最后时光。即便可能会听到不该听的话，他也不能这样对海曼斯。他已经够痛苦了。</p><p>布莱达感激地又一笑，但是罗伊低头看向哈勃克，没有去回应它。</p><p>稍等了一会，房门关上了，剩下罗伊和布莱达与面前这副痛苦喘息着的躯壳。</p><p>罗伊舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，伸出手抓住哈勃克的肩膀，好让自己有点底气。</p><p>“金布利，”他召唤道，光是说出这个恶魔的名字，内脏就已经恐惧地颤抖起来，“我有话跟你说。”</p><p>有那么一会，什么也没有发生。然而过了几秒，当罗伊想着要不要再叫一次，还是说已经太晚了的时候，哈勃克的眼睛慵懒地一转，看向了他。他呲着牙慢慢绽开一个诡异的笑容，上下打量着罗伊，目光仿佛把罗伊剥了个精光。</p><p>“你看起来真狼狈，焰。”</p><p>罗伊微微缩了一下，听到金布利的声音他本能地靠回自己的轮椅。那人说话的时候，几乎都没动到哈勃克的嘴唇，而且也不像之前那样用哈勃克的声音。那是金布利的声音，从灵魂深处发出来，而不是操纵傀儡之口。或许是因为他现在太虚弱了，不过无论如何，金布利现在就像阿尔一样在说话，没借助任何物理媒介……只是阿尔灵魂的声音很甜，一点也不像这把嗓子。</p><p>如果邪恶能拟声的话，它就会是金布利那样的。</p><p>“你自己看起来也很狼狈，红莲，”罗伊鼓起勇气说道。</p><p>“我猜也是，”那人一腔油滑地答道，他的表情依然固定在那副可怕的笑容上。“你想要什么？”</p><p>“你知道我想要什么。”</p><p>“我要你亲口说出来。”</p><p>罗伊咬了咬牙，内脏在翻搅着。金布利是在玩他，这样做没意义，不管罗伊说什么，他都不会听的。</p><p>“……约翰·哈勃克是个好人，”罗伊终于说，希望没人注意到他的声音有多犹豫。“他没做过任何坏事，他不应该遭遇这样的不幸。”</p><p>“你说的对，他是没有。但你做过。”</p><p>“如果能跟他换过来，我绝无二话。但是我不能，而你知道……”罗伊那疲累又不稳的嗓子微微破了音，他缩了缩，清清嗓子继续道，“求你了，佐尔夫。放过他吧。”</p><p>“……你真可悲，”沉默了很久之后金布利叹了口气，他的笑容消失了，变成某种混杂着仇恨与厌恶的痛苦表情，仿佛罗伊是一只他想要碾死的害虫。“你一直都是这么可悲。看看你自己。你是怎么骗得这些外表很聪明的人为你效命的，我真是也不明白……”</p><p>“说话小心一点……”布莱达从床的另一边怒吼道。“他可比你好多了。你却妄想他是——”</p><p>“少尉，请别说了，”罗伊轻声打断了他，布莱达只好坐回椅子里，听话地闭上嘴。罗伊花了一点时间理清自己的思绪，把它们从重重迷雾中整理出来，然后说，“约翰与这事无关，金布利。我要怎样做你才肯放过他？”</p><p>“自杀，”金布利不假思索地答道，他的笑容又回到了脸上。“让我看着你死。割腕而死，或者一枪爆头，或者跳窗摔死，或者亲手撕开你自己的伤口把内脏扯出来……”</p><p>“我们早跟你说过那不可能，”布莱达又一次怒气冲冲地插嘴道，似乎半是担心罗伊在这种状态下真的会接受他的条件。罗伊给了他一个眼色，他又不说话了，兀自坐着生气，对这个侵占自己朋友身体的人充满愤恨，罗伊几乎都能感觉到空气中的寒意了。</p><p>但他是对的，这的确不可能。罗伊能心甘情愿为哈勃克去死——还有他任何一个部下，因为他知道他们也会这样对自己——但他不能。他要做的事情太重要了，不能轻易为谁而死。他正在准备一场革命，他要改变世界。他要救千百万的生命，并且为那些在战争中枉死的人复仇。他要把这个国家的方向摆正……这是他不能背弃的誓言，即便拿哈勃克的命来换也不能。</p><p>“我的命已经不是我一个人的了，”他最后说，心头的挫败感更加沉重。“我身上有太多比哈勃克更重的责任……甚至比我的性命更重。我不能卸下它们，也不能为你而自杀。我很抱歉。”</p><p>“那我们没什么可谈的了，”那个恶魔说，闭上了眼睛。“我累了……我也没有别的话要说，哈勃克少尉会跟我一起死。”</p><p>“难道没有其他东西可以交易了吗？”罗伊知道他声音中的绝望越来越明显了，但他已经没有余力去掩饰。“我肯定有别的可以给你？这件事之外什么都……”</p><p>哈勃克那双疲惫而凹陷下去的眼睛又一次睁开，转了转眼珠看向他，在发黄的眼白的映衬下，虹膜显得异乎寻常地蓝。</p><p>“什么都可以？”他问道，那种欢快的下流语气猛地唤起了可怕的旧日记忆。</p><p>除了那个……罗伊在心里恐惧地低语道，黑暗的记忆在脑海里闪回。什么都行，除了那个。</p><p>“只要……只要你告诉我想要什么……”他踌躇道，装作没有反应过来——一边默默地祈祷他听错了金布利的语意，但同时内心深处知道自己猜对了，“我会办到的。”</p><p>“我想你知道我要什么。”</p><p>罗伊强忍住情绪，尽力无视那恶心的感觉，温热的胆汁已经涌上了喉咙。这是为了哈勃克。他不得不一直提醒自己，这是为了哈勃克。一切都是如此。</p><p>“……布莱达，请你离开几分钟……”他轻轻地说——死一般地沉默良久之后——但并没有看向对方。</p><p>“你要做什么……？”布莱达试探地问，没有离开自己的椅子。</p><p>“这不要紧。你走就是了。”</p><p>“不，让他留下，罗伊宝贝，”金布利满意地说，“我喜欢有人看着。”</p><p>罗伊又一次忍住，心跳开始加快，视野中那因失血冒起的白色光点又回来了。他不敢去看布莱达，看他是否意识到了将会发生什么事。他无法忍受对方脸上的嫌恶表情，当布莱达终于明白罗伊是怎样的堕落并且将再一次堕落时的表情。</p><p>“看什么？”布莱达啐道，仍然没反应过来，罗伊胸中不禁涌起一股暖意。金布利声音里的色情意味不容错认，布莱达也不是傻子……而且当金布利对阿尔方斯和马斯说出罗伊的秘密时，他很有可能也在房间里，所以多半看到了他的大佐灵魂中那道丑陋的伤疤，尽管它早已千疮百孔……可他还是没有反应过来。他不相信他的大佐会做这么卑贱的事，所以“罗伊·马斯坦像个娼妓一样英勇献身给对方”这种想法根本就没有出现在他的脑海。他对罗伊是如此忠诚而尊敬，以至于眼皮底下的事实都看不到。</p><p>“看他给我口交时的样子啊，我亲爱的朋友。之前已经告诉过你他有多喜欢取悦男人，”金布利答道，愉快地撅起哈勃克的嘴唇。“现在你可以自己亲眼看一看了。”</p><p>“我去你妈的。他才不会……”</p><p>但然后他的声音一弱，罗伊从眼角可以瞟到，布莱达正转头看着他。或许是因为罗伊没有否认，或许是因为他不敢直视布莱达的眼睛……但不管怎样，在整个沉默的房间里，怀疑如针一般扎进少尉的血肉里，罗伊都能感受到那种痛了。</p><p>“大佐……你……”他开口，但很快又停住。</p><p>“如果你离开这里的话我会很感激的，”罗伊又一次说，他低着头，盯着自己的双手，希望它们别再抖了。</p><p>真相就是如此，就是这么赤裸而龌龊，终于在被蒙蔽多年的人眼前现出原形。没错，我是个魔鬼！罗伊那已经过度敏感的大脑向他尖声大叫。没错，我是个既肮脏又堕落的懦夫所以你最好能跑就跑远点，不然我也会污染你的。</p><p>“是真的。”罗伊的心跳一乱，那三个字的在脑中回响了几次之后，他才终于抬起头。</p><p>布莱达的脸上完全没了表情。既没有嫌恶或恨意，也没有善意和谅解。什么表情都没有，只有那标准的军人的脸，或许在那面具下带着点激荡的不敢置信。</p><p>“那场战争中，金布利说的关于你和他的事，”布莱达继续道，直直地看着他，眼神一片空洞，“是真的。”</p><p>罗伊慢慢地点头，努力压抑住喉咙里的又一波胆汁，他的视线被灰白色侵蚀得越来越模糊了，他的血压又开始升高。他闭上双眼，略低下头，感觉自己快被眩晕的浪潮淹没。</p><p>别晕过去，别晕过去，别晕过去，他告诉自己，仿佛这样有用似的。</p><p>“如果能救他的命，海曼斯……”罗伊试着申辩道，然而就连他自己听来都觉得声音又小又脆弱，一点都不像原本的大佐那样强大坚忍。天啊，金布利是对的……他真的很可悲。他不配得到这些人的效忠。他们当初怎么会选择自己这样无能的生物？</p><p>“不，不要这样。我了解约翰，他不会想要这样的。他宁愿去死。我宁愿去死也不要让你……为金布利再做一次……”</p><p>“噢，你说的好像是我强迫他似的……”金布利喃喃道，转了转眼珠。“他都是自愿去做的，我只不过是帮个忙而已。我随口提了个条件，没想到他真的做了，变态。”</p><p>那一瞬间，罗伊无法呼吸。</p><p>“那……那你为什么要逼我做？”难以置信地，他还是挣扎着说，“我们可以交易别的东西的……”</p><p>“操，马斯坦，提出那种条件的意义在于逼你长大，自己处理后事。我怎么知道你宁愿给我吸出来都不肯去埋那两具尸体呢。”</p><p>“但你也没阻止我！”他大喊道，声音都碎了，“你让我——我……”</p><p>“我想要帮你！该死的，我一直都想帮你，但你总是把事情搞砸！”</p><p>“你把那叫做帮我？你对我做了那一切之后，你怎——怎么能真的认为……？”</p><p>“你太敏感了，这是你的问题。什么事都能刺激到你，每次我想让你坚强起来时，你就掉链子！”金布利吼回来，眼神里那熟悉的失望正熊熊燃烧，“我都数不清多少次在突袭之后把你拖回营地，因为你失魂落魄得分不清东南西北！没有我你根本活不下来！你的仕途多亏了我！你欠我整个人生，马斯坦！”</p><p>他沉默了一会，然后哈勃克的身体僵住了，呛出一声窒息的呻吟。金布利露出痛苦的表情，咬住了牙，细小的痛呼从意识深处漏出来。</p><p>“然后我得到什么回报了呢？”金布利顽强地继续道，尽管哈勃克的身体在一边呜咽着。“你把我送进监狱，而且你知道我生了病。如果不是你的证词我本可以逃脱……你夺走了我生命中的最后几年，你这个混蛋，你一直以来都知道。”</p><p>“你活该进监狱……”罗伊低语道，“你是杀人犯。”</p><p>“你也是！”</p><p>“但我杀人不是为了取乐！我只是在完成自己的工作，而你把它变成了游戏你还很享受！”</p><p>“那就比你更差劲了吗？当然，我喜欢我的工作而且也做得很好……但你恨它，还因为它而恨你自己，可你还是做了！我绝对不会做任何有违自己意志的事，就因为别人叫我去做。我或许是个恶魔，马斯坦，但我不是懦夫，我有——有自己的坚持……而且我……”</p><p>金布利激烈的语句一断，然后融进了痛苦的尖叫声中。哈勃克的身体在床上翻滚着，金布利的叫喊之外又添了一把受尽折磨的声音。</p><p>“已——已经结束了，你个婊子养的，”金布利在喘息和尖叫声之间挤出几句，“我要带走他，因……因为我想让你受苦……已经结束了……”</p><p>然后他闭上双眼，声音也消失了，只留下哈勃克那神志不清的空躯壳在他们面前呻吟哭泣。</p><p>罗伊为了维持谈话而拼命忍住的那声抽泣终于爆发出来，他又一次把脸埋进修斯的手帕里。他输了。又输了。他完全无能为力。就如金布利所说，已经结束了……或者至少很快就会结束。</p><p>在床的另一边，罗伊听到布莱达从座位上站起来。当然他会离开罗伊，就像阿尔那样，爱德也会，当他发现真相之后……而哈勃克几乎已经不在了。罗伊亲手建起的堡垒倒塌了，每一块砖都变成碎片随风而去……都结束了。</p><p>罗伊简直没法把手帕从脸上拿开，虽然他听到右边传来一记重重的当啷声，布莱达好像把什么东西放在了他旁边。</p><p>然后沉默了很久。罗伊擦着眼睛，试图平复呼吸，他的伤口发痛，心跳仍然很快，天啊，这地方冷得要死。他一边抽泣一边发抖，尽可能不发出声音，像个孩子一样可怜。他想回家。他想去死。他希望这一切都只是个可怕的噩梦，当他醒来后回去上班时，就可以端着咖啡跟大家说：“该死的，我昨晚做了个超诡异的梦……”</p><p>然后哈勃克会哈哈大笑；布莱达也跟着傻傻地笑，说他一定是疯了；菲利会发着呆思考这件事的象征意义；霍克艾会劝他晚上睡觉前别喝威士忌；而马斯会甩他一脸艾莉西亚的照片，高声说自己女儿的萌度足以驱走任何潜意识里的悲伤，或是别的乱七八糟的。</p><p>但这不是梦。这是真的，而且后果比失眠几个小时要严重多了。他绝望而痛苦地弯下身子，在轮椅上缩成一团，恨自己无意中给所有人带来了不幸。</p><p>罗伊听见织物滑动的叹息声，然后有什么温暖而厚重的东西搭在了自己背上。他抬起头，惊讶地看见布莱达来到他面前，把自己的军服大衣罩在他肩上。</p><p>“你好像很冷的样子，”那人简单地说，并没有看他，然后转身坐到一旁的椅子上，那很明显是他刚搬过来好靠在罗伊旁边的，他坐得那么近，两人的肩膀都快要碰上了。他靠向椅背，交叉起双臂，盯着哈勃克看，眼中满是泪水。</p><p>罗伊想道谢，但所有言语的冲动都被紧涩的喉咙扼住，于是他只是点点头，咬着牙流下了眼泪。</p><p>
  <i>他们坚持不到他妈妈来的时候了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>修斯离开去给她打电话之后，没过多久他们就发觉时间的确不多了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>幻想世界正在自我吞噬，一点点崩毁，就像约翰和金布利一样奄奄一息。他们背靠背坐着，身边干涸的大地上绽开无数裂缝，他们互相依靠着对方，一边喘气一边呻吟。地平线上的太阳像裂开的鸡蛋壳，细细的缝爬满了它苍白灼热的脸。天空大块大块地消失不见，把黑色的虚空撕开，露出赤红色的伊修巴尔沙漠的天空。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>即便挣扎在一片混乱中，他的意识还是选择了来到伊修巴尔，真是让人惊讶。约翰从未去过那个国家，但现在他已身临其境——那小小的沙漠中的村庄正静静地坐在他们身边——栩栩如生纤毫毕现，让他不禁感叹到想象力之强大。但过了一会后他意识到这已经不是他自己的梦了：是金布利的梦。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他们已经共生在一起了，在通往死亡的最后之路上，意识与灵魂难解难分。约翰眼前飞过许多画面，衰弱的大脑企图在黑暗中抓住任何一点凭依。他看见一个金发男孩，正跟海曼斯在小溪里嬉戏……他还看见一个黑发的瘦瘦的男孩，在厕所的镜子面前，处理自己被打得青肿的眼睛，有一瞬间他真的记不清这些孩子里哪一个是曾经的他。金布利的思绪和记忆渗进了他的脑中，像照片一样短暂地闪现——那是一连串凝固的时光。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰心想，当死神前来收割性命的时候，还能不能将他们俩分开。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“要能来根烟的话，让我杀人也乐意……就现在……”尽管很痛但约翰还是想挤出笑容。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“操，我也是……”金布利附议，他背上的肌肉打着颤，贴着约翰的背。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“你也抽烟？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“抽……在——在我被捕之前。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“哈。我想这是我们之间另——另外一个共——共同点了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他们又陷入了沉默，不知该对彼此说些什么。他们本该憎恨着对方的，但随着死亡越来越近，他们的意识反而融合得越来越紧密，恨意变成了某种奇怪的同志情谊。他们会一起走向死亡，谁也不想再抵抗了。然而，约翰还是觉得有些话不吐不快。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“马斯坦真的是个好人，佐尔夫……他——他真的是。你不需要相信我……但我说的是实话。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利什么也没有说。在跟马斯坦吵过之后他就一直很安静——那显然让他们两个都付出了代价。他们等了太久才来到彼此面前，把各自的罪孽和盘托出，而在这场精神发泄之后，身体都仿佛被掏空，只能不停地颤抖。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>马斯坦在那边哭泣，而约翰听到海曼斯在轻声对他说话，说不定也跟着他一起哭。金布利在这里和约翰一起，发着抖，他那不存在的心脏正剧烈跳动着，因为他觉得自己被冤枉了……因为他真的相信自己在伊修巴尔是在帮助马斯坦。他怎么能真的这样认为？可他就是这样想的……而且，天啊，约翰也无法理解，反而只是同情他那扭曲的心灵，这真是太令人悲伤了。金布利把马斯坦看作是迷途的羔羊，认为自己有责任帮年轻的焰之炼金术师克服杀人时的恐惧……因为他必须克服。如果他该死的不克服下来继续前进的话，他是活不下去的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>早在参战之前，金布利就已经对死亡感觉麻木了。那时死亡的阴影已经困扰了他很久，每次他经过窗前，那朦胧的鬼魂就在玻璃反射的镜像里回看着他。金布利想做的只是让马斯坦也跟自己一样也变得麻木……因为那样比较轻松，而且他看得出来，年轻的马斯坦太过脆弱，如果没有某种屏障保护的话，他的罪孽是无法承受之重。他觉得马斯坦要么忍耐要么离开，可他两样都没选。相反他留了下来，并因此几乎毁了自己。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利感到自己被背叛了，那人让他觉得恶心。正如金布利告诉过马斯坦，他不是那种会违背自己意志的人。他忠于战场，而且热爱每一个可以在活人身上实践炼金术的机会，在他还能做到的时候。金布利知道马斯坦有多恨那场战争，以及他所见到的不义，可他还是投身于此。这就是马斯坦最让人困扰的地方。他宁愿马斯坦逃去另一个国家，也好过违心地杀掉成千上万的人，只因为有人命令他这样做。在金布利的想法中，没有什么比背叛自我更懦弱了，尤其是为一个你自己都不相信的目的。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然后在那之上，马斯坦精心安排的那场不公正的审判中，他的证词让金布利彻底恨透了他。马斯坦自己作为目击证人——即便心知金布利已经患了绝症不久于人生——在整个法庭面前公然指证他的卑鄙与邪恶。而那就足以敲定他的命运了。他的判决其实并不是那么糟，因为心理学家以战时压力导致的暂时性精神错乱为他辩护……但是十二年的牢狱生活足够他死上一回了……马斯坦在他的棺材板上钉上了最后一颗钉子，金布利永远无法原谅。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>所有这些记忆和思绪，画面和话语，从金布利痛苦的意识中猛地敲进约翰的脑海里……然而——尽管他不认同金布利的行为，光是想到都觉得罪恶——他不得不承认金布利有他的理由。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他再也不是从前那样了……”约翰继续道，“他再也不会做违背自己信念的事了……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利动了动，转头看向他。“他刚才就差点做了。你没在看吗？他正要给你口交的说。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰窘迫地吞了吞口水。“那不一样。他是为了救我，不是为了逃避责任……你——你不能拿这个来比……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>忽然间，一阵剧痛像电击般击中了约翰，他痛得尖叫起来，双手抓住自己的头。他能听到金布利也在身后痛呼出声，把头往约翰的肩上撞，一边不停地尖叫。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他们身旁大地上的缝隙裂得越来越大，把村庄边上的一匹小瘦马都吞了进去。它掉下去的时候没发出任何声音，至少约翰除了自己的喊声之外什么也没听到。太阳表面的裂缝像一道道黑色的伤口，他们头顶上血色的天空开始破碎，大气层一片片摔落到地上。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>这就是终结了。约翰骨子里能感觉到。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他打算推翻布拉德利……”约翰绝望地又说道，不知为何他就是想在死前说服对方。这件事他没告诉过任何人——马斯坦严令禁止——但金布利又能泄露给谁呢？“他——他正在筹划一场政变，好推翻现在的政府，等局势稳定下来后再把它改造回民主政体，就像我祖父那个年代时一样……”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>又一次金布利保持了沉默，只是抱紧自己哀声呻吟。然而这一回，他的沉默显然不那么坚定了。他身上的恨意愤怒与痛苦化成了无言的怀疑。不过正如约翰能看清他的思想那样，他也进入了对方的意识，所以知道他的话都是真的。约翰试图让金布利感受到他心中对马斯坦的敬爱之情——不该说是残留的感情——它永远不会消失，即便在过去几天里他知道了很多别的事……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>……过了一会，金布利终于开口了。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“真不错……”他说，听起来很惊讶，而且真心实意地惊讶。“我很高兴他终于长大了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“他一直在尽力弥补伊修巴尔发生的一切，而我们所有人想做的就是帮他而已。那就是我的愿望。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“所以我猜你是想——想我……放过你，于是你可以继续帮他完成大业？”他冷嘲道，只不过他那痛苦的颤音已经完全显不出什么恶意。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不是在要求——求你任何事。我知道你不想一个人去死。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>金布利抬头看向他，听到这句话他金色的眼睛睁大了，光芒一闪而过，映出那碎得七零八落的太阳。但然后他叹了口气，有那么一瞬间，约翰觉得自己仿佛看到了真实的他，在过去的七年中每时每刻都在等待着自己的死亡，那个病怏怏的，充满恐惧的男人。</i>
</p><p><i>“该死的，”红莲说，闭上了眼睛。<br/></i>

</p>
<p>海曼斯坐在马斯坦身边，一只手懒懒地斜搭在他背上，半是拥抱的样子。他们只是沉默地坐在那里，已经平复了情绪擦干了眼泪，就那么盯着约翰。金布利潜回哈勃克体内的未知处之后，不久修斯就回到了房间里。爱德也紧跟在后面，站在马斯坦的另一侧，每隔一会就向他投去犹豫而同情的一瞥。菲利，霍克艾和阿尔在某一刻也都进来了，但海曼斯没印象是什么时候。他太专注于约翰了，他紧张地看着对方的每一次呼气，一边默默地祈祷他还有命再吸回来。呼吸之间的间隔越来越长了……而每个人都知道用不了多久它就会彻底停止。</p><p>一个医生站在约翰的床边，拔掉他的静脉注射管线，它已经没什么用处了。这些抗生素和救命药对他都已无效，现在连医护人员都宣告放弃了。</p><p>“很快了，”医生轻轻地告诉他们，然后鞠躬退出了房间，留下他们面对悲伤，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>然后又是一片死寂。</p><p>海曼斯一直在想，哈勃克妈妈赶来时他要跟她说什么好。她肯定赶不上，那是很明显的了……所以他得让她坐下，说她唯一的儿子已经死了。他多半还得编个故事说明哈勃克为什么突然病重，因为他当然不能说出真相。如果不是现在这种情况，马斯坦应该已经想出一个完美无缺的死因，代替真实发生的事说给她听，但大佐的状态没法真的去想这种事了。</p><p>马斯坦看起来病得很虚弱，而很明显他的伤口不仅影响到了身体同时也影响了精神。他平复情绪之后，完全陷入了沉默中，他一动也不动，苍白的手撑着头，只盯着自己垂死的同志，几乎连眼睛也不眨一下，像个阴森的娃娃般面无表情。约翰真的死掉后他会怎么办，海曼斯也不知道……</p><p>“……马斯坦……”</p><p>听到金布利的声音，马斯坦惊得微微一跳，动作扯到了伤口，让他不禁露出痛苦的表情。整个房间里所有的目光都投向约翰，他的眼睛又睁开了，尽管保持睁眼的状态已经很难了，但他还是直直地看着马斯坦。</p><p>“你他妈现在还想怎样？”马斯坦低吼道，头也不抬。</p><p>“你……听我——我说……”金布利急切地说，他那无实体的声音时不时地断线，就像信号微弱的收音机似的。“……你抹掉炼成阵……”</p><p>“为什么？那样约翰就会死快点？”海曼斯吸气道，努力用愤怒掩盖自己的悲伤。</p><p>“……让他活……”</p><p>马斯坦和海曼斯都惊呆了。他在说谎吧？他只是想最后关头再折磨他们一下，让他们误以为还有一线希望。</p><p>“……的时候把它烧掉……告诉你……”</p><p>“可你为什么突然改变主意了？”马斯坦质问道，他很想相信，但却无法卸下防备。“你有什么动机？”</p><p>“操，你还想不想……要他活？”</p><p>“……我们要付出什么代价？”爱德华问，低头看向马斯坦，“如果他怎样都得死的话……”</p><p>马斯坦不适地清了清嗓子，但很快点点头。“好，金布利。爱德，他说可以的时候，你就把炼成阵烧掉，”他说道，稍微找回了几天前还有的一点点军人威严。</p><p>爱德冲到床的另一边，掀起约翰的病号服，露出他腿上的绷带。他取下绷带看向炼成阵，等着指示降临，他激动得浑身发抖，他太想让整件事恢复原样了。</p><p>大家等着信号，一下子都肃静下来，每个人都屏住了呼吸。然而金布利很长时间都没有说话，停泊在海曼斯心中的细微希望不由得更加渺茫了。金布利只是在玩他们。他根本不打算放过约翰。他自己说过他要让马斯坦受苦，而拖着约翰一起死就是他最后的机会……他不可能放弃的，他根本没那么好心……</p><p>“就是现在！”金布利忽然叫道。</p><p>……真的不可能吗？</p><p>爱德华双手合十，按上约翰的腿。房间里忽然充满了肉体烧焦的臭味，约翰的双眼猛地睁大，眼白翻起就像癫痫发作似的。爱德警觉地往后一跳，只见约翰的背突然弹起来，他战栗着长长吸了一口气，那声音与其说是呼吸，听起来更像是濒死的喉声。</p><p>然后约翰僵硬的身子放松下来，他倒回床上，不堪重负的肺部急速地瘪下去。</p><p>……他没有再呼吸。</p><p>“哦……马斯坦，”爱德惊恐地低声道，一只手捂住嘴步步后退，仿佛就要吐了。“……我觉得是我杀了他……”</p><p>海曼斯的心一抽，他看回哈勃克毫无反应的脸。他的头懒懒地歪向一边，汗湿的乱糟糟的刘海遮住了一只半睁的眼睛，另外那只则毫无生气，瞳孔放大，仿佛虹膜上扩散开的一滴墨水。</p><p>马斯坦垂下头，绝望地把手搭在额上。</p><p>“派个人去找医师……”他叹息道。“叫他们记录死亡时间。”</p><p>“是，长官，”修斯说。海曼斯没有去看修斯——他的眼睛依然牢牢地钉在自己最好的朋友身上——但他能从绷紧的声音中听出来，对方不是在哭就是快要哭了。</p><p>哦……哦，约翰……我们试过了……</p><p>他听见修斯离开了房间，还有另外几个人一起。他们大概觉得海曼斯和马斯坦想单独留一会，直到医生们进来把他们赶走。不管怎样，海曼斯还是庆幸他们走了。只有马斯坦和爱德还在房间里——大佐依然沉默地坐在他身边，而爱德站在床的另一头，看起来随时准备吐出来或者哭出来。</p><p>“那么，我想就是这样了，”海曼斯说，然后站起身。他靠近约翰的身体，指尖轻轻地替他合上眼帘。然后他的手指顺着那苍白的脸颊一路向下，试图记住他脸上的每个细节，尽管他早已烂熟于心。如果这就是他最后一次见到约翰·哈勃克的话，他得要好好珍惜了。</p><p>然而，就在他透过模糊的泪眼尽力凝视对方的时候，哈勃克的眼睛又一次睁开了。虽然并没看他。这多半只是死后的应激反应对吧……？大概时有发生……</p><p>但还是……确认一下比较好……</p><p>“约翰……？”他轻轻地唤道，又戳了戳对方的脸颊。</p><p>马斯坦抬起头，双眼满怀希望地睁大了，脸色也为之一亮。</p><p>然而过了片刻，什么也没发生，海曼斯觉得自己的心又要碎一次了。不，已经结束了。他必须停止幻想。他得接受事实：约翰死了。他退后坐回自己的椅子里。约翰死了……</p><p>仿佛是为了反驳他最后那个念头似的，约翰的身体一抽，他深深地吸进一口气，一边喘一边呛咳着，想翻个身却被绑住手臂的皮带固定在原地。</p><p>海曼斯喜极而泣地跳起来，扑回他身边，一手捧住对方的脸，激动之下他的椅子都被带到一边，差点撞上马斯坦的轮椅。</p><p>“太好了，真是太好了，约翰……保持呼吸，就这样……”他抽泣道，不知道除了给他打气之外还能做什么。</p><p>目睹了约翰死而复生的爱德，一时间震惊得有些眩晕，然后反应过来冲向门口。他猛地扳开门把手，探出身去。</p><p>“医生到底在哪里？！”他对着走廊大声吼道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十五章  明天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>好安静。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰一生中从未置身于如此彻底而又温暖的静谧之中，一心只希望那环绕他的寂静与虚无把自己吞噬然后带走。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>它是那么令人安心……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>又柔软……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>从不伤害任何人……</i>
</p><p>
  <i>如果这就是死亡，那么他想也不算太糟。</i>
</p><p>“哈勃克？”</p><p>
  <i>一个男人出现在他旁边，一身是黑，仿佛能融进周围的黑暗中去。那是马斯坦。约翰叹了口气然后转向他。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“又怎么了？”他轻声问道，虽然知道眼前的景象并非真实，可他还是绝望地想找个人说说话。“结束了对吗？所以……就这样了？”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>他唯一能听到只有自己的回声，在黑暗中回响，然后渐趋于无。马斯坦甚至都没抬头，他正往下盯着自己的脚——在约翰看来是这样，因为马斯坦的黑色装束几乎把他大部分的人隐藏在虚渺的黑暗中。不知为何他好像没有实体，仿佛一缕轻烟般稀薄，随时都会散去。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>……老天，约翰真想来根烟。想得要死要活。这渴望之前还没那么强烈，因为有别的事吸引了注意力……但现在它们都没有了。所有一切，都没有了。现在一切皆无……而有那么一会，不是无而是空。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰记得的最后一件事是：金布利粗暴地抓住他的肩膀，用力之大几乎要让人感觉到痛了，可居然并没觉得痛。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“别让他失败了，”金布利急切地说，脚下不安的大地隆隆地裂开。“帮他扳倒布拉德利，如果这就是他的信念的话。总之别让他再变回从前那个可悲的东西了，你懂我意思吗？那贱人烦死我了。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“等等，什么……？”约翰急道，还是没有明白。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“这是你的责任！”金布利继续说，此时他得大声嚷嚷才能让对方听到自己的声音，他们周围的世界在崩塌，所有一切皆被死亡的深渊吞噬。“你要改正那混蛋犯下的错误，明白吗？如果我杀不了他的话，就让他成为一个真正值得活下去的人！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>然后他把约翰推开，头往后仰，大睁着眼睛看着那摇摇欲坠的天空，一边伸开双臂拥抱死亡。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“就是现在！”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>接着，宛如他周遭的世界一般，他也碎裂了。他的身体四散成细小的光的碎片，只给约翰留下最后一个嘲讽的笑，然后一切归于黑暗中。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>在那之后很久，世界都是无光无声的。约翰不清楚到底有多久，或许几个小时，或许一两年……或许一万年。久到约翰以为那无边的黑暗不会结束，即便梦境也不能安慰他了。</i>
</p><p>“你醒了吗？”</p><p>
  <i>马斯坦的声音又一次响起，把约翰带回此时此地——虽然“此时此地”也是完全无意义的，他在哪里现在什么时候他又是谁。约翰看向他，但也只是空洞地盯着对方而已，他脸色苍白，一动不动。</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“我不知道，”约翰叹息道，揉了揉自己的脸。“我开始怀疑自己是不是真的有醒过了，你明白吗？”但然后他停住一笑，摇摇头。“我都不知道自己在说什么了。我好累，马斯坦……真他妈累。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“嘿，哈勃克。”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>约翰怒视着他，一心只希望潜意识里的幻影别再缠着自己了，尽管一个人是很孤独……</i>
</p><p>但然后他的世界颠簸起来，整个扭曲成了另外一种东西，因为某个温软的物件打中了他的脸。他惊得猛然睁开双眼，很快又痛苦地闭上，避开窗外那淡粉色的日光。其实也并没有那么亮，只是他在黑暗中待了太久，即便是一点点晨曦的微弱光线也足以刺伤眼睛。过了一会他才鼓起勇气睁开，小心翼翼地转头去看是什么东西砸了自己。</p><p>原来是个枕头，正安静地躺在他身边，前进的势头显然是因为撞到自己的脑袋而停下。他傻傻地看着它，不太明白是什么力量把它扔了过来。</p><p>他正躺在床上。</p><p>在一个昏暗的房间里。</p><p>一只枕头刚刚砸中了自己的脸。</p><p>“……约翰？”</p><p>那声音吓了他一跳，但他的肌肉已经疲惫得无法作出反应。他感觉既麻木又沉重，多半还没清醒，不过思考了片刻之后他终于想起去看声音的来处，让自己的眼睛转向身边那张床上的人影。</p><p>那是马斯坦，一只手撑着自己，看着哈勃克。他的表情有些犹豫，眼睛也很模糊，看起来就像刚刚睡醒或者就要去睡的样子。约翰与他视线一触时，马斯坦仿佛稍微安心了一点，咬紧的下颌放松下来。</p><p>“……早上好，”过了一会大佐说，微微一笑。“欢迎来到活人的世界。”</p><p>约翰不确定地眨了眨眼睛。活人的世界？这么说他真的还活着，而且——目测跟马斯坦同住在一间病房。真诡异。就在他为死亡的到来准备了那么久之后，实在很难想象死神只跟自己擦肩而过，然后带走了金布利，与他一同沉入无尽的阴间。</p><p>所以金布利真的让他活下来了……想想看吧。</p><p>“……你感觉怎么样？”马斯坦又问道，约翰这才意识到对方只是想让他说说话，多半为了看他是不是清醒……又或者测试他的脑袋有没有被金布利搞坏……</p><p>……有没有被搞坏……？他思考了一分钟，因为一时间他似乎不记得怎么用嘴巴说话了。不过，拨开重重迷雾之后，他终于找回了自己的声音。</p><p>“……饿，”他说，那字句仿佛出自一个喉咙干涸的老人之口。</p><p>“你觉得饿？”马斯坦小心地重复了一遍，显然不确定那是不是个好症状。</p><p>约翰茫然地点点头，然后咳了起来。他的声带许久没用，感觉好像积满了灰尘。“这是好事，我猜……”</p><p>“啊。”</p><p>约翰抬起手揉揉自己的脸，试图振作自己，那骨子里深深的疲惫正把他一点一点往下压。</p><p>“我昏过去多久了？”片刻后他问道，又看向自己的上司，表情有些不安。</p><p>“几天吧，我想……我也不是很清楚到底多久。这几天我自己也吃了药晕晕的……估计现在已经是过去一周里我最清醒的时候了……”</p><p>“……你还好吗？”</p><p>马斯坦疲倦地一笑。“我会好的。只是很多地方需要恢复。”</p><p>“……那我呢？”约翰问，他看向扎进自己手臂里的静脉注射针头，又扫了一眼包着绷带的手。他只隐约记得它们是在审讯室里被划开的……还有就是腿上的弹孔……之前还没有机会好好看那些伤口呢……</p><p>“会的，你也会好的……”马斯坦保证道，把对方的注意力从伤口上唤回来。“金布利……走了之后，你的烧几乎马上就退了。内脏也在自我修复中，按这个速度，你会比我早出院。医生们都说是个奇迹……”</p><p>马斯坦停了一会，然后愉快地一笑，“医院里有谣言说，爱德只是把手放在你身上，然后你就神奇地痊愈了。护士们觉得他是个超能力牧师，跟着他到处跑，每次来医院都暗送秋波。我想我从来没见过他那么慌张的样子，真是太好玩了。”</p><p>约翰也笑起来，但那动作伤到了肺，于是他很快打住。虽然跟之前的遭遇比起来已经不算很痛了，但是毕竟并不舒服。</p><p>“你妈妈差点要收养他了，”马斯坦继续道，“觉得他是个英雄……她跟布莱达待在一起，我想你也猜到了。探视时间一到，他们肯定都会来的……如果不是医院人员每晚把她赶出去的话，我想你妈妈根本不会离开医院。昨天有个警卫叫她走时，她还想打人家呢……”</p><p>约翰忍不住又笑了。没错，那听起来就是他妈的作风。</p><p>“……她来之前你最好还是多睡一会吧，”大佐建议，他的声音很轻柔。“你看起来就像被卡车碾过一样。”</p><p>“唔……感觉上也差不多……”他表示，也等不及要回去睡了。他有太多事情要想了……而睡眠是他现在唯一的安慰……</p><p>沉默又一次降临，忽然之间让人有点尴尬。约翰闭上眼睛不去理会这个，等着再次沉入梦乡。</p><p>“不过……不过我们应该有些事情得谈谈……”马斯坦轻声低语道，声音绷得紧紧的，仿佛他是在强迫自己说出来。“……终究要说的。我不知道金布利对你说了些什么……但是……”</p><p>约翰的心一抽，被那人声音中的痛苦激得颤抖起来。他又睁开眼睛看向对方。“……我们不需要再谈这个了，反正与我无关，”他低声道。</p><p>马斯坦咬了咬牙，但还是逼自己继续，“我认为跟你有关，考虑到所有——”</p><p>“我们不需要谈这个，”约翰重复道，试图让自己细细的沙哑嗓音显得坚定一点。“所有事情我都知道了，所以真的不需要再讨论了。”他停下来，然后看着自己的上司。“除非你……你知道……觉得有需要，如果——”</p><p>“不，不需要，”他飞快地说，一脸窘迫。</p><p>“那好吧。那就好，”约翰耸耸肩，不顾一切地想装作毫不在意。</p><p>那并不好。他们俩都知道，而且也知道他们之间的关系会有一段时间略为紧张。即便装作一切都好的样子，尴尬的感觉还是在那，就像现在这样又厚又重。但是，终有一天会烟消云散。约翰十分肯定……只不过需要一些时间。</p><p>……然而不管马斯坦信不信，他都甩不开约翰了。因为无论他从前做过什么，约翰都不会离开他。就这么简单。</p><p>“所以，大家……都怎么样了？”约翰问道。</p><p>马斯坦叹了口气，把脑袋靠回没有枕头的病床上。“还行吧，我猜。虽然……不太好过。阿尔方斯一直在回避我，爱德倒是没有，不过我想他有点怕见到我们……霍克艾和菲利保持沉默，目前为止没有任何表示。另一方面布莱达和修斯，好像不想让我一个人待着……我简直受不了他俩现在看我的眼神了……”</p><p>他的声音微微一抖，不得不停下来清清嗓子再继续。“我会处理这件事的，跟大家开会解释清楚金布利所说的一切。我不想再说谎，也不想对你们隐瞒了。你们有权知道更多，如果我们要一起爬到最上面的话。如果……如果有人之后想要退出，那也是他们自己的选择。我只是希——希望每个人都知道……”</p><p>他的声音又变弱了，他转过头盯着天花板。窗外苍白的晨光照进来，映着他那满是血丝的眼睛，一时间很是明亮，然后他闭上双眼长长地叹了一口气。</p><p>约翰知道，马斯坦一直衷心地感谢他的部下们陪他走了这么远——他们在台前和幕后做的事，如果大总统知道了一点风声，都会将他们以叛国罪处决。在这之前约翰从未意识到的是——即便事实就在眼前——马斯坦的确爱着他们，不仅仅把他们看作忠心的部下。如果现在有谁离开了，那并不会对他的前程造成不便——只会伤透他的心。</p><p>“我们谁也不会走的。我说，罗伊，你得明白……”约翰低声道，刚才的醒悟让他心中一痛。</p><p>马斯坦好一会没有说话，但约翰可以看见他的喉咙在动，仿佛在使劲咽下哽咽。</p><p>约翰自己也同样在忍着，他闭上眼睛，心里知道马斯坦并不相信他说的话，也知道自己没法改变他的想法。</p><p>于是约翰不再说话，只是叹息，希望睡眠快些来临。以后会好起来的。等休息一阵子之后就会好起来的……</p><p>“……约翰？”</p><p>他睁开双眼再次看向对方。马斯坦依然眼也不眨地注视着天花板，好像宇宙万物的答案就藏在那画面的缝隙中。他的一只手伸向约翰，仿佛在邀请。约翰毫不犹豫地抓住，握在自己手里，两人像兄弟般紧扣着彼此的手腕。那象征着谅解和接纳的一瞬间，让马斯坦不由得紧紧闭上眼睛。</p><p>是的，事情总会解决的。约翰心底里相信，他们默默地放开彼此，躺回各自的床上，两人都疲倦得无法言语。约翰眯起眼睛，只觉自己胸口的重压忽然间轻了一点。</p><p>“……约翰？”大佐又叫他，听起来十分踌躇。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“……能把枕头还给我吗？”</p><p>约翰睁开一只眼睛，装作生气地重重叹了口气，抓起那个讨厌的枕头扔向他。马斯坦有些笨拙地接住了——它打在胸口上，让他不禁皱了皱眉——然后枕在脑袋下面，他大大地打了个哈欠，在床单上蜷缩起来。</p><p>“睡会吧，”约翰温柔地说，终于合上双眼。</p><p>他俩几乎一下子就睡着了，而且谁也没有作梦。在无忧的睡眠中，他们的意识一片空白，仿佛刚被擦干净的记账板——从前那些卑贱与恐惧都一笔勾销。此时此刻，潜意识不再受罪恶侵扰——无论是曾经犯下的罪，还是不幸遭受的罪。</p><p>明天又会翻开怎样的一页将由他们自己选择，至于现在，一切归于初生之态，只待日后再添新章。</p><p> </p><p>—完—</p><p>注：全篇就此完结。中文共计约13.6万字，比我一开始预计的长很多，也算是破了我自己的纪录……之后也贴个译后记~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 译后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>历时四个月，离魂记终于翻完了。咳，其实我是第一次翻译同人，实在没有什么经验，完全凭感觉，不知道这个有什么规矩，肯定有很多地方不到位……而且因为三次元太忙的原因，文章的下半部分都译地很匆忙，有很多需要三思的地方也草草带过，其实能做得更好，只不过没有时间……在此也说声抱歉啦。</p><p>如果要评价Sevlow的文笔的话，我个人觉得是很不错的。后来又去扫了一些其他文，发现不同作者的写作能力确有高下之分，句法与词汇的复杂性，形容词与动词的用法等等……于是也有点遗憾，作者有不少用词精妙的好句子，但是难以100%翻译成中文，只能在英语语境下体会了……（分明是译者无能好吗！！</p><p>不过我有时觉得略烦的就是，Sevlow真的太啰嗦了。为了强调语意一样东西经常重复写好几遍，以至于一个故事容量本只有七万字的被她写成了八万多（没错我觉得离魂记其实是个很简单的故事可是居然那么长……</p><p>还有就是，不知道读者姑娘们有没有觉得全文的翻译风格偏混搭……OTL</p><p>呃由于我自己也是写同人的，而且是偏历史向的中文，习惯了四字句和比较文言的用法，于是在翻译西方背景的文时会有点怪怪的，时不时冒出几句画风不同的话……我也知道，然而积习难改……呜呜呜呜……</p><p>然后说说故事相关吧~</p><p>文中的金布利……我得说Sevlow塑造的他比我想象中更变态（只要想象一下跟他相处超过一天就会觉得受不了），可是在某些方面也很有节操。最后关头放过哈勃克的决定看似很草率，其实不过是符合他一贯的美学罢了（因为了解真实的大佐之后Perception改变了）。想想FA里，他也是一念之间背叛了Pride（因为他觉得Pride不够美），说反就反潇洒退场，就是这么捉摸不定的反派呐。</p><p>至于金布利那份污劲……咳，大家都懂（喜闻乐见）的我就不吐槽了。</p><p>文里修佐刷得飞起……而且修斯是以蛮少见的黑化姿态出现的。大佐与修斯两个是非常有意思的一对组合：外表给人的印象和内心性格有着极大的反差。</p><p>看起来修斯是个老好人兼资深妻女控，但实际上却从事危险程度颇高的调查工作（更不用说跟着大佐密谋政变），虽然不会炼金术，但是武力值也不低且意识超前。修斯在原作中的几次出手，无一不是当机立断快准狠。最早跟大佐在军校时，救下被欺负的伊修巴尔同学，然后在战争中从这位同学手里救下罗伊（命运真是开了个大玩笑）……</p><p>不知道有没有人截过动画里修斯开枪瞬间的表情，其实挺可怕的，那表情好像在说“虽然大家都是朋友，但是谁敢动罗伊我就杀谁”……然后一枪爆头。真是个狠角色啊。相比之下罗伊这个刚刚烧掉整栋大楼的国家炼金术师，懵逼了N久都没有缓过来。</p><p>后来修斯对上Lust和Envy时，也是毫不犹豫地照脸扔飞刀，只在老婆的样子前迟疑了一下下。可惜人造人太犯规，除非是大佐那种挂比不然再牛也没用。</p><p>然而我们的大挂比到底还是不习惯杀人。即便装出一副很叼的样子说什么“制造烧焦的尸体我可是内行”，“哥以前可是人斩级别的你不信去看第15卷”……他仿佛故意想给人一种冷血且不择手段的印象，好让自己在披荆斩棘的晋升之路上少一点阻碍，面对他人的议论时可以面不改色。（说真的29岁就当大佐简直超年轻，我爸也曾经是军人，三十多岁时才只是少校……果然都是踩着尸体升上去的呢。</p><p>所以金布利看到大佐混得风生水起的样子自然咬牙切齿，同样是杀人，凭什么长得帅就可以活得好好的？那家伙当年为了那么一点小事都能把自尊卖掉， 如今爬到这个地位还不知道卖了什么呢！不然修斯那票人会死心塌地？！最初不由自主地被吸引，可是接近之后发现不符合自己的审美，觉得那家伙怎么那么可悲又软弱，胆小鬼！骗子！老子瞎了眼怎么就看上你！不行实在忍不了等我出来一定叫他不得好死！</p><p>我猜他的心理活动说不定就是这样。</p><p>然而罗伊并不像他想象的那样活得好好的。他毕竟还是太善良了，而在一个不合理的世界中，善良的人内心要受最多的煎熬。金布利作为混乱邪恶阵营的人，无法理解那份善良，但是好在他理解什么是“信念”，而且以“贯彻信念”为美。</p><p>因着这样的交集，结局才终于HE。我个人觉得Sevlow这样写很棒，在看似不可能中找到了可能。 </p><p>说到大佐和哈勃克，03里各种搞笑，然而真正的羁绊还是在FA里最感人。我记得应该是21集的样子，打完Lust之后哈勃克残废了，大佐跟他之间的那段对话，哎真是叫人热泪盈眶……之后大佐坐到外面的长椅上，腿上摊着一本书，那是本画着人体脊椎构造的医书。</p><p>（我要是有这样的上司我也会成为忠犬的，嗯。）</p><p>所以离魂记里，马斯坦小队成员们重复了无数遍：“他是个好人。”他们说的没错啊。</p><p>另外我挺喜欢文中大佐和爱德的关系。怎么说呢……很多焰钢文里，大佐总是以一种全方位超越的姿态在护着爱德，无论力量还是思想，都是成年人压倒未成年人的那种感觉，但实际上，他们可以是互相增益的。</p><p>十四章里大佐的那一大段内心独白，说自己要是当年像爱德那样坚守原则就好了……我读到的时候心里很震动，因为Sevlow真正写出了爱德身上的可贵之处，而罗伊也看到了，并且由衷欣赏这一点。最初大佐去爱德老家招人，只看到一个十二岁的小孩，但还是毫不犹豫地用激将法递出邀请函，也许他当时就已经感觉到爱德隐藏的“钢之心”……如果真的能克服万难来到军部，那就不愧是自己看中的人。</p><p>不过，尽管文中的大佐羡慕着“灵魂清白”的爱德（当然在爱德的角度看来并不清白），他们其实还是不一样的。正如FA结尾里，爱德死活不肯用贤者之石带回弟弟，宁可放弃炼金术也不求助那颗伤天害理的石头（金布利要是看到一定会爱上他哒~），但是大佐就会用，因为他有更重要的事情要做。灵魂什么的，早就脏透了，再污一笔又如何呢？</p><p>而我觉得，能够承受人生的污点继续前进，同样是一种可贵的品质。钢是在千锤百炼后见骨气，焰则是于死灰中浴火重生。</p><p>顺便说说Sevlow的另外几篇文吧，这个作者真是魔性~</p><p>离魂记其实不算很虐，就是让人神经紧绷无比纠结而已，真正让人feel sick的虐身文我觉得是forgiveness。这个文说的是大佐某天突然患上了记忆闪回的怪病，以前在伊修巴尔的噩梦在脑海里各种重现，为了追本溯源他决定回到东部，踏上赎罪之旅。他到了当地对残存的伊修巴尔人首领表示任凭处置，于是就遭遇了很可怕的私刑……不！并不是你们想象的那种污！是疼！光看文字就疼死我了！作者不是人！这样对待角色牛姨要诅咒你的！</p><p>好的跳到结果就是，大佐失去了两只手（你萌不要天真地以为只是被一刀砍掉的！）。当地人被他的诚意感动了，想想到此为止算了吧，虽然面前这家伙千刀万剐死有余辜……于是大佐侥幸没死，在回程的路上遇到爱德两兄弟，被他们发现了然后硬拽去找温莉做机械手。可是Sevlow从来用的都是03设定啊！大佐杀了温莉的父母啊！然后就是各种纠结……总之从头痛到尾。</p><p>然后还有一篇我觉得是虐心之最的叫The Needs of the Few。阿尔挂了，莉莎挂了，爱德……我想他是疯了。之所以说这篇最虐，是因为其他的文里无论怎样惨，hurt之后都有comfort总归是HE，可是这篇没有！大家都往暗黑的方向一路狂奔！爱德和大佐最后因为挂掉的两人而反目，互相伤害得那叫一个酸爽！你萌想象一下没有莉莎喊停的大佐面对杀妻仇人时的样子吧！</p><p>可怕的迷妹！</p><p>还有一些比较短篇的我觉得没啥所以就不提了……OTL</p><p>今后我决定去看看正常向的文，远离Sevlow，好好做人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>